Naruto: Overlord of Gamers: Book 2 (Dark Alliance Arc)
by YinShadow
Summary: Book 2 of the Overlord of Gamers Saga
1. Chapter 1

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Re-cap from Book 1

Naruto Uzumaki discovered the truth about why the village hated him by the traitor Mizuki and started to question his purpose as a shinobi, but that all changed with he come across an ancient ruin buried within Hokage mountain, and discovered that he not just a Jinchūriki, but a Gamer. Gamers are beings with unique powers that are feared and controversial to the world for they made them near-omnipotent.

But not all, Naruto is also the next Gamer Overlord. Over the past days, he tried out his new powers, levelling up and enjoying his new status as Overlord, but that drawn the attention of anonymous enemies that he discovered.

Akenomyosei, a mysterious but dangerous Gamer that only appeared in a holographic form noticed the rise of the new Overlord and sought to challenge him and reclaim the title for his own.

The Censored Justice, a group of underground conspirators whose duty is to find and dispose the Gamers by means necessary to preserve Order and Justice in the Shinobi Nations.

Naruto cross paths with them, and learned that they are not easily trifled with, especially when he was branded by Censor Trap but a member of the Censored Justice: Fugaku Uchiha. But with the help of investigation and new allies, Naruto rid himself of that accuse Censor Trap and punished the one who placed.

But this is only the beginning for Naruto Uzumaki, who should I say Darkborne the Overlord of Konoha.

 **Chapter 1**

Konoha: Night

In the Night of Konoha, a robbery is happening in the market district. A short lone figure in dark clothes and armour is breaking in every store and searching for something, even in the refrigerated areas.

This robbery is not a neat one, for the culprit is frustrated and nearly close to snapping because he has been searching for one thing within the stored pile of food and various products.

The damaged lights flicker to slightly show the figure, who sports dark leather trench coat and a tricorne hat where the sides resemble fox ears. The pieces of armour with it include iron greaves, a chainmail shirt made of mithril and a single dark gauntlet made from an ancient, strong and unknown metal, on the back is a glowing jewel that gives the figure an ominous glint.

" **Damn it, it's not here!"** roared the figure in anger, tipping the shelves over and scattering the produce. He turns to see a group of brown and red imp-like creatures compete in a food fight, which involve tinned and jarred food. He growls at them but took his anger on the rest of the stores. **"Why is it so hard to find pudding in this fucking village?!"**

He snarled furiously as he starts ripping the floors and the walls with his recently glowing red claws, demolishing the shops from within.

" **WHY. IS. SHOPPING. SO. DAMN. HARRRDDDD!"** roared the figure

The buildings in the market district starts toppling down like dominos, the imp-like creatures panic as the buildings are falling on top of them. Exiting the debris, the figure exits the dust cloud and removed his goggles and hat to reveal his blond hair and whisker-scarred face. Naruto Uzumaki, Darkborne to Gamers and his Nemesis the Censored Justice, is not pleased at his progress on his selected quest.

It has been a few days ever since his past quest from the fire temple, which was a fruitful and successful quest ever since he removed the despicable censor trap cast on by Fugaku Uchiha, who remain bedridden and comatose in the hospital. Making his second in command Yashiro Uchiha the de facto Patriarch of the Uchiha Clan until Fugaku's full recovery, and this made things difficult and challenging for the young gamer to skulk at night…just the way he likes it. Many Uchiha tried to get in between the Overlord and his quest, but many shared the same fate as Fugaku, bedridden and comatose, many were mentally shamed by Naruto's **Curse** spell and **Tsukiyomi** , trapping them in an endless nightmare while they remain in a never ending sleep in hospital.

Unfortunately, that only revoked the clan and determined to end their humiliator from shaming and terrorizing their clansmen.

Anyway, Naruto doesn't care about the Uchiha right now, all he cares now is finding pudding, not for him but for one of the Hearts of Yami, Neptune the Purple Heart.

"Continue your search! If I don't see a single pudding cup here in the next 10 minutes, I will toss every single one of you over the Hokage Mountain!" exclaimed Naruto to his minions.

The minions frightfully obey their master, fearing for their lives they raided more stores and shops and turned them upside down until they search for any pudding for their master to give to Neptune. But their search became fruitless as there are none any in every store and shop whatsoever.

"What is going on here?" said Naruto losing his patience, causing to seep out Jūbi's malevolent chakra out from his body. "Why isn't there any PUDDING?!"

"Halt there!"

Naruto growled while donning his hat and goggles while he turns to see a group of ANBU behind him, but he is no fool for they are from Danzo's ROOT and are soldiers from the Censored Justice.

"Your terror ends here, Gamer" said a ROOT ANBU/Censor Knight "Your crimes against the Censored Justice…"

"Oh spare the chatter, I'm in no mood!" said Naruto as he raise his gauntlet to command his minions to attack the ROOT ANBU "Is it so hard to find pudding in this dump."

"Ha, good luck search, the council and the daimyo banned pudding along with other unhealthy foods across the Land of Fire."

"What?" said Naruto in shock

"And starting tomorrow, that dump Ichiraku Ramen will be condemned by order of the council."

"WHAT?!" roared Naruto in pure hated, to hear that his favourite lunch stop is closing forcefully. Dark malevolent chakra mixed with red Phazon shrouds Naruto as he walks towards the ROOT ANBU.

The ROOT ANBU are trained to suppress their emotions since they hinder their focus on mission, but that doesn't stop them from pissing their pants when they felt such power coming from Darkborne. Naruto halt his minions, so he can deal with them personally, he draws out **Demon's Scar** and activates his **Lightning Whip** before he charges at them

He lashes the lightning whip at one ANBU, electrocuting him instantly, afterwards he charges at the other ROOT swiftly and ripped the next one's next off with his **Chaos Claws**

The rest of the ROOT ANBU not terrified at the sight, sure they saw death in their field experience but nothing beyond this ferocity, it's like they're dealing with a monster. Naruto turns his concealed eye at them and swings **Demon's Scar** at them, somewhere lucky to dodge the attack but the rest weren't so lucky, they started to scream in agony and run frantically around the market, setting everything in their path on fire before the flames engulf them completely and burn to death.

Naruto doesn't stop for one second as he continues his battle, lashing his **Lightning Whip** and swinging his **Demon's Scar** , but also claw them with his **Chaos Claws** when they're close to him. The battle is won by Naruto, his enemies were horribly maimed, burned and torn apart by the Overlord, only one is alive and with good reason. The Darkborne lifted the survivor by his collar and pulls him close, masked face to masked face. Naruto activates his **Mangekyō Sharingan** and traps the ROOT ANBU

Naruto's Tsukiyomi realm

The ROOT ANBU suddenly found himself in a dark world of black and red, the sky is pitch black with red clouds along with a full red moon. The sound of low long growl echoes in the wind and the sight of movement is seen in the darkened land, as if giant snakes are slithering around, next the ground shook mildly with a boom. The growl grew louder, and the area starts to get even dark than before with him shrouded in it. The growls are now directly behind him, he gulps and turns slowly as fear has overwhelmed his will power. Gathering as much courage as he can muster, he fully turned to the other side and face what's behind him, that is when all his courage suddenly dropped.

A towering beast in the shadows glares down with its single red eye, it's many long tails lash in the air and move around like hungry snakes. The ROOT ANBU is now terrified but could not feel his legs moving and look down to see the ground rising and holding his ankles in place.

Next, Darkborne appears next to him and grabbed his forehead with his gauntlet clad hand, he tightens the grip that causes the ANBU mask to crack and the forehead to bleed, making the poor bastard scream in pain.

" **What is the Censored Justice up to?"** said Naruto in a demonic tone

"I-I can't tell you, even if I wanted to" said the ROOT ANBU as he can see his throat sting in pain. Naruto noticed strange black rectangular lines forming around the ANBU's neck "M-my mas-ters insure that I do not betray them, **Censor Iusticea!"**

The ANBU suddenly starts to choke and suffocate, Naruto removed the ANBU mask to see that the black lines were now flowing right out the mouth and from the tongue.

"NO!" exclaimed Naruto as he dispelled the Tsukiyomi and returned to the real world, the ROOT ANBU suddenly died and collapsed, the black marks slowly shrink down and return to the back of the tongue which resembles 8 hexagrams before it fades away. "DAMN IT!"

Naruto took off his goggles and rubs his eyes and temples in frustration.

"One step ahead, curse them!" said Naruto before he sighed deeply to calm down. "Well, I did want a challenge, but how on Earth will I find any pudding now?"

While Naruto tries to calm down, he failed to notice one last ROOT ANBU lurking in the rooftops, pulling out a crossbow, loaded with a bolt with an anticrystal head, and aims it at Naruto. but before he could fire it at the Overlord, he was suddenly whacked by a weapon resembling a giant wok and knocked him off the roof.

Naruto suddenly heard the loud metallic pang from the weapon and saw the now dead ANBU fall off the rooftops. He then noticed someone up the roof and jump down but lands safely without any damage.

Naruto remains still and stares at the stranger in the shadows, he doesn't draw his weapons because he doesn't want to show any fear to who this person is. Suddenly the stranger speaks.

"You must be Darkborne" said the stranger as she reveals herself. She is at her late teens, long brown hair with a white bandana, black eyes and fair skin. She is wearing a light blue cook's attire with some polished silver armour and a clean white apron. Strapped on her back is a large cooking wok with a long handle used for 2 hands. Also hoisted in her apron is a pair of sharp kitchen knives and a meat cleaver that looks more for killing than cooking. "I am Musume Cook, Cooking Gamer."

 **Musume Cook**

 **Bio: Skill Cook as well as a Skilled Killer, she is a wiz in the kitchen and her recipes to die for.**

 _Ayame_ thought Naruto as he recognised the woman. Most Gamers would hide their appearance but Ayame doesn't. Rather reckless to be honest but she must have her choices.

"It's rare for a Gamer to show their true face, unless they want them to see you." Said Naruto, deciding to play along and pretend he never met her before.

"After that the Censored Justice has done, there's no point in hiding" said Ayame "But they hardly pay any attention to the likes of me."

"Bold move," said Naruto "Anyway, why are you here?"

"For you actually. I came escort you to a hidden establishment in Konoha."

"Why?" said Naruto

"You're here to find pudding went for Lady Neptune, right?" said Ayame, Naruto responded with a nod "Well, what the ROOT told you is unfortunately correct. But not just the Pudding, but other varieties of food were outlawed by order of Konoha's department of Health and the Head of Merchants."

"And I bet the Hokage isn't happy about it" said Naruto, he knows the old man well, not much but well enough.

"Hai, he voted against the ban along with many shinobi clans especially the Akimichi clan" said Ayame. "But they were outvoted by the other council members, including the Head of Health and the Head of Merchants, they even got the Daimyo's approval to make this ban official."

"When did this happen?" said Naruto

"About 2 days ago" said Ayame "But I only heard about it when a group of ANBU informed u…the owners of Ichiraku Ramen that their establishment is condemned and must close first thing tomorrow."

Hearing that made Naruto's blood boil, he loved Ichiraku Ramen, it is the only place that has the best quality ramen than every Ramen shop in the world. Especially when the people who made the ramen made it with love and care, every ingredient is excellently prepared and cooked to perfection, sure he like the instant ramen, but they can't compare Ichiraku Ramen.

"They're just went too far" said Naruto

"I agree, I would hate to tell a certain someone about the bad news. He's going to be mortified." Said Ayame lowing her head as she feels guilty as she is going to inform Naruto about Ichiraku Ramen's termination. "Poor Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled sadly at Ayame, as she already told him.

"Anyway, that has to wait. Your benefactor is expecting you" said Ayame as she gestured Naruto to follow her. "Come"

Naruto nods and follows the Musume Cook

Unknown Shop

Naruto and Ayame arrive at a darkened room that is only lit with candles and dim lights, but the only bright light source comes from behind the bar counter. The light only illuminates outlines of gargoyle and demon statues decorating the area, and the display of tables with 2 chairs each surrounding a miniature stage with brass gramophone speakers playing smooth jazz.

Behind the counter is a tall, dark skinned bald man wearing a brown leather coat and shades, he is currently polishing a cocktail glass while enjoying the jazz playing from the speakers. As Naruto and Ayame enter, the owner turns his head to them and his left eye glints red slightly which can be seen through his sunglasses.

"Ah, you found him. Well done."

The shop keep presents Naruto a seat by the counter.

"Please, take a seat."

Naruto is reluctant at first, but Ayame smiled and nods at him to assure him that it'll be ok. So, Naruto took the seat and sat by the counter, waiting for the shop keep talking and tell him why he wants him.

"Care for a drink?" said the shop keep "Don't worry, no age restrictions in here, Gamers are treated equally, and we have a special on Nuka-Cola and no you don't get radiation when you drink it here."

"No thanks" said Naruto

"Straight to business, huh?" said the Shop keep "Very well, but first you must show your face. I'm very curious at who my next customer is."

"I rather not" said Naruto

"Please, those fools in the CJ can't track us here. You're in the safe zone to be yourself without any Social Justice nutjobs telling us what to do and who to be."

"With all due respect I am just got here so I don't know if this place is really safe or not." Naruto replied using a bit of silver tongue

To which the man couldn't help but smirk since he knows the silver skills inside and out and he decides to have a little fun with the gamer making his own silver tongue battle to test how far he is with that.

"Suit yourself" said the barkeep shrugging at Naruto "But, I do have a "No Hat's, no service policy" in my establishment and I have to ask you to leave."

Naruto raised his brow at the shop keep, suspecting that he is trying to get him to unmask.

"Ok, then again this could be a waste of my time and I am a very busy man." Said Naruto standing up from his seat and prepares to leave.

As Naruto begins to leave, but he was waiting for the shop keep to stop.

"Darkborne wai…"

But Ayame was trying to stop Naruto but the shopkeeper stopped her.

"Then I apologise, thank you for the visit." Said shopkeeper "And good luck in finding any pudding."

Naruto continues walking towards the door, the shop keep remains silent and continues polishing his glasses, humming to a new song playing "Moon River". As Naruto reached for the doorknob, he doesn't turn it and started to chuckle.

"Heh…ha ha ha, damn" said Naruto as he turns to the shop keep and stares at him. "You called my bluff. My silver tongue isn't polished enough to persuade you. Fine, I'll give you the satisfaction."

Naruto removed his Tricorne Hat and goggles to reveal his face, the shop keep smirked while Ayame gasped in shock.

"Naruto-kun?" said Ayame, she never knew or suspect Naruto being the Gamer DarkBorne who has been a thorn on the Censor Justice's side.

"Surprise" said Naruto jokingly to Ayame "Who knew, right?"

The shop keep just chuckles at Naruto, seeing that the new Overlord has a sense of humour.

"as much as I like a small joke, perhaps an introduction is in order" said the shop keep "My name is Rodin and welcome to my humble establishment: The Gates the Hell."

 **Rodin**

 **Bio: Mysterious Owner of the elusive bar Gates of Hell.**

"Charmed" said Naruto "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well this meeting benefit both of us," said Rodin "You see, when the civilian council and Elders (A.K.A the Censored Justice) degreed a new law to abolish "unhealthy" produce, things got rather complicated for me as all of my stock is on that damn list and my deliveries were halted for good. And I'm running out of the best, which include Mudokon Pops,

(Poster with a blue background with a picture of a cyan ice pop with yellow cartoon eyes)

SoulStorm Brew

(Poster of the logo which contains a purple alien head smiling with the orange title, also presenting an uncorked green glass bottle)

Scrab Cakes

(Poster of a green silhouette of a long beaked creature with a muscular chest but no arms and 4 crab-like appendages next to a tasty pink meat cake with green filling.)

Paramite Pies

(Poster of a creature with a body of a pig, 4 legs of a spider and a head resembling a clawed hand, it is standing on a meat pie.)

and Gabbiar

(Poster of a short tin with a picture of a smiling creature that could be crossed between a frog and a whale. And words which reads "Limited only" on the side)

Then again, the Gabbiar isn't selling well since it tastes horrible, but many gourmets by it because it's rare since the Gabbit race is close to extinction. But with the lack of these popular stocks, it's not going well for my dear customers, who are gamers no doubt."

"Also, many businesses who were secretly gamers who run their own business are forced to shut down. It's frustrating" said Ayame "I tried to persuade Tou-san not to provoke the CJ or we'll fall into their trap."

"It's a ploy to lure out Gamers, without their favourite produce they will get restless and that is exactly what they want. Giving them a reason to attack them but give those bastards an excuse to have them executed." Said Rodin "Old man Hokage tried his best to debunk the law but those cunning bastards have the Fire Daimyo wrapped in their spindly fingers."

And I guess you have a plan to stop this?" said Naruto

"That I do, but I need you of all people to pull it off." Said Rodin pulling out a map of the of the Land of Fire. "All the confiscated produce is at storage, here at this area up north. But they are going to be transferred to a secluded location not even I know. I need you and Ayame to infiltrate their hidden warehouses, pose as a courier and find out where the goods are going. When you do, hijack them and take them to the drop off point."

"If this pulls through, you will get your pudding and a special reward you will love dearly." Said Rodin. "So, are you in?"

 **Yes**

 **No**

"You really need to ask?" said Naruto as he press **Yes**

 **Quest Alert: It's Just Business**

 **Hijack Courier Cart**

 **Ride to Cart's destination and infiltrate it**

 **Take Cart to Drop off point**

 **Winning Conditions: Rodin's Reward, Pallet of Pudding, 1000 souls**

"Good" said Rodin as he snaps his fingers and a magic circle painted in glowing blood appears beneath Naruto's feet. Ayame steps in and a messenger box appears in front of them.

 **Musume Cook joins the party**

After that, Naruto and his new party member vanishes through the magic circle.

"Good Luck" said Rodin

Somewhere in the Land of Fire

Naruto and Ayame arrive at their destination, which is confined with dense trees and bushes messily grown together and leaving now pathway for them to use. They were forced to use the branches of these thick trees to navigate their way through this dense section of the forest.

"So Ayame-chan what made you realise that you were a gamer?" said Naruto, curious about Ayame's Origins.

Ayame turned to Naruto and smiled.

"I will tell you, but you also have to tell me what made you realise you were a gamer and the overlord?" said Ayame

"Fair enough" said Naruto as he and Ayame hop from branch to branch. "Actually, I started when I found the Tower when I was 15, after I was tricked into stealing the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage by Mizuki. He exposed the truth and the reason why the village hates me, I was beginning to doubt myself and thought to myself "is it worth it, to serve and protect those who will never accept you as their hero?" until I fell, I fell deep within the caverns within the mountain.

I tried to find a way out of the caverns, but what I wound is by new beginning. Then I woke up in my apartment, not sure how but I returned as a young boy of 11 but I claimed this power."

"The New Game," said Ayame explaining to Naruto "It's a mental temporal shift when Gamers are chosen by Yami after they experienced something that broke our spirit. It happened to me, it's like a second chance in life. I experienced it when I was 20 years old. You weren't an Overlord or a Gamer from that time but a loyal ninja who just returned from a training trip from the Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Naruto raised his brow in disbelief, him being trained by a Sannin? But Ayame continued her story.

"But this part is how it all happened, Konoha was attacked a group of strange men in cloaks and piercings on their arms and face. The Leader hovered in the air, stretched out his arms and levelled the entire village into a giant crater, I was caught it and half buried in the deris of my restaurant until I can feel myself slip away from life. Then I woke up, aged 5 and screamed in terror." Said Ayame "I told tou-san about it, but he said it was a just a nightmare, but I know he knows it wasn't. I was confused why I was 5 again, but then I noticed these strange boxes hovering in front of me…or rather fixed within my field of vision. I reached out for one and I summoned a giant pan, then various ingredients and I was suddenly cooking in that pan without the need for fire, the pan just heat itself up at the right temperature. Me a 5-year-old cooking as if I knew about all along, and that is when Tou-san told me the truth at what I am and what he is also."

"Old man Teuchi is a gamer too?" said Naruto

"Hai, he calls himself "Peter Pepper" and he use to make gaijin dishes called "Hamburgers" and once ran a burger joint, but he was forced to close it because the Censored Justice grew suspicious about how one man would run a successful business what made king-size burgers with occasional eggs, pickles and hotdogs in them. But he also said that my Kaa-san was also a Gamer, Mama Cook. The most skilled and legendary Cooking Gamer in the world."

"What happened to her?" said Naruto

"She passed away when she had me, a gamer named Compa tried to help her, but nothing can be done." Said Ayame sadly

"I'm sorry" said Naruto, sad to hear that she too lost a mother at such an early age of life.

"It's okay, Tou-san told me that she lived long enough for me to see her face and her loving smile." Said Ayame smiling happily and sadly. "I do miss her, but I will make her proud and be the next Mama Cook."

"Which explains why you're now called the Musume Cook." Said Naruto

"hai" said Ayame.

Secluded CJ Warehouse

Naruto and Ayame passed with the dense woods and reached an opening, but they remain high on the branches as the opening is occupied by a warehouse fortified by concrete walls with barb wires and electric fences, each corner has sentry posts with searchlights and armed guards with puckle-guns and tanegashimas.

A cart is slowly getting loaded with crates, bags and barrels.

"Here it is" said Ayame "This is where the CJ put the confiscated produce in storage."

"If they wanted to dispose of the produce, why store it?" said Naruto

"It'll be wasteful, regardless of the controversy it is still food" said Ayame "and wasting food is also controversial to them."

"Urg, I'm getting a headache now" said Naruto

"Don't worry, once we liberate the stocks find out what they are doing with it, the better." Said Ayame as she pulls out an ANBU mask and wears it. "Ready?"

"Question, why do you have a mask when you exposed your face to be earlier?" said Naruto

but her tone darkens at the end.

Naruto couldn't help feeling amused at Ayame's recent dark behaviour.

"Alright, let's go them" said Naruto as he and Ayame drops down from the branches and land in the bushes.

"Ok, any plan to get through these defences?" said Naruto

"Hmm" said Ayame until she heard one of the Censor knights speak.

"Ok, this one's loaded. You can go now!"

"Hai" said the cart driver before cracking the reins forcing the horses to pull the cart.

"Never mind the warehouse, we go after the Ayame as she exits the bush and climbs back up the tree.

"Er…ok" said Naruto as he follows the Cooking Gamer

As the 2 gamers reach the branches, they hop onto them as they follow the cart, they wait until the cart is out of viewing range from the warehouse before they jump on the cart. As they land, Naruto grabbed the driver by the neck and snapped it, this gained him about 20 souls.

They pulled the cart over by the side of the road, Naruto goes through the cargo and searches for something.

"Come on… it's got to be here somewhere…ah ha!" said Naruto as he sees a pile of cardboard boxes safely secured on a wooden pallet. "I only need one, but I'm pretty sure she'll love this many."

"This person you're referring must love pudding" said Ayame pulling the dead driver off the seat and removing his clothes.

"You have no idea" said Naruto as he sweat drops "I wasted too much time and arrived too late before this shit happens. *Sigh* my fault, I should've paid more attention to what those bastards are plotting."

"The CJ are well organized, which makes them so dangerous to us." Said Ayame "Many Gamers underestimated them since they aren't Gamers themselves."

"Right" said Naruto, as he remembered his past mistake by letting himself get targeted by Fugaku Uchiha. He can still feel the faint sensation of the now removed Censor Trap that Uchiha bastard placed on. "But I will not make the same mistake again."

Ayame took the clothes and heads for the darkness of the forest, Naruto pulled the corpse away to the other side of the side of the road to properly dispose it. He summons the **Void Sword** and starts hacking the body into pieces. Then he cast **Fireball** on the pieces and burn them one at a time, being careful not to make too much smoke which will alert the Censored Justice. It took Naruto 20 minutes to burn the corpses, the fire is hot enough for fast incineration.

Ayame exits the forest and now wearing the driver's clothes, luckily the driver's face was wearing a mask to hide his true face, convenient for Ayame to hide hers.

"Ready?" said Ayame in her disguise.

"You carry on, I'll back you up in case trouble follows" said Naruto

Ayame nods and climbs up the cart to drive on. Naruto climbs back up the trees and follow the cart from there.

Halfling Outpost

The cart's path led it to a small but refined outpost which is garrisoned by the short portly halflings. The halfling guard halts the cart and walk towards it.

"State your business" said the Halfling Guard

"Delivery to your settlement" said Ayame nervously as she presents the guard a pass and a scroll.

The Halfling took a good look at the pass and took the scroll to read it, it took a while for the guard to read it, but he passes it back to Ayame.

"The Daimyo is expecting you, carry on" said the Halfling Guard. "But be warned, them Bandits from the "Will of Fire" will be trying to steal the cart."

"R-Right" said Ayame nervously before she moves on through the outpost, and so does Naruto without alerting the guards.

Seeing that they are getting close to their destination, Naruto jumps down from the trees and lands next to the cart and climbs in.

"This quest is going well" said Naruto

"Hai" said Ayame "But you heard the guard, we must not let the Will of Fire get in our way. We need this cart to reach its destination and liberate the remaining produce."

"What are the Will of Fire?"

"The Will of Fire is a mysterious group of Gamer conspirators will keep to themselves and work underground. Although they oppose the CJ, they are NOT our allies, they worship Kami and HATE those who worship Yami and her Hearts."

"Kami worshipping Gamers?" said Naruto in disbelief. "That's new, so they'll attack us even if we aren't from the Censored Justice?"

"That's right, I don't know what they are planning, no one does." Said Ayame "Not even the CJ tried to catch one of their members."

"Would they know about me?" said Naruto

"No doubt about it, the news of Fugaku Uchiha's condition roused them up but properly use that news to their advantage to act again. The last time they acted is before the Kyuubi attack and before the CJ's rise in power over Konoha. But I bet they were hiding from the legendary Gamers that thrived in Konoha, Akashi, Megami, the Dreadful Cherry Blade, even the infamous Multigamer himself"

"You know them too?" said Naruto

"Only by legend, tou-san told me stories about them" said Ayame "I loved their adventures and the battles they fought against the warriors from both the CJ and the Will of Fire." Said Ayame "I wished I could've met them, but at least my friend Izumi is following in her mother's legacy."

Naruto nodded in agreement and watches the passing view as the cart continues to ride.

"There, I can see a village" said Naruto with his Sharingan activated and pointing at the distance. Over yonder is a bunch of hills with doors and windows built in them, and along with some houses surrounding the hills. He gazes at the sign which reads "Land of Hills"

"And another outpost" said Ayame with warning to Naruto. "You best hide."

"Will do" said Naruto as he jumps off the cart and dashes into the forest's shadows.

Meanwhile at the Gates of Hell (15 minutes earlier)

Rodin is humming happily while cleaning his glasses despite not having any customers in his establishment. But he enjoys the peace and quiet, however there is a young singer on the stage, singing with the most beautiful voice singing "Fly me to the Moon". The singer is an adolescent girl, between 10 and 11. She has indigo hair but white bangs that cover half her face and wears a butterfly shaped mask with white lenses over her eyes. Her clothes are a black bodysuit with a big purple open jacket with an empty scabbard on the back and empty holsters on the side and behind her shins.

The girl is singing so beautiful that it would be unbelievable to have such a voice. But Rodin is happy to have her perform even without an audience to listen. She dances so gracefully while she sings, like a mixture of ballet and pole dancing.

Rodin would've continued to hear more of her singing when suddenly the door barges open to reveal a rather pissed off woman with purple hair tied to a pineapple styled ponytail, brown eyes and wearing a beige coat storm towards the counter.

"Evening Anko" said Rodin to the woman "It's been a while"

"Give me the strongest drink you've got, Rodin!" said Anko Mitarashi, she is a Tokubetsu Jonin in Konoha's T&I department. "Damn it all!"

"Sorry Anko, but you still need to pay your tab" said Rodin to Anko "Now, what ails you?"

"What ails me is that I can't get any more Dango anymore. Damn the CJ bastards, YOU JUST PISSED OFF ANKO "SNAKE BITCH" MITARASHI!"

 **Snake Bitch**

 **Bio: One mean bitch, that is all I can say.**

"How many did you have?" said Rodin, he is not happy with Anko's attitude and heard that she is an angry drunk.

"None, that's the problem. Apparently, booze is now illegal also." said Anko "said it damages the brain disrupts body control and clouds better judgement."

"Well to be fair, they do make a good argument." Said Rodin

"You agree with them?"

"Only at the facts of alcohol, I'm not supporting the new law. I have a business to run." Said Rodin "I did ask you lot from the Will of Fire for help, but y'all declined."

"Well I would've helped, but they forbade me because I might overexpose them." Said Anko "Nah, they decided to do it incognito. Send their bandits in the Halfling Province to steal the food for themselves."

"I knew it was too good to be true, typical Will of Fire bastards" said Rodin knowing that the Will of Fire would betray him like this "Well they are barred for life, 'cept you of course.

"Gee, thanks" said Anko in a dull tone, not having Dango has put her in a foul mood.

"I just don't get it, why on earth did you join them again?" said Rodin "You're not even a gamer."

"Well not by birth, my bastard sensei turned me into this and decided to sell me as a bargaining chip to the CJ in return for his escape." Said Anko until she groaned as she is missing the taste of mochiko in her mouth. "look, I need something to drink, it's been days without any Dango and I am getting restless"

"*Sigh* fine" said Rodin as he pulled out a bottle and filled a shot glass for Anko. "But this is the last time until you pay your tab."

"How about a quest to make up for it?" said Anko "I don't have the right amount since I only pay peanut, thanks to the CJ."

"Hmm" said Rodin as he thinks about it. "Maybe I do have one in mind…" said Rodin

Back with Naruto and Ayame

Ayame continues to drive towards the nation known as the Land of Hills, but judging by the distance it will take her at least 20 more minutes to get there. The road is getting too quiet, and this made Ayame cautious and so does Naruto as he remains hidden in the shadows.

Figures from the shadows of the forest lurk and stalk the cart, being quiet as they prepare an ambush, one of them are giving hand signals to commune with the rest, informing them to wait and get ready to strike.

Then suddenly the figures come out of the darkness and surrounds the cart and forces Ayame to stop. They are a group of bandits but their faces are concealed with ninja masks, wearing black flak jackets with red flame accents and pauldrons, and also on their foreheads are black iron hitai-ate with a red flame like symbol. Ayame curses at this and kept calm, for they are bandits from the Will of Fire.

"Off the cart, now" said the leader of the bandits, he is dressed differently than the rest. He wears a dark leather haori over his flak jacket and a long black scarf that covers the lower part of his blank Anbu-like mask. He pulls out a revolver and points it at Ayame.

Ayame cooperates and slowly disembarks, as she gets off, two bandits held onto her while the rest inspect the cart.

"Looks like a good haul, sir" said one of the bandits while looking through the cargo. "Ooh, there's pudding!"

"You think it your confiscating all that food and forcing hard working establishments to shut down would make the world a better place?" said the leader to Ayame as he now points his gun at Ayame "Do you have any idea how many people you angered?"

"Er…about a million?" said Ayame just to humour the situation.

"Oh you think you're funny, well try and laugh when your corpse is riddled with bullet!" said the Highwayman leader as he then fired his pistol.

However, the bullets never reached Ayame when Naruto stood in front of her and took the shot, luckily his chest plate blocked them. The Bandits were startled at the DarkBorne's presence.

"Is that…Darkborne?" said one of the Bandits

"What is he doing with a CJ courier?"

Naruto sighed and turned to Ayame

"Ayame, might as well show yourself." Said Naruto

"Hai" said Ayame as she broke free from her enemies' grasp and discard her disguise to reveal her Gamer form. "Yo"

"What is going on here?" said the Highwayman Leader

"What's going on here is that we're on a crucial quest and you just have to ruin it by trying to rob the cart when we need it to find out where the Censored Justice is sending the contraband?" said Naruto

"Is that right?" said the Highway Leader looking down at Naruto. "Well for your information, we're on a mission too."

"Oh wow, stealing courier carts must be a very important quest for a bunch of crooks" said Naruto sarcastically.

"HEY, WE ARE NOT CROOKS!" exclaimed the bandit leader

"We're not?" asked a moronic bandit which earned a smack on the head by his fellow comrade.

"Grr, we don't have time for this. Back off now and we'll look away since we're all Gamers here. This is the job for the Will of Fire." Said the Highwayman Leader "A kid like you will only ball it up."

"A kid like me?" said Naruto feeling a nerve pulse on his temple. "I am DARKBORNE, the new Gamer Overlord and I will not let anyone stand in my way."

"Then you leave me no choice" said the Bandit Leader as he pulls out his pistol and aims it at Naruto's head. "This will only hurt a bit, but it'll send you back to your spawning point…wherever that is."

Suddenly, one by one every bandit grunts in pain as they collapse on the ground and die. This alerted the Highwayman leader until he felt something but his ankle and saw some slithering fast, was an Asp, a deadly snake with the most potent venoms in the world.

"Ah fuck" said the Bandit leader as he collapses and dies.

"*whistle* stubborn bastards, those Bandits." Said a woman's voice coming from the shadows, the Asp slithers towards it and climbs up a bare slender leg and wraps around the woman's waist like a sash. "But I managed to get here on time before things get too ugly."

"And who are you?" said Naruto as the woman completely reveal herself.

"Names Anko Mitarashi, the Snake Bitch of Konoha" said Anko smirking proudly while a snake pops its head out from her collar.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 13**

 **HP: 2155**

 **Mana: 1800**

 **RAGE: 2400**

 **CHAOS: 1050**

 **VOID: 1050**

 **Phazon: 1800**

 **KUNAI: 15/15**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/15**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchiha's.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame, and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Description: Naruto's new black goggles.**

• **Defense: +25**

• **Dexterity: +25**

• **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Description: an ordinary ninja mask**

• **Defense: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Incognito**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Description: A hat worn by hunters centuries ago when a village was plague by a bloodborne virus that turns humans into monsters.**

 **Defence: +10**

 **Dexterity: +5**

 **Bonus Perk: Hunter (20% Soul bonus)**

 **Chest: Leather Trench coat**

 **Description: Coat made from the strongest leather, blends well in darkness**

• **Defense: 500**

• **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Description: a chainmail made of Mithril, a metal which is light as a feather but much denser than steel. Mithril is extremely rare and can only be found in one certain place, unfortunately the place is incinerated by an Ancient Demon during pitfall battle against a Wizard.**

• **Defense: 500**

 **Pants: Black trousers  
Description: Trousers dyed in black, helps blend in the darkness.**

 **Defence: 500**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Iron greaves  
Description: Greaves that protects the shins**

 **Defence: +62**

 **Arm: Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Description: The gauntlet of the Overlord with Phazon primordial gems added to it**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Ninja Vambrace**

 **Description: Greaves that protects the forearms**

 **Defence: +60**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Chakra control: LV2**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **MANGEKYO TECHNIQUES**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 PATHS TECHNIQUES**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 2**

CJ Courier Route

The entire group of bandits were instantly killed in less than a minute, poisoned by the venomous bite of an Asp belonging to Anko Mitarashi. She yawned out of boredom as she wasted very little energy commanding her slithery friend and starts massaging her neck.

"Never send NPCs to do a Gamer's job" said Anko before she turns to Naruto and leers at him. "Hmm, he doesn't look much but at job's a job."

Naruto and Ayame stood still in shock and surprise

"*whistle* stubborn bastards, those Bandits." Said a woman's voice coming from the shadows, the Asp slithers towards it and climbs up a bare slender leg and wraps around the woman's waist like a sash. "But I managed to get here on time before things get too ugly."

"And who are you?" said Naruto as the woman completely reveal herself.

"Names Anko Mitarashi, the Snake Bitch of Konoha" said Anko smirking proudly while a snake pops its head out from her collar.

That caused Naruto to be on guard. "I take it you are a gamer then?"

"Sort of, I am what you call a player." Said Anko

"What's a Player?" asked Naruto

"More importantly," Ayame interrupted "What is a member of the Will of Fire doing here killing one of their own?" Ayame asked on guard with a butcher knife out.

"Wait, she's a member of the Will of Fire?" said Naruto to Ayame

"Hai, and a well-known one too" said Ayame with her butcher knife still out and pointing at Anko. "The Snake Bitch, she's been in the CJ's wanted list ever since she was created by that creep Orochimaru."

"*scoff* don't remind me" said Anko crossing her arms and snarling at the fact. "Look, I rather get this done with and we'll be on our happy ways."

"What do you mean?" said Naruto

"Apparently, I am assigned by the great goddess Yami, basically trying to pay off my bar tab from the Gates of Hell, to assist you on your quest in reconnaissance and retrieval of the confiscated food." Said Anko "Also, I might get my hand on some Dango because I am FUCKING STARVING!"

"Wait, Yami send you to help us?" said Ayame in disbelief, she knows that the Will of Game only worship Kami.

"Not really, the quest was given to me by Rodin in exchange for the liquidation of my tab." Said Anko

"So, an act of desperation" said Naruto finding this rather amusing to hear that Anko's reason of betrayal is to pay off a bar tab by helping him and Ayame.

"DO you have any idea how hard it is to get a good drink in Konoha now?" said Anko "Let alone a place to get some sweet Dango? Don't answer that, I was being rhetorical. Anyway, by helping myself, I help you."

"No thanks" said Ayame until Naruto walk toward Anko, causing the Musume Cook to startle in shock. 'Naruto-kun?'

"We are going to let her join our party, and considering that the halflings are working with the Censored Justice, which is really curious since Halflings are not know for forming an alliance with humans. But note this, if you betray us after this incident you will end up with another debt by being my personal toy. So, consider this your only warning." Which at that Naruto sends a party invite and what Naruto purposely didn't add is that once Anko joins his part she can never betray him and will also think that it is a good idea to join him and she is basically bound to him unless he kicks her out of the party.

"Fine let's just get this over with." Anko said as she accepted the invite, and with that she is Naruto's.

 **Snake Bitch Joins the Party**

Ayame saw this in her messenger board and sighed with worry, hoping Naruto knows what he is doing.

"Right then, let's go" Said Naruto while he secretly used **Observe** on his new ally.

 **Snake Bitch Origins #1: PLAY 0:00/1:20**

 **Snake Bitch Origins #2: Unlocked**

 **Snake Bitch Origins #3: Unlocked**

What Naruto got is a video clip, curious about it he pressed play and his vision suddenly flashes in white.

Snake Bitch Origins #1

The area changes from the CJ courier route to a dark laboratory with sickly green lighting coming from a tall glass tank with a young teenage girl with purple hair floating in green fluid and hooked up with tubes specifically in various points on her back and arms and wearing a breathing nozzle up her nose and connected to a tank of oxygen. Watching the tank is a tall figure in a lab coat with pale skin and long raven hair, his yellow serpentine eyes fixed into the figure while smirking at her.

"Gamers are such wonderful beings, shame I wasn't blessed with their gifts. But at least I learned enough about them to conduct this experiment, many test subjects are in progress, but I hope you would bring great results for me, my student."

Suddenly the teenager opened her now serpentine eyes and opens her mouth as she hisses like a snake, flicking her forked tongue and showing off her sharp fangs.

End Video

As the video ends, Naruto was startled at first when Anko responded with.

"Scare ya, did it?" said Anko smirking as she knew that Naruto was observing her behind her back. "Too bad you won't get to know the rest."

"What are you?" said Naruto

"You saw for yourself, that is how I became a Player." Said Anko "and also how I became the Snake Bitch."

"You still didn't answer my other question" said Naruto "What is a Player."

"Look, you want to waste time asking questions, or do you want to finish this quest once and for all?" said Anko

Naruto sighed as she made a good point, he puts that question on hold for now, Ayame frowns at Anko while she resumes driving the cart. She doesn't trust the Will of Fire much as she hates the Censored Justice. But as the old saying goes: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

Land of Hills: Border gates

Ayame finally reached the nation known as the Land of Hills, it is a nation for the Halflings to thrive ever since their former home was destroyed and uninhabitable to live long ago, so they moved on and settled in the hills and occupied it as their own nation with the Land of Fire. Normally this would have considered as an invasion but through negotiations with the Fire Daimyo, the area is given since no one lives there and Hobbits are mostly one with nature.

But with the shinobi wars, the perimeter of the nation surrounded by a barrier wall and the only way in the Land of Hills is through the gates that are guarded by assigned Halfling soldiers and must have permission from the Fire Daimyo to enter their home.

"Halt!" said the guard until suddenly gets a kunai on the head and a hoard of minions surrounds the cart.

"No need for stealth, Ayame" said Naruto as he jumps down from the trees and summons the Legendary Baka Bros. "We reached our destination and it's time to take what's rightfully ours. Bakas, break the gate open"

"Got it boss" said Raijin

"Heh, heh, yeah!" said Fūjin as he and Raijin charges at the gate and effectively broke the gate. "Piece of cake"

"Mmm cake" said Raijin rubbing his tummy while eyeing the cart. "Er boss, can we…"

"No, but I'm sure there are snacks in the villages" said Naruto

"Yatta!" exclaims the Legendary Baka Bros as they charges in for the offensive.

"Okay, the first objective is done" said Naruto before turning to Ayame "Ayame, I need you to take that cart to the drop out point and then return to us."

Ayame is reluctant to leave Naruto alone, especially alone with Anko as she doesn't trust her.

"A-Are you sure?" said Ayame with concern

"I see you're worried, but I promise you that I will be fine. I had my share with quests on my own with recent allies." Said Naruto smiling at Ayame under his mask. "Now please go, before those half-pints get wise to our attack."

"Right" said Ayame as she starts riding off with the contraband.

 **Ayame temporally left the party**

"All right, let's go" said Naruto as he and Anko walk through the gate.

"Hai" said Anko as she joins in with Naruto

Land of Hills: Mellowshire

The rest of the contraband were taken to an industrial village called Mellowshire, where it can be unloaded, organised and arranged in each of their own warehouses. Mellowshire is a labyrinth of factories, mills and warehouses. However, despite the industrial purpose of the village, it doesn't lack any beautiful nature in the hilly nation.

"This has got to be the most…boring place I have ever seen." Said Naruto as he saw the the industrial village. "I'm no expert in industry but shouldn't the area be smoky and fogged up by pollution?"

"Hai, I've been in many industrial places and I've never seen this so pathetic." Said Anko

The CJ couriers that were already here are helping with the organisation. The Dry products will be stored in the warm warehouses, the canned produce is at warehouses with the ideal temperature and the cold and fresh produce is stored in the cold warehouses. And out of all the carts, there must be about nearly a dozen to load all of Konoha's supply of contraband.

 **Quest update**

 **Quest Alert: It's Just Business**

 **Hijack Courier Cart**

 **Ride to Cart's destination and infiltrate it**

 **Take Cart to Drop off point**

 **Raid Mellowshire Warehouses (0/40)**

 **Winning Conditions: Rodin's Reward, Pallet of Pudding, 1000 souls**

Naruto reached the first and nearest Warehouse, which the CJ courier and the halflings just finished storing the designated produce in their ideal storage.

"Alright, that is all the Scrab Cakes, Paramite Pies, Meech Munchies (thought they discontinued them due to the Meech extinction) and the rest of the baked meat products from that foul slaughter house in the Odd Realm." Said Halfling worker #1 going through the list. "Damn, do they just find and grind those creatures they find and make a profit on them?"

"What do you expect, they're nothing but stinking capitalists" said the Halfling worker #2 "They would even turn their own workers into food to get their non-existent palms greased further. Okay, what's next…BBQ Pork, Burgers, Ribs…by Kami is these CJ people vegetarians of something?"

"No, they're only banning beef and pork for some strange reason." Said Halfling worker #1 "Ok what's next?"

"Ok, let's see…Bacon, Sausages, Pulled Pork. Chilli Dogs, Dinosaur meat?" said Halfling worker #2 "What the hell did they get this stuff?"

"We don't ask, we just claim them in exchange for our allegiance to them." Said halfling worker #1 "Come on, that's all the meat products done, let's check on the drinks next."

"Got it" said halfling worker #2

The 2 workers leave the perimeter, which is guarded by appointed CJ Sentinels on their towers, knights and a giant bulky humanoid known as Gargantuans. Naruto is pleased that he stole their Codex which contains some of their information he used for a way to cancel the Censor Trap, it even includes info of their military.

"The big guy could be a problem, and I remember battling the Eradicators." Said Naruto leering at the bulky Gargantuan. "But luckily, those idiots will handle him."

Speaking of which, the Legendary Baka Bros charges with the hungry look on their faces.

"FOOD!"

They tackle the Gargantuan and begins a two-on-one wrestle. While the Baka Bros wrestle the Gargantuan, Naruto took this chance to breach the warehouse and Anko joins in.

"Hey Anko, can I ask you a question?" said Naruto

"What is it?" said Anko

"Is there a reason why you're called the Snake Bitch?" said Naruto

Anko chuckled at Naruto's curiosity, and it's quite the perfect time to answer it.

"Well everyone might assume just because I was Orochimaru's student" said Anko as she pulled a sinister grin, showing off her sharp venomous fangs. "But that's not the even half of it."

Suddenly pixilated lights surround her and engulf her, and as the lights fade Anko is gone in her place is a giant 9-foot-long serpent with purple scales, and purple feather crest that resembles Anko's hair style. Everyone noticed the serpent and started to panic as it starts slithering towards them.

"HOLY SHI-!"

"Language!" exclaimed a sentinel when he hear the halflings swear, but he was silenced when the serpent wraps around the sentry tower and instantly ate the hooded bastard. "AGH!"

"run away!" screamed the halflings in fear, but the serpent give chase to the cowering halflings and starts eating them one by one. As they were eaten, they don't just go down to the snake's stomach, they disappear in a pixilated away until there is nothing left, and everyone it eats the, the serpent grows in length and size.

Naruto raised his brow at this while the serpent slithers past him and heads for the warehouse, next the entire area around the warehouse is littered with glowing multi-coloured dots which the Serpent starts eating. Every time the serpent eats the dots, the serpent slowly grows bigger and longer.

" **Sss, it may not be Dango, but thessse dotsss do taste yummy"** said the Serpent, which happens to be Anko. She slithers around the area getting longer and bigger. The CJ guards and the Halflings in the area are in panic from the sight of this colossal Serpent and tries to attack her, only to get eaten by Anko. **"But eating THESE FUCKERS…HA HA HA HA!"**

The chaotic scene in Mellowshire is beautiful for Naruto and is perfect for him, with the security fleeting, the Warehouses are now vulnerable, and he rushes by to loot them one by one.

Warehouse #1: Meat cooler

Naruto enters the first Warehouse and sees it completely cold inside and full of the meaty products from a meat processing plant in a realm called Rupture Farms, and from local farms, butchers and meat processors in the Shinobi Nations.

Naruto smirks at the sight and notices the empty carts which are conveniently parked in the building. The Overlord raised his gauntlet to summon his minions which pops out from the ground and form up a line while saluting to their master.

"Alright, get packing!" said Naruto pointing at the meat products while performing Shadow Clone Jutsu to summon 2 clones. "Once the carts are full, get the hell out of here and head for the drop off point.

"Got it" said the Clones while Naruto leaves the Warehouse and heads for the next one.

Naruto was about to leave the warehouse when he noticed something hanging on the wall and stained in blood. It resembles a bow saw but it has a hinge on the side as the handle could be lifted. Naruto reaches for it and examines it, the blade is unlike the other saws, it is curved like a cleaver, but the edges are serrated any saw has.

As Naruto lift the handle, it changes from a Saw into a menacing cleaver. Naruto's eyes beamed with excitement as he saw the weapon's transformation.

"I'm taking this" said Naruto as he straps the new weapon on his back. _Who ever thought of this is a genius!_

 **Saw Cleaver Obtained**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business.**

 **This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force.**

 **The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast**

"Quick, put the warehouses on lockdown while the big guys and that FUCK snake is busy!"

"Huh?" said Naruto as the warehouse doors suddenly barricaded by a secondary door that closes vertically like a shudder. "Oh, Yami dammit"

Naruto sighed and approaches the door and touches it, fortunately it is made of wood and Naruto has a new weapon which is one of wood's terrible enemies, second to fire and axes.

He pulls out the saw cleaver and kept it on Saw mode and starts sawing the door open, it eats through the wood as he moves back and forth to form an exit. On the other side the blade sticks out and moves up and over in an arch-like path until it reaches the bottom. As it reaches the end, the door is cut and kicked down, sadly a Halfling and Censor knight got squished by the kicked down door while Naruto exits it along with a few clones each riding the cart fill of the meaty products.

"Head for the drop off point" said Naruto strapping his saw cleaver on his back.

"Got it, boss" said one of the clones before he and the others ride off with all that tasty meaty produce.

"Now then, what's next?" said Naruto

Warehouse #2: Fruits & Vegetables

"Huh?" said Naruto in confusion the moment he entered the next warehouse, but what he sees is nothing but vegetables. "I'm confused, I thought the CJ would be alright with fruits and vegetables. "Whatever, just haul 'em up"

The minions started loading the contraband in the carts, Naruto is rubbing his head in confusion at this, why would the Censored Justice confiscate and lock up fruits and vegetables when they are in fact healthy and appropriate to eat.

As the minions kept on loading the carts, an apple falls rolls off stops by Naruto's feet.

"This doesn't make sense" said Naruto but shrugs it and decided to take a bite off the apple, meanwhile Ayame returned and saw Naruto in the warehouse.

"Oh good, you found the Greens" said Ayame with delight

"Huh?" said Naruto, his mouth is fill of the apple. Ayame noticed the bitten fruit in Naruto's hand and panics.

"Oh no, you didn't bite that apple, right?" said Ayame in fear and denial "It's got to be those stupid imp things, right?"

"Err. No, I'm eating it" said Naruto as he's about to take another bite when Ayame swatted it off his hand. "What the…?"

"Damn it, should've warned you!" exclaimed Ayame, angry at herself. "Naruto, those aren't normal fruits and vegetables. They're called Greens"

"Greens?" said Naruto when he's slowly feeling lightheaded.

"Greens are crops grown by Farming Sim Gamers" said Ayame "Perfect ingredients for cooking top quality dishes, but there is a dark side to it."

"Uugh" groaned Naruto as his vision is warping chaotically as the colouring is randomly changing.

"If eating raw, Greens will put you on a psychedelic trance like Pot and LSD. However, the apple curb anxiety." Said Ayame as she noticed Naruto giggling

"Hehehehe, pretty colours" slurred Naruto as he starts wobbling out of the warehouse in a slurred fashion, however this doesn't affect his combat skills when a Censor knight tried to be a hero and stop him, only finding himself amputated and sporting a deep gash with his intestines popping out. "Ew, red liquorish in a piñata, and it's soaked in Kool-aid…gross"

" **WHAT THE HELL?!"** exclaimed Jūbi as the mindscape is wrapping out of control, strange colourful and happy characters started popping out of nowhere in Naruto's mind. **"Damn, it Naruto!"**

Halfling Castle: Dining Hall

In the main capital city of the Land of Hills stands a Halfling castle which was built within the highest hill that only the upper floors are seen along with the rooftops and surrounded with numerous keeps defending it. And in the dining hall of the castle sits its Lord enjoying his bountiful supper with a special guest. The feast is chocked up with rich delicious food from the contraband delivered from the CJ couriers.

The Lord of the Castle is huge, gluttonous and sports an extremely bloated belly that formed this Daimyo to resemble a human water balloon filled with fat and slowly digesting food. He is Melvin Underbelly II, grandson of the Halfling Hero who opposed the 2nd Overlord formerly known as Emperor Mateus of Palamecia after the fall of his first domain known as the Palamecian Empire.

And like his grandfather, Melvin inherited his gluttony and extreme obese figure, but Melvin is not a slob as he doesn't go out of control when it comes to food. He has proper dinner manners and etiquette like a well-respected nobleman.

"Ah, a fine bounty our allies have given us" said Melvin wiping his fat lips and bloated cheeks after finishing a whole Scab Cake. "It's nice of them to give all this food to us if they don't want to eat it."

"And I hope you stick to you part of the bargain" sitting on the other side of the table is the Daimyo's guest, a member of the Censored Justice in his robe and mask. "The Grandmaster wants this alliance with the sub-humans to stay solid for our incoming war against the Gamers."

"Do not worry, it's a fair compromise really" said Melvin "You give us the food you assigned us to confiscate while I give you authority of my nation's military, Law and Security while keeping my own authority if I am initiated as a member."

"Correct, we heard about the legendary 7 heroes who defeated the Gamer Overlord, formerly known as Emperor Mateus." Said the CJ member.

"But you should know about my grandfather's downfall" said Melvin "I mean look at me, even I'm succumbs to the cardinal sins of Gluttony."

"But thanks to the Akamichi training, your…physique is nessecary" said the CJ member

"I could invite one of them for lunch, I could go for a guest who appreciate food than I" laughed Melvin. "You hadn't even eat anything from the table."

"I am here on business, Melvin. Not for communal leisure" said CJ member "Now if you excuse me, I need to inform the Grandmaster of our successful negotiation."

"Please do, I want to enjoy my supper without you awkwardly sitting there eating nothing since you rudely refused any refreshment." Said Melvin with a slight snarl. And with that, the CJ member left and Melvin snarled more. "Pompous, self-righteous fools. They think they're doing a world a favour, HA. The only reason I'm joining their little club is that I can make my fortified nation stronger than the other Shinobi Nations, and with the knowledge of the Akamichi Jutsus, we'll even start our hidden village and take over. Servant, more wine!"

"At once" said a Halfing servant as he heads to the kitchens.

While Melvin continues eating his supper, the sound of alarm bells ring loudly to reach the Daimyo's ears. The moment the ringing is heard, Melvin slowly stands up from his reinforced throne with alert.

"The Mellow Shire alarms, the warehouses are under attack!" said Melvin with panic.

He waddles to the side windows and looks out from them, he notices a giant snake rearing its massive head and striking within the industrial village of Mellowshire. Smoke rising from the buildings, the sound of battle mixes with the ringing of alarm bells, such a horrid sight for a Halfing Daimyo to see.

"How can this be? With thanks to the dwarves fortifying our defences, no one would try to breach through our walls and raid my nation." Said Melvin as he waddles away. "Quick, deploy the ABCs (Armoured Battle Carts) and the Fang Boars. Those scoundrels would be punished for this."

Halfling Warehouse #3 (Drinks)

Naruto arrived at the third warehouse where the liquid produces such as drinks are stored. As he arrived, some guards are having a dare on trying different drink in the building, such as the Soul Storm Brew which is rumoured to be made of unethical and controversial ingredients to the Nuka colas which are indeed tasty but moderately radioactive.

"Go on, what that brew tastes like?" said Halfling Guard #1

"It started slightly salty at first, but it does have a unique aftertaste" said Halfling guard #3 downing the green liquid down in one go. "But I must say, I could go for another."

"Nice try, but we can't let you. The CJ said that beverage is addictive, and on purpose too." Said Halfling Guard #2

"Another plot from those capitalists, huh?" said Halfling guard #1

"Yep" said Halfling guard #3 "They said they tested on slaved to ensure it is addictive but "safe" to drink. The Mayor has the classified dossier about it, I'm surprised that they have the same language than us."

"What, you thought they are from another world that they would be speaking in a unknown language?" said Halfling Guard #1

"Well…yeah, I mean our forefathers dealt with Uruks, Ologs and even, hell even the undead and they each speak in the malevolent tongue of black speech." Said Halfling guard #3

"What's capitalism for ya, they chose the most "universal" language to speak, probably just to make business with the richest nations I suppose."

"Alright, alright enough about capitalism rant, we are not communists and get back to the other drinks" said halfling #2 as he pulls out a can of Nuka cola and opens it, a sudden wave of radiation escapes from the hole while said halfling drinks it. "Hmm, I think the radiation gives it it's original flavour, nice tough.

The Halfling Guard continues drinking the Nuka cola while the other 2 goes through the other drinks. Both tries to compare the Pirate Grog to Uruk Grog, despite having the same revolting taste in their mouth.

"I can't tell them apart; do they have their own ingredients." Said Halfling guard #1

"Surprisingly no, listen to this" said Halfling guard #3 as he both read the ingredients on both grog bottles. "Kerosene, propylene glycol, artificial sweeteners, sulphuric acid, rum, acetone, red dye no. 2, scum, axel grease, battery acid and/or pepperoni you could possibly imagine."

"Holy shit, all of that is in this gloopy black sludge?" said halfling #1 in shock.

"The stuff could eat away through all the pewter cup in the pub and can only be contained in reinforced glass bottles and extremely think barrels." Said Halfling guard #3 "It's got to be the most caustic, volatile substance known to man."

"Bet the barkeeps are losing their fortune with replacing their cups while serving their patron." Said Halfling guard #1

Naruto gingerly walks into the next warehouse, giggling out of his mind while humming "Do you believe in magic." The 3 Halfling Guards saw Naruto and stood up for the offensive, but Naruto is still in deep euphoria and continues giggling uncontrollably for no reason, but the Halfling saw this as a sign of mockery.

"He's mocking us, kill him!" said Halfling guard #2, but end result in him getting his potbelly cleaved open and his innards pulled out.

"Dang it, more red liquorice in Kool-aid" said frowning slightly, oblivious that he actually cleaved a halfling open and pulled his guts out. He giggles more and starts dancing gayly as if he is listening to music, flaying his saw cleaver in the air.

The 2 Halflings were mortified at the scene and growls at Naruto, who is still twirling around and making helicopter noises.

"Bastard!"

"Huh?" said Naruto as he stopped, but still on the influence of that Green he ate. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" exclaimed Halfling guard #1, "you kill our pal!"

"And?" said Naruto shrugging, he was going to kill them anyway if they try to get in his way. Still giggling. "I was meant to kill him, it's…itsh…ppart of the game"

"You think this is all fun and games to you, killing the innocent?" said Halfling guard #3

"Ee-yep!" said Naruto happily

"GET HIM!" roared Halfling guard #1 charging and his other comrade follows.

The 2 guards charge at Naruto, but the young overlord doesn't care as he is still in deep bliss and instinctually blocks their attacks with his Saw Cleaver swiftly, apparently the Green didn't just temporally stone him but also temporally buffed his speed and agility as his reaction time is flawless. He swiftly slashes one guard multiple times until all that fatty flesh and pot belly is flayed off.

"Ta-dah!" exclaimed Naruto with self—praise

"Bastard!" growled the last guard until Naruto suddenly appeared close to him and shushed him.

"Shhhhhhh, you're being loud" said Naruto before he saw the guard's neck, causing him to drown in his own blood. "Shouting all the time, and with such mean language. Not very polite for the CJ's new puppets."

The effects of the Green are starting to mellow down when he committed that last execution on the guard. But he still giggles but only slightly.

"Holy shit that was weird" said Naruto rubbing his head. "Whoa, is the floor slanted or something."

" **You shouldn't have eat that Green, Naruto-kun"** said Jūbi

"Whao, keep it down, be head feels like it's been wrecked from within.

" **Tell me about it"** said Jūbi as the mindscape is literally wrecked, as if a party was pulled there and everyone left without cleaning up afterwards. **"No matter, I have a solution"**

"What is it?" said Naruto until he felt something in his hand, he looks down to his hand and sees a blood red flask made of rough crystals with a copper nozzle and cap.

 **Blood Estus Flask Obtained**

 **Description: an item that was made by** **Jūbi** **as a gift for her previous true mate using a Estus Flask from the Dark realm and the blood vials from the blood realms. The blood Estus Flask tastes like the person's favourite drink and they are rare**

After reading the description, Naruto shrugs and starts drinking the flask, he can feel the effects of the Green wash away and his health and stamina replenish. After drinking, Naruto sighed in relaxation and straps the flask on his side. Jūbi watches her vessel drink the flask and couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"Thank you, Jūbi" said Naruto

" **Y-Your welcome"** said Jūbi with a slight stammer

"is something wrong, I hear you stammer for a bit." Said Naruto

" **Sorry, I think some of the Green's influence caught up to me, it's not strong enough to intoxicate me but I can still feel it."** lied Jūbi, she doesn't want to tell him the real reason why she gave her the flask which the description mentioned about. _**Not yet, let him focus first and then I'll tell him**_

"Alright, let's get this raiding over with" said Naruto "The sooner I find pudding, the better. Neptune is probably going berserk right about now."

Mellowshire

As Naruto exits the now emptied warehouses while his clones hijack the loaded the carts and leave the Halfling Region, alarm bells echo in the area as the attack from Anko in her Serpent form and the raiding from the Legendary Baka Bros, this causes the remaining warehouses to lockdown. The doors are fortified with portcullises and iron bolts, making them impossible to break open and lift as the locks clamps hold on the sides and floor.

Naruto heads for the next warehouse and pulls out his Saw Cleaver to saw an entrance for him to enter, but as he plants the saw blade in, it only scratches the dense iron portcullis and form sparks with the teeth scape the bars. He then tries his **Demon's Scar** to melt the bars off, but the metal has a high tolerance to the flame's heat, not even electricity is affected with the **Lightning Whip** spell.

"COME ON!" roared Naruto in anger as he formed his **Chaos Claws** and tries to rip them off and breaking them, but again no avail as the iron bars on the portcullis is still resistant. "FUCK!"

HA HA HA, FOOLS, THESE BARS ARE MADE OF DWARF IRON, THE STRONGEST IRON FROM THE DWARVEN MINES OF NEW EREBOR!

Naruto heard the Halflings who barricaded themselves in the warehouses through electric speakers hooked on iron posts on the pavements of this industrial village. The Baka Bros are trying to break the gates for their master, even Anko tries by contracting a warehouse as she is long and big enough to go around the building, but their attempts were in vain as the warehouse isn't taking any damage.

"DAMN IT, I CAN SMELL THE DANGO IN THERE!" hissed ANKO bearing her fangs in fury.

"Dumpling, we can smell dumplings!" exclaimed Raijin

Naruto growled at this and crossed his arms while the Halfling laugh and taunt them, he then remembered that he didn't try his **Void Sword** and might as well have one more go. He summoned his **Void Sword** and swings it at the iron portcullis, suddenly the iron freezes and starts to brittle and crack. Naruto raised his brows under his goggles and smirked with his Sharingan unconsciously active from excitement. He swings at the bottom hinges and they instantly break off, then the middle ones and end results the same. But his victory is short live as the upper locks are too high from his reach, despite the fact that he is still short to reach for them.

"Damn it, I had to be short" said Naruto until suddenly he read a ringtone in his ear.

 **Incoming Call: DARK PROTECTOR!"**

Naruto answers the call and the voice of Kaito is heard.

^Hey Naruto, you doing today, nope never mind I can see that you're in a middle of a problem over there. Which is why I am calling you and teach you a Phazon attack for the **Void Sword** , it is the projectile attack for the **Void Sword**. It is called **Void Projection** and it makes anything freeze, from water to magma and it can help you with that iron portcullis. But be warned, the **Void Projection** uses a lot of Phazon. The good side is that your Phazon and Chaos and Void Meters go up when you level up and with each Mana Rune you have so you won't have too much trouble.

For using the attack, held your **Void Sword** up and point it at the objective, channel the Void power in your Sword and launch it forward. The Projectiles will resemble the blade from the sword but will launch like ballista bolts. Anyway I gotta go, I have student in my Shrine who is here for her routine training, and trying to see if I can get another prophecy from one of my friends, talk to you later.

Ja ne^

 **End Call**

Naruto didn't even get a chance to respond, however the call is one-sided so it's no necessary to respond as the answers are already given by the Dark Protector. And heeding those words, Naruto tried this new technique on the iron locks on the portcullis, he aims his **Void Sword** and it shoots out a blue ethereal projectile in the shape of the sword's blade, the projectile hits a lock and the results never disappoint. The iron locks suddenly freeze, brittle and break, Naruto continues the attack on each remaining lock until the locks are destroyed and causes the now damaged portcullis to fall down and shatter as the frost from the **Void Projectile** spread across the iron bars.

 **Phazon Technique unlocked: Void Projection**

Naruto chuckles and dispels his **Void Sword** while he approaches the warehouse door and pull out his **Saw Cleaver** , knowing that the door is also locked but easy to breach through now. "This is going to be fun" Which at that Naruto cuts the lock in half.

"Naruto-kun I am back." Said Ayame who just did her part. "Are you ok now?

"Yeah, I am now" said Naruto as he showed Ayame the Blood Estus Flask strapped to his side. "Luckily I found something that helped me recover from the after effects.

"Wow, Tou-san told me about this," said Ayame looking at the red flask with awe, "They're very rare to find, even the Estus shards to reinforce it is hard to come by. Did you find it in the warehouse."

"H-Hai" said Naruto sheepishly, he feels awkward lying to Ayame about how he got the flask. She knows about the Kyūbi but what she doesn't know about the Jūbi, he wanted to wait for the right moment to tell his allies about Jūbi. "I was lucky I happened to find it there."

" _ **Don't worry, I'm sure she'll understand and accept the truth, she accepted you when she thought you had the Kyūbi in you"**_ Jūbi reassuring her vessel.

" _That maybe, but it's not comfortable thing to say especially with the end results are…discomforting."_ Thought Naruto to the Jūbi

"Come on, there's more warehouses to raid" said Naruto

Warehouses #4: Treats, Cakes and Sweets.

The Guards who confined themselves in the warehouse regroup when they heard the portcullis shatter like glass, which sound impossible since Dwarven Iron is the strongest and durable metals in the world. But with the doors breached and the enemy invite themselves in, the final battle in the warehouses is about to begin.

Naruto, Ayame, the Baka Bros and a now humanized Anko waste no time approaching their foes. Raijin and Fūjin saw the pile of treats behind their enemies and charges with hungry looks behind their Oni masks.

"Only a handful, and leave the pudding!" said Naruto calling out to his 2 summonses while drawing out his **Saw Cleaver** and **Void Sword**.

The Baka Bros immediately obliterate their opponents with their heavy weapons and bare fists, their bulky and herculean stature and strength overpowers the miniscule Halflings but they are at part with the Gargantuans, and only minor damage given by the human Censor Knights and their dense armour.

Naruto handles the armour problem thanks to his new **Void Projection** , firing sword-like projectiles at the armour to freeze and brittle them, aiding his allies through them. He also mutilates his opponents with his **Saw Cleaver** which has 2 sharp sides whenever the 2 forms is in. The serrated edge for his Saw mode is brutal as he slices through flesh horribly and messy, while the smooth but sharp edge for the Cleaver mode is perfect for decapitations, amputations and hacking through though thick meat from bulkier foes like the Gargantuan.

Ayame mainly uses her giant wok to whack her foes but her skills with kitchen knives are also deadly as she pulls one out whenever one of her opponents get too close.

Anko's transformation is impressive but only available at certain areas like vast open areas and mazes. But she has other techniques such as snake summoning without any use of handsigns, she reached out her sleeved arm and along forest green snake launches out from the sleeve and lunges at an unfortunate Censor Knight. She can even call out snakes from the wilderness to assist her by placing one of her hands on the ground and a swarm of them slither hastily to her.

After disposing the guards, every starts loading up the carts and Naruto place each of his Shadow Clones to drive them out to the drop off point. The Baka Bros are rewarded with their share of treats as promised, and Anko goes crazy with many packs of Dango.

"Ooooh yeah, I miss these lovelies" said Anko moaning ecstatically from every taste of her sweet mochi treat.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle until he felt the floor vibrate beneath his feet and the fain sound of rumbling in the distance. He exits the ware and looks downhill to see a cloud of dust hastily approaching MellowShire. He activates his Sharingan to sharpen his gaze and see at the distance a dozen iron carts with caterpillar treads, armed with side guns and a rotary cannon on each top. And hauling these iron carts are giant armour-plated boars with sharp iron barbed tusks. Naruto uses **Observe** on them and the information reads out to him.

 **Armoured Battle Carts**

 **Metal carts forged by the dwarves of New Erebor and given to the Halfling to solidify their alliance. Armed with broadside cannons and a main rotary cannon on the back, they are impervious to any attack which makes them dangerous and frightening to face. However, they are not auto motorized and needed huge and strong animals to hauls it for mobility.**

 **Fang Boars**

 **The Fang Boar is a very large boar covered in steel plating and featuring enormous tusks. As such, most weapons tend to bounce off its armour.**

Naruto frowned as this quest is going to far and more troublesome as the message box appears with the quest update.

 **Quest update**

 **Quest Alert: It's Just Business**

 **Hijack Courier Cart**

 **Ride to Cart's destination and infiltrate it**

 **Take Cart to Drop off point**

 **Raid Mellowshire Warehouses (4/4)**

 **Escape and reach the drop off point**

 **Defend the remaining Courier Carts**

 **Winning Conditions: Rodin's Reward, Pallet of Pudding, 1000 souls**

"Is everything ready!?" exclaimed Naruto with raised worry.

"Almost, why?" said Ayame leaving the warehouse.

"Because we have a problem" said Naruto gesturing the advancing ABCs.

Ayame saw what Naruto is pointing and startled with panic before hushing back into the warehouse.

"RETREAT, WE'VE GOT ENOUGH!" exclaimed Ayame "MAKE THIS THE LAST ONE, HURRY, HURRY!"

The carts storm out from the warehouse all at one, Ayame took the last one with her and Anko on board. Naruto jumps onboard also and in the nick of time before the ABCs finally reached Mellowshire.

But the assault now turns into a chase, the armoured riders of the Fang Boars whipped the tusked beasts to charge after the carts. The chase goes on as they reached the border gate of the Land of Hills, but the chase continues.

Forest

The ABCs continue their pursuit, firing their main cannons at the carts to stop and destroy them. Naruto crouches on the back of the last cart while drawing out his **Void Sword** , firing the blade projectiles at each of them since the armour is made of Dwarf Iron, which is impervious to any attack form of attack except one. The ABCs Freeze, Brittle and break from the coldness of the **Void Projections** , aiming at where the carts are at their now most vulnerable, such as the main cannons to cease their firing and their caterpillar treads to immobilize and crash them.

Even the Fang Boars began to all victim to the Darkborns's cold Phazon attacks. He keeps on firing at the armoured beasts before any of them are an inch close to any of the carts.

Naruto smirked with triumph until the sound of cannon fire is heard and the more ABCs crash through the trees and in flanking the courier carts. Naruto snarled as he has to hop on the moving carts and launch his **Void projections** at the flanking ABCs.

However, the flanked ABCs are hard since they are at both sides and Naruto can only focus on one side at a time.

"Damn it, **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** exclaimed Naruto while performing shadow clone jutsu. "Keep firing!"

"HAI!" exclaimed the clones as they all perform **Void Projection** and started firing a flurry of blade projectiles at the ABCs on both sides. The results are a founding success, and in time too since the enemy were about to fire their cannons on them.

The second wave of ABCs freeze, brittle and break like frail glass, however some of the Fang Boars that haul the metallic carts survived the freezing Void attacks and continue to assault the carts, and they aren't happy with Naruto.

"Damn it, I missed some!" exclaimed Naruto glaring at the charging tusked beasts.

"Good, more for me" said Anko standing up and jumps out and transforming in midair and lands in full transformation. She slithers to the Fang Boars and strikes them with her pointed serpent head. **"I'll catch up with ya, they're mine!"**

"Got it" said Naruto as the carts are gaining distance from the Fang Boars thanks to Anko

 **Anko has left the party**

 _Thank Yami for that_ thought Ayame as the same message appeared in front of her. She opens up her **Main Menu** and selects **CALL** and then presses **RODIN**

 **CALLING RODIN!**

The call is dialling…call connected!

Gates of Hell

#Fly me to the moon#

#And let me play across the Stars#

#Let me see what Spring is like#

#On Jupiter and Mars#

#In other words: hold my hand#

#In other words: darling kiss me.#

#Fill my heart with song#

#And let me sing forever more#

#You are all I long for#

#All I worship and adore

#In other words: please be true#

#In other words I love you#

The masked performer in a indigo body suit and a dark butterfly mask continues to sing and dance on the stage in front of her nonexsistant audience, but Rodin listens to her singing while taking quick glances during his polishing of pint glasses and pewter mugs. Suddenly his telephone begins to ring and he picks it up.

"Hello, this is the Gates of Hell" said Rodin

 _This is Musume Cook, everything is now at the Drop off point_

Rodin smirked at the news and turns around so that he can speak in semi-privacy.

"I'll pick them up after quittin' time" said Rodin "See you there"

After that, Rodin hung up and turns to the performer.

"Time to call it a day, I'll see you again this afternoon"

The Performer finishes her song and dance and exits the stage, she pulled off her mask and places it on the counter.

"Thanks Rodin, I had a great time, and tell Kneesocks-chan and Scanty-chan I will cover for them." said the performer, she is a pre-teen girl with short indigo hair with a strand of white hair on her bangs, cream skin and a pair of beautiful pearl-like eyes. Rodin tosses her a lilac jacket and she puts it over her indigo body suit. "Night"

"Will do, night, Hinata." said Rodin while turning off the lights and then locks up when his young performer exits his bar.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 13**

 **HP: 2155**

 **Mana: 1800**

 **RAGE: 2400**

 **CHAOS: 1050**

 **VOID: 1050**

 **Phazon: 1800**

 **KUNAI: 15/15**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/15**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame, and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Description: Naruto's new black goggles.**

• **Defence: +25**

• **Dexterity: +25**

• **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Description: an ordinary ninja mask**

• **Defence: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Incognito**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Description: A hat worn by hunters centuries ago when a village was plague by a bloodborne virus that turns humans into monsters.**

 **Defence: +10**

 **Dexterity: +5**

 **Bouns Perk: Hunter ( 20% Soul bonus)**

 **Chest: Leather Trench coat**

 **Description: Coat made from the strongest leather, blends well in darkness**

• **Defence: 500**

• **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mythril Chainmail**

 **Description: a chainmail made of Mythril, a metal which is light as a feather but much denser than steel. Mythril is extremely rare and can only be found in one certain place, unfortunately the place is incinerated by an Ancient Demon during pitfall battle against a Wizard.**

• **Defence: 500**

 **Pants: Black trousers  
Description: Trousers dyed in black, helps blend in the darkness.**

 **Defence: 500**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Iron greaves  
Description: Greaves that protects the shins**

 **Defence: +62**

 **Arm: Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Discription: The gauntlet of the Overlord with Phazon primordial gems added to it**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Ninja Vambrace**

 **Description: Greaves that protects the forearms**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: an item that was made by jubi as a gift for her previous true mate using a Estus Flask from the Dark realm and the blood vials from the blood realms. the blood Estus Flask tastes like the person's favourite drink and they are rare**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **DARKBORNE'S ARMY**

 **Browns-Infantry**

 **Red-Ranged/Arson**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangeykyo Sharingan:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Ameteratsu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudodama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Chakra control: LV2**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **HyperMode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Void Projections**

 **MANGEKYO TECHNIQUES**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Ameteratsu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 PATHS TECHNIQUES**

 **Gudodama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	3. Chapter 3

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 3**

Forest: Drop off point

Naruto and Ayame arrived at the Drop off point with the other courier carts filled with "Outlawed produce" which the CJ through their Shinobi Council persona branded as illegal to buy, sell and consume. The Drop off point is only a hidden opening in the forest, but in the centre, is a glowing dark red waypoint gate with a malevolent aura around it. Emerging from the Waypoint gate, Rodin arrives while smoking a cigar and humming a smooth jazzy tune (the Gate's of Hell theme).

"Very good, very good," said Rodin enjoying his cigar while walking around the carts while a hoard of lesser demons under his employment began taking the produce into the gate. "Looks like everything is in order, I'm impressed."

 **Quest Complete**

"Now then, shall we head back and get a drink?" said Rodin until he realises something is wrong. "Where's Anko?"

"She had to stay behind" said Ayame with a hidden amusing expression. "I hope she's alright"

We all know that Ayame didn't mean it, Gamers may have some rivalry, but FEMALE Gamers are worst at it, especially with a rival is between the same sex.

Meanwhile with Anko

The giant serpent hisses as it coils around a Fang Boar, crushing it tightly until you can hear the bones from the tusked beast break. While one boar is constricted, a couple charges and plunge their tusks into her side, causing Anko to hiss in pain and bare her fangs in anger at the armoured swines, multiple snakes pop out from out of Anko's scales and they slither within the Fang Boars' armour, and starts biting them to inject their deadly venom in their blood stream.

The Boars succumb to the venom starts to back off and fall victim to it. Anko returns to her human form and clutches onto her bleeding side and pulls out a potion bottle and drinks it.

"Damn it, I had to go stay behind" said Anko heading towards the dead Fang Boars, and starts collecting their souls. Each Fang Boars contain 200 souls. "*scoff* this would even make a dent on my tab."

Suddenly the sound of fast heavy hooves is heard and more Fang Boars crashes through the trees. Anko smirks while flickering her forked tongue and her pupiless brown eyes with serpentine.

"Ha, I'll stay for 5 more minutes before going home" said Anko charging at the Fang Boars, slowly transforming back into her serpent form.

Back at the Drop off point

"She'll be fine" said Rodin smoothly while smoking his cigar "If she does die, I'll just bring her back and keep her alive until she pays me what she owed me. And with her assistance, part of her tab is paid off."

"I'm curious, how much does she owe?" said Naruto

"Trust me, kid" said Rodin pulling out his cigar and blowing out a hell of a lot of smoke from his mouth. "There is no such number existed to tell you how much she owed me. Anyway, lets us all have a drink."

Rodin, Naruto and Ayame each enter the waypoint gate back to the Gates of Hell while Rodin's lesser demons continue hauling the merchandise back to their master's establishment.

Gates of Hell

Naruto and Ayame return to the Gates of Hell, the bar's theme music plays from the gramophone by the counter and Rodin is back with polishing his mugs and glasses. Then the dark-skinned bartender starts making his 2 customers their drink despite them making any order.

Next, Rodin rummages from underneath the counter and placed 4 items in front of Naruto, the first is a bright ball of white light which gave out numerous wailing. The second item is a pack of pudding stacked in sixes. A glowing blue crystal that feels amazing to Naruto and Ayame, and finally a long, flat, black curved fragment that might come from a giant ring.

 **1000 Souls Obtained**

 **Pudding Obtained**

 **Share Crystal Obtained**

 **Sega Saturn Fragment Obtained**

 **Quest updated: Sega Goddess Crusade**

 **Add Neptune in Party**

 **Find 2 Share crystals (1/2)**

 **Get Pudding (1/1)**

 **Winning Conditions: Shopping at Gates of Hell and White Bell unlocked**

"Damn, I completely forgot about the crystals" said Naruto while picking the Share Crystal before storing it in his **Inventory** and turns to Rodin. "You wouldn't happen to have another Crystal on you, do you?"

"Now that you mention it, I do" said Rodin pulling out another share crystal out from his coat pocket "But I just can't give it you willingly?"

"How much?" said Naruto, knowing that obtaining the second crystal will help him complete one of his quests and help him gain Neptune as a party member, and along with other things. He is willing to pay anything.

"No price is needed, but I can give it to you for another quest." Said Rodin "Across the shinobi nation there are fortified Gulags or Slave Camps and there is one within the Land of Hills, not far from Mellowshire. The slaves are formally minions used by other sinister groups, but they were either betrayed or taken prisoner after their former masters were killed.

"All I want you to do is destroy one Gulag for the Share Crystal, Gulag #7" said Rodin "This will cripple the Land of Hills' labour forces and you could even claim it as your own afterwards if you want.

So, what do you say?"

 **Yes**

 **No**

Naruto wasted no time and selected **Yes** and started his new quest given to him by Rodin.

 **NEW QUEST ALERT**

 **Quest: Great Escape #7**

 **Infiltrate Gulag #7**

 **Kill Guards in Gulag**

 **Liberate Slaves**

 **Winning Condition: New minion type for Darkborne Army**

"There are other Gulags, but I need to search for them and I'll give you a reasonable price for each location once I obtain it." Said Rodin "Return here once the quest is done."

Naruto nods at this while Ayame starts to speak.

"I need to go also, I have to help Tou-san find a new place to stay and find other means for work…I might even persuade Rodin to give us a job in his establishment. He does look under-staffed." Said Ayame giving Naruto a hug. "I'll see you later and do more quests in the future."

"Looking forward to it" said Naruto

 **Musume Cook left the party**

With that, Naruto makes his leave. But suddenly he heard a voice coming from the darkest part of the bar.

"Hold, Darken one. I need to speak to thee."

Naruto turns to where the voice is coming from and arrives at the corner table, sitting on that table is a young woman with short platinum blonde hair in a short bun with a dark and wine bonnet, her eyes are covered in a beautiful black metal blindfold and her dark grey and wine-coloured dress has a mixture of late 18th and early 19th century European fashion with white frilly lace collar and sleeves. Her head is angled and facing the table and her hands, which one of them appeared to be made of porcelain with wooden joints, are clasp together like she is praying to someone.

"Greetings Darken one, I am a Maiden to the Dark Goddess Yami" said the blind woman still in a prayer like position. "I was waiting for you to arrive here after your many quests and sensed that you gathered many souls through out your journey. Especially a unique one I will happily exchange yours for a unique item that will help you on your journeys. If you have any souls, I will help you gain a level and make you stronger than before."

 **Level up**

 **Leave**

Naruto selects **Level up** and the Maiden smiles at Naruto despite being blind.

"Very well, come hither so I will embrace you with Yami's blessing" said the Maiden opening her arms at Naruto as she is about to embrace him. Naruto blushes slightly at this but doesn't argue with it and moves closer to the Maiden. The Maiden pulled him close until hi face is leaning on her chest, suddenly the Maiden is shrouded in a calm warm darkness and coats Naruto in it. He can feel the Souls he collected slowly leaving him, but his own black soul remains. As the Souls are getting collected, he can feel himself getting stronger, this lasts for 10 minutes before the Maiden releases him from her embrace. "Yami blesses you, Darken one."

 **Level up**

 **Level 17**

 **HP: 7672**

 **Mana: 5760**

 **RAGE: 7680**

 **CHAOS: 3360**

 **VOID: 3360**

 **Phazon: 15840**

 **KUNAI: 15/35**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/35**

"Darken one, should you need more blessing from Yami you need to gather more souls, so I can make the exchange." Said the Maiden "I will be by your Hearts' side and pray to Yami."

After that, the Maiden vanishes in a cloud of darkness. Naruto turns away and leaves for the Waypoint Gate, before he could start is his quest he need to get to the chapel and give the pudding to Neptune.

Dark Tower: Chapel

Naruto arrived back to his Dark Tower and immediately heads to the chapel where the 2 Hearts of Yami reside. But they aren't alone as the Maiden from the Gates of Hell is there, kneeling on the altar and praying to the idols placed on there. Noire and Neptune liked that the maiden is in their chapel, it gives them a sense of nostalgia when their worshipers come to visit their Basilicom to pray and give their shares to them.

"I'm back" said Naruto to the 2 Hearts, Noire looked up and smiled at Naruto while Neptune dashes and tackles the Overlord in a hug.

" _You're back!"_ exclaimed Neptune with cheer. _"Where did you go?"_

"Sorry, I had to do some…shopping" said Naruto as he presents a pack of pudding to Neptune

Neptune gasped with surprise and pure joy as she snatched the pack off Naruto and starts jumping with joy.

" _Pudding, Pudding!"_ Neptune excitedly while pulling out a spoon from her pocket and starts eating one pudding cup. She moans happily as the pudding enters her mouth and coats her tongue. _"MMmm, it's been too long. But finally, I get to welcome the delightful flavour and creamy texture of pudding. Thank you, Naruto-kun"_

"It's no problem" said Naruto rubbing his head while trying to blush from the Goddess's appreciation. "Also, I've got you a crystal."

"A crystal?" said Neptune as she finished a pudding cup and approaches Naruto with curiosity. "What crystal?"

"This" said Naruto presenting a Share Crystal to Neptune, causing not just Neptune but also Noire to gasp at it.

" _A share Crystal"_ said Neptune as she touches it. Suddenly a surge of power flows through her and she is engulfed in a glow of purple light, the light scatters in diamond shaped particles when Neptune's teenage body matures into a young adult with curves and a well-developed chest with a D-Cup size, her shoulder length hair growls long until it reaches down to her upper legs and forms into long twin tail braids. Her purple eyes turn light blue with the "Eyes of Yami" mark on them. Her clothes have changed, replacing the white hoodie dress is a black leotard with purple accents on her waist, arms, below her neck and under her breasts. Her purple sneakers and blue and white striped knee socks are replaced with black boots with skin-tight greaves that fit like second skin and goes up to her thighs.

And lastly her white cross shaped hairclips are now shorter, circular and black with a glowing X in the centre.

The Transformation is done, and Neptune drops on her knees and drops her head. Naruto was awestruck while Noire was completely shocked at this and feeling rather irritated.

"Neptune?" said Naruto

" **Hai, Naruto-kun but in this form, I am the Purple Heart."** Said Neptune in her Purple Heart form. **"The Share Crystal you showed me regained my HDD mode and can transform again. I feel like a goddess again, thank you."**

"N-No problem" said Naruto nervously, he couldn't believe how more beautiful Neptune is in her Purple Heart form. "It's the lease I can do. Anyway, there is another reason I came back, and I might need both of you in my party."

" **A quest?"** assumed Purple Heart

"Correct," said Naruto, still blushing and eyes averting from the transformed goddess. Her form is too much for him to handle, her beauty is unquestionable that he couldn't control his embarrassment, rather humiliating for an Overlord to falter by a Goddess.

Purple Heart noticed Naruto's nervousness around her in this form and placed her gloved hand on his shoulder to assume him that she understands.

" **Would it feel better if I change back as Neptune?"** asked Purple Heart

"NO, err no, that won't be necessary" said Naruto reacted at first but kept calm and tires not to let Purple Heart's overwhelming beauty distract him and tries to look at her. But it's so hard as he stares at those beautiful cyan eyes with white mark of "Eyes of Yami". "A-Anyway, I need to get another Share Crystal to finish your Quest, Neptune. And the only way to get it is by doing a Quest sent by Rodin. I need to break into a Gulag in the Land of Hills and I thought you 2 would like to join me."

" **We will be happy to assist you, Naruto-kun"** said Purple Heart as she is also speaking for Noire's behalf. **"This quest is crucial for Noire also since the reward is a Share Crystal and it would not be fair on her to be the only one here with her HDD mode locked."**

" _That's right"_ said Noire as she steps forward. _"Despite being friends, I refuse to be stuck in this form forever while she can change whenever she wants."_

" **Besides we are your allies and will help you no matter what"** said Purple Heart **"So, we will join you on your quest"**

 **Purple Heart joins the party**

 **Noire joins the party**

" **But you must make it up for us afterwards, some more pudding should suffice"** said Purple

" _And Root Beer"_ said Noire

" **Noire, no."** said Purple in a serious tone. **"We talked about this"**

" _Oh, come on, that was ages ago."_ Said Noire

" **And a think I should never forget, no Root Beer"** said Purple Heart

Naruto's confusion distracted him from Purple Heart's overwhelming beauty and curious about why Noire isn't allowed to drink Root Beer.

"Err…what is going on?" said Naruto tilting his head in confusion.

" **It's a long and troublesome story, Naruto"** said Purple heart sighing with annoyance at that incident with Noire and too many cans of Root Beers.

" _In short, Root has a terrible influence on me"_ said Noire while crossing her arms and pouting.

Naruto said nothing as he is trying to process this, even Jūbi is speechless at this.

"Okay, shall we go now?" said Naruto now regretting of asking them now. _This is getting weird now, I can get use to Neptune's addiction to Pudding since I'm bad on Ramen myself. But Noire can get drunk on Root Beer? It's not even alcoholic._

" _ **Tell me about it"**_ said Jūbi sweat dropping at the Heart's weird traits.

Naruto pretends to forget it happened and heads for the Waypoint Gate until Noire suggested something.

" _Naruto-kun, how while we get to our current destination, how about we do one of the other quests on the way. Like these 2 for example"_ said Noire as she presents Naruto the 2 unfinished quests in his list.

 **Bane of Farmers**

 **Slaughter 500 Sheep (24/500)**

 **Squash 1000 Pumpkins (37/1000)**

 **Burn down 50 wheat fields (1/50)**

 **Destroy 25 Silos (1/25)**

 **Raid 30 Barns (1/30)**

 **Knock down 30 Scarecrows (0/30)**

 **Winning Conditions: 1000 exp, Sega Saturn Piece**

 **Tribute to the Hearts**

 **Offer 20 Non-Gamer Sacrifices (0/20)**

 **Offer 15 Genin Sacrifices (0/15)**

 **Winning Conditions: Hearts' Strength increases**

After reading the list, Noire does make a point and the Land of Hills is a long trek from the Land of Fire and he will be crossing many farms on the way. An opportunity that cannot be missed, and it'll be quick too to complete more quests and gain more souls to trade for the Maiden for Level ups and to Rodin for stock once the ability to shop at his establishment is unlocked.

"Sure, why not" said Naruto as he decided to take a little detour before going to the Land of Hills. "I'm sure the Gulag can wait for a little while."

And so, Naruto, Noire and Purple Heart enter through the portal and teleport to their new destination.

Meanwhile at the Censored Justice HQ

The CJ member who left the Halfling Daimyo's castle and returned to his base and sat by the meeting table with the other masked membered of this anonymous group of conspirators.

"Welcome back, Merchant. How are the negotiations. I hope the Daimyo is happy with the bargain?" said Grandmaster.

"He is, but I am not comfortable including the produce manufactured by the Magog Cartel in Oddworld." Said the CJ agent codenamed "Merchant" he is one of the 2 agents who wrote the law on mandatory shinobi diets and announced the ban on certain produce.

"The more reason for no one else to buy and consume that terrible stuff." Said the Grandmaster "Those greedy monsters will eventually pay, I promise you."

"They already suffered when their economies crashed, but it's not enough."

"Calm yourself, Merchant" said Kizashi who is wearing his mask and cowl. "I understand your hatred, but you must not let your emotions cloud your judgement. The Cartel's power is struggling, and we sent many prisoners in Gulag #7 to suffer the same fate as the Mudokon natives."

"It's still not enough, and why am I wearing a mask when my true face is already hidden away?" exclaimed Merchant as he tore off his mask to reveal a pompous fat merchant council from the Shinobi Council. "Do you have any idea how much energy I'm wasting on this bastard."

We gave you chakra training to enhance your powers, Merchant. But we cannot reveal your true self because almost all of us humans are prejudice and superstitious, and they'll mistake you for a Yōkai."

The some of the CJ agents laugh at this while Kizashi and Merchant didn't find amusing.

"At least I'm descendants from the majestic birds while the rest of you were evolved from stupid apes" exclaimed Merchant.

"What did you say, you stitch mouthed freak?!" exclaimed an arrogant CJ agent which suddenly got dragged off by Sentinels high up on built in posts. "Hey, let me go!"

"Let me reminds you all to never insult the members of the court and expose any of our features to one another." Said the Grandmaster "The Gamer's power is slowly growing thanks to this "Darkborne" who recently attacked Mellowshire just after Merchant's diplomatic mission in the capital." Said the Grandmaster "We need to remain incognito and anonymous, the reason for our codenames. Suggested by Spring Samurai"

Kizashi, Codenamed "Spring Samurai" bows to the grandmaster who approved the idea.

"Thank you, Grandmaster," said Kizashi.

"Oh yeah, good idea!" exclaimed a CJ agent crossing his arms. "At least he wasn't called something stupid like, Oh I don't know…P-CHAN!"

"Get over it, you suggested it from our last meeting." Said a CJ agent with a codename "Lycan Prince"

"I wasn't at that meeting, I was late and missed it and suddenly was later informed that I was given that stupid codename just because one us who is now called "FUJIYAMA!" is bedridden, in a coma half beaten to death by that bastard DARKBORNE!" roared CJ agent P-Chan.

"Enough!" said the Grandmaster "That discussion is already made, and we will stick to it and always remain. And put that mask back on, Merchant, you true face remained hidden, but that face is still known within the walls of Konoha and to the Shinobi Council."

"Fine" said Merchant as he puts on his mask and sighed. "Can we finish this up, I'm getting tired with controlling this mindless puppet."

"Of course," said the Grandmaster "My brothers, despite some minor incidents that happened in the past, we will regain our hold on Konoha as it was slightly slipped off. Our alliance with the Kumo branch is a success and they'll be coming to collect their dues very soon, we just need to distract Hiashi and most of the Hyūgas so that the Kumo branch's finest can enter the compound and collect their price."

"Never would've thought we'd be siding with those lot" said Kizashi

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures, Spring Samurai" said the Grandmaster "but enough talk, we will continue in our next meeting, **Iustiea Censor"**

" **Iustiea Censor"**

Local farms

Naruto, Purple and Noire teleports just near the edge of the forest where various farms are on sight. Naruto is now dons his DarkBorne attire while drawing out his Saw Cleaver and Demon's Scar. Noire has her sword wields and gun loaded and cocked. And Purple Heart draws out her Dark Purple Great sword and sprouts out digitally triangular butterfly-like wings.

"Let's get this started" said Naruto as he casts a **Fireball Spell** to start the chaos in the farms, the fireball lands on the first crop field and the fire spreads quickly.

They are ready to raid the farms, Naruto began by raising his gauntlet to summon his Browns. The Browns wasted no time charging at the farm, Naruto follows through with Noire by his side. Due to the lack of Reds, Naruto just uses his fireball spell and toss his flaming kunai at the crop fields, setting them ablaze.

The attack brought the attention of the farmers, they saw Naruto, Noire and Purple Heart charge in with the minions. Some decided to run in fear with their families while the rest decided to fend off the raiders on their farm. And those were the foolish ones because Naruto commands them to incapacitate them, he wants them alive so that he can sacrifice them as offerings to Noire.

Naruto can handle a bunch of famers and their flimsy farm tools quite easily. The defeated farmers were then taken to the waypoint gate to be imprisoned in the Tower Dungeons. He can sacrifice them later after this quest.

The raiding continues, the fire spreads across the fields, Naruto uses his Gudōdamas to demolish barns and silos. Minions scatter by to slaughter sheep in their pastures, smash pumpkins into orange gooey mush, with some wearing them as helmets for fun. Not even the scarecrows are safe, the scarecrows were knocked down, so that he crows can enjoy their feast on the spoils.

Naruto and Noire watches the now glorious sight of one destroyed and burning farm while Purple waste no time and continues the carnage, but they are a lot more farms to raid if they need to complete the Bane of Farmers Quest. And that is what they did, raid more farms until nothing is left.

The sound of screams calls out in the wind as the locals fled from the chaos while a few foolishly remain in their already failed attempt to stop Naruto from raiding the farms. But their fate is the same to those who tried to stop him, defeated and imprisoned in the dungeons to await sacrifice.

Smoke pollutes the sky with blackness, the lands darken from the blackened clouds while only the raging fire is the only source of light remains. But Naruto doesn't care, he continues his minor crusade for Noire. The Black Heart of Yami watches and joins in, so that she can get what she requests, to help her get close to reclaiming her true power.

Many Farms later

The Farms are now nothing but barren wastelands, nothing is spared as the Overlord destroyed everything in his path. Now only a few farmers who tried to stop him are held hostage by their raider, being dragged to the waypoint where they will be imprisoned like the other farmers who tried to play hero. Naruto lost count on who many dared to oppose him, but if it's enough as an offering of Non-Gamer Sacrifices, then he is happy.

 **Quest Completed**

• **Bane of Farmers**

 **Slaughter 500 Sheep (500/500)**

 **Squash 1000 Pumpkins (1000/1000)**

 **Burn down 50 wheat fields (50/50)**

 **Destroy 25 Silos (25/25)**

 **Raid 30 Barns (30/30)**

 **Knock down 30 Scarecrows (30/30)**

 **Winning Conditions: 1000 souls, Sega Saturn Piece**

" **Master!"**

Naruto heard a minion scurry towards him and present a third fragment of the Sege Saturn Piece and claims it.

Naruto smirks at his progress, he has gather many souls from the slain farmers along with a 1000 soul bonus for completing the **Bane of Farmer's Quest**. He feels relieved and liberated to do these quests again after disposing the Censor Trap cast by Fugaku, who is now currently in a coma and yet to awake.

And due to Fugaku's condition, Naruto disturbed the hornet's nest when the Censored Justice has him on top of their wanted list.

Speaking of which, a group of magic circles appears in a golden light, the Censored Justice heard word of the various attacks from the local farms. So, they sent in a small squad of Censor Knights, the CJ's grunts in their private army. Naruto fought against Eradicators and Sentinels, but they were merely security compare to the knights. But they are basically the equivalent of Genin, according to the Codex which Naruto read numerous times.

 _Censor Knights, foot soldiers of the Censored Justice._ Thought Naruto memorizing a page from the Codex. _Basically, Genins in their army, they never miss a thing they do, quick to act and arrive just in time. How ludicrous, but this'll get their proper and show them not to mess with me. But I need to let them know that they're dealing with a Gamer...and I think Noire knows it. Wait, that's it!_

"Oh, great and beautiful Hearts of Yami, I raid these farms and sacrifice these foolish mortals as homage to your radiant selves!" calls out Naruto, making sure that the Censor Knights hear him. "Please reveal yourself so that these peons will witness your beauty!"

"Nice form of theatrics, Evil one!" said Noire as Naruto cast an illusion on her which changes her appearance. Her hair turned white, her red eyes now cyan, and her dress now turned into a bodysuit **. "I am here, the Black Heart of Yami and I accept your offerings!"**

" **And I, Purple Heart will take my share"** said Purple Heart

The Censor Knights exclaim in shock when they saw Noire in a Black Heart illusion and Purple Heart, it shows how convincing those Illusion are and how effective they can be as the Overlord expected.

"And what should I do to these non-believers?" said Naruto bowing.

" **Their presence offends me, have them killed!"** said Noire

" **They will suffer for the many Gamer who fell by their blade"** said Purple Heart in a stoic and foul expression. She is never forgiving to the CJ and would be happy to purge them all from the face of the earth.

"With pleasure!" said Naruto as he creates a pair of Gudōdamas and tosses them at the Censor Knights.

The black balls of dense chakra flies like cannonballs and crashes into the first two. This causes the rest of the Censor Knights to retreat in fear, but Naruto makes sure that no one ever leaves and casts his Illusion spell on them, making them believe they are trapped in a twisted thorny hedge maze littered with skeletons littered on the floor and looking over them are Giant versions of Black Heart and Purple Heart. But in truth the are just standing there with their head high up with their necks exposed.

"Time for the tribute, my goddesses" said Naruto as he takes out **Sting** and starts slitting their throats one by one while saying **"Blood for the Hearts, Souls for Yami!"** for every sacrifice he made.

And with every Censor Knight sacrificed, Naruto and his party moves on, but not without leaving a command to a handful of minions to "display" the defeated on the burning farm lands.

Censored Justice HQ

"Grandmaster! There's been a distress in the local farms, Darkborne has strike and massacred a battalion on patrol on the area." A Censor Knight rushes to the Grandmaster with warning and distress. The Grandmaster obtained what the Censor Knight has said and nods at him.

"Where is he going now?" said the Grandmaster

"To the Land of Hills, but why would he go back there after raiding Mellowshire?" said the Censor Knight.

"We have Gulag #7 posted in that nation" said the Grandmaster "And Merchant oversees the Gulag. I must warn him, at ease soldier you've done well."

"Hai, Grandmaster" said the Censor Knight.

Land of Hills Border

Naruto and his Party made it to the border of the Land of Hills, the gate is closed off for repairs after the previous attack he made with Ayame and Anko. Speaking which, the purple haired Player is hiding up in the trees, preying on the Halflings who are reluctantly repairing the Gate. Anko never returned to Konoha after killing the Fang Boars, she wanted to have more fun so terrorizing the Halflings would do for now. She smirks dangerously while leering at the scared Halfling workers, slowly licking her lips as she waits to strike, but them the Halflings noticed Naruto who charges at them with Noire and Purple Heart. Anko scowls at the Darkborne and comes out of hiding and joins in the hunt.

After their little fun, Anko looks down at Naruto and cross her arms.

"You had to come back, huh?" said Anko "Can't a girl like me have some alone time and have a little fun?"

"It wasn't my intention to ruin your hunt, Anko" said Naruto "I was only doing another quest which is in that fortified nation."

"Oh?" said Anko with curiosity "What kind of quest?"

"Infiltration and liberation" said Naruto

"Sounds boring, why would you do "Heroic" quests?" said Anko scoffing in disappointment at Naruto, who is meant to be an Evil Overlord.

"It involves killing all the guards and possible destruction" said Naruto egging Anko

"Ok, that's more like it" said Anko "So who gave you that quest?"

"Rodin" said Naruto

"Figures, never misses a thing that guy" said Anko "Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure" said Naruto casually "It should make up for my interruption and scaring off the prey."

 **Snake Bitch Joins Party**

"So…where to?" said Anko

"Gulag #7" said Naruto as he walked through the unfinished gate, with Noire, Purple Heart and Anko joining him.

Gulag #7: Merchant's Castle

In the top floor of the Castle that is over watching the Fortified Gulag, the room is shrouded in darkness as the windows are covered in blinds and only a few lanterns dimly illuminate the area, but not enough for see the figure clearly in the room meditating in a lotus position and levitating a few inches off the floor. Due to the low lighting of the room, the figure is not seen but only that he is bald with only a short feather-like ponytail and wearing a Brown plain kimono and white Taby socks. He is humming in rhythm at an unknown dialect while specks of blue light orbits around him along a small of flock of grey birds flying around him, he is at peace in his surroundings…until.

"Lord Merchant!" A Halfling Guard barges in, causes to the figure to lose focus, drop down and scaring the birds away.

"What is it, can't you see I am trying to achieve inner peace!" growled Merchant, his wide orange eyes glaring at the Halfling.

"The Grandmaster from Konoha Branch has a message of warning that the Gamer DarkBorne is returning to the Land of Hills.

"Have you informed Daimyo Underbelly?" said Merchant

"Hai, we are adding extra guards at the border walls, barricading the roads and pudding all the villages on lockdown." Said the Halfling Guard

"Darkborne isn't interested in the rest of the nation, he is focusing on the Gulag, focus all the defences on the camp. And form a perimeter outside the Gulag, leave no opening."

"Hai" said the Guard before leaving.

Merchant growls with annoyance while reaching for his CJ mask and putting it on. He reaches for the back window and opens it to oversee the Gulag he is overseeing.

The Gulag is a desolate and grim place as it is also industrial. The Halfling guards are whipping and beating up the slaves in the camp. The slaves are strange creatures, none of them appear to be human or have any human-like features apart from having arms and sentience. They are skinny, green and legless so they are hooked in wheeled boards for them to move but most would crawl and drag their legless bodies. Their faces aren't human, they are long and has tendrils where the mouth is, and wearing leather mask with red lenses which are like either gasmasks or old pilot helmets.

Merchant glares at pure hatred at the slaves and finds it satisfying to see them suffer, he has his reasons for hating the green legless creatures, a dark personal reason.

"They will suffer, for this is their justice and their punishment." Said Merchant until suddenly he heard an alarm klaxon loudly and notices one of the Slaves trying to escape on a wheeled board. But this one has a different mask than the rest, it's the same leather but it has a red visor instead of lenses on the side. Also, he has dark green scarring as if he was struck by lightning trailing downwards to his tail-like appendage and some burn marks and lodged shrapnel buried deep in numerous places. "He's persistent, despite the many punishments I have to give him. Guards, lock him up in solitary and prepare the Recycler for tomorrow!"

Meanwhile with Naruto

The Grandmaster warned Merchant too late because Naruto and his party including Anko has already infiltrated the Gulag and are hiding in the shadows. Naruto is saw the slaves and unsure why they could be a threat to the CJ and why Rodin wanted him to free and rescue them.

Noire noticed Naruto confusion and decided to help him with the answer.

" _Do not underestimate them, with the right equipment they are perfect soldiers"_ said Noire _"But I can sense that they are too broken to fight."_

"Except for that one from before" said Naruto

"Tough critter, trying to escape from those half-pints." Said Anko "So what now?"

"Stay hidden, I'll make some signal to attack but if any guard get too close, kill them quietly" said Naruto as he cast an illusion on himself to pose himself as a Halfling Guard and walks freely within the Gulag.

"*Scoff* he has to have all the fun" said Anko until she noticed to Halfling Guards approaching, only because they are having a smoke break as they pull out their smoking pipes to have a few puffs.

"You saw that crazy Slig? Ha, he thinks he can escape."

"Yeah, but the only way getting out is through the recycler and 30% of what's useful of him leaves the camp"

"Yeah, him and a pale freak will be Boar slop by tomorrow".

"Speaking of which, who is your Babe?"

"Not doing well, her mate was killed by that crazy Snake Gamer during the pursuit on Darkborne earlier before. She's not being her charging self again, I fear for her mentality."

"Damn Gamers, it's already worse when that crazy snake lady scaring off the worker and the leaving the gate vulnerable. I bet she's single, no one would like to be around her with the way she's acting. Crazy whore"

Anko is biting her lip in anger, but the 2 hearts are furious at such disrespect from those two Halflings. But before Noire and Purple Heart could act, Anko tossed 2 kunai and stuck the back of their necks to kill them and then drag them into the darkness.

"Hate those half-pints" said Anko pulling her kunai off the dead Halflings. "Hurry up, kid. I want to kill some halflings"

Solitary

Naruto reached the Solitary Room where slave who misbehave are sent. Still under an illusion, Naruto saw the guards drag the battle-scarred slave and toss him in a cell. The slave crawls to the cell door and glares at them through his red visor.

"If I have my pants and gun, I'd take you all down!" exclaimed the scarred slave.

"Ah shut it and start preying for forgiveness when Lord Merchant starts tossing you in the recycler tomorrow" said the guards before leaving the Solitary building, laughing arrogantly in triumph.

After the guards left, Naruto removed his illusion and heads to the caged slave.

"Huh, are you?" said the slave

"It's custom for the person to introduce themselves before asking a stranger's name." said Naruto using his **Silver Tongue** , luckily, it's effective.

"Oh right, sorry for being rude. It's just I've been stuck in this damn place for 18 years after my gig as Ex-GlockStar Lulu's assistant and got caught in an explosion on Vykker's Labs. I am Slig-Alpha, a damn unlucky Slig who lose 3 jobs thanks to that damn bastard who now calls himself Merchant due to some shmuck named Darkborne is causing trouble in his little CJ club."

 **Slig-Alpha**

 **Bio: unemployed Slig due to his previous job terminated by a Mudokon Terrorist destroying his workplaces.**

"I'm Darkborne" said Naruto

"Seriously?" said Slig-Alpha in shock. "Damn, when I heard about your attack in Mellowshire, I laughed when "Merchant" was oblivious of it during his diplomatic mission with the Halfling Daimyo. I wanted to meet you, but unfortunately not like this."

"So, you're a slave in this Gulag?" said Naruto

"Just like the rest of the Sligs, poor bastards are mentally broken after the many years of abuse, and I thought we were bad during our shifts in the Cartel."

"At least you weren't alone, I have to live in isolation and in fear from being killed for being different" said a Slig Slave next to Slig-Alpha. However, that Slig has pale skin rather than the usual Green, he looks malnourished and hiding in the shadows since he is sensitive to light. "Yo, I'm Slig-Storm, the only living Albino Slig in Oddworld, until I was when I was sent here because of some petty vendetta."

"Storm? You're here?" said Slig-Alpha "Why didn't I not notice you?"

 **Slig-Storm**

 **Bio: Albino Slig outcast, surviving on his own from his own kind who want to kill him for being different.**

"How can I be hard to miss, I'm the only pale skinned Slig around" said Slig-Storm "It doesn't matter anyway, we'll be turned to Boar slop very soon."

"You have to be a defeatist, has many game overs depress you, Storm?" said Slig-Alpha, "Come on, you didn't let your abnormality bring you down before."

"It's pointless, Merchant branded me with the Censor Trap and now I'm back to what I was before, a useless unwanted freak who is destined to be alone." Said Slig-Storm

" _Yami help us, he's such an Emo_ thought both Naruto and Slig-Alpha

"Wait, you're a Gamer?" said Naruto to both Slig-Alpha and Slig-Storm

"Damn straight, I was blessed by Yami along with Storm here." Said Slig-Alpha "Here, let me show you my Origins"

 **Slig-Alpha downloads *Rupture Farms downfall* to Darkborne**

 **Download complete!**

"Here, take a look" said Slig-Alpha

Naruto nods while selecting the new video Slig-Alpha downloaded to him.

(Video)

Rupture Farms: Solitary

In the dark cell of Solitary is Abe the Blue Mudokon responsible for freeing all the slaves from Rupture Farms and shutting down the main power and stopping the meat production. But it comes with a cost, his fate now lies with the CEO of the Meat processing plant Molluck the Glukkon.

Suddenly the doors open and a tall figure with an octopus-like head and wearing a dark blue pinstriped suit with no arms. He has a cigar in his mouth which is unlit, but he doesn't really bother since his assistant, Slig-Alpha lights it for him.

"Here you go boss" said Slig-Alpha lighting Molluck's cigar.

Molluck frowns at Abe while Slig-Alpha pulls the lever which opens the floor to reveal a meat blender, Abe saw this and panics as he is dangling above the spinning blades.

"Now boss?" said Slig-Alpha holding the lever.

"Do it" said Molluck smirking sadistically as Abe is begging for his life.

While Abe is about to meet his fate, a huge storm suddenly appears above Rupture Farms, lightning strikes but at the eye of the Storm comes form a huge lightning blast and struck Slig-Alpha first.

"AHH, AHH, AHH!" screamed Slig-Alpha letting go of the lever as he is being electrocuted first and repeatedly.

"What the Hell?" exclaimed Molluck before he too is struck by lightning.

Slig-Alpha and Molluck are being electrocuted, causing Slig Alpha to fall off his mechanical legs and burn off Molluck's clothes.

Abe looked away in disgust, but the scene is too much that the blue Mudokon falls unconscious, only to be rescued by the Mudokon shaman named "Big-Face".

As Abe vanished with the masked shaman, Slig-Alpha regains consciousness but bores a dark electrical scar on his body. He looks to see his boss, still alive but badly scarred also.

"Damn, looks like I'm out of the job" said Slig-Alpha.

(Video ends)

"Damn, you weren't kidding" said Naruto before he turns to Slig-Storm "What's his Origin story?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have one" said Slig-storm "I am what you call an "unsung" gamer, birthed but never known to everyone."

"Damn, that's rough" said Naruto "Listen, I am here to free you all because I get something out of it."

"Fair enough, but if you want to free us, you need to help us fight for our freedom and I want to get even with that bastard Merchant for imprisoning me…and among things" said Slig-Alpha

"A quest within a Quest?" said Naruto "Sure, why not?"

"Nothing major, I just need my Pants, my security orb and my gun" said Slig-Alpha "They keep them in the armoury. Bring them and I'll even pay give you something in return."

"Don't forget about me, but I need my skin suit and sniper rifle." Said Slig-Storm

 **New Quest Alert**

 **Help a Slig out**

 **Find Slig Pants (0/2)**

 **Find Security Orb (0/2)**

 **Find Slig Gun (0/2)**

 **Find Slig Skinsuit (0/1)**

 **Winning Conditions: Slig Alpha and Slig-Storm joins party.**

"Got it" said Naruto as he leaves Solitary.

After a few minutes, Slig-Alpha realised something he forgot.

"Shit, I forgot to add in a pack of Lungbuster cigarettes" said Slig-Alpha

Slig-Storm only rolled his eyes under his mask.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 17**

 **HP: 7672**

 **Mana: 5760**

 **RAGE: 7680**

 **CHAOS: 3360**

 **VOID: 3360**

 **Phazon: 15840**

 **KUNAI: 15/35**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/35**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchiha's.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame, and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Description: Naruto's new black goggles.**

• **Defence: +25**

• **Dexterity: +25**

• **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Description: an ordinary ninja mask**

• **Defence: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Incognito**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Description: A hat worn by hunters' centuries ago when a village was plague by a bloodborne virus that turns humans into monsters.**

 **Defence: +10**

 **Dexterity: +5**

 **Bonus Perk: Hunter (20% Soul bonus)**

 **Chest: Leather Trench coat**

 **Description: Coat made from the strongest leather, blends well in darkness**

• **Defence: 500**

• **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Description: a chainmail made of Mithril, a metal which is light as a feather but much denser than steel. Mithril is extremely rare and can only be found in one certain place, unfortunately the place is incinerated by an Ancient Demon during pitfall battle against a Wizard.**

• **Defence: 500**

 **Pants: Black trousers  
Description: Trousers dyed in black, helps blend in the darkness.**

 **Defence: 500**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Iron greaves  
Description: Greaves that protects the shins**

 **Defence: +62**

 **Arm: Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Description: The gauntlet of the Overlord with Phazon primordial gems added to it**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Ninja Vambrace**

 **Description: Greaves that protects the forearms**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estes Flask**

 **Description: an item that was made by Jūbi as a gift for her previous true mate using an Estes Flask from the Dark realm and the blood vials from the blood realms. the blood Estes Flask tastes like the person's favourite drink and they are rare**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Sega Saturn Fragment (3/4)**

 **Anticrystal**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Chakra control: LV2**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **MANGEKYO TECHNIQUES**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 PATHS TECHNIQUES**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	4. Chapter 4

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 4**

Earlier at Merchant's Castle

The CJ agent Merchant is still meditating in the top floor of the castle, the specks of light and the flock of birds orbit around him while humming in sync. As he meditate, he focuses and forms all that energy into his gloved hands and creates a ball of light. But he is not alone, with him is a random Slig Prisoner in Slig Pants but not armed and held on by a couple of Halfling Guards.

Merchant then pushes the ball of light towards the Slig and it forms into him, the Slig shakes violently as the light merges into his body, a few seconds later the Slig calms down and stands calmly.

"You can let go now" said the Slig calmly, Merchant is still in a trance and chanting.

"Hai, Lord Merchant" said the Halfling Guard as they let the now possessed Slig go.

"Pass me the gun" said Possessed Slig

The Halfling passes the Slig the gun.

"Bring in the other prisoners" said possessed Slig "One at a time"

The guards open the door, they drag the prisoner out but the possessed Slig shot it dead, then they bring in the next one and it was shot too, again and again the selected prisoners were forcefully entering the room and they get shot by the Possessed Slig.

Many prisoners pile up in a heap and the Possessed Slig approached it before shooting itself dead, Merchant suddenly woke up and stands up.

"Grind them up and give it to Skillya to eat" said Merchant

"Hai, Lord Merchant" said the Halflings as they start hauling the dead Sligs "And the pants?"

"But them back in the armoury" said Merchant "And get someone to clean up this mess"

"Hai, Lord Merchant"

Gulag

Naruto arrives at the Armoury through the open windows and now stand on the upper platforms while the lower floors are stored with tools, weapons and armour for the Halflings to use, he watches those half pints equip themselves before returning for duty. The building has a collection of swords to polearms, bows to crossbows, Maces to Flails. But what's very interesting is the confiscated items the Sligs use, such as firearms like their rifles that resemble pump shotguns, giant automatic rifles that fire cans of Soul Storm Brew called "Blitz Packers", and semi-automatic Tranq rifiles called "Snuzis" that fire lethal syringes. Also the melee weapons like batons, electric maces called "Shock Rocker Clubs" and Hack-saws.

A massive wardrobe of mechanized legs called "Slig Pants", Slig Flying harnesses, Big-Bro Size Slig Pants with 4 strong legs instead of 2 to help hold the larger and muscular Sligs pumped up on Steroids.

It also includes Armour for the Sligs, thick plated industrial armour and portable security orbs that will hover and protect you from any psychic influences, used against the Mudokons with such a gift. And with armour comes with bodysuits incase they are needed in hazardous places that will damage them through skin contact. Naruto is amazed at the Slig's toys, including the SnUzi as it could probe useful.

"You ready yet?"

Naruto heard one of the Halflings talk and lean over to see one of them is struggling to fasten his chestplate, but cant get it over his pudgy belly.

"Almost, just need to fasten this up"

"I told you to go easy on the Paramite Pies, and not to eat them here"

"Yeah yeah, Lord Merchant is picky about eating produce from Oddworld. But they taste so good"

Naruto didn't waste time listening to the and jumps over the ledge and lands next to them

"What the…"

The first Halfling guard didn't finish as Naruto pulled out his Saw Cleaver and hacked him in 2, head first. The second and pudgy Halfling panics and tries to run, but his belly is slowing him down. Naruto took a SnUzi and fires a dozen rounds at the fleeing Halfling and turned him into a fat pincushion.

"Oh ho ho, I'm keeping this" said Naruto looking at the SnUzi in his hand.

 **SnUzi Obtained**

Naruto smirks under his mask and turns to the Slig Items.

"Let's get this over with" said Naruto

Back at Solitary

Returned to Solitary with the items the 2 Slig Gamers requested, Slig-Storm is putting on his skinsuit while Slig-Alpha hooks himself in his pair of Slig Pants and connects the cables to his mask to activate the built in scopes and turning on the visor's internal lightning with causes it to glow red.

"Oh yeah, I'm back baby" said Slig-Alpha as he pumps his gun while Slig-Storm finally dons his pants.

"It's been a while, hope I remember how to walk" said Slig-Storm now holding his snipe rifle.

"Meh, you'll be fine" said Slig-Alpha until he noticed the SnUzi hoisted on Naruto's waist. "Helped yourself with our wares eh?"

"Hai" said Naruto patting his SnUzi "And I'm keeping it"

"That's fine" said Slig-Alpha until he head the doors open and a Halfling guard enters with 2 trays of food. "Oh shit!"

Naruto pulled out his SnUzi and fires a dozen syringes at the guard before he could react.

"Love this weapon, quite and effective" said Naruto

"True, but I prefer the good old fashion bang bang now and then" said Slig-Alpha

"Don't mind him, he's trigger happy the moment he gained his Gamer powers which includes unlimited ammo." Said Slig-Storm

"Well wouldn't you be excited that you were given this gift by the Goddess Yami?" said Slig-Alpha

"No, I would wonder why she would bother on a freak like me to be worthy of it" said Slig-Storm

"Yami is not prejudiced, her intentions is for her twisted pleasure" said Naruto "But she does have some sense of justice: like revenge for example"

"Aye, now that I can agree with" said Slig-Alpha

"So what now, back to base?" said Slig-Storm

"Well of course," said Slig-Alpha to his pale friend "Were else do we plan our freedom, in the Recycler? DarkBorne, we'll meet at my hideout and discuss our next move. It seems our quests are destined to be linked by Yami herself. See you there"

Slig-Alpha and Slig-Storm quietly leave Solitary and head for their hideout, Naruto leaves also and regroups with his party and inform them of the situation.

Slig-Alpha's hideout

Naruto returned with his party and they arrive at the Slig Gamer's hideout with his fellow Slig. Slig-Alpha been in this hideout for so long but has to he exposed during the working hours or everyone will get suspicious and put the Gulag on High Alert, so he only goes there at night with a curfew is on.

The hideout consists with a briefing table with plans and a map of the Gulag which Slig-alpha manages to steal from within the castle when he was stationed there to clean a few years back. He eve smuggled weapons and scrap parts for repairing his Slig pants and forged armour this is still on progress. He even hooked in wiring for lighting on his hideout.

Start out as a burrowed hole to a base of planning, planning for liberating his brothers and escaping this damn place for good.

"Ok, first things first is I am grateful for your assistance and I am pleased to see that you have brought 2 of the Hearts of Yami, though we're more of Worshipers of Vert ourselves." Said Slig-Alpha

"Actually, I worship Lady Noire" said Slig-Storm bowing to Noire, "It's an honour to meet you, My lady"

Noire smiles sweetly at the pale Slig until suddenly Slig-Alpha blew a raspberry and caused the Black Heart to scowl at him.

"Yeah, nobody cares," said Slig-Alpha returning to the subject, but his comment caused Noire to frown at him, but he waves it off. "Ok, originally this will take me longer than expected despite my so called "Execution" Gamers are hard to die, and I'll just spawn back."

"Merchant is only doing it to make you suffer, Alpha." Said Slig-Storm "He knows you very well."

"Well FUCK him!" exclaimed Slig-Alpha "He'll pay for what he did to me and my fellow Sligs and I have the ultimate plan for our freedom, if you guys are offering to help."

"It's part of our quest, Slig-Alpha" said Naruto "No matter what"

"Excellent," said Slig-Alpha as he discusses the plan's objectives

"There are 4 key objectives which conjoined to your quest, Darkborne" said Slig-Alpha "And to make it effective, we need to share out these objectives to everyone suitable.

Slig-Storm and Lady Neptune: You will be tasked in liberating the Sligs and bringing them here in the hideout, kill anyone who follows."

Slig-Storm and Purple Heart nods at Slig-Alpha, Purple Heart looks at the albino Slig who blushes nervously as he is working beside a goddess.

Lady Noire: you will be infiltrating the labour mills and sabotaging the production machines, recyclers, generators and boilers." Said Slig Alpha as he presents a crate of BOOM grenades. "I stole plenty of grenades for you to plant in the machines, they'll cause some damage but not enough to destroy the entire building, I don't want any Slig victims who are stationed in the facilities"

"Got it" said Noire, she doesn't like the Slig, but she'll help anyway for Naruto's sake.

"Anko: you're be in charge with the Gulag's security, turn off cameras, kill off guards, the lot. But keep stay hidden, don't want a premature alert."

Anko smirks with excitement as she gets to have some fun around here, hissing ecstatically as her skin is partially turning scaly and her eyes serpentine.

"Lastly Darkborne and I will infiltrate the castle, I know a service route that is closed off, but I know a way to breach it. Once we enter the castle, we'll split up, Darkborne will head down to the foundations where the Merchant created a Slig Hatchery to produce more slaves in the Gulag, a Slig Queen Skillya is held prisoner there and I want you, Darkborne to…"

"Let me guess, rescue it and bring it to you?" said Naruto

"…kill the bitch" Slig-Alpha finished

"Huh?" said Naruto with confusion

"There is no point in rescuing the Queen, she'll kill us anyway if any of us are even 5 feet near her." Said Slig-Alpha. "And she's too much of a risk to be left a live as she'll hunt us down should her…food supply of dead Sligs runs dry."

"She eats you?" said Naruto

"Aye, Skillya is not really "Mother of the Year" for us, and it was relieving to leave our nest and be as far as away from her as possible." Said Slig-Storm

"And we'd be happy have her dead, but also you must steal a Slig-Spawn or Egg from her brood and destroy the rest after you kill the bitch." Said Slig-Alpha "As for me, I'll be heading upwards to the main top floor where the Merchant is residing. This is my revenge and I will be the only one to have it." 

"Fair enough" said Naruto "One CJ dead is good for me"

"So, when do we start?" said Anko

"A nightfall, most of the slaves are on curfew while the rest are on night-shift, so remember your objectives" said Slig-Alpha

"Hai" said the group

"Good" said Slig-Alpha "Once this pulls through, the Sligs will be free and you'll have your new minions to command us"

" _Wouldn't it make a difference in here if you serve Naruto-kun?"_ said Purple Heart

"We'll be working as henchmen, not slaves" said Slig-Alpha "Giving us little control over the dregs in Dark-Borne's reign."

" _Oh, makes sense"_ said Purple Heart

"And with that, meeting adjourned" said Slig-Alpha "Get some rest, I'll recall you once the mission starts."

The Naruto, Purple Heart, Slig-Storm and Anko leave the table and decided to rest. Slig-alpha starts tiding up the table but straighten up his plans and maps. He notices Noire still standing by the table, glaring at him and her arms crossed. Slig-Alpha sighed and shook his head before facing the goddess.

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no" said Slig-Alpha

" _You don't know what I am thinking"_

In fact, I do" said Slig-Alpha "Not a psychic but I know exactly what you're are thinking. You want me to let you deal with Merchant instead."

" _I can deal with him"_ said Noire

"More like talk him out of his betrayal of you" said Slig-Alpha, almost shocking Noire but kept silent. "Yeah, I knew. Which is the reason why I didn't worship you while that fool Storm does. He doesn't understand the torment and humiliation that bastard done to me, many times I tried to get the better on him and make him lose by altering RuptureFarms with extra mines, meat saws and blenders, extra guards! But despite everything, he bested me."

" _In understand your reason for besting him, but"_

"But Nothing!" Slig-Alpha trills in hatred "He betrayed the Gamers, abandoned his own for his petty vendetta and betrayed YOU! Have some dignity and let him have his punishment."

" _You mean your revenge?"_

"My vengeance is but a mere bonus, I'm on a quest by MY Goddess, the beautiful Lady Vert to save my brothers and punish the traitor who joined the Censored Justice. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Noire snarls as she charges with her sword out and attempts to immobilize the Slig but suddenly a green transparent barrier with a curved green X on it appears around Slig-Alpha, repelling Noire and knocking her out.

"Did she forget, I am blessed by Lady Vert, and protected from the other Hearts." Said Slig while hoisting the unconscious Noire to nearby bed. "She might've predicted your attempt in stopping my quest."

Despite being unconscious, Noire's closed eyes seep tears as she is having a flashback about the person before he was called Merchant of the Censored Justice. She whispered a name "Abe" while lamenting the memory.

(Flashback)

RuptureFarms Stockyards

Abe rolls through the vents to escape Zulag 1 of RuptureFarms, he rescued a handful of his fellow Mudokons but the fear of Mullock's "new product" haunts him and he needs help to compose his fear and the strength to stop the Greedy Glukkon from turning his fellow Muds into tasty treats to the other Glukkons, Sligs and, god forbid, other Mudokons.

At the end of the vent, Abe fell off and lands in an open barrel of blended scab meet, he emerges from the minced meet and shook it off him with disgust.

"Ew, yuck" said Abe until he bangs his head and smiled stupidly before falling unconscious, and good timing as 2 Slig guards are by the conveyor that carried the barrel and passed them. Abe came too and noticed that he is close to the stockyards, the edge of Rupture Farms where it's security is weakest. He rocks the barrel to tip himself out, rocks it more and more until the barrel tips and Abe falls off.

But as he reaches the Stockyards, he didn't notice a young human lady with long black hair and red eyes, wearing gothic style clothes. He tries to warn the woman, but it was too late, their head banged together and both curled in a ball in pain, holding their sore heads.

"Ow, my head" groaned Abe holding his nearly bald head.

" _Oww, every time someone falls on me?"_ Noire says rubber her head and standing up. Abe came too and started to bow apologetically at Noire.

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hit you. Don't turn me in to Molluck, I don't want to be ground up into mincemeat and served on a stick!" Said Abe pleading to Noire as he assumed to be caught by a guard. But then he realises that she doesn't work in the meat processing plant and not a Slig Guard or a Glukkon Executive.

" _no, no, it's fine Abe" said Noire "in fact I came to help you get out of here"_ said Noire

"Oh, ok" said Abe in relief but rub his head in guilt. "I didn't mean to land on you, though"

Noire couldn't help but smile on how loveable the Mudokon is right now.

" _It is fine but as I said you need my help as if you want to survive you have to save your people."_

Abe is getting nervous and anxious of leaving RuptureFarms.

"T-that was what I was doing, I discovered a terrible plot by the Glukkons for making more Moolah, they're planning to kill off my friends and the other Mudokons for our meat, turning us into Mudokon Pop."

That made Noire sad, she heard of this plan and place her hand on Abe's shoulder.

" _I know; therefore I came to help you. This universe, your race was one of the others I have been assigned to oversee after it was created by a Maker named Lorne Lanning, who is a good friend of mine"_ said Noire smiling at the scared blue Mudokon. " _This realm was so peaceful when Lorne created it, but then those Glukkons formed the Magog Cartel fuelled by their hated for your race, they collaborated with the Vykkers and STOLE from me. The technology they took from me help them fuel their industrial machine, stripping the resources from Lorne's Oddworld to satisfy their insatiable greed and prove they are powerful than their ancient rivals, the Mudokons."_

Abe widen his eyes in shock at this.

"So…the slavery of my people, turning us into next produce is inspired their hatred of us?" said Abe "But we're a peaceful race, he never harmed any of them. Why would they do this to us."

Noire sadly frowned at this and sighed.

"You need to speak to Lorne Lanning for that question." Said Noire "I have very little knowledge of the Oddworld Lore, I know Lorne is struggling in creating more tales for his world. But I can do what I can to oversee his creation."

"Oh, ok" said Abe "But tell me, how can you help me? Are you going to destroy RuptureFarms and free my people?"

Noire frowned sadly.

" _I can't meddle in other people's affairs unless permitted by Yami-sama, but I can help you gain the strength to help you rescue your people and Destroy RuptureFarms"_ said Noire _"And by doing that I chose you to be my new champion. But you must leave this place, head for the Monsaic Lines and pass the 2 trials of Scabania and Paramonia"_

Abe is shocked at this, but it sounds too good to be true and is unsure if he wants to believe her.

"But how do I know you are telling the truth?"

That made Noire smile, "I told your people thanks to an omen, head to the cliff where the moon is great and it's face is shown. We will meet again once the trials are done, Abe. Goodbye"

After that, Noire vanishes, but not without placing a strange mark on the side of Abe's neck, resembling the letters "PS". Abe sighed and looked at the screen showing the slave population.

EMPLOYEES: 99

CASUALTIES: 00

ESCAPEES: 28

"Don't worry, I'll be back" said Abe to the rest of his fellow Mudokons, "I promise"

(Flashback ends)

Noire suddenly woke up and found herself in a short lower bunk, she sounds of quiet snores is heard and saw Naruto sleeping with Neptune cuddling in his arms, Anko on the top bunk, her trench coat and shorts off, leaving only her very revealing a fishnet mesh leotard that hugs her figure and high-C cup chest. The Sligs are out of their pants and are in hung up sleeping bags.

Noire frowned and went back to sleep.

" _Abe what happened to you?"_ said Noire softly and quietly.

Later: Merchant's Castle

Everyone has rest up and split up in their assigned groups, Slig-Storm and Purple Heart are now liberating the Slig Slaves while disposing the guards who are in their way. Purple Heart open up portals that takes them to the Slig hideout for them to hide in while Slig-Storm fires his gun at the guards while the Sligs escape through the portal.

Noire is going through mills and factories within the Gulag to sabotage the machines boilers and engines once the Sligs around are liberated. She is showing no remorse or emotions while doing her quest. No Halfling guard was spared.

Anko has the fun job, she is disposing the security in the Gulag but being discreet about it and ensuring no one triggers an alarm. She disposes them nice and slow and make it last before every guard is disposed.

While the Party is on their assigned missions, leaving Naruto and Slig-Alpha to infiltrate the Gulag's Castle. Going in the castle through the front door will only alert everyone prematurely so they go in through the sealed-up slave entry, but it is nothing for scarred Slig and the Overlord.

As they entered the castle, the true battle begins as the 2 gamers pull out their firearms and starts blazing everywhere with hot bullets and flying toxic syringes. They venture through rooms and corridors of the first floor, Slig-Alpha firing his gun while Naruto fire his SnUzi. The guards on duty didn't stood a chance against advanced firearms as they could shread through armour like paper, complete overkill but effective to the end.

They cleared the entire floor of the guards and reached the stairway, Slig-Alpha turns to Naruto offer him his hand.

"This is where we part ways, good luck on that ugly bitch, Darkborne" said Slig-Alpha

"And good luck on that CJ Merchant" said Naruto shaking the Slig's hand.

Slig-Alpha rushes up the stairs, firing his gun the moment he reached the next floor. Naruto put away his SnUzi and climbs down the stairs to the subfloors.

Top Floor

Merchant is overseeing the recent chaos within the Gulag, he sighed at this and rubbed his masked head with frustration.

"Damn it all, that Slig bastard now allied with Darkborne" said Merchant. "No matter, If I were to die, I'll drag that bastard down with me. At least I will have one more Slig casualty by my hand."

Suddenly he heard a strange noise and sees a glowing portal with Noire jumping out of it. Merchant only stands there and staring at the Black Heart. He sighed and turned away as if he is no longer worthy of seeing her.

"Of all the people, you would ally to him. Then again, you are allies to every Gamer in many realms." Said Merchant. "But it's nice seeing you again after all these years."

"I wish this was a pleasant reunion, Abe" said Noire

"Heh, might as well take this off now it's pointless" said Merchant to reveal his true face, Abe the Blue Mudokon with stitches over his mouth, orange eyes and a long brown feather ponytail. He remains still on his spot but speaks again. "So is this an execution? Punishing me for my betrayal."

"Abe, it's not too late. I can help you." Said Noire

"heh, like you helped me before?" said Abe sarcastically. No, Noire. I no longer require your help, I grown stronger over the years without your guidance, I even took down the Magog Cartel AND the Vykker's Conglomerate with my new allies, the Censored Justice. I brought Peace and Justice in Oddworld and ensure that nature is preserved without the greedy industrialist's consumption and destruction."

"The CJ are not to be trusted, no Gamer has ever allied to them unless they have a good reason to, they are using you, Abe." Said Noire "You have rebranded yourself as a Slave again."

"No, you're wrong" said Abe in retaliation. "I am a respected member of the Censored Justice."

Meanwhile with Slig-Alpha

Slig-Alpha is charging in battle, gun blazing at his enemies, tossing his grenades and beating them with his baton. The sound of gunfire and explosions vibrate the castle interior and even destroying corridors, rooms and walls, leaving out holes.

Slig-Alpha laughs with joy at this and keeps on firing, thanks to his Gamer powers, he has unlimited ammo and crosshair aiming in his sight with some zooming within the mix. His health is also increased so he can withstand a few more gunshots in his body instead of one shot. He is stronger, faster and more cunning than his fellow Sligs.

"I need to thank Lady Vert again for this" said Slig-Alpha

With Naruto

"Back up, don't let him reach the Slig Queen!" warned the Halfling guards as they form up in a phalanx line while the second line form a volley and starts firing their bows at Naruto. Naruto activates his Sharingan to help see the raining arrows to dodge and deflect them.

He fires his SnUzi but only hit a handful as the Phalanx includes shields. Suddenly a second volley of arrows rain on Naruto but he dodges them but he didn't expect a sudden third volley and this made things slightly difficult for to dodge, some arrows hit him but fortunately he has armour underneath his coat and the arrow heads only scrape his arms and hit his left shoulder.

"Guh, bastards" said Naruto putting his SnUzi away and raising his gauntlet to summon his minions. The Browns charge in at the Phalanx while the Reds perform a volley of their own. "No one harms Darkborne and get away with it!"

Top Floor

"No you're not, Abe" said Noire "You're a champion, my champion."

Abe scoffs at this and turns away and looking out the balcony, Noire slowly approaches him.

"I remember the first time we first met, you were frightened when you discovered what Molluck was planning to do." Said Noire "Lorne noticed this and asked me to guide you to your destiny, to be the messiah of your race. I was so happy that you became the hero they saw you become, I even guided you on the path to shut down Soulstorm Brewery and help the last Gabbit in restoring his new pod from the Vykkers. You even saved the new-borns from sharing your previous fate of slavery, causing the Cartel to suffer with economic depression"

"It wasn't enough" said Abe darkly "The Magog are allied with the Vykkers, trade between them continued. The only to dispose them is to eradicate them, but they never listen, fools the lot of them."

(Flashback)

Mudokon Tribe

Abe was arguing with the heads of the Mudokon tribe, Abe is discussing war against the Magog Cartel and the fate of East Mudo of Oddworld. But the Mudokon elders are against war against their enemies for it will bring great destruction on their home and threaten their tribes and species.

"I am telling you, now is the chance to strike, the Magog Cartel has been weakened and now is our chance to declare war on the Land Muggers." Abe said. "If we delay any further, they'll regain their strength and be back to square one."

"You forgot they also have backup from the Vykker's Conglomerate, in case you have forgotten and the more we attacked the Magog Cartel the more the Vykkers supply them, hell there is a rumour that they have a secret weapon to counter your actions. So, if we attack now it will be suicide." Said a member of the Mudokon tribe

"But this is possibly a once in a life time chance as who knows when an opportunity like this will come."

"And I am telling you it is possibly another trap that is suicide."

"The Magog Cartel are too strong to fight on, their technology is too advance against our magic. Even our Tomahawk warriors and Mud-Archers are no match against Glukkon's Slig soldiers and the Vykker's Interns."

"Not to mention the Last Steef had trouble against Sekto's Wolvark Mercenaries"

"But Sekto hasn't been heard for years after Stranger destroyed his Dam" said Abe "Not to mention that Fangus is still fighting against the Vamps in Fangustan, and Munch said that he'll aid us once his Pod matures and his race's condition is stable."

"I'm sorry Abe but the answer is still no, Stranger and Fangus have their own battles and Munch needs to be more concerned for his own race to it nearly extinct."

Abe tightened his fist and growls in anger.

"You guys are hopeless!" Abe yelled as he leaves.

Abe which is near a bird portal and starts a chant which opens a portal

"Abe you ok my champion?" Asked Noire who is a little worried

"I am leaving Oddworld seeing as I am not wanted." Said Abe

Noire widen her eyes at this and rushes towards Abe and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Abe, please don't leave." Said Noire with concern "I understand how you feel, I hate the Glukkons for what they did just as much as you do."

"Then you can help me destroy them?" said Abe with some hope in his eyes.

Noire sadly sighed, Abe got his answer.

"I see," said Abe feeling betrayed and shook Noire's hand off his shoulder. "Goodbye, Noire"

"Abe wait!" exclaimed Noire but it was too late.

Her pleas fell onto deaf ears as Abe enters the portal, leaving Oddworld and never came back. Noire drops on her knees and starts crying, to see her friend and Champion leave Oddworld and possibly denounce his Gamer Status.

(End of Flashback)

"After my self-exile I was caught by the CJ but I already denounced my Gamer beliefs. They recruited me, and I became Merchant, in charge of Konoha's merchant guild." Said Abe "I did come back to Oddworld, but to declare war against the Magog Cartel, the Vykkers fled the moment the Censored Justice liquidated their assets and took away their resources thanks to my power. The Sligs are the true criminals while the Glukkons are the masterminds in their cruelity.  
Also the Censored Justice told me that your mother goddess Yami was responsible for all the evil in the world…does that mean that she's responsible for the Magog's existence?"

" _No"_ said Noire _"The Magog's was only plague by their jealousy and hatred for the Mudokons, and they stole from us, the knowledge of technology, cannibalizing the designs and twisted into their own fashion. It was ugly, I hated it but we cannot meddle with them but we can bless those who wanted true justice and revenge against them, to avenge us in the process."_

" _The Censored Justice only demonize us because they are blinded by a false goddess, Arfoire."_ Said Noire _"Our immortal enemy throughout the ages, she once destroyed the Gamer community and almost brought them to extinction. And you're helping them with the Gamer's eradication, it pains me to see you trading one Magog Cartel for another."_

"NO, you're Lying!" exclaimed Abe in anger

"I'm afraid not."

Noire and Abe turn to see Slig-Alpha enter the top floor with a dying Halfling his grasp, he dropped the Halfling and placed his metal foot on his back. Slig-Alpha pulls out his gun and presses it on the Halfling's head. As the Halfling whimpers in fear, the scarred up Slig mutters in a chant and said **"Blood for the Heart, Souls for Yami"**

BANG!

Slig-Alpha blew the gun's smoking barrel and walks passed the now dead Halfling and towards Noire and Abe.

"I'm really disappointed, Noire" said Slig-Alpha "A goddess shouldn't waste her energy on a traitor like him. They send their own followers to do that for them."

" _Get back, Slig!"_ said Noire blocking Abe from Slig-Alpha's range.

"Lady Vert saw this coming too" said Slig-Alpha while holding a black bell. "So she gave me this"

" _The Black Heart Bell?"_ said Noire in shock

Slig-Alpha rings the bell and Noire suddenly screams in pain while covering her ears.

" _EEEAAHHHH!_ Screams Noire before vanishing in pixels, Abe widen his eyes in shock. He may not worship Noire anymore, but he still has some respect for her left to be concerned.

"Noire!" said Abe but Noire is finally gone. He turns to Slig-Alpha who discards the bell as it crumbles away. "What did you do?"

"I banished her, that's all" said Slig-Alpha "Not like you should be concerned about anyway"

"Noire is one of my friends" said Abe

"And yet you betrayed her by joining the true enemy" said Slig-Alpha "seriously, bringing the CJ to Oddworld. I thought I'm evil but that's wrong in so many levels."

"You're one to talk about moral, Slig" said Abe "Enslaving us, turning us into meat products, stealing our ancestors' bones and extracting our tears for a dangerous addictive drink. Even selling my mother's eggs so they can be new slaves. How can you sleep at night?"

"Peacefully, knowing that I am away from that monster Skillya" said Slig "we chose to work for the Cartel knowing that it would get us away from her, otherwise I'd up as her next meal. Don't think that you Mud had it tough, we Slig had it tough, stuck in the middle of Magog Hierarchy as security and law enforcers, but it's better than nothing. Plus, you were a good worker, Mollock might've spared you and turn up into a legit employee instead of a slave."

"Mollock is a cruel bastard and you know it." Said Abe

"Aye, that we can agree with. Cheap too" said Slig "but enough talk, it is time for us to fight, not as Mud to Slig, but Gamer to Gamer. It's the only way to restore your honour"

"Gee, I didn't know you care" said Abe sarcastically as he removes his brown kimono and only in his loincloth, he has black tribal tattoos and a pair of Mud-Crossbows on his wrists and a Mudokon Tomahawk on his back. "But make no mistake, I'm not the same Mudokon you faced back in RuptureFarms or SoulStorm Brewery."

"I hope not, or else this would be too boring" said Slig-Alpha pumping his rifle and aiming it at Abe.

Skillya's nest

After going through the castle's security and descending from the castle, Naruto reached the end and now beneath the foundations. The area is surrounded with metal fences and chicken wire so that the toxic green fluid can flow fluently but to prevent anything from leaving the area of the nest. In the mid-level of the nest are a row of spinning fans that stirs the fluid and suck up the foul waste floating in the surface to keep the nest clean. Bubbles emerge from the surface and a large long shadow passes from beneath.

Suddenly he heard a booming roar that caused the nest to quake and only a few stalactites crack and fall into the green pool. Then something hunched, and toxic green with a few black spines on its hunched back emerges from the surface and then a 2 pair of strong arms reach out from the edge and pulls itself out to reveal the creature's hideous face. It appears to be like any other slig's but it is huge, has 4 black eyes, 4 arms, no legs and its tail has a bulging growth that starts excreting clear gelatine orbs with a green nuclei in the centre.

"So, this is the Great Slig Queen huh?" said Naruto who is not impressed.

The Queen heard Naruto speak and reared its ugly head at him

"Who…are…you" said the Slig Queen, as it speaks it drools out the green fluid from it's tendrils.

"Your date for the night you ugly green piece of shit!" said Naruto taunting the creature.

The Queen trills in anger and climbs up to the edge and faces the Overlord face on.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" screams the Slig Queen, it's tendrils blow from the scream while saliva sprays out, but Naruto dodges it.

"You missed" said Naruto at the Slig "My name, by the way is Darkborne"

The Slig Queen reared back when she heard that name, for she heard of it before.

"D-Darkborne, so you're the Gamer that attacked Mellowshire last night" said Skillya "And I expect you're here to recuse my children from me and the CJ agent Merchant. *slurp* Merchant and I made a deal, I told him the whereabouts of his mother *Shhhulllp* Sam, and he allows me to have all the broken Sligs for me to eat, I grow my own supply, but I need someone to tenderize them first before I could eat them. Having them alive upsets my stomach and their rough flesh scrapes down my gullet. It's horrible, I use to do it myself, but the age is coming to me. I'm not as spry as I used to be"

"Then how about I end your misery right now?" said Naruto pulling out his Saw Cleaver "I'll kill you and take your children to serve me"

"Kill me, *slurp* you want to kill me?" said the Slig Queen with amusement "You can't kill me, I've been alive ever since your great-great-great grandfather was still a foetus. And besides, my hide is tougher to even withstand the sharpest of blades and the fastest of bullets. Don't flatter yourself, Gamer, not even that fool Slig-Alpha and that freak Slig-Storm could kill me. What makes you think you can?"

"Oh, I'll a way" said Naruto before charging at the Slig Queen and swings his cleave at her tendrilled face. "Evil ALWAYS FINDS A WAY!"

Outside the Gulag

The sound of rattling footsteps with rattling spurs is head, a tall figure in a poncho and tattered cowboy's hat reached the hill where Gulag #7 can be seen clearly. The figure's face is hidden from the shadows from his hat and the bandana over his face, but his glowing green eyes leers at the fortified slave camp, which is in total chaos caused by DarkBorne's party.

"This gots be the place" said figure in a low deep voice pulling out poster, a wanted poster.

 **Wanted: Alive**

 **ABE**

 **(RuptureFarm Mugshot)**

 **50'000$**

"hope your…in there, Abe" said the figure before he starts running on all fours toward the now burning Gulag.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 17**

 **HP: 7672**

 **Mana: 5760**

 **RAGE: 7680**

 **CHAOS: 3360**

 **VOID: 3360**

 **Phazon: 15840**

 **KUNAI: 15/35**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/35**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame, and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast**

 **SnUzi**

 **Description: An Automated Tranquilizer gun. Developed by Vykker's Labs, originally used to pacify escape test subjects in labs or mental patients in asylums but proved to be quite lethal as the syringes contains a lethal dosage. So, it is used as a weapon for Interns stationed in Vykker Laboratories and Asylums.**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Description: Naruto's new black goggles.**

• **Defense: +25**

• **Dexterity: +25**

• **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Description: an ordinary ninja mask**

• **Defense: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Incognito**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Description: A hat worn by hunter's centuries ago when a village was plague by a bloodborne virus that turns humans into monsters.**

 **Defence: +10**

 **Dexterity: +5**

 **Bonus Perk: Hunter ( 20% Soul bonus)**

 **Chest: Leather Trench coat**

 **Description: Coat made from the strongest leather, blends well in darkness**

• **Defense: 500**

• **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mythril Chainmail**

 **Description: a chainmail made of Mythril, a metal which is light as a feather but much denser than steel. Mythril is extremely rare and can only be found in one certain place, unfortunately the place is incinerated by an Ancient Demon during pitfall battle against a Wizard.**

• **Defense: 500**

 **Pants: Black trousers  
Description: Trousers dyed in black, helps blend in the darkness.**

 **Defence: 500**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Iron greaves  
Description: Greaves that protects the shins**

 **Defence: +62**

 **Arm: Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Description: The gauntlet of the Overlord with Phazon primordial gems added to it**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Ninja Vambrace**

 **Description: Greaves that protects the forearms**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: an item that was made by Jūbi as a gift for her previous true mate using a Estus Flask from the Dark realm and the blood vials from the blood realms. the blood Estus Flask tastes like the person's favorite drink and they are rare**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Sega Saturn Fragment (3/4)**

 **Anticrystal**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Chakra control: LV2**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **MANGEKYO TECHNIQUES**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 PATHS TECHNIQUES**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	5. Chapter 5

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 5**

Slig-Alpha's hideout

From the ringing of the Black Heart Bell Slig-Alpha possessed, Noire was painfully teleported back to the hideout. However, the moment she arrived, a magic circle is formed around her, and she is encased in a dome of black magic. Noire frowned while touching the dome's magic membrane, it shocks her, but she doesn't pull her hand away, she allows the minor shock flow in her hand, but she cannot break the membrane.

 **Noire is banned from Party: re-spawning in 4:59:23**

" _If I ever see Vert again, I'm gonna kill her for giving that damn one of those blasted Banishment Bells"_ said Noire sitting on the floor and curled up in a ball. "The last time I heard that dreadful noise is when Yami-sama used it end my prattle against Vert…thinking she can get more worshippers than me."

Suddenly she heads metallic whirling and shift her eyes to see so many Slig arming themselves and putting on their robotic pants. Noire scowls at the sight of these twisted green cyborgs and lower her head to stare at the floor, after her recent banishment from Slig-Alpha, the sight of Sligs no offend her red eyes.

" _Noire?"_

Noire looks up to see Purple Heart and Slig-Storm rushing towards the dome. The Albino Slig tries to break the dome free with the butt of his gun, but that only caused a moderate shock and shut down his pants.

"Ow" said Slig-Storm, still jittery from the magic's shock.

" **What happened?"** said Purple Heart placing her hand on the dome, luckily it doesn't shock her.

" _It's that damn Slig, he was holding a Banishment Bell: The Black Heart Bell"_ said Noire "Vert personally gave it to him, predicted that I would stop him from killing the Merchant."

" **Wait, Vert had a Banishment Bell?"** said Purple Heart in shock, **"but how did she get it, they were all destroyed during the fall of Tari in 1983 G.A"**

" _Apparently not, Vert must've keep one in her person after all these years"_ said Noire snarling at the thought of Vert. _"She and I never get along, not even at the end of the 6_ _th_ _Console War in 2001 G.A"_

" **But you won that war with 155 million shares"** said Purple Heart

" _But she beat me on the 7_ _th_ _war, 84.4 million shares against my 80 million"_ said Noire _frowning "However, I did find amusing when Blanc beat us with a whopping 101.63 million, which hurt Vert's damn pride."_

" **This is ridiculous, those wars were the reason we lost to Arfoire in the first place. Our petty rivalry, sending our chosen champions to defend our so-called honour…it's got to stop"**

" _It already has, but I'm still pissed off at that blonde-haired bimbo"_ said Noire _"I even bet she'll steal Naruto-kun away from us."_

" _Oh, don't be such a Yandere, Noire, not your style."_ said Purple Heart slight slipping into her Neptune form **"Sorry about that, on the verge of share depletion."**

" _I see you're done, huh?"_ said Noire decided to look at the Sligs, she decided not to take it out on the entire species for one certain Slig banishing her into her temporary prison, hell her Slig worshipper even tried to free her.

" **Yes, that's me done but Slig-Storm has another mission, to lead the Sligs into battle"** said Purple Heart

"Once I get my pants working first, then we march" said Slig-Storm, who got out of his pants and tries to get the engine working. "It might take a while"

Merchant's Castle

Slig-Alpha and Abe are now in battle, the scarred Slig fires his gun at the Mudokon but Abe is quick at his feet and ran further from the bullets' path, countering with multiply shots of energy bolts from his Mud-Wristbow. But Slig jumps away from the fired energy bolts and kept on firing at his nemesis.

"Just Fucking Die already!" roared Slig-Alpha in fury.

Abe continues to run and dodge the bullets; however, the evasion is making the top floor unstable as the supports and walls are being riddled with holes. The Ceiling is coming apart and collapsing on top of them. Slig-Alpha notices this and stops firing his gun as the ceiling begins to fall. They both dodge the falling debris while pulling out their chosen melee weapon. Abe has his Mudokon Tomahawk, which is made of bones wrapped with bandages and animal sinew and has a glowing pink crystal ball on the end. Slig-Alpha only has a simple baton, short but sturdy, just what he needs for bludgeoning his foes into mulch.

Holes are punctured and growing until they top floor is no footing for both Gamer's to tread, Abe must jump down to the lower floor below them, while Slig-Alpha discards his Pants and activates his flying harness and descends after Abe.

"Oh no, you don't" aid Slig-Alpha flying down after Abe. As he descends, he starts dropping bombs with an attempt to blow the blue traitor into pieces. The bombs explode when they hit the floor, making more holes for Abe to Spelunk down from but Slig-Alpha continues the pursuit, and he'll never stop until Abe is dead and his mutilated carcass is stripped of his meat for Mudokon Pop and his bones ground up for SoulStorm Brew.

Bottom Floor

Abe is evading the explosions from bombs and flying bullets from the gun. He is at a disadvantage right now the castle is gaining heavy damage, more debris is falling and breaking through the floor and ceiling. The Slig Gamer is trying to kill the Mudokon with either blowing him up, shooting him or crushing him with falling debris. While Slig Alpha pursues Abe runs to stay alive and trying to find a stable place to resume their battle. Abe cannot use chant while in motion as it requires focus and no motion to use it, and Slig-Alpha is deliberately forcing Abe to more or else he's dead.

Through the spelunking and parkour through the danger, Abe managed to get to a more stable area as the debris reached the bottom. The bottom floor is now littered with the debris, meaning it will help the Mudokon to hide from his foe and possible use his Chant against him.

"I gotta hide before he finds me" said Abe as he searches for a best spot to shelter himself while chanting.

"End of the Road" said Slig-Alpha as he descends and hovers around the area. "Where are you? Trying to possess me, huh? Alright, go ahead!"

Abe is confused at why Slig-Alpha is egging him to use the Chant on him. Either he's acting tough or completely lost his mind. It doesn't matter, Abe has an opening and starts chanting.

" **Yoh-Yoh-Yoh. Yoh-Yoh. Yoh-Yoh. Yoh. Yoh-Yoh!"** Abe starts to chant, gathering his mental energy to form sparks of light hovering around him.

Slig-Alpha can sense the gathering energy and approaches where it is, he chuckles he turns on his portable security orb and shocks where Abe is, cancelling his Chanting.

"AH!" exclaimed Abe in shock, which gave up his hiding spot.

"Ha, ha, ha, you can't possess me, bastard!" said Slig-Alpha as he starts tossing bombs at Abe.

But Abe escapes before the bombs reach the ground and explodes, the Mudokon pulls out his Tomahawk and grasps it with 2 hands. His orange eyes glare furiously at him. Slig-Alpha glares back from behind his glowing red visor and turns off his flying harness and deploys a new pair of Slig Pants and pulling out a baton.

Abe and Slig-Alpha then both charge at one another with their melee weapons in hand, both with the intention to bludgeon their foe to death.

Gulag #7

The Gulag has now become a battlefield, the liberated Sligs are now equipped with guns and pants and are now mowing down the Halfling Guards with a hail of bullets. Those half pint fools never stood a chance against this army with their superior weapons and their ferocity. The Sligs show no mercy, they are natural born killers with no remorse to other living things and they love every minute of it. Accompanying them are Slig-Storm, who is high up with his sniper rifle and starts sniping the Halflings one by one. Anko is now in her Serpent form, devouring everything in her wake, growing long and giant with every bite and constricting the buildings that are empty but desired to be crushed.

Purple Heart is showing no mercy as she is charges at her enemy with her sword drawn out and mows them down. Her blue eyes with the "Eyes of Yami" mark narrows as she fights her enemies, performing her signature mores for maximum effort.

" **Dimensional Slice!"** said Purple Heart as she channels her power into her sword and swings it at the halfling guards, the slash tears up the fabric of reality and the tear sucks up the Halfling into either another dimension or in the spaces between where no one can escape from. But Purple doesn't stop, she continues with other mores like **"Neptune Break"** and **"Victory Slash"** to completely decimate the guards.

"Oh fuck this, I'm out of here!" said one of the surviving Halflings and started to scatter out with his tail between his legs.

And so does the rest of the guards, they ran away and discard their weapons and armor to escape quickly and their effects were slowing them down. Purple Heart frowns at the cowards but Anko and the Slig took no prisoners as they continued their attacks.

"No,NO!" screamed a Halfling before he was shot in the back of the head, a few yard away.

The Slig kept on firing, more fun now they aren't fighting back, and Anko just turned this battle into a hunt as her serpent body slithers after them and gulps them all in her massive maw.

Not a single Halfling in the Gulag lived, but the battle is not yet over.

"Slig-Storm, evacuate the Gulag now" said Purple Heart as she jumps up high in the air.

"Got it" said Slig-Storm as he starts to click and trill at his comrades to run as fast as they can.

Anko turned back to human and joins the Sligs as she notices Purple glowing and the light expands into a long triangular form.

" **HDD: Neputune!"** said Purple Heart as she is now in a black and purple Harrier Jet and soars over the Gulag. **"Time to level this place up into Rubble, Naruto-kun will be safe and Noire is in a indestructible barrier. No friendly fire"**

But what Slig-Alpha?

" **What about him? Commencing fire in 5 minutes, this'll give the rest some time to distance themselves."**

Purple Heart hovers in her Jet while priming the missiles for launch onto the Gulag, but she is going to delay it for 5 minutes so that the Sligs and Anko could clear away into a safe distance, she wouldn't warn Slig-Alpha because he dared use a Banishment Bell on Noire and he need to be reminded who he just messed with.

Suddenly she noticed movement swiftly heading towards the Castle, she scans the moving object views it on screen. It shows a figure in a cowboy hat and poncho running on all fours. She frowned in confusion first, but she did remember something long ago.

" **At least Noire will be relieved knowing that, despite his treachery, Abe will be fine"** said Purple Heart **"Expand countdown for 10 minutes"**

Merchant's Castle

Abe and Slig-Alpha kept on battling against each other, but Slig-Alpha has the advantage as he has more combat experience and Abe basically runs and hides from danger. The scarred Slig laughs sadistically as his Mudokon nemesis is struggling to fight back.

"Ha, ha, I don't understand why Black Heart wasted her breath on you, you're PATHETIC!" said Slig-Alpha as he then kicked Abe's stomach with his robotic foot.

"Uh!" exclaimed Abe as he is knocked on his ass and dropped his Tomahawk. Slig-Alpha kicked the tomahawk away and points his gun at the traitor.

"It's the end for you, Mud!" said Slig-Alpha pumping his rifle "I would say this wasn't fun and hope there could be another way to end this peacefully…but that would be a lie"

"Back at ya"

"Huh?" said Slig in confusion until he sees a dozen of fuzzballs with teeth flying towards him. "Huh? Fuzzles?"

The flying fuzzles snarl at Slig-Alpha and sunk their teeth at him the moment they reached him, their bites aren't deadly but quite annoying. And apparently they hold a great grudge against the Sligs who captured them and sold to the Vykkers for experimentations"

"Gah, get them off me!" exclaimed Slig-Alpha as the Fuzzles swarm around and biting him. As the Slig Gamer is trying to get these furry pests off his green scarred body, he failed to notice the figure in his cowboy attire approach Abe and kneeling over to check up on him.

"Stranger?" said Abe at the stranger named…Stanger.

 **Stranger**

 **Bio: Badass Bounty Hunter of West Mudo and Steef Guardian of the Grubb Tribe.**

"Howdy, hows ya doin' Abe" said Stranger as he lifts his hat to reveal his Lion-like face at Abe. Stanger is a Bounty Hunter from the Mongo Valley in West Mudo, but he is also a Gamer blessed by Vert first but in time got Noire's blessing. "Lady Noire asked me to get ya home"

"Hold it right there, Steef!" said Slig-Alpha as he managed to shake the Fuzzles off and fire at them to scare them away. "Get your own prey!"

"Ain't were for the Bounty, not this time" said Stranger as he pulls out a wanted poster and ripped it. "Lady Noire asked me to help Abe should things go south, and it got souther than a plague of Ratz"

"Damn Westerners, I can't understand a damn their saying" said Slig-Alpha "But you know what, FUCK THIS!"

Slig-Alpha starts firing at the Steef Bounty Hunter. Stranger dodges it and starts dashing at the Slig, he loads his wrist crossbow with a creature that resembles a round legless skunk called a Stunk. He aims at Slig-Alpha and the Stunk puffs out a noxious gas cloud, causing the Slig to cough violently and trying to hold his tendrils.

"Oh God the smell!" exclaimed Slig-Alpha closing his eyes as the noxious gas is burning his eyes. Not even his mask would prevent the horrid stink of a Stunk.

"Abe, I need ya to open up a portal" said Stranger "We're out of here?"

"Sure, but I need time" said Abe

"Don't have time, I saw Lady Neptune planning to blow this place up" said Stranger

"She what?" said Slig-Alpha has he overheard Stranger. "Oh fuck this, I'm outta here. We'll meet again, Abe!"

And with that, Slig-Alpha scarpered out of the castle before Purple Heart in her HDD: Neptune mode is about to launch her missiles.

"I'll try" said Abe as Stranger helps him up and starts to Chant. As Abe chants, a flock of white bird gather and form a ring in the air, between the ring is a portal swirling between the birds. "There, I'm done…but I ain't going back, not after what I said and done."

"The hell ya talkn' about?" said Stranger

"I betrayed them, Stranger!" said Abe "I even betrayed you and the rest of the Odd Guild, I can't go back."

"Look, I understand why you did it, I would do the same at first but I didn't. You just need some guidance and a chance to redeem yourself." Said Stranger putting his hand on Abe's shoulder. "Besides, you sacrificed a lot, you even saved you dear mama from Magog imprisonment."

Abe sighed, as he still feels guilty.

"But Slig-Alpha is right, Noire shouldn't waste on a traitor on me" said Abe

"Would she 'ave sent me to getcha if she see you as a waste, nah she loved ya like a brutha, even I back when we took down them Meep Rustlers with Fangus and Munch." Said Stranger

Abe smiled slight until suddenly he and Stranger heard explosions, Purple Heart has started launching her missiles at the Gulag.

"Come on, let's git out of here" said Stranger

"Right" said Abe as he and Stranger jump into the Portal before the explosions started to crumble the castle more.

Outside the Gulag

Anko and the Sligs saw the destruction caused by Purple Heart when she performed HDD: Neptune. They were awed at the sight and cheered for their victory and freedom, Slig-Alpha is not pleased at the slightest, he is pissed off as he lost the opportunity to kill Abe and the fact that Purple Heart is planning to level the Gulag into a smoulding wasteland WITHOUT warning him. Speaking of which, Purple Heart in her Jet is flying towards them, but she is alone and everyone noticed it.

Slig however is still pissed at the goddess for the attempt on his life.

"You sneaky deceitful whore!" exclaimed Slig-Alpha "You were about to take me out with the Gulag!"

" **But you managed to escape"** said Purple Heart coldly, not happy to see the Slig alive. **"I thought you should learn what will happen if you cross the Hearts of Yami."**

"I was given strict orders to punish and execute the Traitor, Black Heart got in the way and I need to remove her from my path" said Slig-Alpha

" **Using a Banishment Bell on the Hearts is forbidden, it was only used when we Hearts are in unauthorized conflicts."** Said Purple Heart **"Not to be used by a cowardly swamp squid like you."**

" **SWAMP SQUID?!"** exclaimed Slig-Alpha in anger as he is about to point his gun at Purple Heart when suddenly Slig-Storm knocking him out with the butt of his sniper rifle dropping the Black Heart Bell.

"Shut the hell up, Alpha" said Slig-Storm before he looks up to Purple Heart "I apologise for his rude behavior and be grateful for saving us."

" **It's alright, Storm"** said Purple Heart as she picks up the bell keeping it away from the Slig and possibly giving it to Naruto. **"At least SOMEONE is greatful, and you'll be rewarded for your assistance. Perhaps modify your pigments so you won't suffer from Albinism"**

"I would be grateful, but this pale skin is starting to grow on me" said Slig-Storm

" **How about alter it from albinism to Leucism, you will remain pale, but it will be less irritating to be under the sun"**

Slig-Storm heard about that condition and it does get confused with Albinism mostly, so it makes no difference…that much.

"Then I accept" said Slig-Storm bowing to Purple Heart

Then suddenly Anko step forward to ask her about to absence of Noire and Naruto

"Neptune-sama, where are the others?" said Anko

"Noire is safe, she'll be staying with Yami-sama for a while until the barrier from the banishment bell wears off." Said Purple as he dispels the jet.

With Noire

Noire finds herself in pitch darkness, but this darkness despite it filling the bravest mortal in such dread in calm and welcoming to Noire. She sits calmly in her temporal prison while with the barrier being the only light source available. Suddenly the darkness fades slightly, enough for the area to visible. The area she is in appears to be a giant platform with overseeing the cosmos and many worlds in their respected universes. And right at the centre of the platform and hovering 5 inches off the ground is a giant smooth boulder, completely smooth and geometrically perfect and decorated with glowing vein-like marking humming in a red pulse.

Noire bows at the orb with pure respect and loyalty.

 _Yami-sama"_ said Noire

 **YAMI**

 **Bio: Goddess of Darkness, Mother of Gamers.**

Suddenly a portal appears between Noire and Yami and a unknown Gamer is summoned, completely bound in chains and locks. He looks up to see the colossal horror that is Yami, his skin is pale and the air turned cold around him. He is ready to piss his pants.

"No please, Yami-sama. I didn't mean it, I was desperate and foolish to cheat."

Yami didn't say anything, only that it's red glow deepens and it vibrates as if it is fumed with rage. This sight terrified the Gamer that he can feel himself fading away from exsistance, Yami is Deleting the Gamer.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed the Gamer's last words before he is completely deleted.

Yami's red glow faded and remained immobile.

" _Pardon me for asking, Yami-sama but what were his crimes?"_ said Noire

Suddenly screens were formed to show the culprit committing the heinous of crimes Gamers would never dare commit: Cheating and Hacking.

" _I see"_ said Noire frowning at the scenes until suddenly another portal appears, this time it brought in Abe and Stranger. Noire's expression lightens and sighs with relief to see Abe. _"Thank goodness"_

Yami's red hue on the marks changes colour to white. Noire knew exactly what that means.

" _It's time for Judgement"_ said Noire as she has no choice but to watch and prey for Abe's fate by Yami's hands.

Back with Naruto's Party

"And the kid?" said Anko with some worry about Naruto

" **He is deep below ground and safe away from the explosions, still in his current mission"** said Purple Heart **"He'll come back to us in due time."**

Meanwhile at Skillya's Nest

Naruto is in the middle of his battle against the Slig Queen. The giant green she-beast is relentless despite many cuts, moderate gashes, 3 out of 4 eyes blinded and a missing tendril. Naruto's Saw Cleaver is slowly getting dull, his Demon Scar's temperature is depleting, the tip his Sting is chipped and he out of ammo from his Snuzi.

So Naruto equips his Void Sword in his right hand while holding a Chaos Bomb in his left. He throws the red Phazon bomb right at the Slig Queen's face, causing her to roar in anger and swings her massive arms in retaliation, but Naruto was waiting for her to attack and plunged his Void Sword into the forearm, ice slowly encases and reaching up to her shoulder. Skillya saw this and started gnarling her arm before the phazon ice reaches her body.

Skillya was successful in amputating her arm before the ice could reach her, but now she is missing an arm and caused plenty of damage onto herself.

"GAH, BASTARD!" roared Skillya at Naruto

"I told you, Evil always find a way" said Naruto twirling his Void Sword and swings it to launch void projection at her.

A fury of void projectiles flies at her, she shields herself from the shots, but every impact freezes with it lands, even her remaining arm is slowly freezing and the green pool in which to wallows in starts to freeze up, nice and slow. Naruto only watches as his attack make effect, forcing the Slig Queen to gnarl her remaining arm off as it is now almost frozen he can see her health depleting from the gnarling.

Now completely amputated, Skillya roars and tries to grab Naruto with her tendrils, but Naruto only jumps on her head and switches to his Chaos Claws and activates his Kyuubi Cloak, ending it with a feral and demonic roar.

" **RAAAHHH!"** Naruto roared excitedly as he starts clawing the Slig Queen's head, piece by piece, the Slig Queen tries to shake him off but the frost from the Void Projection that struck the green pool and froze it up starts to creep up onto her body and slowly immobilizing her.

"Ahh, the ice burns!" screams Skillya as the Void's frost is covering her up, she can her skill crack, her flesh harden and her blood turn into red ice and form red icicles that pierce through the unfrozen flesh. But the pain doesn't end from that, it continues with Naruto clawing her head until the cranium is bare, blood squirting out and spraying all over Darkborne. Now he is punching the exposed cranium, fracturing it so that he can get to her brain and claw that as well.

He punches and punches until tiny bone shards fly out, slowly exposing the brain with each impact of his Red Phazon enhanced fists. With the brain now exposed, he grabs hold it and yanks it out before tearing it in two. He discards the now destroyed brain and dove into the cavity and dig right into the freshly dead Slig Queen's body, and exits it from out of it's stomach like an alien parasite. Skillya collapses while Naruto exits the stomach cavity, holding what appears to a giant slimy green transparent orb with a Slig embryo in it.

 **Slig Queen Egg obtained**

 **Description: The Slig Bitch is dead, but the circle of life continues.**

Naruto stores the Egg into his inventory and makes his leave.

"That was fun," said Naruto walking away "I hope I don't get to see anything uglier than that"

Meanwhile at Virility Factory

Deep within the mixing room of a factory which creates a popular drink called Virility but hidden in a demonic realm masquerading the facility resides a giant grotesque demon that resembles a festering maggot with twisted humanoid arms and a foul ugly hag-like face that's constantly puking into the mixing vat of Virility. But the foul bulimic creature is now in a middle of a battle against Hinata in a black skinsuit, purple baggy jacket and a butterfly mask. The girl's indigo hair, originally short is now long and loose, only to show that she is fighting a boss and means business. She has 2 pairs of custom made pistols called **Love is Blue** and a claymore with a skeletal hilt and guard named **Rebellion**.

"Yami damn this Bitch is ugly, it is no wonder mom and dad never touch this alternate version of a demonic realm called the reboot realm." Said Hinata.

 **Moonlight Butterfly**

 **A young gamer taught with the knowledge of Unbra Witchcraft and Demon Hunting. Never mess with her.**

The Moonlight Butterfly dodges the demon's attack and jab her fingers and palm gently on its arms, despite the gentleness of the jabs, they do cause great damage as each jab triggers the nerve points in the body, causing immense pain which the foul creature starts screaming at. But the young girl doesn't just jab at the arms, she gets at the ugly face of the demon and it's multiple eyes.

" **YAAAHHHH!"** screamed the demon as it loses it's grip to hole its face in pain but it drops down but it's abdomen is hooked up with pipes that link up to the factory as its vomit isn't the only thing ingredient for this so called popular drink.

"Ew yuck, can't believe the Norms and Players drink that stuff" said Moonlight Butterfly "Rodin wasn't exaggerating when he told me what was in it."

(Flashback: Gates of Hell)

The Moonlight Butterfly, Hinata Hyūga is currently performing in the stage to once again a non-existent audience. But she doesn't mind, to her it's a way to practice her singing and dancing, and boost her confidence as she is formally shy and self-conscious of her appearance and abilities. She does have an Origin tale of how she came to be the Moonlight Butterfly but that is for another time.

"Hey, Hinata" Rodin calls out to her.

Hinata seizes her singing and dancing, jumps off the stage and jogs to the counter with wonder why her employer called her for.

"Is something the matter?" said Hinata

"Not really, you heard of this beverage?" said Rodin as he presents Hinata a green can of Virility.

"Hai, apparently it's one of the most popular drinks served across the world, even in other worlds if I'm corrected." Said Hinata as she took it and starts drinking.

"Heh, that is what that bastard Mundus wants the Normies and Players to think. It's really a demonic concoction that keeps them docile and weak minded, easy to control and manipulate. But don't worry, it has no effect on Gamers and Demons like us."

"Oh cool" said Hinata as she keeps on drinking.

"But I wouldn't drink it though, not after what's in that stuff." Said Rodin making a foul look of disgust of the beverage.

"Why, what's in it?" said Hinata

"Acidic bile and excrement of a 1200-year-old "succubus", and use the term Succubus sarcastically. Mundus has really bad taste in demonesses." Said Rodin when Hinata sprays the Virility out of her mouth. "Seriously, how is that fugly bug a succubus, I banged pretty succubi for centuries and they don't look like that. And I definitely won't fap at the sight of his old lady either. *shudder*"

"Ewww, gross!" exclaimed Hinata in disgust as she dropped the half full can. "Why didn't you stop me I could have had a cinnamon roll sundae instead?"

"Sorry, little lady. Ain't my intention to let you drink that swill." Said Rodin as he starts making a strong drink for Hinata to wash the foul taste of Virility off. "Anyway, the reason I told you is that I have a quest for you. I want you to go to Limbo City in what is known as the reboot relm and infiltrate the Virility Factory and destroy the "Secret ingredient" Mundus is using to make more of that stuff."

"You must hate this Mundus guy" said Hinata

"Well duh, he murdered your father Sparda and your Aunt Rosa" said Rodin "Didn't you mama tell you about it."

"Only that my real tou-san is killed and my baa-chan" said Hinata

"Well consider this one step of getting your back at the bastard" said Rodin snapping his fingers "I opened a portal that'll take you to the Virility Storage units. Best you enter in purgatory, so no one can notice you…well anyone who's human obviously."

(End of Flashback)

" **GRRR, I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR ARMS, CHEW ON THEM AND PUKE ON YOUR PATHETIC FACE!"** exclaimed the "Succubus" as it pulls itself up on the platform and starts vomiting.

"Oh yeah, well I'm gonna end your shaming on Succubi everywhere, you ugly bitch!" said Hinata as she activate her Byakugan and pull out her sword **Rebellion**

With Abe and the Stranger

Abe was shocked at what he heard from the Stranger, "What do you mean I have to redo my trial?"

"Noire wanted to give you a second chance, and while you left the Glukkon used this to rebuild and reopen Rupture farms 1029 and Soulstorm Brewery 401, preyin' on the Mudokon folk again."

"But how can that be, I was sure that I destroyed them." Said Abe in shock at the news of RuptureFarms and SoulStorm Brewery's reopening.

"Molluck still alive and he made sure to rebuild them, this is your chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of Noire Abe."

Abe is hesitant at this and has his doubts of being redeemed for his treachery.

As they exit the portal, they arrived at Yami's domain, the giant spherical form of Yami hovers in the centre, Abe and Stranger is unsure what their goddess is expressing not.

" _Abe of the Mudokons"_

Abe turns to see Noire still trapped in her barrier, she is speaking for Yami.

" _you are summoned here by Yami for judgement, to see if you are worthy of redemption"_ said Noire professionally as the words are telepathically sent to her by the dark goddess, but deep down she is concerned, and hope Abe is redeemed. "Who stands in for your defence?"

"I do, Lady Yami!" said Stranger as he stands for Abe.

"And me." said a new voice that actually surprised Noire, as he sees what looks like an American man with short grey hair and a beard.

 _Lorne Lanning!_ Thought Noire

" _So be it, then let the trials begin"_ said Noire

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 17**

 **HP: 7672**

 **Mana: 5760**

 **RAGE: 7680**

 **CHAOS: 3360**

 **VOID: 3360**

 **Phazon: 15840**

 **KUNAI: 15/35**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/35**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame, and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast**

 **SnUzi**

 **Description: An Automated Tranquilizer gun. Developed by Vykker's Labs, originally used to pacify escape test subjects in labs or mental patients in asylums but proved to be quite lethal as the syringes contains a lethal dosage. So, it is used as a weapon for Interns stationed in Vykker Laboratories and Asylums.**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Description: Naruto's new black goggles.**

• **Defence: +25**

• **Dexterity: +25**

• **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Description: an ordinary ninja mask**

• **Defence: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Incognito**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Description: A hat worn by hunters centuries ago when a village was plague by a bloodborne virus that turns humans into monsters.**

 **Defence: +10**

 **Dexterity: +5**

 **Bonus Perk: Hunter ( 20% Soul bonus)**

 **Chest: Leather Trench coat**

 **Description: Coat made from the strongest leather, blends well in darkness**

• **Defence: 500**

• **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mythril Chainmail**

 **Description: a chainmail made of Mythril, a metal which is light as a feather but much denser than steel. Mythril is extremely rare and can only be found in one certain place, unfortunately the place is incinerated by an Ancient Demon during pitfall battle against a Wizard.**

• **Defence: 500**

 **Pants: Black trousers  
Description: Trousers dyed in black, helps blend in the darkness.**

 **Defence: 500**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Iron greaves  
Description: Greaves that protects the shins**

 **Defence: +62**

 **Arm: Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Description: The gauntlet of the Overlord with Phazon primordial gems added to it**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Ninja Vambrace**

 **Description: Greaves that protects the forearms**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: an item that was made by Jūbi as a gift for her previous true mate using a Estus Flask from the Dark realm and the blood vials from the blood realms. the blood Estus Flask tastes like the person's favourite drink and they are rare**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Sega Saturn Fragment (3/4)**

 **Anticrystal**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Chakra control: LV2**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **MANGEKYO TECHNIQUES**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 PATHS TECHNIQUES**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 6**

Gates of Hell

Naruto and his party (excluding Noire) returned to the Gates of Hell after a successful guest at the Gulag in the Halflings domain of the Land of Hills. Naruto has gotten himself an addition of his army: the Sligs, who are also joining in the celebrations, but they are celebrating their new freedom and their new employment with the Overlord. Those green tendril mouthed thugs are drowning their sorrows in the finest booze Rodin has to offer, even the Uruk grog is satisfying to those strange creatures, must've been the fact they adapted in polluted industrial areas that helped them gain an immunity to the Grog's caustic volatile substance.

Seeing his own establishment booming in business is satisfying to see, especially when they brought in money to spend for products to consume. Rodin chuckles while he continues watching his patrons enjoy themselves, even Naruto is slightly enjoying his small victory of his quest. But the young Darkborne is leaning on the counter and staring blackly at it.

"I must say it's great to have customers again in this establishment, the Gamers around here are too scared ever since the CJ grew in power," said Rodin to Naruto "And as promised, the other Share Crystal is yours."

 **Share Crystal Obtained**

 **Quest Complete**

 **Sega Goddess Crusade**

 **Add Neptune in Party**

 **Find 2 Share crystals (2/2)**

 **Get Pudding (1/1)**

 **Winning Conditions: Shopping at Gates of Hell and White Bell unlocked**

"Also, I am happy to allow you to purchase my wares in the Gates of Hell, and I'm obliged to give you this too. It's one of a kind, so don't lose it." Said Rodin.

 **White Bell Obtained**

"Yeah" mumbled Naruto causally taking the crystal and the White Bell. "Thanks, man"

"Hey, normally people would be thrilled to shop here, something the matter?" said Rodin

"Do you ever ask yourself "Am I truly evil?", Rodin?" said Naruto

"Not really, I know I am" said Rodin "Look at me, I'm a badass, demon capitalist who owns an underground establishment who sells items are illegal to the CJ. Why, are you having doubts now?"

"No, it's not that" said Naruto

"Then what?" said Rodin

"It's the fact that the Hearts have…Heroes as their Champions" said Naruto snarling at the name.

"Ah, you met Spyro and Crash, huh" said Rodin

"And that Blue Hedgehog, Sonic if I remember" said Naruto "Not to mention that the member of the CJ was Noire's former champion that troubles me."

"So, you're disturbed that they have Gamer heroes as Champions, huh?" said Rodin "Meh, I wouldn't worry, despite the title they hold, they won't betray you and neither will the Hearts."

"You sure about that?" said Naruto

"As Champion of Yami, you have full authority on them and full protection by the Goddess herself." Said Rodin "Even your Title as Overlord has pure meaning in this hierarchy."

"But it still bothers me, why would they have heroes as their Champions?" said Naruto

"Why not ask one of them, surely they have their reasons." Said Rodin as he gestured Neptune conversing with Anko. "I'll prepare a room for you two to speak in private."

"Thanks" said Naruto before he leaves the counter and approaches Neptune.

Neptune as reverted from her Purple Heart form, since she doesn't need to use it for a while are completing the Quest. She is enjoying a nice cup of pudding while conversing with Anko, who is enjoying a plate of sweet Dango. They joked and laughed, enjoying their company in the end. Anko is happy to he treated like a normal person for a change, without people sneering and silently jeering at her, and even talk to a person with any hostility whatsoever.

"I must admit, it's been delightful to talk like this, Neptune-san" said Anko, showing respect to the Purple Heart.

" _And I'm glad to see your other side, I was worried that you would be weird and creep me out."_ Said Neptune

"What, me?" said Anko "Nah, just because I was artificially made into a Player by that creep Orochimaru, doesn't change who I really am. But I do love scaring the living shit out of people, though."

Neptune and Anko laughs at this until Naruto approaches them. Anko noticed and welcomed him.

"Hey kid, like to join us?" said Anko "There is room for one more."

"Actually, I want to talk to Neptune in private" said Naruto "There's something I need to ask her."

"Oh?" said Anko curiously at Naruto's purpose for the purple heart. But she shrugs at it and resumes with her Dango. "Sure, go on."

"Thanks" said Naruto as Neptune stands up and the leave together.

Private room

The Private rooms are one of the sections of the Gates of Hell for Rental for certain groups too use for their own events and parties, but the rental must be booked before used because the décor of the private room is breathtaking. Rodin is happy to allow Naruto use one of the private rooms to talk to Neptune in private.

Neptune is confused at this, but the thought of being alone with Naruto made her blush.

" _So, what's wrong, Naruto-kun?"_ said Neptune

Naruto sighed at this when his back is turned, he is mentally debating if this is a good idea. What if asking this question will become more awkward and affect his relationship with not just the Neptune but with the other Hearts, including the ones yet to meet. Jūbi reassured him, he can mentally feel her cuddling him within the mindscape.

" _ **It's ok, you deserve to know"**_ said Jūbi

Naruto took a deep breath and turns to Neptune.

"Neptune, I want to ask you something that's disturbing me for quite some time." Said Naruto averting his eyes. "It's the matter of the champions representing you and Noire. I noticed that they are…Heroes."

Neptune noticed and sighed, so this is what's all about.

" _I see, you want to know why the Hearts of the Dark Goddess, who are technically evil also, chose the likes of Heroes to be our Champions?"_ said Neptune while she turns into Purple Heart. **"It maybe a bit of a shock to you, but Heroes aren't as different that us as you expect"**

Naruto raise his brow at this, he is not sure what Purple Heart meant by that.

"I don't understand" said Naruto

" **Tell me something, before you became a Gamer and Overlord, you wanted to become Hokage, correct?"** said Purple

"H-Hai" said Naruto hesitantly at the question.

" **And we all know that Hokages were considered Heroes in Konoha, but why did you want to become Hokage?"** asked Purple Heart

"What's that question got to do with anything"

" **Please answer it, and I'll explain"** said Purple Heart **"Why did you want to become Hokage?"**

Why? Why did Naruto want to become Hokage? If he was following the path of a hero, he would say to protect Konoha, but he would be lying to himself. So why did he want to become Hokage, what did the Hokage have that he hasn't…then it hit him.

"Wanted to be loved, respected, but most of all I wanted to show I am NOT a demon" said Naruto simply.

" **There you go, now do you see?"** said Purple Heart **"The Heroes only become heroes to benefit their personal goals. Be it Fame, Glory, Winning a Princess's Heart, or even revenge. These are goals of ambitious, selfish men who believe they're in a fairy tale and live happily ever after, not caring what happens to those in the back ground."**

Naruto still confused at this while Purple Heart continues.

" **If Heroes are what you said to believe, then how come one side only sees them as a Hero while one as a villain? Heroism is one-sided, not everyone sees him as Heroes but selfish beings only seeking for Fame, Wealth and Glory."**

"I'm still…finding this hard to believe." Said Naruto

" **I know"** said Purple until she decides to pull him into a comforting embrace. **"It maybe a cruel truth about Heroes, but you're not a hero so it wouldn't affect you."**

"No…it doesn't" said Naruto feeling a little bit better. "Still bugs me though"

" **I know, but just because they are branded as Heroes in their realm, doesn't mean they are automatically your enemy."** Said Purple Heart **"Most heroes are easily corruptible, after all the good have no idea how close to evil they really are."**

Naruto chuckles at this.

"So, in a way, evil is like Gravity" said Naruto "all it takes is a little push"

" **Precisely and note in the back of every champion's head they know that they are just as bad as the villains that they fight against that is why they fight for us."** said Purple before reverting as Neptune but still hugging Naruto. _"Is there something else to talk about?"_

"Yes, when is Noire coming back?" said Naruto

" _Not for a while, if she's out this long then it means that Yami-sama needs her"_ said Neptune _"Probably for some trial against that idiot Abe or something"_

"huh?" said Naruto

" _Nothing, don't worry about it. Just boring Goddess stuff"_ said Neptune while she releases the Overlord. _"Come, let's resume the celebrations"_

"Sure" said Naruto as he and Neptune leave the private room and joins in with the celebrations.

Yami's Realm

The Trial of Abe of Oddworld has begin, the defendant in question stands between the Dark Goddess Yami as the court's Judge, Noire as Yami interpreter. Acting as Abe's defense are the Steef Bounty Hunter known as Stranger and Oddworld's creator known as Legendary Limitless Luscious Lorne Lanning.

The blue Mudokon Gamer is getting nervous…no, terrified as he is in the presence of the Dark Goddess herself, even the form she is currently in would bring chills to your spine, an ominous orb of dark stone with glowing tribal style veins all around, glowing in blood red as if it represents its emotions. Noire the Black Heart is mentally linked to Yami, feeling the emotions of her mistress, if terrifies who what she thought of the defendant and prays that the Dark Goddess is willing to be merciful to him for his treachery.

" _So be it, Stanger and Lorne Lanning will represent the defense in court"_ said Noire as the realm shifted and took form of a courtroom but comprised with 8 booths. One for the judge, 4 for the Jury, 1 for the witness, 1 for the defense and 1 for the prosecution. _presenting the Jury."_

The Jury spectators suddenly arrive, comprised with a few of well-known Gamers from various realms outside the shinobi nation and even Oddworld.

" _Champions of the Black Heart: Crash Bandicoot of Wumpa Islands, and Spyro the Dragon of Artisan World"_

Crash Bandicoot arrived through a golden glow and Spyro the Dragon exited a portal that suddenly appeared and flew out from. The Champions of the Black Heart nod at each other and took their seats at the booth with a Black Heart engraved on it.

"C _hampions of the White Heart: The Mario Bros. of the Mushroom Kingdom"_

The Mario Bros emerge from the Realm through a huge green pipe. They jump out and landed…fell Mario did as Luigi lost his footing and tripped clumsily. Mario helped his brother up on his feet and they head to the booth with the White Heart engraved on it.

" _Champion of the Purple Heart: Sonic the Hedgehog of Mobius"_

The giant gold ring appears, and Sonic the Hedgehog exits it with a half-eaten Chili Dog in his gloved hand. He is rather ticked off but finished his interrupted snack and heads to the Booth with the Purple Heart engraved, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

" _Champion of the Green Heart: Commander John 117 of the UNSC Navy, A.K.A Master Chief"_

A tall man in forest green space armor along with helmet with a yellow one-way visor arrives through teleportation. He said nothing and walks to the last Jury booth, which has the Green Heart engraved on.

" _Presenting as Prosecution and representing the Magog Cartel…can't believe this is happening…Lulu of Lulu Funds."_

Suddenly a Glukkon Pud named Lulu appeared on the Prosecutor's booth, confused and disoriented at where he is, then he saw Abe and starts freaking out.

"YOU, DAMN YOU BASTARD! YOU ROBBED ME OF MY MOOLAH!" exclaimed Lulu in pure hatred at Abe, but Abe is not fazed or regret what he did to Lulu. "I'VE BECOME A JOKE TO THE CARTEL WHEN YOU MADE ME BUY THAT CAN OF SMELLY FISH EGGS. JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO SAVE AN ENDANGERED RACE? IF I HAD THE RIGHT APPENDAGES, I WOULD STRANGLE YOU AND TOSS YOUR SORRY CORPSE INTO THE RECYCLER!"

Suddenly Yami tremored violently, causing Noire to slam her fist and shouts.

" _BE SILENT, MAGOG FOOL! You are here to act as prosecution for the Defendant, also you are punished as a Player and you must do your duty as one."_ Said Noire angrily, not only reflecting Yami's rage but her own, too. She hates the Magog Cartel and holds them responsible for Abe's treachery and being on Trial, but she knows that her personal opinions mean nothing as there are rules in the Gamer community. _"You must persuade the Jury that the defendant is guilty, but also make the Judge have the final say. If you succeed, you will be compensated with a generous offer of 3 million Moolah, reinstating your GlockStar status in the Magog Hierarchy. If you fail, you will be erased from existence. But personally, I wish you would get the latter. Do you understand."_

"*Gulp* Yes" said Lulu nervously as he is in a life and death situation, there is going to be an execution after the trial, be it Abe's or his own. Such as the fate of Players.

Unlike Gamers, Players are forced to play the cruel games orchestrated by the Goddess Yami, the Hearts or the Champions. But there are methods of creating Players but was lost when the Censored Justice raided the 5 great cities of Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox and Tari.

" _Good, now Presenting the Judge of the Trial."_ Said Noire before she widens her eyes when Yami decided who will be this Judge of the Trial. _"A-Acting as Judge, and representing Yami-sama herself. Her Champion, the Overlord himself, Naruto Uzumaki."_

Suddenly Naruto appeared, he was currently enjoying a pint of Nuka cola when he noticed that he wasn't at the Gates of Hell anymore. He was about to react by drawing out his Saw Cleaver when he felt a flow of energy calming him down and released his hold on his weapon. Even the Jūbi is acting docile by the flow of energy.

 _What is the feeling?_ Thought Naruto until he turns around to see Yami hovering above him, she pulses calmly at Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but stare with awe at the giant stone orb of evil. _Could this be Yami, the Goddess?_

Suddenly Naruto starts hearing a voice, a whisper yet nearly inaudible, but he can still hear it speak to him. Instantly he knows that Yami is speaking to him, he nods at Yami and turns to face the court.

"Court is now in session, Judge Naruto presenting"

"The Defense is ready, your honor" said Lorne Lanning

"Duh, the Prosecution is ready, your honor" said Lulu

"Hai" said Naruto before he turns to the defendant. "Abe of Oddworld, you are charged for the crimes of treason, collaborating with the enemy known as the Censored Justice. How do you plead?"

Abe is hesitant to say, he turns to Noire who is worried for him, then at Lorne Lanning who nods at him.

"Not-Guilty, your honor" said Abe "I have my reasons for collaborating with the CJ."

"Objection!"

Everyone turns to Lulu, who reacted out of instant and desperation for getting the defendant the verdict he must get.

"Now, I may not be a Gamer, but I know that treason is an inexcusable offense" said Lulu

"True, but I will overrule that objection" said Naruto frowning at Lulu "And let me give you some friendly advice, choose your objections wisely, because you'll get a certain limit and you'll be penalized for time wasting, understand?"

"Y-Yeah" said Lulu

Naruto turns to Abe.

"If you have a reason for your crimes, then explain it to us through a testimony" said Naruto

"Of course," said Abe as he stands up from his booth and starts confessing in his testimony.

"After the years of liberating my brothers from the Magog Cartel, the result remains unchanged as more of my brothers, including the unborn eggs are enslaved as our mother is still in captive in their main facilities.

I needed a game changer, I tried to convince the tribal chiefs to band together and form an army against the Cartel. I have the power to obliterate them but only under certain conditions and that's not good enough. All I have is my ability to possessing, but it's not enough, I can use my communicating skills to lead my warriors, but that too isn't enough. I needed an army, allies and stronger weapons to destroy the Cartel for good, but they refused, saying that a war isn't the answer.

I was angry at them, foolishly thinking they can live in peace while the Magog Cartel continues to enslave us, destroy the environment and eco-system, and use their foul products to exploit and manipulate us."

"Thank you, Abe" said Naruto before turning to the Defense Booth. "Lanning-san, you may start the cross examination."

"Of course," said Lorne as he leaves the booth and begins his Cross-examination of the Defendant's testimony. He goes through it and check for any contradictions before questioning it. "Ok, I'm ready."

Proceed" said Naruto

Lorne Lanning nods and turns to Abe.

"Abe, you said that the years of liberating your brothers didn't change a thing, care to explain it?" said Lorne

"Exactly what I meant, Rupture Farms, Necrum Mines, FeeCo Depot, even SoulStorm, but that hardly left a dent on the Magog, even when they are allied with the Vykkers." Said Abe "And when I was on another quest to save my unborn brothers from being a new product called "Labor Eggs", I had to team up with the last Gabbit named Munch."

"Yet your saved them, correct?" said Lorne

"But the more I save them, the more I turn to realize that I was only belaying the inevitable. Being a Hero is futile, so I have to take drastic measures."

"Such as collaborating with the Censored Justice" said Lorne, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Yes" said Abe

The Jury murmurs at this, Lulu is starting to feel relieved that Abe might be irredeemable, and victory is getting close to this pathetic Glukkon.

"Heroism, it can be glorious at first, but the burden of responsibility can be trifling for one person to handle." Said Lorne Lanning as he starts speaking to the jury. "And everyone is grateful for it, not everyone would understand the sacrifices a Hero must make. I will like put Stranger on the stand, if you permit me, your honor.

"Objection!"

"You're Honor, this is a waste of time. The Steef is was not a witness of the crimes the traitor committed, he was only there to take him back to Oddworld, undoubtedly collecting a bounty." Said Lulu

"I only took the bounty as an opportunity to bring Abe home" sad Stranger

"I will allow this, please continue" said Naruto

"Thank you, may Stranger please present yourself." Said Lorne Lanning while the Steef Bounty Hunter heads to the witness stand. "Tell me, Stranger, what is your profession?"

"Bounty Hunter" said Stranger

"And were you praised for your profession?" said Lorne Lanning

"Most of the time, but you know them Clakkers, they only cares about themselves" said Strangers "Like any other industrial-class race in Oddworld."

"Most of the time, as you see my point." Said Lorne Lanning "Only a certain number praise Stranger as a hero when he brought those outlaws in the Western Mudos to justice. But the burden got tough, right?"

"Damn straight, when I was exposed as a Steef, them Clakkers got all hostile like and started chasin' me out of town. Callin' me a beast because I'm all different like, and my responsibility as a…hero changed, when I was tasked to take down Sekto's Mongo Spring Dam, but it cost me a fellow Steef which Sekto used as a vessel and leaving me as the only one of my kind. So, I resumed as a bounty hunter, just to make a living, while my first intention is to make enough to hide my true self for survival."

"Thank you, Stranger, you may sit down" said Lorne Lanning "Now tell me this, has any of you suffered the burden of heroism that you wanted to end it for good?"

The jury started to murmur at this of mixed thoughts. Mario stood up and called out.

"Do you have any idea how many times I have to save a damsel in distress from a rampaging beast, be it a gorilla or a Koopa King?" said Mario

"Sure, the adventures were fun, but chasing after an egg bellied scientist who kidnaps small animal and turning into robots sure does get tiring" said Sonic "especially when you have constant rivals challenging me all the time, such as Knuckles, Metal Sonic, Shadow, Jet the Hawk, the list goes on."

"Uh huh, uh huh!" exclaims Crash resting his head on his fist as he was remembering the troublesome quests to stop Neo Cortex, resulting in braving through dangerous wilds, running away from vicious Polar bears, boulders and triceratops. It even cost him his relationship of his ex-girlfriend Tawna bandicoot and must hang out with his brainy little sister Coco who asked him to get her a new laptop battery and disrupting his nap. Poor Crash sighs at this and starts playing with his Yo-Yo.

"As you can see, the responsibility caused poor Abe to become desperate and result in the unthinkable, so he can end his too long crusade of playing the hero." Said Lorne Lanning "I was only kind enough to give him 3 tales of his heroism and let someone else pass on the torch, but fate was cruel and it pressured Abe. So, Abe's act of treason is only a cry for help, not a sign of hatred of his fellow Gamers. I rest my case."

Lorne Lanning sits down on his booth, Naruto is in deep thought of what Lorne Lanning said, but it wouldn't be a fair trial without the prosecution.

"Will the Prosecutor please begin the cross-examination?" Said Naruto "And be quick about it."

"Sure…" said Lulu as he shuffles his feet towards Abe, this is literally the first time they get close in the same room, last time Abe was up on the rafters of the Vykker's Lab auction room posses Lulu in buying the Gabbiar for Munch. "Abe, you call yourself a hero, yet you manipulated me in being rich, which I must admit a first was awesome since I never thought my false charity wouldn't work, but then used me as a puppet and left me in the gutter. That's unheroic-like."

"Objection!" exclaimed Lorne "You're honor, the prosecutor's statement is irrelevant to the case, he is clearly ranting about the misfortunes of his lost finance."

"On the contrary, my misfortune is relevant," said Lulu "You clearly stated earlier that Abe was a Hero and his actions were a burden and weighing him with responsibility and all that. But I beg to differ, the Magog Cartel are industrialist and the industry is the next step of life to a modern society. Those so called "Slaves" that Abe and the others blabbed about are actually volunteers and hired help."

"Only because you influenced them with addictive produce that brainwashed them!" exclaimed Abe angrily

Naruto hammered his gavel to silence him.

"Abe, please be silent or I'll hold you in contempt." Warned Naruto

"Do let that Gluk get to you Abe, it's exactly what he wants" Lorne whispered in Abe ear. "Please trust in me, I have a plan."

"Continue, Prosecutor." Said Naruto

"Now then…err…where was I? Ah yes, ahem, sure we made the products addictive, but we ensured that they are safe for consumption and to buy, which is why we partnered with the Vykkers, they develop the produce and we provide the marketing. There is nothing evil about forming businesses. We were only making a living, a living which you robbed from us and now threatening to eliminate through war. A war the last thing we wanted, it's bad for business."

Lulu then turns to the jury

"Now ask me this, has there been anyone you thought was evil just because how the way they look and who they run things? Quick to judge and never stop to ask of their purpose."

Abe wanted to react, stating his witness of Molluck's plan of New and Tasty, but heeded Lorne's advice and remained silent, using the stitches on his lips as they were there for. He watches the Jury murmurs at this, debating about Lulu's statement.

"Now that you mentioned it, Eggman didn't actually harmed the animals when he placed them in the robots. Probably protecting from Mobius's harsh environment, or something." Said Sonic "And Shadow was cleared misunderstood due to amnesia when he first thought his old friend died when she was already dying."

"I disagree, Gnasty Gnorc stole the gems to magically create an army and turned all my kind into stone just because one of them was simply stating how cruel and evil he was." Said Spyro "And don't get me started on Ripto! Man, he was a mean short bastard, and that old fat bitch Sorceress stealing our dragon eggs to harvest our babies' wings for some spell. But…there was Moneybag, and he was only trying to earn a few gems."

"Uh huh" said Crash as Neo Cortex's purpose was truly evil, especially when teamed up by an evil spirit in a dark mask, a cyborg scientist with an unset nuke on his head and a madman who invented a time machine. Neo basically kidnapped animals and experimented on them so he would create an army for world domination.

"I may a mixed thought this, sure Bowser wanted to rule the Mushroom Kingdom, but I have a rival who did one time stole my own castle but decided to become a treasure hunter and started owning his own mini-game business in Diamond City." Said Mario

"And don't forget Waluigi, he just wanted to play sports and compete in party events." Said Luigi

"What about you, Master Chief?" said Sonic to John-117

"No comment" said Master Chief

Lulu is happy what the jury does somewhat agree to his statement, he only hopes it would be enough to convince them to declare Abe guilty. Then Lorne Lanning suddenly stands up and calls to the judge.

"Your honor, with permission, I would like to call out another witness" said Lorne

"I object to this" said Lulu complaining

"Objection overruled" said Naruto whacking the gavel. "You may proceed, Defense"

"Thank, I call out…the Black Heart herself" said Lorne, causing the jury to gasp and murmur at this. What is Lorne Lanning planning? Noire was shocked at this but she trusted Lorne as she knows he is doing, so she heads to the witness booth while Lorne cross-exam her. "Tell me, when you made Abe your champion before Crash and Spyro, where you are witnessing his action?"

" _I was"_ said Noire

"That means you were around when the Magog was plotting their new get rich schemes" said Lorne

"Objection! Your honor, this is an unnecessary biased statement of my Cartel!" said Lulu "Completely irrelevant to the case."

"Sustained, please choose your words carefully" said Naruto with a minor warning to the defense.

"My apologies" said Lorne "As I was saying, were you around when the Magog…organized their next products."

" _I was"_ Noire

"And with your own words, please tell everyone in this room about what you witnessed" said Lorne

"Objection, what is this got to do with defendant's treachery?" said Lulu

"To show solid proof of why he committed treason" said Lorne

"That will only prove his guilt…you know what, go ahead." Said Lulu when he thought of what Lorne said and thought he could use it to his advantage. "You're honor, I would like to take back my objection."

"Fair enough," said Naruto before turning to Lorne "Please proceed."

"Thank you" said Lorne while smirking inwardly _Foolish Gluk._ "Noire, as you please."

" _OK"_ said Noire

The Black Heart explained everything to the court, Naruto listened carefully as he also wants to know why she chose Abe as her Champion…and truth on why she hated the Magog Cartel

" _The Magog Cartel are the guiltiest than Abe's actions combined, treachery is one thing but stealing from Yami-sama and her hearts is a serious irredeemable offense which will no be tolerated."_ Said Noire darkly as she glares daggers at Lulu, causing the Glukkon to piss himself and shiver in fear.

"And what did the Magog Cartel steal?" said Naruto

" _Knowledge…knowledge of our technology specifically from Lastation, MY COUNTRY and they they cannibalized it in their twisted fashion, all the structures, the tool, the weapons and vehicles, each branded on their sign all for what to make themselves feel superior when Lorne and I chose them as one of the chosen superior races. Yami-sama is erect with rage, so am I even more so then Yami-sama has right now."_ said Noire darkly, her wrath has no bounds and the Murderous Intent pollutes the area, causing everyone to feel uneasy and nervous…well, not all are effected mind you. " _I want them dead, no obliterated, destroyed, everything they did to insult us and commit such heresy fills me with rage that I wanted someone to do us great justice…which is why I chose Abe to do the deed, I can sense hatred, I could feel the unkindled rage that it rivaled my own like a brother would to which I gave him the power as a Gamer to grant him the power which help him destroy the Magog Cartel."_

"So that it, huh?" said Naruto clearly understanding. The purpose of the Champions is to avenge Yami and her Heart against those who wronged…the sweet kind of justice Naruto would familiarize with. "What will be all, thank you."

Noire nods at this and returns by Yami's side.

"It quite clear to us now, we will announce the verdict of the Defendant." Said Naruto "Champions of the Hearts of Yami, please rise."

The Champions rise from their booths.

"Each of you, have you agreed on a verdict?" said Naruto

"We have, your honor" said Sonic speaking for the Champions

"And?" said Naruto

"Due to the testimonies from the defendant and the witnesses, we have decided to declare Abe of Oddworld…Not Guilty for his crime of Treason" said Sonic "But, due to his lack of faith with Noire and Yami, he will be punished regardless."

"I see" said Naruto while Yami telepathically tells him of a suitable punishment. "Abe of Oddworld, rise."

Abe then rose up.

"You will not be charged for treason, which the penalty will be deletion by the Goddess herself," said Naruto "But your act of treason concluded that you lost faith in Yami and the Heart you represented. Therefore, an alternative punishment is decided. Restarting your Gamer Status to default and starting over from the beginning…but, with some alternatives."

Abe raised his nonexistent brow at this but continues to listen.

"From what Yami-sama told me, you rescued 99 in your odyssey and 300 in your exodus." said Naruto "This time your rescues count on rupture farms has increased to 299. The rescue count for the odyssey is increased by 299. The rescue count for your new exodus is yet to be decided."

Naruto then turns to Lulu who was shitting his britches that he is not getting his revenge and will possibly die.

"As for you, as member of the Magog Cartel, you are hold responsible for the crimes against Yami and the Gamers." Said Naruto darkly as he has his Mangekyō Sharingan out which looked like a power sign, "The sentence is death, Game Over!"

Yami suddenly opens her stony orb exterior to reveal a beam like weapon charging up and it fires at Lulu. The Glukkon screams as the beam slowly erases him from existence.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The last thing coming that Gluk was his agonizing screams before they fade in the wind, Abe felt a cold chill after seeing this, that was about to be him if he was declared guilty. But the alternative was a sign of redemption and he will serve his new punishment such he ever regains Yami's trust and favor.

"Well then, now that the case is done, this court is now adjourned" said Naruto whacking his gavel to declare the court officially over.

With the court over, the Champions are dismissed and head on back to their home worlds. Crash and Spyro converse for a bit, well Spyro mostly talks while Crash nods and make responding gestures. Sonic is doing some stretches before starting his trans dimensional dash though a warp ring. The Mario Bros. are also conversing, to each other and in a foreign language Naruto doesn't know. Master Chief already left without saying a word, mostly because he has some important business back in his realm.

He then notices that Noire is nowhere to be seen, and neither are Abe, Stranger and Lorne Lanning. But it doesn't matter anymore since the punishment is clear, even to him. Abe will be return from the beginning, but his quest is altered, remastered you might say. More challenging and difficult as he'll have to same more than he normally did in that meat factory.

It's rather strange to get all that knowledge about the Ex-champion, he never met the guy personally and never thought him. He only got vague info from Slig-Alpha, biased info but official. But Yami mentally gave him complete info of the Mudokon, enough to get a clear image for the judgement in court.

Besides, Noire's relationship is simply platonic, which is reassuring thanks to Yami's inaudible whispers.

Suddenly the whispers are starting to become loud, loud enough to completely heard normally, but only in his mind.

" **Naruto, I need to speak with you in private, stand beneath my physical form."**

Naruto nods as he walks to Yami, who hovers 12 feet from the ground. Naruto stands beneath her until her shadow shrouds him, then she slowly descends to him, opening her lower section of her spherical form to invite him in. No one notices this, even if they did they would know that the current form of Yami is not her true form, it is a vessel to contain her true form which no mortal man could handle to see.

Within Yami's Vessel

The interior of the Dark Goddess's vessel is pure darkness but whereas darkness reigns there is also light, and the only light in this dark abyss are the red vein-like lights identical to the one on the spherical vessel. Then the darkness becomes clear to see regardless of that it is, the darkness is only invisible of Yami herself demands it so. The abyss suddenly changes into what would appear to be the inside of an advanced machine comprised with wiring, electronic circuitry and flashing red lights which goes with the veiny lights on the walls, floors and ceiling.

"Hello?" said Naruto as he subconsciously activates his Mangekyō Sharingan help see though this overwhelming darkness. "Yami-sama, are you here?"

" **Hai, I am here, my Champion"**

Naruto suddenly felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him from behind, pulling him in an embrace which includes the feeling of something warm and soft pressing on his back, then he feels a single hand trail down to his manhood and starts fondling his balls, causing his cock to erect. Naruto never felt like this before, but it's overwhelming his brain and causing his arousal to skyrocket, yet he is beyond cumming, or rather something is preventing him from reaching his climax.

Naruto was about to turn his head to see the Goddess who is caressing his body, but Yami stops him by biting the top of his ear.

" **Not yet, your mortal body would not comprehend or handle the sight of me especially with the amount of insight you have right now, but I assure you, I am beautiful."** Said Yami with the darkness within her vessel is enough to conceal her figure.  
 **Quest alert: To Love the evil one**

• **get 60 insights**

 **Winning Conditions: Yami in the harem and summon**

 **Insight Unlocked**

Naruto nods at this and took Yami's warning while deactivating his Sharingan, causing his vision to completely he obscured. He can only imagine what Yami would look like, and judging by the act that the darkness is magically removing his clothes, she is completely naked, her breast size is a Mid F cup. Naruto never imagined such a size could exist, it causes his loins to heat up and erect to a hard 10 inches.

" **You may not see me in this total dark, but I can Naruto-kun. And I am quite impressed that the power I blessed onto you has shown great results."** Said Yami as she continues to fondle Naruto's manhood with hungry strokes. **"Yet you still appear to look like a mere child. Why is that?"**

"To…*grunt* prepare," said Naruto whilst groaning by the Dark Goddess's elusive touch on his body. "I want to be fully…prepared while Konoha is still…weak from the…Kyūbi attack."

" **I see, very clever"** said Yami, her smile beams within the darkness as she is pleased of Naruto's tactics.

"But I…never expected the Censored Justice…to be a…round" said Naruto "I thought I…had the upper hand and…Konoha is done for."

" **I understand"** said Yami as she released Naruto who suddenly came like a fire hydrant, the Overlord was shocked at the amount of cum he shot out. **"Hmm, a very impressive sperm count. You are extremely virile, Naruto-kun."**

"Thanks, I guess" said Naruto blushing in embarrassment. "Forgive me for asking, but is that all you came for, to examine my length and virility?"

" **No, I was just enjoying myself and see if you are a worthy Champion for me"** said Yami, due to the pitch blackness within the vessel, it is impossible to pinpoint her whereabouts, hell even know who big the area is as is does look bigger than the outside. **"I asked you here because I know you have some unanswered questions, Naruto-kun"**

"Some of those questions were answered, Yami-sama" said Naruto "And I don't want to trouble you with my…personal issues around Konoha, and my new gamer Life in general."

" **Nonsense, you are my Champion"** said Yami **"When I first saw you doubting yourself after discovering the truth by Mizuki, I sensed great potential that I must make you a Gamer, especially when you have the Jūbi within you. And besides, there are benefits of being my Champion, I physically demonstrated it to you."**

"H-Hai, I noticed" said Naruto trying not to blush, but the idea of a goddess, who is undoubtedly overwhelming to look at by mortal eyes, jacking him off is impossible not to blush at. "But what is it you want from me?"

" **Straight to the point, I see?** Said Yami **"Ok, I'll make this brief so that you can go back to your own game. I noticed that Neptune-chan has grained her Purple Heart form."**

"Hai, she regained it by making contact by a Share Crystal" said Naruto as he showed Yami the crystal he obtained by Rodin by destroying the Gulag Abe formally operated as a collaborator of the Censored Justice. "I'm yet to give it to Noire, but I'll wait for her to finish her goodbyes with the ex-champion."

" **Which is why I call you here. Also regarding the questions of Multi-Gamer and the Demon Prince, formally known as Akenomyosei."** Said Yami **"But, you must do me this quest before I tell you."**

"Of course," said Naruto nonchalantly as it's not a surprise, even from the dark goddess herself. "What is my quest this time."

" **I'm sure you know when I mentioned Neptune and the fact your yet to give the crystal to Noire."** Said Yami

 **Quest alert: Dark Crusade**

 **Main Hearts regain HDD (1/4)**

 **Sisters regain HDD (0/4)**

 **Winning Conditions: New Quest**

"And what about my mom and sister any way to bring them back?" said Naruto as he subconsciously created a personal quest of his own.

" **Fret not, you'll be reunited, you just need to remove certain…obstacles in your way"**

"The Censored Justice?" assuming Naruto "I'm aware of that, Fugaku imprisoned them in the AntiCrystal, which I am about to obtain in time"

Yami couldn't help but laugh at this, Naruto isn't sure what amused the dark goddess.

"What's amusing?" said Naruto frowning at the darkness, knowing he can't and won't directly look at her.

" **What's amusing is that foolish mortal assuming that he used an AntiCrystal to imprison them, but he didn't"** said Yami

"What?" said Naruto

" **True they are imprisoned, but not by an Anticrystal"** said Yami **"The one he used was just a Share Crystal, which was used as a power conduit to open up a portal to another world."**

"SO my Kaa-san and Otome are still around?" said Naruto with hope "Where are they?"

Yami was silent, Naruto not see it, but he can sense that she is showing empathy.

" **I don't know, due to the Censored Justice's influence throughout the lands, I am unable to track them. And with the Basilicoms destroyed, it's impossible."**

"I see" said Naruto sighing at this, but he frowned as he will not be brought down by this. He suddenly subconsciously created his own quest and a message box appears in front of him.

 **Quest alert: Family reunion**

 **Restore Basilicoms (0/8)**

 **Find mother**

 **Find sister**

Naruto is confused at this, 8 Basilicoms? But doesn't Yami have 4 Hearts? Yami noticed the confusion.

" **Originally, I have 8, but due to the Crash of Tari in Game Era 1983, the 5 was lost."** Said Yami **"But there is hope yet to restore her, to bring back my Blue Heart."**

"But there are 8 Basilicoms?"

" **The remaining 3 are you might say…deities in training and not to be mistaken as the Sisters. They are still young and have a lot to learn, but out of the 3, one is quite talented and will become a member of my Hearts."**

"And who are they?"

" **Plutia, the Iris heart"** said Yami as she reveals a young girl is nearly close to be mistaken as Neptune, due to the came hair except that her purple hair is lighter, her clothes as the style of a cute frilly dress with a pair of teddy bear slippers and holding a plush doll of Neptune herself. But then the image changes of what appears to Iris Heart, Plutia's goddess form. Iris heart is nearly identical to Purple Heart except her attire has more of a sadistic dominatrix theme to it, especially when she's holding a whip. **"To a cult formed in the Land of Hot Springs, they call her Jashin and they praise her though torture and mutilation…with a side order of tortilla chips and a patch of marijuana."**

" **Peashy, the Yellow Heart"** said Yami as a blonde little girl with short hair with some oversized hair bobbles on top. She wears a yellow/black striped jacket with a tail, a pair of shorts and sneakers. She also wears paw gloves, which she seems to use as a weapon. Yellow Heart is a fair-skinned young woman with bright peach colored eyes and pale blonde-yellow hair, in a very similar shade to Vert's. Her hair looks to be medium-long in length. Her bangs are about eye length with two very long one's going past her ears and ending directly at her breasts. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail held with an odd dark blue/black, red, and white piece. It also has two curled strands out hair popping out of it, resembling cowlicks. **"She is in what was known as Eden which had 2 names the land of sound or the land of rice fields which my precious Blue heart taken from my sister which unfortunately lead to the fall of Tari thanks to my sister and is now under the control of a man that no one likes."**

" **Her name is Uzume Tennoubshi, commonly known as the Orange Heart"** said Yami as a tomboyish teen with red hair in twin tails and dark orange eyes. She is dresses like a carefree tomboy student, composed with a plain white shirt with only the top buttons on to show her stomach, her long orange tie with the spiral at the end, short grey shorts and a pair of boots with various buttons pined on them. **"she sires in Uzushio of the Land of Eddies, worshiped by the now defunct Uzumaki Clan."**

"Wait… that name" said Naruto when he felt his hand tingle and looks at the back of it, revealing an orange spiral tattoo. He never noticed this before, but he did remember hearing the Uzume's name when he was dragged into his dreamscape, he subconsciously created his Rasengan, it spirals in his palm and swirls elegantly in a ball of concentrated chakra. "Uzume Tennoubshi, I might go see her next"

" **That can be arranged"** said Yami while something else appears in Yami's vessel. It appears to be a blue fish with fins and a human face hovering in the air. Naruto couldn't decide what to think of what he just saw but comparing to the fact he liberated himself an army of Sligs, being a judge to an Gamer from another world AND gaining a hand job by the dark goddess herself, this is nothing. **"Naruto, meet Umio."**

"Err…hi" said Naruto

The floating human faced fish approaches Naruto, the Overlord is still finding it weird being close to this creature.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san." said Umio smiling at Naruto.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 17**

 **HP: 7672 (40% Per level)**

 **Mana: 5760 (20% per level)**

 **RAGE: 7680 (20% per level)**

 **CHAOS: 3360 (20% per level)**

 **VOID: 3360 (20% per level)**

 **Phazon: 15840 (60% Per Level)**

 **INSIGHT: 0**

 **KUNAI: 15/35 (5 per Level)**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/35 (5 Per Level)**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame, and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Description: Naruto's new black goggles.**

• **Defence: +25**

• **Dexterity: +25**

• **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Description: an ordinary ninja mask**

• **Defence: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Incognito**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Description: A hat worn by hunters centuries ago when a village was plague by a bloodborne virus that turns humans into monsters.**

 **Defence: +10**

 **Dexterity: +5**

 **Bonus Perk: Hunter ( 20% Soul bonus)**

 **Chest: Leather Trench coat**

 **Description: Coat made from the strongest leather, blends well in darkness**

• **Defence: 500**

• **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mythril Chainmail**

 **Description: a chainmail made of Mythril, a metal which is light as a feather but much denser than steel. Mythril is extremely rare and can only be found in one certain place, unfortunately the place is incinerated by an Ancient Demon during pitfall battle against a Wizard.**

• **Defence: 500**

 **Pants: Black trousers  
Description: Trousers dyed in black, helps blend in the darkness.**

 **Defence: 500**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Iron greaves  
Description: Greaves that protects the shins**

 **Defence: +62**

 **Arm: Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Description: The gauntlet of the Overlord with Phazon primordial gems added to it**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Ninja Vambrace**

 **Description: Greaves that protects the forearms**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: an item that was made by jubi as a gift for her previous true mate using a Estus Flask from the Dark realm and the blood vials from the blood realms. the blood Estus Flask tastes like the person's favourite drink and they are rare**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Sega Saturn Fragment (3/4)**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangeykyo Sharingan:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Ameteratsu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudodama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Chakra control: LV2**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **HyperMode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **MANGEKYO TECHNIQUES**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Ameteratsu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 PATHS TECHNIQUES**

 **Gudodama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	7. Chapter 7

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 7**

Dark Tower: Throne Room

After his private chat with the Dark Goddess, Naruto returned to the throne room with Neptune, Noire and a new arrival named Umio. This flying human-faced fish is explaining his presence and the quest he was given by the assumed lost Orange Heart. Noire and Neptune were shocked to have heard Uzume is still alive, ever since they believed they perished along with the Uzumaki Clan by the hands of ROOT, which are under the command of the Censored Justice.

 _Uzume is alive, thank Yami"_ said Noire with relief of the news. _"But why hasn't she contacted us?"_

" _Noire is right, us Hearts should keep in check all the time"_ said Neptune _"Is she in trouble or something?"_

"No, but after the attack by on Uzushio…it left her powerless and can only spare as much power she can to sustain herself." Said Umio sadly "With her Basilicom sharing the fate of Uzushio, her fellow worshipers outside the nation cannot provide the shares to power her up."

"How long has this been going on?" said Naruto

"Too long, but many survivors from the attack tried to liberate their lost home and restore the Basilicom, but to no avail." Said Umio "Your mother was close, but then that madman intervened."

"Madman?" said Naruto confused from the fish's words until he assumed. "Akenomyosei?"

"If that's what he calls himself," said Umio frowning at the mention of that certain gamer. "Clearly he doesn't want the Hearts to regain their lost power."

"Why? Isn't he a gamer too?" said Naruto

"Which is why he's completely insane" said Umio "Uzume-chan is struggling to survive was about to lose all hope, but when she sensed that you survived and awoken your powers, she sent me to find you, but your discretion made it hard on me."

"Oh great, now I'm impossible for a fish to find me" said Naruto sarcastically, but out of self-amusement. Neptune and Noire giggled at this.

"Er yes, very amusing" said Umio sweat dropping at Naruto's recent remark. "Anyway, I need to bring you to Uzushio per Uzume's request."

"But isn't Uzushio on the other side of the Land of Fire and surrounded by a harsh ocean comprised with vast whirlpools that will sink any ships that come near?" said Naruto remembering some of his logic of the place from his previous pre-gamer life in the academy. Geography isn't a fun lesson, I tell you that. "in fact, I'm surprised how the CJ managed to survive those waters and sail through the whirlpools."

"Well that's because they have the Uchiha's on their side. Not all but a certain number are working for the Grandmaster, who is rumoured to obtain the Uchiha's Sharingan without being a clansman." said Umio "They took the Uzumakis' by surprise, breaching their nations' natural defences and attacked."

"So, getting to Uzushio is impossible then?" said Naruto

"Not entirely, any Uzumaki could navigate through the whirlpools but you never learned how," said Umio "But with your own Sharingan and the Overlord status as a power conduit, you could open up a path that will lead you straight to the Land of Eddies with no problem…but."

"Here we go, always a catch" said Naruto rolling his eyes. "What is it?"

"You need an Abyss Stone" said Umio "I'll explain later."

"Ok, and where do I find one?" said Naruto

"Rodin has one on for sale, but due to the item's description…no one is brave enough to purchase it." Said Umio

Naruto raised his brow at this suspiciously and turns to the human faced fish.

"And why is that?" said Naruto

"I'll explain later" said Umio until Naruto held him by the cheeks, which surprisingly wasn't slimy as fish out of water should be. "Owowowowowowow!"

"Don't hold out on me, fish" said Naruto "What's so terrifying about the Abyss Stone?"

"Owowow, ok, ok, I'll tell you" exclaimed Umio painfully before Naruto releases him. He rubs the sore cheek with his fin and sighed. "Look, I don't want to creep you out or something, considering that you just started."

"You underestimate me, I had to deal with a conspiracy against me, a crazy Gamer who formed some cult, a possibly rival group named the Will of Fire, AND had to go through dangerous and fun quests." Said Naruto counting with his gauntlet clad fingers. "Whatever you have for me will be nothing."

"Even if you'll have to venture through Limbo, the plain of life and death, a world of light and darkness, a constant battleground for the undead, Angels and Demons?" said Umio "That's what the Abyss Stone is, it opens up portals directly to Limbo. But that's not all, those who possess the stone will be allured by demons, angels and the undead that will drag you in to Yami knows what."

" _Oh, Yami knows alright *shudder*"_ said Noire shuddering in fear. _"Which is why we cannot venture there."_

Naruto raised his brow at this and scoffs.

"Big deal, I can handle it." said Naruto, after hearing what Umio said about the Abyss Stone, the Overlord is somewhat disappointed, and ashamed to those who are chicken to even possess it. "If it only takes me to the borderline of Heaven and Hell, doesn't sound bad."

" _Trust me, it is. Limbo is no joke. It's been an eternal battlefield and a favourite hunting ground for Demons and Angels, ever since the 2 Kingdoms of the afterlife are now ruled by the worst of the worst from their fraction."_ Said Neptune

"Even if it's true, what choice to I have" said Naruto "And besides, I haven't had a decent fight with anything ever since we done that last quest in that Gulag."

"I'm glad that you're still eager to go" said Umio "I'll meet you at the coastline in the east once you obtain the stone."

"Sure thing" said Naruto

 _Unfortunately, we cannot accompany you, Naruto-kun"_ said Neptune _"Though we can venture through Heaven and Hell, we cannot venture on in Limbo. Sorry"_

"I see, maybe Izumi-chan or Ayame-chan can help me" said Naruto as he opens his menu to invite Izumi and Ayame, but when he selects **Party** , both their status is **On Quest**. "Damn, looks like I'm going solo."

" _What about the Slig-Alpha or Slig-Storm?"_ said Noire

"Unfortunately, I sent them on a quest to scout for a suitable nesting ground for the Slig Queen Egg." Said Naruto "It was just before I was summoned by Yami to judge the Traitor Abe on court. And I have no idea how to contact Anko since she's not a Gamer technically."

" _Damn, that is bad luck"_ said Noire frowning at this. _"I wish I could assist you."_

"It can't be helped, means more fun for me" said Naruto chuckling to himself. "Besides, I could wait, I'm only shopping for the Abyss Stone."

With that, Umio flies out of the Dark Tower and Naruto teleports out and towards the Gates of Hell to purchase the Key Item needed for an incoming quest. But a quest unlike the others.

Gates of Hell

Naruto arrives at the Gates of Hell; the sound of Jazz is play on the Gramophone, but the establishment is empty except for Rodin who is polishing a pint glass.

"Naruto, I trust you're here for business?" said Rodin

"That's right" said Naruto "You have an item that no one wants to buy"

"Ah, you're talking about the Abyss Stone" said Rodin "Yeah I got it. But ask me something, are you ready for it? If you are, there is no turning back once the Stone is given."

 **Purchase Stone. WARNING: Event Quest will be active**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Naruto selected **Yes** , Rodin noticed and nods at him.

"Alright then, wait here" said Rodin as he summons a demon portal and steps into it.

Rodin suddenly submerges to the ground in a ring of fire from the demon portal, Naruto takes a seat and wait as instructed. He waited for 5 minutes and Rodin hasn't come back yet, suddenly the music stops and replaced by what sounds like an air raid siren. Then the ground starts crack and break, the walls result the same along with the ceiling. The broken-up perimeter of the Gates of Hell starts expanding and reshaping while Naruto stands at the spot. Next dark red vein-like growths and black blood stains spread across the broken and expanded walls and floor, and the gaps are slowly filled up with black stone.

The walls spread out more to show the outside, which is now grainy, the sky now has a blood red hue but dark with repeating lightning storms. Konoha itself shares the same fate as the Gates of Hell, broken up and morphed, various fragments levitating and defying the laws of physics. True chaos spread across the village.

The morphing of the area continues while the siren continues blaring, which lasts for 10 minutes until the siren turned silent and darkness strengthens. Naruto is confused at this when he remembered what Umio said about the Abyss Stone being the Key to enter Limbo.

So that means that Rodin used the Abyss Stone and brought him to Limbo, activating the Event Quest.

 **EVENT QUEST: Abyss Walker**

 **Find Rodin**

 **Winning Conditions: Abyss Stone**

"Ok, looks like I have to find Rodin to get the Abyss Stone" said Naruto as he covers his face with his mask and takes his first step onto the terraformed village. As he leaves the "ruined" Gates of Hell, words slowly appear on view in the sky or rather in his field of vision, words of the area's name, instead of Konoha that he's walking. He is now walking on…

Fallen Leaves Abyss

This area is no longer the Konoha Naruto knew and hated, the environment is entirely different as the buildings have shifted, rearranged and badly damaged in some apocalyptic fashion. The streets and roads are now surround in rivers and streams of blood, patches of blood-red grass and the flora so different to their earth counterparts that they appear menacing, carnivorous and mixed with the colour of red, purple and black as if constantly watered in fresh blood.

The fauna is almost void as this area would found uninhabitable, but various vermin scurry out of burrows and crack on demolished buildings, screeches from winged fiends high up in the dark red sky soars across to search for an easy meal in this desolate section of Limbo.

"Hmm, looks a bit better than Konoha in my honest opinion" said Naruto to himself while he ventures on the Abyss's hostile landscape. With his Saw Cleaver in hand and his Demon's Scar primed, he is ready for anything that might strike at any minute. "Then again, it's too quiet out here and this is meant to be the boundaries of good and evil, knew Konoha was rotten to the core but is a barren wasteland all to it?"

The winged fiends screech in the red sky again, causing Naruto to look up.

"Not including the wildlife, mind you" said Naruto

While Naruto's view is directly to the sky, movement is heard as rocks were shifted from the ground, followed with faint thuds of footsteps. Naruto heard this and poses for the defence. The skies suddenly darken, and red barriers block his path and other alternative routes, including the way back. If Naruto gets any closer to any of the barriers, a giant red ethereal hand appears with the attempt to grab him.

Naruto smirks at this as a hollowed shriek is heard and a small band of skeletal warriors in war torn Samurai Armour emerges from the ground. But the skeletons are wearing 2 variations of armour, one set is grey with an engraving of a vajra-like symbol while the second is red with an Uchiha Fan painted on but fading through time and battle.

Naruto uses **Observe** on his opponents, he has a hunch of what the skeletons with the red armour were in life before. But he has no idea what the others in the grey armour were.

 **Wraiths (Senju and Uchiha)**

 **Bio: Before Konoha was formed, the Senju and the Uchiha battled in an age long civil war predating back to the founders of the 2 clans. Many years pass and both sides suffered many casualties, but their spirits never rest and are doomed to continue their war that passed on years ago when Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha formed a truce, ending the war, brought peace and founded Konoha.**

Naruto laughed at such irony, to see that the Uchiha ancestors are doomed to become vengeful wraiths for they are already doomed by their curse of Hatred. He smirks under his mask, activates his Mangekyō Sharingan and ready his weapons for battle.

The Wraiths only see Naruto as their foe, they charge with their weapons out and with the intent to kill. But Naruto is battle ready, he waits for to make the first move and counters strikes. He dodges the strikes from the undead warriors and counteracts with no quarter, the fallen wraiths simply disintegrate into ash once slain and scatter in the wind, but Naruto's battle is far from over. More Wraiths emerge with the murderous intent in their eye sockets and spread their bony jaws wide in rage filled shriek that would chill anybody's soul.

But Naruto is not deterred by their shrieks, he just keeps on slaying more and more wraiths. And in due time, every wraith in this disclosed area is vanquished and Naruto is rewarded with their souls which he absorbs into his gauntlet. But that is not all he absorbed, two floating jawless skulls hover in front of Naruto out from each pile of discarded piles of armour while the bones of the undead turn to dust, the skulls are radiating in a glimmering silver light seeping out from its cranium. He reaches out to it and grabs it to examine it.

 **Madman's Knowledge Obtained**

 **Madman's Knowledge Obtained**

"Ok, this is unusual" said Naruto as he puts them in his inventory. "Ok Rodin, where the hell are you?"

Suddenly a beam of golden light pierces through the blood red sky and lightens up the place, Naruto looks up to a choir of pale humanoid with beak-like heads and wearing golden armour and wielding golden weapons, spears which the spear head has a sun like motif, firearms that resemble trumpets and tubas. Following them are pale goliaths wielding massive battle axes, pale serpents with 4 golden wings and headless winged centaurs but happens to have faces on their stomachs.

But that's not all, the ground slowly starts to rumble, and multiple demonic circles form up. Emerging from the circles are a mixture of hooded figures wielding scythes, twisted scarecrows with bladed appendages, and demons in dark purple armour with black wings and blood red crescent shaped horns and claws.

Naruto chuckles as the enemies on both sides surround him, outnumber him tenfold.

"Looks like I got their attention. "said Naruto activating his Sharingan, his gauntlet emits the Red Phazon to form the Chaos Claw while summoning his Void Sword in his other hand. Naruto quickly use **Observe** to glance all of them, hopefully all of them instantly since he is now in a middle of a battlefield.

 **Angels:**

 **Affinity**

 **Beloved**

 **Inspired**

 **Acceptance**

 **Demons:**

 **Hell Pride**

 **Scarecrows (Arms) & (Legs)**

 **Hideous**

"Good, I could use a good fight, come on them. FIGHT ME!"

Attempting to provoke his foes, and with a sounding success, the Angelic forces from the right-side charges while the Demonic forces on the left follow though. But Naruto has a trick up his sleeve and started evening the odds by summoning his Reds and Brown minions and throw in some Sligs but only a few since he has a limited number and without a nest to breed more.

The Browns charges at their assaulting foes, The Reds throw in volleys of fire while the Sligs fire hails of bullets on both sides. Those who got too close are confronting the Overlord himself.

With his Chaos Claw, he grapples and tear off pieces from his foes while slashing and freezing the rest with his Void Sword. He looks up to see 5 Hell Prides attempting to pounce on him on strike. But Naruto widened his eyes and cast **Amaterasu** on them, the black flames instantly lick their bodies and swiftly and painfully incinerate them into ash. One nuisance dealt with, but more arrive as a few scarecrows attempt to stab Naruto in the back, but he was saved by a Slig who fired a few rounds, spilling beetles out from the scarecrows' burlap bodies.

The battle gets worse and worse as reinforcements arrive on both sides, but the recent problem is that Naruto is now confronting a titanic Beloved, the biggest than the rest. It swings its giant golden axe at the Overlord, attempting to crush and kill him. Naruto, being small as he is, used his size to advantage and dodged the axe snuck underneath the giant angel, where it cannot reach. Naruto plunged his Void Projections on the Beloved's ankles to freeze it in place and conjures up a Chaos Bomb and slams it beneath it.

BOOM!

The Chaos Bomb explodes when Naruto tosses it between the Beloved's legs, killing painfully as possible before it disintegrates into visceral and golden light. Then suddenly a few Acceptances charges with their Lances primed, Naruto turns to this but didn't react in time when one of said lances scraped his shoulder and tore off his jacket sleeve.

"Ah, son of a bitch!" said Naruto holding his wound while deflecting the rest of the lances. His Sharingan beams furiously as he traps them into a Tsukiyomi, resulting them to mentally shut down and collapse on the ground, where the Hell Prides took advantage and begins mutilating the brain-dead centauroid angels. "Bastards had…uh…it is coming, shit that hurt."

Naruto noticed that something is wrong, he looked at his wound and noticed that it 's infected by a golden inflammation. Could angelic weapons affect him badly?

"Ok, Naruto, you had worse, it's just another agonizing wound after another" said Naruto to himself before he kept himself standing and ready to fight. He clashes against Hell Prides, Affinities, Scarecrows, hell even the Hideous who are thirsty for malevolent Gamer blood. "Once. I. Find. Rodin. He's. Got. Some. Damn. Ex. Plain. Ing. To. Do!"

Suddenly a Hideous snuck up on Naruto and slashed his back with its blood red scythe.

"Guh!" growled Naruto in pain but he kept on standing, the pain fuelled his anger and he ripped off that Hideous's head clean off by channelling the red Phazon and Jūbi's Chakra together. "That fucking hurt!"

Things are turning pear shaped in the area, the angelic and demonic forces are continuing to grow more intense. Naruto frowned and cursed under his breath while fighting more foes, earning more sneak attacks from them but he still stands despite his wounds. The reason of this is because of his Uzumaki bloodline and the Jūbi is healing his wounds, but only slowly due to the angelic and demonic aura from said wounds, as if it's preventing Jūbi from healing him.

As the time past in the battle field, Naruto decimated an impressive amount from both sides. But it took its toll on him as the wounds coat his entire body and ruined his clothes, even the mithril shirt and his ninja armour underneath took their toll and reached their limit. But Naruto refused to fall, his willpower and rage kept him strait like crutches on a cripple.

Surrounded by a big pile of angel and demon corpses, Naruto stood his ground, along with the last surviving minions he summoned. Sligs are dangerously running low of ammo, the Red's fire reserves are depleting and need to feed on flames to restock, the Browns, hardy as they are, are suffering from mortal wounds, amputations and severe blood loss.

The Angels and Demons are becoming dissuaded to fight more, but the Beloved are eager as they slowly approach the Overlord, also the Demons are sending in their own Ace. A giant centaur-like demon with a head of a lion and curved horns, coated in flames and wielding a giant stone zweihänder which is also coated in flames.

" **So, this is the trespasser who dare walk across our battle grounds, you put up a good fight, but no mortal or Gamer is strong enough to take Berial down"** said the demon known as Berial, slowly approaching Naruto. He stops and turns to the Beloveds. **"Back off, he's mine!"**

The Beloved react aggressively at the Demon Berial. Brandishing their golden axes at the fiery centauroid demon, ranting in an unknown language not even Naruto knows. Curious, Naruto wonder if the Madman's Knowledge could help him understand the strange angelic language. He takes it out from his inventory and consumes it, adding one insight.

And surprisingly, it worked. Naruto can hear the Beloveds rant at Berial

" _You back off, this Gamer is too dangerous to be left alive"_ said Beloved #1 _"Lady Jubileus wants him destroyed before he could escape from us. Now's not the time for your hunting pleasure."_

Berial roars at the Beloved and goes for the kill anyway, Naruto prepares for the worst.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire is heard and a hail of bullets rain down on the Angels and Demons, destroying the weakest while wounding the moderately strong. The powerful ones like Berial and the Strongest of the Beloved are un harmed, but extremely annoyed when they turn to see who dared attack them while trying to end Naruto for good.

Breaking though the barrier, 3 girls appear on the battlefield. One is cream skinned, wearing an indigo skinsuit and an open lavender jacket. Her face is concealed by a butterfly mask and her hair is covered by a hood from her jacket. She is wielding 3 pairs of guns, one pair are custom made desert eagles each are black and white and have their own name "Ebony & Ivory", the other 2 pair are identical, and custom made with a twin vertical barrel, painted blue. On her back is a claymore with a decorative hilt resembling a crowned skull and open ribcage.

Her 2 companions each have red skin, diamond tipped tails and menacing demonic yellow eyes, but each have their own features to help identify. The first has long wild green hair, 2 curved horns grown off their side of her hair. The other has long straight cyan hair that's tied in a ponytail but has long bangs across her face, a pair of rectangular glasses and a long conical horn grown out of her forehead. Their clothes like a dominatrix, except that the blue haired demoness is wearing a pair of long black knee socks with her black stiletto shoes.

Their weapon of choice is different also, the green haired girl wields a pair of black and yellow pistols while the blue haired girl has a pair of scythes.

Naruto is not sure what to think of this, are they allies or just another opponent for him to face, he hopes for the former because he has spent all he had battling against his recent foes right now.

" **Damn it, it's the accursed Moonlight Butterfly and the Demon Whores"** said Berial

"Excuse me, but we are the Demon Sisters" said the Green Haired girl scowling at Berial "Scanty"

"And Kneesocks" said the blue haired demoness known as Kneesocks frowning at Berial, "And you shouldn't be here right now, you know the rules."

" **STUFF YOUR DAMN RULES!"** roared Berial angrily **"Ever since you came here, you restricted us from battling on certain days and times, and IT PISSES ME OFF!"**

"Don't you dare bad mouth us and the rules we enforce" said Scanty "It was us who kept this decrepit place in check. We only allow the damned souls of the Uchiha, the Senju and the other ancestors of Konoha's Clan to suffer in eternal conflict because it amuses us. Watching Heaven and Hell going at each other's throats has gotten boring and droll, so begone or be gone"

"I concur!" exclaimed Kneesocks aggressively. "It was bad enough for the Censored Justice to mock the ideology of order, but I will not tolerate those who abuse their freedom by causing anarchy and disorder. Without Rules, those damn humans might as well be mindless beasts thriving on their animal instinct. We, the Demon Sisters are the enforcers of those rules given to us by our glorious Dark Goddess and we'll punish those who break them!"

"Oh sister, please be calm, you're turning red" said Scanty with a mixture of assurance and teasing.

"Oh my, oh embarrassing" said Kneesocks blushing red-der and covering her face in embarrassment.

 _Damn, she's cute_ thought Naruto when seeing Kneesocks blush.

" **You want us to obey the rules? MAKE US THEN!"** said Berial bursting in flames out of rage as he charges at the Demon Sisters. The Demons and the Angels follow through.

"Sister, it seems those miscreants are forgetting their place" said Kneesocks

"Indeed, let us reminds them" said Scant smirking sadistically. "But we need to secure our guest or Rodin will dock our pay."

"I'll get Darkborne, you'll handle the trash" said Hinata the Moonlight Butterfly as she heads for Naruto.

(I want you by TeddyLoid: Now Playing)

"Got it" said Scanty and Kneesocks with their weapons ready.

Scanty starts firing all she's got from her pistols, unlike normal guns, hers has unlimited ammo so she can keep on firing if she wants. Kneesocks charges at the Angels and Demons and begins slicing them up like sashimi. The way she moves her scythes, Kneesocks looks erotic and alluring in her dance of war with her dying dancing partners who are trying to kill her vice versa.

Naruto watches in awe, he just stands there while his minions are defending him from any of the demons who are trying to take advantage of his distractions. Even Moonlight Butterfly is fending off those sneaky forces from Heaven and Hell. As Moonlight Butterfly is just an arm's reach, something suddenly appeared and blocked her path to Darkborne.

Naruto noticed this and turns his attention to it and used **Observe.** The enemy is an Angel due to the pale skin, the gold accents and the halo above its head. But unlike the ones he killed, this one perfectly resembles a woman, but it almost like it's mimicking the Moonlight Butterfly. The same body style, the reflected clothes, and the mask is shaped like a dove to compare to Hinata's butterfly mask.

 **Joy**

 **Description:** **Joys are members of the Seraphim class within the angelic hierarchy's** **First Sphere** **. These beings have broken free of any physical conception of form and have become truly spiritual.**

 **Their body is as free as a flowing river, and it takes shape only on a temporary basis. Joys may take the shape of the human feminine form, but can also shape-shift, or even separate into multiple sentient forms, at will.**

"Oh, not these bitches again" Hinata drawing out her sword and prepares to fight.

He isn't sure it he is delirious from the pain or what, but when he never expected Heaven to create angels this exotic.

 _Is it wrong to act like this?_ Thought Naruto as a perverted grin creeps up, luckily his mask is still intact.

Jūbi noticed Naruto's arousal and chuckled, she smirked and decided to tease him with mental exotic images, comprised of them as developed teenagers in skimpy bikini playing volleyball in the beach.

 _Ju-chan, stop it_ Naruto mentally exclaims at his tenant.

Jūbi chuckles at this.

" _ **Now's not the time to be a little perv, Naruto-kun. Even though those 2 demonesses are hot"**_ said Jūbi as she couldn't notice Scanty and Kneesocks are extremely erotic in their choice of clothes and the way they fight those Angels and Demons.

 _Now look who's being a pervert_ thought Naruto whiles smirking at the irony.

" _ **Hey, I'm a 2000-year-old chakra demon, I'm allowed to be aroused by other demons"**_ said Jūbi pouting at Naruto for teasing her.

 _And I'm an Overlord, back at ya_ thought Naruto triumphantly while he resumes watching the Moonlight Butterfly battle against the Joy.

Hinata and the Joy clash blades reflectively, like two side of the coin meeting face to face. Either way, the battle resumes for the Female Gamer and the battle is in her favour, she fought the Joys before in her short time as a Gamer, plus she has some experience in Taijutsu also but doesn't want too to use Jūken for it will expose her identity as a Hyūga. Rule 1 as a Gamer is to never reveal her identity to other Gamers unless they earn the right. And Hinata knows how strict Kneesocks is when it comes to the rules.

Speaking of Kneesocks, the blue haired demoness is punishing those "Rulebreakers" as we speak, as a Demon herself she has authority to summon torture devices and execution tools against the enemies. She beheaded the Affinities with the guillotines, push them in iron maidens, forced the Acceptance to run on treadmills with crunching rollers behind them, maiming the Beloved with her scythes while segmenting the Inspired into rolls of chopped up meat.

Not even her fellow demons are left with mercy, with her sister Scanty, they gave the Hideous the same treatment as the Affinities via guillotine and iron maidens, lynching the Hell Prides with chain and hooks. They even throw in a Brazen Bull to see if any of the bastards can make that metallic bull bellow.

As is resting and letting his wounds heal at a snail's pace, Naruto is quite enjoying the scenery, along with his minions as they brought in popcorn and tankards of Uruk Grog from Yami knows where. But while the Darkborne enjoys the sights, Berial is not.

" **DAMN YOU BITCHES!"** roared Berial as he charges at the Demon Sisters.

Scanty and Kneesocks notice this and pulled out hand radio.

"Fastener, get over here" said Scanty

Suddenly a black and purple stretched out SUV limo crashes into Berial, forcing the flaming centaur to collapse while the car remains in perfect condition.

"It's about time" said Hinata as she's got the Joy bound in chains and mounted on a wooden horse with spikes on the top. "Darkborne, I need you to get in the car"

"Car?" said Naruto as he turns to the SUV Limo, he had never seen a car before since he never left Konoha or the Land of Fire since they never used automatic vehicles. Rumours suggest that the Fire Daimyo outlawed them…no surprise that the Censored Justice is involved with this.

"Hai, that long vehicle, get in it" said Hinata

"H-Hai" said Naruto as he heads to the SUV limo as quick as he can, he dismisses the minions while he goes through the crossfire. Naruto jumps in and so does Hinata.

"Scanty, Kneesocks" called out Hinata

"Go on without us, we'll hold them off until you reached Rodin" said Scanty

"Appreciate the help, H-Moonlight!" said Kneesocks, almost slip up and nearly breaking the Gamer's #1 rule. _Damn, almost slipped up._

"Hai" said Hinata before she gets in the SUV limo and calls out to the drive. "Get us out of here, Fastener!"

The driver, which looks like an ugly pink imp doll with a zip down across it's head, short scythe-like hands and large green eyes nods at the Moonlight Butterfly and rushes off while Scanty and Kneesocks keeps Berial busy.

"Are you sure you want to leave them alone?" said Naruto to the Moonlight Butterfly, thankfully he doesn't know who she is due to her mask hiding a good portion of her face.

"Hai, they'll be ok" said Hinata "All that matters, is to get you to Rodin, Darkborne."

"You know who I am?" said Naruto

"Only your Gamer status, I also know that you're an Overlord Gamer, wanted by the Censored Justice and became their major headache. Most of the Gamer community in and out of Konoha knows about you."

"Wow, my renown spread quickly than expected" said Naruto "And may I ask you are?"

"Sorry, as much as I want to, I cannot tell you my name for obvious reasons. But you may call me by my Gamer Name, Moonlight Butterfly."

"Moonlight Butterfly?" said Naruto "Interesting name"

"Thanks" said Hinata

"And your friend's?" said Naruto referring to the Demon Sisters.

"Scanty and Kneesocks, self-proclaimed law enforcers of Limbo in honour of Yami herself, but normally they are Rodin's of world employees ever since their past career ended sadly due to a meddling Angel whore and her masochistic goth sister."

"Let me guess, those Angel sisters work for the Censored Justice" said Naruto

"Wow, you are smart," said Hinata with slight interest. "Rodin wasn't kidding, you are good."

"Well I did get a little wiser after gaining some insight." said Naruto smirking underneath his mask.

As Naruto and Hinata continue to converse in the SUV limo, both oblivious of who each are talking to, the driver known as Fastener continues to drive on to Rodin's destination.

"Just who exactly are these bitchy angels?" Naruto asked

"Considering we are probably going to deal with them once Kami or as the angels call her Jubileus find out that all 5 of us are here, they are Panty and Stocking." Said Hinata frowning at the mention of their name. "They are angels that have fallen to exile due to personal sins Lust for Panty and Gluttony for Stocking and forced to hunt ghosts for a living, though it is possible to bound them for possible allies and to spite Kami though it was never tested out."

"Weird to for Angels to submit to cardinal desires," said Naruto "I always thought they were incorruptible and all that."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, please if that were true, then Hell wouldn't have Satan or Lucifer as their permanent occupiers" said Hinata "Shame they're now Mundus's prisoners, they're actually good guys to hang out."

Naruto raised his brow at that topic, but he does have a demon inside him and he's relationship with her is extremely good, too extreme others might say. Suddenly something thudded on the roof of the SUV limo, causing Naruto to be cautious, but Hinata reassured him by opening the skylight and letting Scanty and Kneesocks in.

"That was quick" said Hinata

Scanty scoffed and explained to the Moonlight Butterfly.

"He fled with his flaming tail between his legs, ranting about meeting again and being stronger this time." Said Scanty "Arrogant fool"

"Indeed, he has the gall to disrupt the order we just placed in this part of Limbo" said Kneesocks "The Abysswalker knows his place along with his Abyss Watchers. Grr, I hate disorder."

"No matter, sister" said Scanty "Our guest is safe and we're nearly here."

"Indeed" said Kneesocks before turning to Naruto "Rodin-san apologies for the inconvenience, Darkborne-sama. Would like some refreshments?"

"After what I must deal with, I wouldn't mind a drink…a stiff one" said Naruto

"But aren't you 11 or something?" said Scanty

"Older enough to kill, old enough to drink, gamble, fuck and other things" said Naruto "One rule of life as an Overlord."

Scanty and Kneesocks laughs at this, ironic as it may, rules are rules.

Gates of Hell: Limbo Branch

The SUV Limo arrived at the destination, the building unlike the others is in one piece but it's looks twisted and evil compare to the others who are just void of life and structure. Naruto is being escorted up to the top floor of the building by Hinata, Scanty and Kneesocks. Fastener will catch up once he parks the car.

When they reached the top floor, they entered what appears to a perfect replica of the Gates of Hell back in Konoha. Naruto is awe struck at this, who did Rodin managed to create this establishment exactly like the other?

"I'm glad you made it, Darkborne" said Rodin as the wall behind the Bar count starts to open, revealing a hidden room where Rodin stores his wares that could be too controversial to sell. The owner himself exits his hidden storage room with what appears to be the Abyss Stone itself. The stone is a polished black figuring resembling a grinning imp holding a glowing heart made of amber, even the inside of the mouth, the claws and eyes are also made of glowing amber to give the Abyss Stone its decorative style. "When you didn't arrive shortly, I got a bit worried that I wouldn't make a sale from my best customer. So, I sent my 3 employees to find you, good thing too. Anyway, the Abyss Heart you requested, don't worry about payment though. The angels and demons you slain did help you earn enough Halos and Red orbs on the way."

Rodin snaps his fingers and a large pile of gold rings and red gems with tormented faces appear by Rodin.

"In Limbo, Heaven and Hell, these are the right currency to use and worth a lot too." Said Rodin "and I'll even through in some new change of clothes on the way.

Rodin places a wrapped package and with a new tricorn on top. Naruto grumbled as he looked at the items in question, then at Rodin.

"Why didn't you just sent it back at the other bar, and why is this one a perfect replica?" said Naruto while opening the package which reveals a new set of his chosen attire. He opens his menu and starts replacing his torn-up attire with the one Rodin sold him to.

"The Gates of Hell is my brand, it's good business to make appearances, and I want the Establishment to be perfect. Shame I couldn't replicate Moonlight-chan here, she's an excellent performer."

"How many Gates of Hells do you have?" said Naruto who is now in his new attire.

"A few, more areas are claimed by various business rivals, Vulgrim, The Weapons Merchant, Andre the Blacksmith, good friends but easily competitive." Said Rodin "any, the reason you have to claim this item here of all places is because its magic is only effective in this world for it to work."

"So, I can't take it to the Tower?" said Naruto "What's the point in that?"

"Relax, I wouldn't have sell you this if it would be pointless to use" said Rodin

"What do you mean?" said Naruto

Rodin chuckles as he gestured Naruto to follow him towards a closed window which Rodin opened. Viewing a tall dark structure which looked familiar.

"You see that tall building there? Look familiar?" said Rodin pointing out the window where the tall structure stands. Naruto looks out and raised his brow with amazement and awe.

"Is that the Dark Tower?" said Naruto as he looks at what appears to be his Dark Tower…or rather something like it.

"Yes and no" said Rodin "While your Dark Tower is in the mortal realm, it does have its counterpart here in Limbo. That glorious structure standing high and mighty in the Dead Leaf Abyss is called the Nethertower."

"Wow" said Naruto with awe.

"But I'm afraid I've got some bad news" said Rodin as he closes the window, ending Naruto's viewing of the glorious Nethertower. "It's currently occupied."

Naruto turns to Rodin, who is returning to the counter and starts pouring out drinks.

"Occupied, by who?" said Naruto darkly at Rodin

"Clues in the name of your Quest, boy" said Rodin "And I'm sure one of my employees mentioned them before.

Naruto stops to think using his insight to help remember what Rodin meant. Then he realised.

"Abysswalker?" said Naruto "what's an Abysswalker?"

Rodin smiles at this and offers Naruto a drink.

"Take a seat and I'll tell you a tale of the Abysswalker" said Rodin

Naruto takes a seat and listens to Rodin tell the tales of the Abysswalker, doing so gained the Overlord an Insight.

 **1 insight obtained**

Meanwhile in the Nethertower

"A crusade of knights came to this Abyss long ago to battle a darkness rivalling Yami-sama herself. But as they enter, their souls are forever trapped and tainted by the very darkness they sought to vanquish. Driving them mad, stripping them of their moralities and only relying on their instinct to fight, no longer telling friend or foe apart."

A constant battle is happening within the darkened halls of the Nethertower, a legion of soldiers in leather armour over chainmail are battling each other to the death and rising again to fight over and over. Each of the legion have with dirty red cloaks and high rimmed leather caps with a point, making it near impossible to tell any of them apart. Each wielding longswords and crooked daggers, they stab and slay their fellow comrades, their reason of combat long forgotten and doomed to eternally fight without end.

"But they came to this desolate place willingly, thus making them martyrs to the other crusaders who are also on some valiant quest to vanquish evil and bring justice to the lands. They are known as the Abyss Watchers, and their quest brought them to their eternal damnation as they were blind of the truth of the Abyss. And the one leading them was the first to walk onto the Abyss to vanquish the darkness, earning the title of Abysswalker."

But among the group a knight with a dark blue hooded cloak and a helmet shaped like a wolf's head decorated with a long plume. Drops down from the darkness and plunged his great sword with one hand, as his other hand appears to be dead and swinging every time, he moves. This knight appears to be shrouded by some toxic darkness, making him go aggressive and muttering under his breath. He shifts his shadow concealed head, possibly caused by the darkness around him and stares savagely at the fighting legion.

"His name was Artorias, a knight of a covenant that soon became the Censored Justice, just before the Gamers first came to existence. He and his Watchers battled in the Abyss for centuries, but as they fall and rise up, they slowly lose their humanity, their morals and soon succumb to madness from prolonged exposure in the Abyss, dooming them to forever walking the infernal shadows of Limbo."

He lifts his great sword, with one of the legion still impaled, and holds the blade on his shoulder as he cannot hold it right due to his dead arm. He slowly approaches the battle, growling darkly and howls out a hollow cry while swinging his great sword to unleash the impaled legionnaire off his blade.

"And as the Overlord came to power and constructed the Nethertower to make the Abyss their home, the Black Baron turned the doomed crusaders as his form of entertainment, watching them battle each other to the death and rise up to fight again. Artorias's soul cries for liberation and peace from his doomed fate, but his voice is long gone when the last flicker of humanity within him died long ago."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 17**

 **HP: 7672 (40% Per level)**

 **Mana: 5760 (20% per level)**

 **RAGE: 7680 (20% per level)**

 **CHAOS: 3360 (20% per level)**

 **VOID: 3360 (20% per level)**

 **Phazon: 15840 (60% Per Level)**

 **INSIGHT: 3**

 **KUNAI: 15/35 (5 per Level)**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/35 (5 Per Level)**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Description: Naruto's new black goggles.**

• **Defense: +25**

• **Dexterity: +25**

• **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Description: an ordinary ninja mask**

• **Defense: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Incognito**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Description: A hat worn by hunters' centuries ago when a village was plague by a bloodborne virus that turns humans into monsters.**

 **Defence: +10**

 **Dexterity: +5**

 **Bonus Perk: Hunter (20% Soul bonus)**

 **Chest: Leather Trench coat**

 **Description: Coat made from the strongest leather, blends well in darkness**

• **Defense: 500**

• **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Description: a chainmail made of Mithril, a metal which is light as a feather but much denser than steel. Mithril is extremely rare and can only be found in one certain place, unfortunately the place is incinerated by an Ancient Demon during pitfall battle against a Wizard.**

• **Defense: 500**

 **Pants: Black trousers  
Description: Trousers dyed in black, helps blend in the darkness.**

 **Defence: 500**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Iron greaves  
Description: Greaves that protects the shins**

 **Defence: +62**

 **Arm: Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Description: The gauntlet of the Overlord with Phazon primordial gems added to it**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Ninja Vambrace**

 **Description: Greaves that protects the forearms**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estrus Flask**

 **Description: an item that was made by Jūbi as a gift for her previous true mate using an Estrus Flask from the Dark realm and the blood vials from the blood realms. the blood Estrus Flask tastes like the person's favorite drink and they are rare**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Sega Saturn Fragment (3/4)**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Chakra control: LV2**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **MANGEKYO TECHNIQUES**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 PATHS TECHNIQUES**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	8. Chapter 8

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 8**

On the G-String

Naruto left the Gates of Hell and on his way to the Nethertower on the SUV Limousine Which Scanty and Kneesocks call the G-string. But he is going alone this time, he is paired up with the Demon sisters and the Moonlight Butterfly. The SUV limo drives pass the harsh environment of the Fallen Leaves Abyss, it was built by hell's alloys and durable to put tanks to shame.

Naruto is still feeling uncomfortable from the wounds he gained from his battle against the Angels and Demons, but out of from those bastards, the Angelic based wounds were the worst in comparison, as if someone poured molten gold into his open wound it remained molten. But fortunately, the Moonlight Butterfly healed those injuries for him before departing for the Nethertower, but the pain is still there.

Hinata noticed Naruto's discomfort and seeing him rubbing his healed shoulder that the angelic centauroids plunge their lances on.

"Still hurting?" asked Hinata

"Yeah" said Naruto rubbing his shoulder. "I can still feel the wound."

"The Pain inflicted from an Angel tends to last long than any other wound, nothing to worry about." Said Hinata

"I hope it doesn't hinder my fighting" said Naruto

"I won't, the pain only effects the skin, the remaining parts of your body are fine." Said Hinata

"I appreciate it" said Naruto before slightly changing the subject. "I'm surprised that a gamer of your age knows so much."

"Depends on the type of Gamer I am" said Hinata "I'm a Hack N Slash type, but I come from a clan of witches who's magic harnessed from the moon's silver glow…and among other things."

"Is that why you're called Moonlight Butterfly?" said Naruto

"No, but it's a good guess though" said Hinata "The origins from that name begins literally from the start of my new life as a Gamer. Before I was a Gamer, I come from a proud ancient clan that lived longer than the Senju and the Uchiha combined. But I was more of an out cast because I was…compassionate, innocent, and my father saw that as a weakness."

"You must have hated him, huh?" said Naruto 

"Well, that was until I learned that he was never my real father to begin with, my true father…in a way, a traitor to his own kind but a hero to those who were willing to lose hope." Said Hinata "After learning of my true heritage and powers as a Gamer, I was forming a pact with a demon named Madame Butterfly, but to do that I must perform a ritual sacrifice within the night of a full moon, a sacrifice of a creature where I got my namesake: The Moonlight Butterfly."

Flashback: Forest of Death

Hinata Hyūga, a newly woken gamer sets forth into the deepest part of the secluded forest. Just starting as, a Gamer, reluctantly accepting her new gift by Yami of a second chance in life, she is not confident in her quest. She mostly run away from her battles but in time she found that the enemies will not leave her unless they kill her. So, with a heavy heart, she uses her weapons to kill them out of self-defence.

After 20 minutes of constant battles, the burden made her heart heavier from the deaths she caused, regardless of the enemies' intent of murder. She is starting to question her future, is she meant to be a killer all her life as the life a ninja only brings death to all or not herself?

But as she reached her destination, she finally encounters the creature she is quested to slay.

The Moonlight Butterfly, a giant species of butterfly 1000 times larger than any other butterfly on this earth. But despite it's size, it not just some oversized insect.

The creature only shows that it has no legs and strangely no head but has a pair or long antenna coiled together in a helix, it's abdomen shrouded in long pale fur which resembles tail feathers from some exotic bird. It's 4 pairs of pale cyan wings flap softly and silently in the sky, seeing such a creature is rather beautiful, would be a shame to kill such an animal that only made this dangerous forest so beautiful, especially under the moonlight. Hence its name.

Hinata is hesitant, her passive nature is hindering her to do the deed, and she is unaware of the danger she is now in once the Moonlight Butterfly senses her in the area. The giant beautiful creature starts to take advantage of Hinata's hesitation and passiveness, it slowly charges its helix-like antenna in a glow of cyan light and starts firing out bolts of light at her.

Hinata crouches for cover and reacts frightfully, the poor Hyūga girl is too scare and lack the confidence to prove her strength, but she needs to console herself. The voices of her father's stern expression haunt her, including the hateful stares of her cousin Neji who was unwillingly branded to the Side Branch of her clan, the guilt of the fact that she as born in the main branch yet not worthy enough.

"Tou-san is right, Neji-kun is right, I am a disgrace, a weak failure" said Hinata while crouching again from the Moonlight Butterfly's projectiles. The giant insect flutters around Hinata, toying with her like a stalking predator among lone prey.

But Hinata suddenly stops cowering, remembering something other than negative memories of her fa...no, Hiashi and Neji, for they aren't family. No family would do this to her own kin.

"I am not weak, nor am I a disgrace" said Hinata "I am Hinata Hyūga, and I will prove my true strength that my TRUE family bestowed upon me. And…my worth to you, Dark one."

Hinata activates her Byakugan and pulls out Ebony and Ivory, the Moonlight Butterfly is too far to use her Rebellion against. She rapidly fires her guns at the giant insectoid, causing it to react and counteract by rapidly shots its bolts at Hinata. The young Hyūga suddenly roars out her first battle cry when she starts fighting without resolve.

"I will kill you, creature…and but thanks to you, I'll rename myself after you as a reminder of my rebirth." Said Hinata constantly firing her guns at the Moonlight Butterfly. "There will only be one Moonlight Butterfly to live through this battle, and it is ME!"

(End of Flashback)

"After vanquishing the creature, I honoured its death by taking its name for my own. For it's not just some boss fight to evaluate a level. But a sign that I am worthy of my new life, without the interruptions of my old life." Said Hinata, though in half truth but thankfully Naruto is unaware of any signs of deceit, probably distracted by the pain from his healed wounds.

"Interesting tale, Moonlight" said Naruto when suddenly a message box appears in front of him.

 **Insight obtained**

Naruto raised his brow at this, has he learned something important about the Moonlight Butterfly's origins? Hinata noticed this and smiled inwardly, as if something about Naruto gaining an Insight from her tale pleased her.

Curious of this fact, he decides to try it again by asking more about her life. "So, what happened next?"

Touched that Naruto wants to know more about her, but she knows that he's mostly learning too gain insight, but the thought of it made her smile.

"I made my sacrifice to my tenant; Madame Butterfly and we are now bonded" said Hinata

"Like a Jinchūriki?" said Naruto

"Iie, my bonding was voluntary and unlike the forced sealing of a demon within a human sacrifice." Said Hinata frowning from behind her mask. "My pact with Madame Butterfly is a form of beauty, and there are some…way for my tenant to make our bond official, but I but wait until my body is strong and developed for more of her power."

"I see" said Naruto until he heard Jūbi chuckling suddenly. _What's amusing you now?_ _ **"**_

" _ **Oh nothing"**_ said Jūbi nonchalantly, but Naruto is rather suspicious. But his suspicious was drawn out when the car slows down and stops.

"Where here" said Hinata as she opens the door. "Scanty, Kneesocks"

"Hai" said the Demon Sisters

Naruto nods at this and joins her, as they exit the car they are now standing by the colossal gates of the Nethertower.

"Behold, the Nethertower, Limbo's reflection of your own Dark Tower" said Hinata "I trust the interior is also reflected also."

"Yeah, me too" said Naruto as he and Moonlight Butterfly enters through the gates.

Scanty and Kneesocks joins them also, seeing that they are now part of Naruto's party.

Courtyard

Entering through the gates leads to the courtyards which is littered with decomposing bodies with eternal expressions of torment and dread on their decaying faces. The corpses' deaths vary from impalement, mutilations, amputations, and so on. But the courtyard ground isn't just littered with bodies, the walls are displayed with burning crucified bodies and hanging bodies with their own intestines used as nooses around their necks.

The secondary gate is stained in numerous blood splatters, as if the bodies were thrown at the gates and partially painted them in now a rusty complexion.

"Impressive décor" said Naruto, trying to lighten to the mood of the situation as he suspects his new allies would find this scene unpleasant. "But a woman's touch is more appropriate, don't you think?"

Hinata smirked slightly at the little jest Naruto made and starts muttering incantations in her breath, her bodysuit suddenly starts to unravel, leaving only a pair of indigo undershorts and Lavender jacket which she zips up to cover her modesty. The loose thread from her former bodysuit starts to weave and coil into a pair of giant pale feminine hands with butterflies on the back.

The hands start pounding the gates to get them open, and from that first pound, the tower's current residents start creeping out from the tower's other orifices to see who is trespassing. The undead warriors slowly start to reanimate and brandish their weapons, they slowly approach Naruto and Hinata, but Naruto was the first to notice.

"Moonlight, we've got a problem" said Naruto

"Hold them off while I pry this gate open" said Hinata as she focuses on controlling the giant hands trying to push and pound the gate open.

"Right" said Naruto drawing out his Saw Cleaver before shirting his eyes at the Demon Sisters. "You girls ready?"

"Born ready" said Scanty as she starts pulling down two pairs of panties she was wearing.

Naruto couldn't help but react at what Scanty was doing, and it doesn't help when Kneesocks is pulling down her knee socks to show her slender red legs. Naruto was so fixated at the scene that his Mangekyō suddenly turned on. Jūbi started to laugh and began explaining.

" _ **They are just getting out their devil arms, demons and mostly angels can seal their weapons by forming them as certain types of clothes."**_ Said Jūbi _**"But I must say, that's a very lewd way to put her weapon, no wonder she's called Scanty, he he he"**_

Scanty held her 2 panties and they turn into a pair of pistols, she saw Naruto blush and knew he watched her, she teased him with a wink.

"Scanty, don't tease" said Kneesocks as she is now holding a pair of scythes, but her scolding of her sister was false as she is playing along.

"Oh, come on, sister" said Scanty "Don't tell me you wanted to reveal our power to our new master"

"Wait, aren't you working for Rodin?" said Naruto

"Hai, but we send in our resignations the moment you arrived granted he was sad to see us go but he understands, now we are yours to command, master" said Scanty as she put so much arousal on the word master. "Allow us to serve you."

"Hai, we are yours to command, and we'll do anything for you" said Kneesocks

Oh, the imagination warping in the Overlord's head is enough to make even the Jūbi horny.

" _ **Holy shit, it's not yet the time but they sound like bitches in heat"**_ thought Jūbi now feeling aroused at seeing submissive and obedient the Demon Sisters are acting. _**"The poor gals must've been denied any relief. I bet incest isn't enough for them."**_

 _Do I really need to know?!_ Exclaimed Naruto mentally, this caused Jūbi to laugh at Naruto's mental reaction.

" _ **Not yet, Naruto-kun, but trust me it'll be worth it"**_ said Jūbi smirking in a lewd way.

Naruto growled as he tries to stay focused, especially when a hoard of undead wraiths slowly approaching him and his party. He charges first with Kneesocks, Scanty stays put and starts firing her pistols to keep them far away as possible while her sister and new master hack and slash at the undead foes. He parries those with shields to stagger enough for him to plunge his phazon channelled hand into their chests and rip off either their spines or reanimated organs.

Kneesocks's scythes are dangerously sharp that they can slice through the undead wraiths' armour like soft butter, not even helping them from the constant hail of bullets from Scanty's pistols.

"is the gate open now, Moonlight?" said Naruto still battling the wraiths still coming towards them.

"Almost" said Hinata before the giant hands suddenly pushed it ajar, not fully but enough for everyone to get it. "Quickly, get in while I hold it."

"Hai" said Naruto jumping back and performed Shadow Clone Jutsu and summoning a handful of minions as a diversion against the undead before he and the Demon Sisters rush to the slightly opened gates.

Hinata waits for her party members to enter the tower before she could. She activates her Byakugan behind her mask and notices that the wraiths are distracted but she knows it won't last long and wasted no time. Speaking of time.

" **Witch Time!"**

The area suddenly slowed down around her and a purplish ethereal clock face with one hand appears in front of her. She already knows of this and begins rushing towards the gate which is now released but slowly closing at a snail's pace.

The clock's hand starts moving around the face at a certain speed, but Hinata knows that it'll stop once the hand is at the 12-o clock position and causes everything to return to normal. And when it does, Hinata luckily reached her destination before her time is up and the gates close shut. She pants exhaustedly at this, slowing down time is tiring since the flow of time catches up to her and drains up her stamina.

Nethertower: Lobby

Now safe from the overwhelming hoard of wraiths from the tower courtyard, Naruto and his party now stand before the lobby of the Nethertower, a tall section of the tower's lower tier. Due to its height equal to 2 floors, it has a pair of curved stairs by the east and west walls due to the tower's cylinder-like structure and a third flight in between and heading directly to the middle of the northern wall. Naruto uses his memory of the Dark Tower to help remember the way and remembers that the throne room is at the north, he needs to reach the throne room as the stairway to the main quarter's spell room is located.

"This way" said Naruto as he climbs up the centre stairs with Hinata, Scanty and Kneesocks following him. But as they reach the top, the doorway is suddenly locked up by a dropping portcullis gate, Naruto summons his Void Sword to destroy the gate by freezing it. But to his surprise when he swings his Blue Phazon weapon, the portcullis gate doesn't freeze and break, it remains in shape and a message box appears in front of everyone.

 **A dark force shrouds the gate, resisting the Phazon from your attack.**

"Damn it" said Naruto as he dismisses his Void Sword, suddenly he felt the floor vibrate and four podiums rise. Another Message Box appears in front of them.

 **To open the gate, place each replica of the past ruler's tools on the podium, and then make tribute of yours to venture on**

 **Quest update!**

Yet another message box appears in front of Naruto, his event quest has been updated.

 **EVENT QUEST: Abyss Walker**

 **Find Rodin**

 **Find Throne Room Door Keys (0/4)**

 **Pay Overlord Tribute**

 **Winning Conditions: Abyss Stone**

"What does the quest mean by tribute?" said Naruto when a fifth podium appears in front of Naruto, but unlike the other 4, the fifth one has 2 hand shaped panels and the podium's pole is engraved in arcane carvings spiralling down to the floor. "What does the Tower want me to pay?"

 **Pay the neth'r-tower it's tribute in thy power, place thee hands and pay in power**

"Pay in power?" said Naruto with confusion until his gauntlet is starting to react to the podium and suddenly places if on its own. It then starts channelling a cocktail of Naruto's chakra with the Jūbi's own, mana and the 2 Phazons. The payment is painful for Naruto never use all of his power at once, he screams in pain while placing his other hand on the podium, increasing the process of channelling his power into the tower.

This causes the entire room to light up in a purple hure as bright glowing veins on the walls act as power conduits which light up the iron sconces, tiles on the floor illuminate in unique patterns and various decorative statues resembling foul demons also light up internally and beams out from its hollow eyes and gaping mouths.

And lastly 4 doors, 2 each on the west and east floor starts to open suddenly while each have signs above showing what appears to be items. One a pendant of an upside-down pyramid, one of a sceptre nearly resembling a trident, a ball and the last sign appears to be broken and unreadable.

"Ok, this looks like we have to retrieve each key to open this door" said Naruto "Simple textbook dungeon logic, real typical." Said Naruto as he decided to head for the door with the Pyramid sign, but as Naruto enters, his party was denied entry when a barrier shocks them.

"Ah" exclaimed Hinata jumping back, Scanty and Kneesocks also.

"You alright?" said Naruto

"Hai, looks like you're the one allowed entry" said Hinata "We'll wait here"

Suddenly heavy footprints are heard, and armoured wraiths are entering the lobby via windows and other doors.

"And be quick about it, Darkborne" said Hinata pulling out Ebony and Ivory and starts firing along with Scanty with her own firearms.

"Hai" said Naruto as he ventures on.

Pyramid Key Room

Naruto enters the room, which consists a long wide chamber that resembles one from the ancient Pyramid tombs held up by stone pillars, and floor partially covered in loose dry sand. Naruto is cautious at this noticing something strange about the walls and ceiling, his insight and Mangekyō has made it clear to see hidden signs of bobby traps that could do serious damage on those who would spring them.

Taking precautions, Naruto raised his gauntlet and summons his minions, a handful though.

"Proceed" said Naruto commanded the minions to walk across the chamber, the minions okay as they form a line and march on. As the march, they started triggering the hidden traps from wall darts, wall blades, trap doors, etc. But they weren't the only one to trigger said traps, Naruto had his share, but he dodges them unlike his minions, who didn't react on time to do so.

But he finally reaches the end of the chamber, where a stone statue of a teenage boy with spiky hair and a dark expression in it's blank stone eyes. Naruto notices a gold pendant resembling an upside-down pyramid with an eye on its side. He then looks down at the base of the statue, where strange pictures are shown instead of letters or kanji characters.

"Strange, I don't understand this form of writing" said Naruto as he looks at the statue. "who are you?"

Naruto then reaches out for the pendant, but when his fingers touch it, he gasped when his eyes burn from the light and the entire room is engulfed.

?

Naruto held his eyes from the light, but he opened them and saw that he is no longer in the chamber. He is standing what appears to be an arena, next to a large square battle ring where to figures are standing on opposite sides, but they aren't the only ones, each in front of them appears to a Magician in dark purple robes and a green staff confronting a silver 3 headed scaled dragon with blue eyes.

"What is this?" said Naruto as he then turns his attention to the 2 figures on the ring.

"Reveal face down card Kaiba, Double Spell!" said a figure as a he looks like the statue Naruto saw.

 **Yugi Muto: Shadow Gamer and First Overlord**

**Double Spell  
Art: two magicians using the same spell  
Card type: Magic  
Property: Normal  
Card description: Discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; place that target in the appropriate Zone on your side of the field, and as this card's effect resolution, follow its card text as if you had used it yourself.  
**  
"NOT DOUBLE SPELL YUGI! " Said the man opposite of him which looks like a teen with a long white sleeveless KaibaCorp-designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under. He has extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins. He often wears a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm.

 **Seto Kaiba**

"That's right this card duplicates the magic card in your graveyard, and I choose Monster Reborn to bring back my Buster Blader!"

A knight with a large sword come from the graveyard

"And NOW I play Polymerization, so I can FUSE my dark magician and Buster Blader together" as he says that both Dark Magician and Buster Blader go into the sky and fuse.

"Fuse whatever you want, my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is still stronger your magic card didn't help you at all!"

"You are wrong Kaiba as my new fusion carries every one of Buster Blader's effects which it's attack will increase 500 points for ever Dragon on the field and in the graveyard which includes your Ultimate dragon, your 3 blue eyes in the graveyard and my Red Eyes Black Dragon, now behold the power of Dark Paladin, the ultimate magical swordsman"

 **Dark Paladin  
Card art: A Magician that looks like Dark Magician but carries a lance that looks like Buster Blader's blade  
card type: Monster  
Attribute: Dark  
type: Spellcaster / Fusion / Effect  
Level: 2  
Attack/Defense: 2900/2400  
Effect:** **"Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"  
Must be Fusion Summoned. When a Spell Card is activated (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. Gains 500 ATK for each Dragon monster on the field and in the GY.**

Dark Paladin then lands on Yugi's field in attack mode (2900/2400), and its attack got increased (5400/2400)

"NO, IT'S MORE POWERFUL THEN MY MONSTER NOW" Screamed Kaiba in disbelief and anger.

"But there is more Kaiba as I play One shot wand and equip it to my Dark Paladin!" pulling out one more card and plays it.

 **One-Shot Wand  
Art: a wand with a crescent moons shaped object on the top  
Card type: Magic  
Property: Equip  
Card description: Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 800 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked, after damage calculation: You can destroy this card, and if you do, draw 1 card.**

 **Dark Paladin (6200/2400)**

"I also play de-fusion which will force your ultimate dragon to separate back to 3 Blue eyes"

As that happened the Ultimate dragon separates into 3 blue eyes white dragons.

"and I been Destined to defeat you Kaiba to which I Play, DIFUSION WAVE MOTION"

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING"

 **Diffusion Wave-Motion  
Art: a dimension wave  
Card type: Magic  
Property: Normal  
Card description: (This card is not treated as a "Fusion" card.) Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Level 7 or higher Spellcaster-Type monster you control; this turn, only that monster can attack, and it must attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. The effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by these attacks do not activate and are negated.**

By playing that card, Yugi sacrificed 1000 LP, but it is worth the price as he will end this match against Kaiba. **  
**  
"NO, WITH THAT I WILL LOSE!" said Kaiba mentally snapping at his eventful defeat. "I WILL NOT LOSE!

 **Yugi LP 1500 - 500  
Kaiba LP 1900**

Dark Paladin then raises his staff and attacks the blue eyes

"YUGI! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AT MY OWN TORNAMENT!" roared Kaiba at his opponent.

"KAIBA, YOUR TOO LATE!" yelled Yugi as he reaches out his gauntlet clad hand and commands his Dark Paladin to destroy Kaiba's three Blue-eyes White Dragons.

Yugi's Dark Paladin then destroys the 3 blue eyes white dragons, each costing Kaiba LPs, so much that his LP count reached zero.

 **Yugi LP 500  
Kaiba LP 1900 - 0**

With his LP gone, Kaiba collapses on the floor. Yugi simply watches without any remorse, Kaiba has been so arrogant and proud, this defeat will be the one thing that will shatter his infuriating pride.

"You lose Kaiba." Which Yugi also thought _I did it but this battle is not over yet as I will be face to face with Marik in the final duel_

Back at the Pyramid Key Room

Naruto snapped back to reality while holding the pendant. He was at awe when he saw assumed to be one of his predecessors. He then noticed that the hieroglyphics are now understandable, and it contains the name of the First Overlord.

 **First Overlord Key Obtained**

"Shadow Gamer Yugi Muto" Naruto read the Hieroglyphs. "Good Game, Yugi, Good Game"

 **5 Insight obtained**

Sceptre Key Room

Naruto is in a room which believed to be made entirely out of crystal, specs of light glimmer in the air and light the way. Naruto is rather unsure of the room's design, it looked rather… off to him, his eyes are getting irritating from the sight. But as he approaches the other side, where a crystalline statue of a man with a proud and arrogant expression on his face, wearing royal robes with pointy collars and holding an unusual sceptre high up in the air.

Naruto looked at the statue and frowned.

"I'm not convinced" said Naruto before drawing his saw cleaver and smashed the statue to pieces. But not all, he picks up the sceptre and snaps it in half. "It's too easy, there's something missing about this place.

Naruto starts looking around in this crystalline room for any clues, he crouches to the sceptre he broke.

"Nothing an Overlord uses could break that easily"

Naruto then heard something crack he turns to see broken pieces of crystal on the crystalline floor and starts investigating it.

"Crystals aren't fragile, so what caused it to crack and fracture?" said Naruto as he then looks up to see cracks on the wall, but the cracks themselves are unusual as if taking form. "I wonder…"

Naruto channels his gauntlet with Red Phazon and punches the wall, this causes the cracks to form up. Suddenly the cracks caused apart of the wall to shatter and something fell out with it, but Naruto caught it before it could hit the floor. It appears to be some sort of playing card, Naruto recognised it when he saw Yugi battle Kaiba. But something is usual about it, normally it looks like any ordinary duelling card, but Naruto's eyes are clear that there's something more to this card than being used for a game.

"Game…" said Naruto as he realised, the character for "Game" is well hidden in the card's picture.

Suddenly more cracks on the wall form up, meaning more smashing for Naruto, he continues to smash other cracked sections of the wall and found more cards, four in total and each containing a world. Naruto tries to figure out why these cards would have a single character hidden in them. He tries jumbling them and speaking them as a short sentence…it took a short while, but Naruto manages to speak them in the right order.

"Get your game on"

And in no time, the crystalline room starts to shatter completely and fade away, including the destroyed statue and sceptre. The room changes into what appears to by an urban penthouse with a night city view.

"Ok, this looks better" said Naruto as he looks around and starts searching for the right key. "Now if I were an Overlord, and I am, what kind of tool should I use?"

He searches through the bookshelves, he examines the displayed trophies and weapons. He searches every nook and cranny for a key he has no idea what it looks like.

"Damn it, I know you're not Mateus but what is the key that represents you!" exclaimed Naruto while slamming his gauntlet clad fist on the wall, causing the books on the selves to topple, the trophies to unhook, the weapons to fall and the displayed mini statues to break…all except one. Naruto notices this and approaches the small statue, the stature appears to resemble some female humanoid with 3 eyes, messy hair and a pair of demon wings, on the base it reads Yubel. "Could this be it?"

Naruto picks up the statue of Yubel up, suddenly it causes Naruto to visit another memory, but this time about the Second Overlord.

?

Naruto sees that he is now in what looks like an academy area and like before he sees 2 characters fighting on this time one looks like a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armour's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. To signify his position as the Supreme King, he also wears a black helmet that functions as a crown when the visor is lifted. His Gauntlet is connected to his duel disk.

"Ok that is defiantly not Mateus." Said Naruto as he uses **Observe** on the armoured figure.

 **Jaden Yuki: The True Second Overlord, The Supreme King**

"This raises a few questions." Said Naruto, why is this boy the Second Overlord and not Mateus of Palamecia? And why was he not recorded in the Overlord's history?

The other person was a woman that looked like a teen age girl a blue skirt combined with a belt coloured in a light blue hue, blue boots, a sleeveless jacket made of white coloured fabric with some blue marks around the collar and on the front side in chest level. Her attire also features an optional pair of fingerless gloves which reach from wrists up to her elbows. Her long, dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has hazel eyes. She carries an Academia Disk on her left arm. Though at this point of the memory all the blue is a lighter shade of white and her eyes seem cruller to her mate.

 **Alexis Rhodes: First Mistress of the Second Overlord (Brainwashed by the Society of Light)**

Jaden: 100  
White Alexis: 700

"Well Alexis-chan I promised Yami-sama I will free you from their clutches and I intend to keep it." Said Jaden

"Just make your move loser after all you are not going to last that long anyway." Said White Alexis sort of clutching her heart as if she is trying to fight out the control.

"Fine then, I draw." Jaden draws and then sees his card. "Aw, Sweet! I play the normal spell card Evil always finds a way!"

 **Evil always finds a way  
Art: The overlords of the multiverse with the main overlord in the front leading them  
Card type: Magic  
Property: Normal  
Card description: When this card is played the owner will get 5 cards he chooses, if the owner has less then 1000 life points then the number of cards is doubled to 10 cards and your life points are brought to 3000**

White Alexis's eyes widen in shock

"With this Alexis, I can choose which card I can choose what cards I need, and thanks to having 100 life points, I can have ten cards and I chose them and get back to 3000 life points."

 **Jaden: 100 - 3000  
White Alexis: 700**

With that Jaden chooses 10 cards, "first I play monster reincarnation, so I get back spark man while discarding 1 card" Jaden then gets Elemental Hero Sparkman back from the graveyard while discarding one card, "then I play double fusion and I give up 500 life points to summon an old favourite Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman"

 **Jaden 3000 - 2500  
White Alexis 700  
**  
 **Double Fusion  
Art: two polymerizations colliding  
Card Type: Magic  
Property: Normal  
Card Description: Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can use this effect up to 2 times this turn.**

A hero that looks like Elemental Hero Flame wing man but looks like he has mechanical wings and armor emerges on the playing field

"I also play the Darkness of Justice which allows me to Special Summon 2 specific cards on my side of the field and these cards are Overlord Judai and Yubel."

 **Darkness of Justice  
Art: a person who looks like Jaden and the Monster Yubel fighting side by side against a battle field of monsters  
Card Type: Magic  
Property: Normal  
Card Description: Special summon Overlord Judai and Yubel on your side of the field**

 **Overlord Judai  
Art: A Person who looks like Jaden with his gauntlet raised  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Level: 7  
Attack / Defense: 2500 / 2000  
Effect: (this card is also treated as an Elemental Hero) For every Minion, HERO, Neospacian, Cyber Angel, Cyber Blader, and Yubel on the field and in the graveyard this card gets 1000 Attack added per monster**

Overlord Judai (2500/2000) and Yubel (0/0) land on Jaden's side of the field

"There's more, I also play Super Polymerization, which I give up one card to fuse monsters on the field together and I chose Overlord Judai, Elemental Hero Neos, and Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman"

With that al three of them go up in the air and fuse

"The 3 so called Heroes come together, the past, present, and future the strongest Hero in the Duel spirit world, rise with your new primordial power of both light and darkness, RISE Elemental Hero Chaos Overlord Judai!"

 **Elemental Hero Chaos Overlord Judai  
Art: a Person who looks like Jaden with his Overlord armour, wings of Shining flare wingman, and the armour similar to Neos  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Level: 12  
Attack / Defense: 3500 / 2500  
Effect: "Overlord Judai" + "Elemental hero Neos" + "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman"  
For every Minion, HERO, Neospacian, Cyber Angel, Cyber Blader, and Yubel on the field and in the graveyard this card gets 1500 Attack added per monster, once this monster attacks a monster and destroys it the battle damage is equivalent to the monster's attack points, this monster is also treated as both a dark and light  
**  
Chaos Overlord Judai lands on the field (3500 - 15,500 /2500)

"15500 ATACK POINTS?!" White Alexis was in shock

"I promised you Alexis-chan and Yami-sama that I will free you and I intend to no matter what. Chaos Overlord Judai free Alexis from being Sartorius's puppet for censured Justice, attack with Cosmic Chaos inferno slash!"

Chaos Overlord Judai attacks White Night Dragon with a sword made from the primordial depths of Chaos obliterating White Alexis's life points

 **Jaden: 2500  
White Alexis: 700 - 0**

Alexis fainted when her LP depleted, which result in her losing the duel and a ball of white energy that was shrouding her goes up in the air and fades from obscurity. Jaden puts away his Duel Disk and took off his helmet with sigh in relief.

"And that's game Alexis."

Jaden suddenly rushes to the other side of the battle arena to Alexis and checks up on her "Alexis-chan you ok?"

Alexis then stirs awake with the cold soulless like eyes gone and her normal sweet eyes return to, "Jaden-kun? Wait why am I in all white clothes and my duel disk already out, were we duelling? Did I win?"

"You did Alexis-chan." And with that Jaden kisses Alexis on the lips as the two lovers are reunited once again.

And the memory ends with that, the area engulfs in blank light and returns Naruto back to the key room.

Back at the Sceptre Key Room

Naruto returns and not holding the Statue of Yubel which happens to the next key in his possession.

 **Second Overlord Key Obtained**

While Naruto puts the key in his inventory, the memory baffled him when he discovered that Mateus wasn't an Overlord, yet he was written as one. That is one question he would like to answer.

 **5 insight obtained**

Naruto held his head as his brain is acting up, the insight he gained is slowly overwhelming but luckily, it's only temporary and he is feeling fine.

"Whoa, what a rush" said Naruto when he suddenly sees 3 ethereal figures, featureless but shows it's a 2 on 1 battle, but the lone figure is taller than the other 2 who are nearly equal length, but the back of their left hand glows a familiar yellow. Then suddenly the ethereal figures fade away.

"Strange" said Naruto at this before leaving the second key room and heads for the next one.

Crystal Ball Key Room

Naruto is now in the third key room, but unlike the other 2, the interior defies the laws of gravity and reality. Various stairs and doorways are on the angled walls and ceiling, but also angled where it would be impossible to trek on. And in the centre of this bizarre, gravitational wonder of a room is a statue of a handsome man with long messy and spiky hair rivalling his own and possibly the Yondaime Hokage's. Although it may be floating in mid-air, it's caught in all the gravitational fields of the room, keeping it stable as if the statue itself is the eye of all this unexplained chaos.

Naruto tries to climb up the stairs on the side, surprisingly he is also angled sideways but feels like he's not actually on the side, connected to the gravity of that wall. The room itself is like a puzzle, a gravity defying maze where the statue is the centre. The travel is nauseating, walking across walls, floors and ceilings at various angles where the laws of gravity don't apply.

But in time he has close enough to have an arm's reach for the third key held by the statue. The key is a crystal ball the size of an orange, smooth and clear, Naruto reaches out and grabs it.

"Got it" said Naruto now holding the Crystal Ball, and suddenly prepares for another viewing of another memory. "Here we go"

?

Naruto is now in a normal room, and to his relief as the key room was mentally messy to his sight and mind that he is glad to see a simple room again. He looks around and sees that he is in a master bedroom, but then he hears a baby's cry and turns to see a cot with see a blond-haired toddler standing by the cot's railing, crying with his sea blue eyes stained in tears.

"A baby?" said Naruto while the baby continues crying. "That blonde hair, those blue eyes"

Naruto decided to use Observe on the baby.

 **Tobi Uchiha**

 **Bio: War orphan adopted son of Madara Uchiha and youngest victim of the Third Overlord, Jareth the Goblin King fate unknown.**

"Intriguing" said Naruto at the crying baby when suddenly he heads the door open.

The girl with long raven hair and black eyes barges in with a look of annoyance and anger, the reason of this is because the baby known as Tobi went in her room without permission and stole one of her stuffed animals again.

 **Sarada "Sara" Uchiha**

 **Bio: Estranged daughter of Madara Uchiha, unknowingly in love of the Third Overlord but struggling with her destiny to be the next Uchiha Clan Head and becoming the Overlord's bride.**

"I hate you, I hate you!" exclaimed Sara as she saw the discarded kitsune plush by the foot of Tobi's cot. As she hugs it, she frowned at the fact that she feels trapped, trapped in her slowly estranged family. "Someone, save me, please take me away from this awful place!"

The baby known as Tobi kept on crying, the teenage girl annoyingly approaches the baby, still crying for some unknown reason.

"What do you want, a story?" said the Sara at the crying baby, her tone of voice is still filled with annoyance. "Alright, fine. I'll tell you a story"

Intrigued at what's going on, Naruto sat on the bed and starts listening to the girl telling the baby a bedtime story, but he's getting a feeling by the girl's tone it will not be a pleasant one.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose WICKED father always made her stay at home with the baby!" said the Sara while frowning at Tobi, who is oblivious of why she is angry for. "And the baby was nothing but a spoiled child and wants everything for himself and the poor young girl was nothing but a slave to him.

But what no one knew, is that the King of the Goblins fell in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So, one night, when the baby is being cruel to her, she called for the goblins for help."

Naruto is finding this rather entertaining and wonders what going to happen next. Suddenly he heard muttering in the dark, he turns to see a hoard of minions or "Goblins" as the girl would call them. Eavesdropping on her while she's telling the story to the baby.

" **Shh, listen"** said one of the minions to his fellow brethren.

The girl continues the cruel tale.

"Say your right words, the Goblins said, and we'll take the baby to the goblin city, and you will be free."

The minions gasp in awe at the Sara's cruel storytelling and continues to listen, Naruto just sits still and watches.

"But the girl knew, that the King of the Goblins will keep the baby in his cruel dark tower forever and turn him into his eternal servant. So, the girl suffered in silence, until one night as she is tired from her housework, and was hurt by her cruel father's cruel words, no long can she stand it any longer…" said the girl, but despite her efforts of her tale, the baby kept on crying, she sighed with annoyance. "Alright, Alright, knock it off"

She picked the baby out of his cot and starts rocking him to sleep, but her efforts were in vain and the baby's crying gets worse and worse, irritating the poor girl. "I mean it, stop it! Or I will say the word…no, I shouldn't, I mustn't say"

The minions all rear up and gasped more with awe as they are expecting her to speak the magic words that will summon them to do the deed. And that is when she's about to speak them.

"I wish…I wish…"

" **Listen!"** said a Red

" **She's going to say it"** said a Green

" **Say what?"** said the dumb Brown

" **SHUP UP!"** harshly exclaimed the hoard at the idiotic Brown.

" **Listen, she's going to say the magic words"** said the same Red in the crowd.

As the crying keeps on going and on, the poor girl is getting angry at the baby for the constant crying. Naruto noticed that her eyes started to glow red, a very familiar shard of red mixing with her onyx black.

"I can bare it no longer!" exclaimed the Sara her eyes flash red with a single marked Sharingan, "Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be! Take this child of mine away, far away from me!"

Unfortunately, those aren't the right words of command, causing the minions to moan with disappointment.

" **That's not it!"**

" **Where did she learn to say that rubbish?"**

" **It doesn't even start with "I wish…"**

"Oh Tobi, enough please!" exclaimed the Sara with more annoyance in her voice but her Sharingan fades away. But Tobi kept on crying, making Sara more annoyed at him... "Oh, I wish I don't what to say to make the goblins take you away."

" **it's "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now", THAT NOT HARD, IS IT?!"** exclaimed one of the minions in darkness.

Or course she couldn't hear the minions, but as if the words some how came to her and told her what to say.  
"I wish…I wish…"

" **Did she say it?"** said the dumb Brown

" **SHUT UP!"** exclaimed the minions, as they want to hear the girl speak those correct words to command them.

Sara however is hesitant and simply put Tobi back to bed, still annoyed at his constant crying. She tucks him in and walks away so that he'll cry himself to sleep, she doesn't care anymore. But before she leaves, unintentionally, she speaks the words.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away" said Sara before turning off the light, leaving the bedroom for Tobi to keep on crying. "Right now,"

Suddenly the crying stops, the girl would assume Tobi stopped but Naruto knew what happened, he pulled a sadistic grin as he saw the minions come out of the darkness and quickly took Tobi away. Girl decided to check up on him, just in case and to deny herself her beliefs.

"Tobi?" said the Sara slowly approaching the cot "Are you alright, Tobi? Why aren't you crying?"

"Why indeed?" said Naruto smirking at the scene.

When Sara is halfway from the cot, movement is seen underneath the covers and sinister giggles is heard also, making Sara flinch and back up slightly before continuing approaching the cot.

"Tobi?" said Sara, now with concern, she pulls the covers pull and sees nothing. Tobi is gone.

Sara gasped in shock, suddenly a barn owl bumps into the window, trying get in. As Sara turns her attention to the owl, the minions who were in hiding, come out and scurries out from their hiding place and leave the room. She is getting terrified at situation, Tobi is gone, could she possibly command the minions to take him away?

Suddenly the window opens and the owl flies in and around her, Sara panics at this and crouches out of the owl's way. But as Sara crouches away, the Owl suddenly takes another form. Now stands before Sara is a handsome man in his 20s with long spiky blonde hair, blue eyes but his left appears to be diluted. He is wearing black robes consisted with greaves over his leather boots and a single gauntlet on his left hand.

 **Jareth the Goblin King: Third Overlord**

"You him, aren't you? The Goblin King" said Sara, Jareth only smiled at Sara to respond with her question. "I want my brother back, please."

"What's said is said" said Jareth crossing his arms at Sara

"But, I didn't mean it" pleaded Sara

"Oh, you didn't?" said Jareth in mock shock.

"Please, where is he?" asked Sara still with worry.

"You know very well where he is" said Jareth

Hearing that, Sara is now scared and knows that will happen to her baby brother, she is feeling guilty for banishing Tobi to the Goblin King.

"Please bring him back, please" said Sara desperately begging to Jareth, she didn't mean it to happen and is now sorry for doing it.

"Sara" said Jareth as he starts giving her some advice. "Go back to your room, play with your toys and costumes. Forget about the baby."

"I can't" Sara quietly, tears seeping out from her eyes. The guilt is too much, despite her annoyance from Tobi, she still loves him.

"I brought you a gift" said Jareth as he presents Sara a crystal ball, perhaps this gift will help her forget about Tobi.

"What is it" said Sara, still tear stricken.

"It's a crystal, nothing more." Jareth simply said while juggling it. "But if you turn it this way and investigate it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not an ordinary gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby."

Jareth stops juggling it and offers it to Sara, but Sara doesn't move and say nothing else.

"Do you want it?" said Jareth "Then forget about the baby."

"I can't, as much as I appreciate it, I must have my brother back" said He must be so scared…"

"Sara" warned Jareth as he turned his crystal ball into a snake. "Don't defy me"

Jareth then throws the snake at Sara, who pulls it off herself, then the snake turned into a minion who giggled menacingly and scarpered off.

Suddenly the minions reveal themselves behind Sara, laughing menacingly while awaiting their master's orders.

"You're no match for me, Sara" said Jareth "Many have dared to challenge me and they all failed to me."

"But I must have my brother back" said Sara with determination.

Jareth sighed at this and muttered under breath, but Naruto knew what he said clearly.

"Uchihas, stubborn to the last, oh well"

"He's there in my Tower" said Jareth as he points out of the window. As the window normally would show the gardens of the Uchiha's compound, instead it reveals the view of the Dark Tower, but below it is a vast labyrinth. "You still want to look for him? To do so, you must agree to play my Shadow Game. But I suggest you don't, stay here and forget him."

"I can't, you must understand I can't" said Sara

"Very well" said Jareth sighing and turning away. He snaps his fingers and a clock with 13 numbers show up. "You have 13 hours to reach the tower, Win and Tobi will return home safe with you. Lose and Tobi will be my new servant in the tower for all eternity. You will forget him regardless."

After that, Jareth fades away and the games begin.

Back at the Crystal Ball Key Room

Naruto has returned to the illusionary key room while holding the third key.

 **Third Overlord Key Obtained**

"The past of my legacy is becoming more curious" said Naruto "And that boy, Tobi. Who is he?"

 **5 Insight obtained**

Suddenly Naruto is hearing voice while seeing another ethereal figure. The figure is kneeling at something. Nothing is there but a second voice is heard among the others.

" _She is rather persistent, no wonder I love her._

" _ **Unfortunately, her fate is on the other side, she will be your undoing…but uneventful sadly. Keep her occupied while I'm done with the child. Though if you were able to have a child he will become a gamer similar to your other three predecessors and be able to control one of my Dragon Star Crimson Dragon, shame he wouldn't be an overlord though."**_

" _I wouldn't worry, I threatened that monkey-boy Sasuke to give her that peach if she gets too close to the City. And if he fails, he'll enjoy his permanent home in that repulsive bog."_

" _ **She'll resist your magic"**_

" _I know, I just wish she could just live her life and forget the baby. He belongs to us now"_

The ethereal figure fades away along with the 2 voices, Naruto is silent at this and believed that the figure is Jareth speaking to Yami about Tobi.

"Now I'm getting more curious, who is Tobi?" said Naruto as he heads for the heads for the final key room.

 **Level 17**

 **HP: 7672 (40% Per level)**

 **Mana: 5760 (20% per level)**

 **RAGE: 7680 (20% per level)**

 **CHAOS: 3360 (20% per level)**

 **VOID: 3360 (20% per level)**

 **Phazon: 15840 (60% Per Level)**

 **INSIGHT: 19**

 **KUNAI: 15/35 (5 per Level)**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/35 (5 Per Level)**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Description: Naruto's new black goggles.**

• **Defense: +25**

• **Dexterity: +25**

• **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Description: an ordinary ninja mask**

• **Defense: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Incognito**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Description: A hat worn by hunters' centuries ago when a village was plague by a bloodborne virus that turns humans into monsters.**

 **Defence: +10**

 **Dexterity: +5**

 **Bonus Perk: Hunter (20% Soul bonus)**

 **Chest: Leather Trench coat**

 **Description: Coat made from the strongest leather, blends well in darkness**

• **Defense: 500**

• **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Description: a chainmail made of Mithril, a metal which is light as a feather but much denser than steel. Mithril is extremely rare and can only be found in one certain place, unfortunately the place is incinerated by an Ancient Demon during pitfall battle against a Wizard.**

• **Defense: 500**

 **Pants: Black trousers  
Description: Trousers dyed in black, helps blend in the darkness.**

 **Defence: 500**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Iron greaves  
Description: Greaves that protects the shins**

 **Defence: +62**

 **Arm: Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Description: The gauntlet of the Overlord with Phazon primordial gems added to it**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Ninja Vambrace**

 **Description: Greaves that protects the forearms**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estrus Flask**

 **Description: an item that was made by Jūbi as a gift for her previous true mate using an Estrus Flask from the Dark realm and the blood vials from the blood realms. the blood Estrus Flask tastes like the person's favorite drink and they are rare**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Sega Saturn Fragment (3/4)**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Chakra control: LV2**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **MANGEKYO TECHNIQUES**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 PATHS TECHNIQUES**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	9. Chapter 9

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 9**

Nethertower: Lobby

As Naruto exits the third Key room, he notices that the entire area is littered with corpses. The Moonlight Butterfly and the Demon Sisters have been busy while he was collecting the keys. But it appears that the threat has been halted for now and the 3 party members are resting on the center stairs, with their weapons still out in case more wraiths decide to come in and fight them.

"You all look tired" said Naruto

"The hazards of being in Limbo, Darkborne" said Hinata panting while holding her bruised up arm. "But as the old saying goes: no pain, no gain"

"Still," said as he takes out his Blood Estus flash and offers it to her. "You might want to be less reckless."

"Ha, big talk from the guy who took one of CJ's elite" said Hinata who happily accepted the Blood Estus and took a swing from it. As she drinks, her wounds start to heal up nicely. "Ah, thanks. It seems I need to search for more Green Orbs later."

Hinata returns the red crystalline flask to Naruto, he then offers it to Scanty and Kneesocks, but they kindly refused.

"No need, we have our own form of nourishment" said Scanty as she takes one of the glowing souls from the defeated wraiths and places it on her tongue before gulping it down. As she consumes the soul, her wounds start to heal up. "Ah, we Demons are on a strict diet on souls…and among other things."

"Scanty, it's not appropriate to mention that to a Gamer of his age" said Kneesocks as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"It's alright, Kneesocks" said Naruto reassuring the bespectacled demoness, he clearly understands thanks to the amount of insight he gained. "Has any of you ever tried it?"

"Oh no, we never get the chance as they simply shrivel up and die when we kiss them." Pouted Scanty "It has to be an exceptionally strong souled person to help sustain us without killing him."

"And we're still virgins, no thanks to our damn demon physiology" pouted Kneesocks, annoyed that her virginity is still intact far too long, since being a virgin is hell itself for female demons as it mentally messes them and disrupt their focus and concentration in performing demon magic.

"Oh…well I hope you will find the right person who will err…help your problems" said Naruto, blushing behind his mask as he clearly knows what must be done for the Demon Sisters.

"Oh, we're sure we might know who will help us…if he's eager." Said Scanty winking at Naruto

"Scanty" scolded Kneesocks, now getting redder and pulled her away from Naruto. She whispered into her sister's ear but Scanty simply laughs at this.

Hinata raised her masked brow at this and turns to Naruto.

"So, you got the keys?" said Hinata

"Almost" said Naruto as he presents Hinata the 3 Overlord keys, one is a Pyramid shaped pendant, a small demon statue of Yubel and a Crystal Ball. "Just got one more to collect"

"Ok, we'll remain here until you come back" said Hinata while shifting her eyes at Scanty and Kneesocks, who are silently conversing, but she knows what they are talking about and it caused the masked girl gamer to frown. "It'll give me some alone time to have a little chat with my friends."

"Don't be so hard on them, ok" said Naruto placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder, luckily Hinata's face was obscured from sight as she was suddenly getting redder the moment Naruto's hand touched her as if he felt a spark in the form of love.

 _Iie, don't be like this now!_ Mentally exclaimed Naruto _I can't reveal myself yet._

"D-Don't worry, it's just something that I need to discuss them, girl to girl" said Hinata trying to stay calm and not lose her composure. "You best be going, we're burning daylight."

"Hai" said Naruto as he then heads to the fourth and final Key room, due to the sign damaged. He has no idea what kind of Key that room is holding.

Fourth Key Room

Naruto now enters the final key room, it appears to look like a frozen-up crypt, comprised with frozen corpses in knight's armor and holding shields with emblem of the Censored Justice. Judging by the frozen bodies' position, it looks like they were about to fight someone, but the cruel cold took them and place them in their permeant state. But what they were fighting isn't in this room, only a large block of ice. But Naruto noticed something inside the ice, he can't seem to figure what it is, but believes to be the final key.

"Ok, time to heat up the place" said Naruto as he raises his gauntlet to summon his reds. "Melt the ice, thaw the key out."

" **Yes, Master"** said the Reds as they surround the ice and starts heating up. The melting is slow, but Naruto is summoning more Reds to speed up the process. He also starts casting fireballs to dent the ice so that the decease in its size will hasten the melting.

But as the fires continue to melt the ice, it also heats up the entire room, causing the frozen corpses to thaw out without Naruto noticing. As the corpses slowly thaw, they suddenly start to reanimate and slowly move as the joints are still cold for fluid motion now. Their expressions are blank, but their primary instincts kick in as they saw Naruto.

" **Heeethensssss"**

That caught Naruto's attention and he was the frozen corpses thaw out and reanimate. Though mindless husks of their former selves, their motives and purpose never forgotten.

 **Censor Knight Wraiths**

 **Description: Once members of the despicable Censored Justice, these fallen knights are reanimated as Wraiths, but their duty and purpose are never forgotten. AS if live ones were bad enough.**

"Damn it, I should've destroyed them before I even started on the ice" said Naruto as he was about to pull out his Saw cleaver but halted. "No, there are others still thawing and I don't want any distractions."

Naruto puts away the Saw Cleaver and channels his chakra to create his Gudōdamas.

"Besides, it's been a while since I used these" said Naruto as he starts tossing them, the impact from each CJ Wraith causes them to shatter like ice, as their carcasses are partially frozen. "Time for some Gudōdama practice"

While the Reds thaw out the ice, Naruto tosses his Gudōdama at the wraiths like slow moving targets in a training ground. As he keeps on throwing them, more Gudōdamas are created and orbit around him and he launches them to get combo hits.

"Are you done yet?" said Naruto

" **Almost, Master!"** said the Red

"Alright, that's enough, dismissed" said Naruto as he dismisses the Reds as he saw the ice's current size and density. "I'll do the rest."

The Reds nod and burrow into the ground, Naruto harnesses all the Gudōdama and forms it into mace and slams it into the ground, the impact causes everything around him to shatter, ice and Wraith now reduced into broken shards.

Luckily the final key is intact, despite the fact the key is an old pronged helmet that's damaged from many battles in its time, the Helmet is resting on a stone sarcophagus. He picks up the broken Helmet and as expected a bright light engulfs him and enters another memory.

?

Naruto is now outside in the cold snowy village in the middle of the night. He looks around and notices a small hoard of minions trekking across the snow. He follows them, going as fast as he can through the thick snow blanketing the ground while the Minions uses the small trees too hasten their way. In time, the minions stop and reached a small hill overseeing the village gates, the children are playing in the snow, consisted in building snowmen, making snow angels and having snowball fights. It was a fun night for the children. But Naruto notices that one of the children isn't playing, he is just sitting on the snowy ground on his own, alone and isolated.

He notices that the minions are paying very good attention on that lonely boy, and it's now obvious that the boy is the Fourth Overlord. But due to the thick coat and the frosty scarf covering his lower face, Naruto could not see what the boy looks like. Which Naruto casted **Observe** on him, but as Naruto casted it he noticed something wrong.

 **Corrupt Data: Incomplete!**

"What the hell?" said Naruto while a group of kids start ganging up on the young "Overlad" and started throwing snowballs at him. Naruto frowns at this as it reflects his past life when he was younger, it was bad that the adults want him killed, but their children got involved and started bullying him.

But Naruto started to smile when the Overlad isn't a pushover, he retaliated and fights back. He tackles at one of them he starts beating him before tossing him over into ice cold river. The children panic and starts running away.

"Run! The Witch-boy's gone crazy!"

" **Go on, run off now that I can fight back!"** yelled the Overlad as he chases after the children, unaware that a red-haired girl with green eyes witnessed the Overlad fight back, it brought a smile on her face.

 **Huntress Kelda (Age 5)**

Naruto returns his attention to the Overlad, breaking snowmen blocking his path. Beating up those who are stupid enough to face him. Naruto smiled at this and raised his brow in surprise when he saw the Overlad cast magic to set off barrels of firecrackers and small fireworks.

"Quick get into the fort, he won't reach us there!" the children managed to give the Overlad the slip and are no out of sight. But the Overlad didn't care if the children leave him alone.

"Oy you, Witch-boy! I saw you there bullying those poor *hic* kids"

The Overlad turns and suddenly saw backhand off his feet, falling on his back. The Overlad held his cheek and then glared angrily at a middle-aged man by the gates with a greying beard and a rosy nose which tells us that he's drunk.

"Don't think you can fool ol' Nev here, for that you ain't invited to the mid-winter festival" said Nev as he takes out his gourd and starts drinking out of it. "Go on, git."

The Overlad frowned and turned away, muttering **"miserable drunk"** and heads back away from the village as possible.

"Hello there"

The Overlad stops when the girl's voice greets him, not just any girl but Kelda. The Overlad's eyes soften slightly as he turns to her, unlike everyone in the village she is nice and kind to the Overlad. What Naruto suddenly noticed is a faint stream of red connected to their left pinky. Could it be his insight seeing this faint red stream?

Anyway, he continues his focus on the Overlad and Kelda who are heading to the children's snow. The children are trying to fend off the Overlad by throwing snow balls at him, then Kelda calls out to him.

"Here use this" said Kelda as she stands next to a big firework angled to launch at the fort. "Blow the fort up"

"What are you doing, Kelda?! He's a freak!"

"No, he's not, you're freaks who pick on him!" said Kelda

"But last autumn he attacked by dad's farm, tipping yaks, breaking scarecrows, setting forest fires."

"So, what, I go out the village and kill rabbits and fawn for fun" said Kelda

 _Now I know what they call her the Huntress_ thought Naruto

The Overlad suddenly cast his magic to light up the firework's fuse and waits for it to launch, it swirls in mid-air for a while until he crashes into the frost with a colorful explosion. Kelda applauds at this while the Overlad charges at the fleeting children and resume beating them up. After a while, he and Kelda left the children bruised up and whimpering in pain. As they walk, Kelda is very close to him and is blushing of the thought of holding the Overlad's hand, Naruto sees the faint red stream again, but it's now loosely around hands which are nearly close to touching. But when Kelda gathered enough courage, she held the Overlad's hand, he noticed this, for a while he does nothing until he responds by gripping hold of Kelda's hand. Now the red faint streams bound around their held hands.

Naruto is still confused at the red stream, but he smiled when the Overlad and Kelda are walking together and holding hands. Unaware that his left hand has a few strands of red thread from to his thumb and middle finger, they look cut the reds dance in the wind as if they are alive around the current Overlord's fingers. 

Naruto follows the 2 children while a horde of minions also follow while dressed up in the coats they stole from the beaten children. Kelda was surprised at this but noticed the Overlad not reacting to the minions, he tells her that they are always around him and they ask him to play and make mischief, then the mischief slowly turns to vandalism and petty crimes.

"… **I wasn't truly alone in that horrible village, they kept me company"** said the Overlad **"But it only helped a bit since I wanted to play with another child without them being afraid of me."**

"Well I'm here" said Kelda

" **Yeah, you are"** said the Overlad.

They managed to get into the village through the drunk guard Nev when he saw a group of disguised as children with the Overlad and Kelda. Drunk as he is, he doesn't notice the Overlad and lets them through. Both Naruto and the Overlad shook their heads as they walk through the open gate and both muttered out.

"Drunken fool/ **Drunken fool"**

The village is having a festival to celebrate Mid-Winter's Eve, or Christmas in certain nations and worlds. Never invited many winters ago, the Overlad saw this as a change to ruin it for everyone so that they will know what it's like to not celebrate the annual holidays. The disguised minions began wrecking the stalls, smashing and feasting on the banquet tables. Kelda and the Overlad sneaks up at the fireworks stand and started launching the firework at the decorations, including the tall tree covered in lights and baubles.

Naruto simply watches the chaos happening in the village, but then suddenly one of the houses was destroyed by a flying boulder and the wound of war horns were heard from outside of the gate. Everyone rushes to the gate to investigate, outside the village walls comprises a vast army of knights and a military camp with a giant trebuchet in the hills.

"Surrender all your gamers so they can be cleansed!" the commander of the knights shouts out such a demand, next to him is a fat balding man with a goatee, jowls and a sneer on his face as if he smelt something foul in the air. "By orders of Lord Borius, member of the Censored Justice and Nordberg's new governor."

The Chief of Nordberg opens the gate and exits to that he peacefully speaks to the invading forces of the Censored Justice.

"We have no Gamers living in Nordberg, we're simple folk here." Said the chief

"Do not lie to us, out sentinels have traced a large energy source in your village." Said the CJ commander. "Surrender them now, or we'll cleanse the village too if necessary."

The is worried about this, he is sure there aren't any gamers in Nordberg, he outlawed them…unless.

"Well…maybe we do have one" said the chief before he turns to the gate. "Grab the Witch-boy, quick!"

Before he could react, the Overlad was grabbed by 2 villagers and was dragged out, Kelda was about to run after him but was stopped by another villager.

"No, let me go!" exclaimed Kelda trying to reach out for the Overlad.

The Overlad is also trying to reach out, their red faint stream is expanding but straining as if it's about to snap off.

"I always knew you'd be the threat to us, boy" said the chief while the Overlad . "But if we surrender you to the Censored Justice, then they'll be lenient to forgive us for keeping you here."

After that, the Overlad was exiled from the village, now surrounded by the legion of the Censored Justice.

"It's him, the energy source is from him" said the commander pointing at the Overlad "Men, slay the boy!"

But the Overlad deny them the chance as he commands the small minion hoard to fight for him as he retreats.

Back at the Fourth Key Room 

Naruto exits the memory of the Fourth Overlord with complete shock, he held onto the final key or rather the piece of the fourth Overlord's armor when a Message Box appear in front of him.

 **Fourth Overlord Key Obtained**

 **Helm of the Fourth Obtained**

 **1 Insight gained**

"Strange" said Naruto as he puts the Key/Helmet in the inventory, but before he regroups with his party he starts contacting Gnarl. He isn't sure at first if he can make contact to the mortal realm as he's in Limbo, but since he's in the Nethertower which is the Dark Tower's reflection in the spiritual realm.

 **[Contacting Gnarl…]**

Naruto was thinking to himself while he is contacting Gnarl, could the old Minion Master know about this also? If so. Then he will be punished severely for keeping more secrets from him.

"Come on, hurry up!" said Naruto losing his patience.

Meanwhile at the Dark Tower

Gnarl is bust supervising the minions who are tidying up the place while the Overlord is away on a quest. Gnarl is aware that Naruto is in Limbo and knows that he might be away for a while, he stands by the vacant throne while barking orders and various insults at the minions.

" **I want those floors clean, polish the pillars, and hover up that carpet. Come on, hurry it up!"** said Gnarl

The minions mumbled at their elderly minion master, secretly glaring daggers at the old bastard, unfortunately Gnarl noticed.

" **And for that, I'll be cancelling happy hours in the Gates of Hell for a whole month"** said Gnarl smirking triumphantly.

The minions moaned at this and kept on with their chores.

" **Ah it's good to be a minion master"** said Gnarl

Suddenly the Dark Tower darkens and a burst of lightning shots down from the ceiling and striking the floor, one of the minions were unfortunate to get caught in it, poor guy. The lightning caused a red and blue ethereal projection of Naruto waiting impatiently, his voice is ghostly and hollow.

[Come on, come on, what's the hold up?!]

" **Sire, thank Yami you're safe"** said Gnarl as he approaches the projection as quick as his old leg can take him. "You have the old Helm of the Fourth Overlord, it sends out a one-way projection. Try putting the helmet on so that you can see me."

[Ok] said Naruto as he removes his tricorne and puts on the old damaged helmet. The projection of him then turns to Gnarl. [Interesting…anyway, Gnarl you have some explanation. Didn't I warn you about holding out on me?]

" **I assure you sire, I have not"** said Gnarl

[Then explain to me that when I used Observe on fourth Overlord as in his childhood memory, it reads out as an error? Also, WHO IS JADEN YUKI AND WHY IS HE THE SECOND OVERLORD AND NOT MATEUS?!]

When Naruto roared at the end, the ethereal projection caused the area around it to slowly corrode from the presence of Limbo, it seems Naruto's negative emotions causes the presence of Limbo to seep out from the projection, few of the minions were caught in the strong corrosion and it causes them to shrivel, their eyes blacken, and they scream in pure fear and madness while frothing black gooey darkness from their mouths.

" **Sire, please compose yourself, it's dangerous to contact us while you're in the Abyss."** Said Gnarl stepping back as the corrosion continues to spread and getting to dangerously close to his feet.

[Just answer my questions, Gnarl!] Said Naruto darkly, the corrosion keeps on spreading.

" **It's true, Master Jaden is the true Second Overlord, but his fame and legacy was stolen by that bastard Mateus"** said Gnarl desperately climbing on the banners on the walls when the abysmal corrosion is now spreading up to the walls. The floor is completely tainted and the minions who were on it weren't as lucky as they are having fits and screaming madly and fearfully while clawing their eyes and faces off. **"Jaden was chosen to be the successor by Master Yugi himself however Jaden disappeared for a time after from what he thought he beaten Nightshoud who claimed to be the True Yami, Jaden returned after defeating someone called Paradox which at that time a found that Mateus was taking over from Lowee to his homeland in Planeptune, turns out Nightshoud had a backup plan, Mateus, basically to try and beat Master Jaden at his own game."**

[That Pretender should've been punished by Yami-sama for this act of treason, so why did he get away with it?]

" **Because he's technically a Champion of Darkness, no…he is Champion of Darkness, there are other Dark Gods than Yami. Pathetic posers who claim to be superior than Yami, but their powers rival hers. Darkness…or rather Nightshoud as he called himself while possessing his first mistress' older brother Atticus Rhodes and the Duelist Yusuke Fujiwara, he's responsible for Master Jaden's loss of his destiny, and that's all I know, please have mercy."**

[Not yet] said Naruto while the corrosion continues. [There is still the matter of the Fourth Overlord]

" **I'm sorry sire, I don't know why…but my suspicions lie on his youngest son."**

[Akenomyosei? The Demon Prince?]

" **Hai, when he found that he and the Multi-Gamer weren't next to become Overlords, he was not pleased with the news. Not only did he try to steal his father's powers, but he shattered his legacy and only a fraction of his history was spared. But my master had a contingency plan should his memory was forgotten. He fragmented his memories and store them in his armor, but his armor was lost after the CJ's attack on the Tower lead by that infuriating Unicorn, thank Yami that the Kyūbi ate that infuriating thing though most likely his spirit is in the abyss."**

After hearing this Naruto decided to cut off his communications, it stopped the corrosion from spreading but it remained tainted in the throne room.

" **Wait, Sire! The abyss's corrosion is still in the tower, help!"** pleaded Gnarl when suddenly he lost his grip on the banner and falls down. **"Nooo!"**

Gnarl crashes on the floor, but the corrosion suddenly burns away when Neptune and Noire arrived, their godly presence caused the corrosion to wither and die.

" _What is going on here?"_ __said Neptune as she noticed the corrosion from the Abyss, _"Gnarl, why the tower is dirty?"_

Sadly, Gnarl groaned in pain before falling unconscious.

 _ **I am getting too old for this**_ thought Gnarl before falling unconscious.

Nethertower: Key Room

Naruto removed the old helmet and returned it his inventory, it felt strange but powerful when wearing it.

Suddenly the sarcophagus opens on its own, as it opens it doesn't reveal any remains, but what appears to be a blank mannequin. Naruto reaches out to touch it when suddenly he felt his hand was drawn to it and feel his demonic chakra seeping out into the Mannequin. Next, a Message Box appears in front of him.

 **NPC Download in Progress**

"What is going on?" said Naruto until he heard Jūbi speak to him.

" **Relax, I'm just transferring a fraction of my chakra into this NPC Mannequin"** said Jūbi **"I think we need some help later."**

"Why's that?" said Naruto

" **I sense someone, a presence I haven't felt since…"** said Jūbi until suddenly a golden barrier blocks his way and the perimeter around him changes from dark, gloomy and evil to bright, peaceful and benevolent. The dark walls now bleached in light grey marble with gold accents and overgrown vines and ivies with beautiful flowers with perched butterflies and ladybugs. The floor slowly turned to fresh green grass and beautiful sunlight beams out from the windows. **"Damn it, he's coming"**

"Who" said Naruto until he noticed the area is changing rapidly, he is starting to breath uncomfortably, as if the air is polluted with toxins.

Naruto couldn't help but back away from the changing walls and floor, something about it feels dangerous to be near. His **Observe** automatically activates with utmost urgency and alarm.

 **WARNING: GOLDEN DETECTED!  
** **Golden Plague**

 **Description: A magical plague that spreads rapidly on evil areas and turning them into good, lethal to dark creatures but those who survive are unfortunately turned into peaceful cuddly creatures from happy huggable teddy bears, happy smiling purple dinosaurs who love hugging children to multi-colorful ponies and uniforms.**

" _ **AAAAGGHHH! I wish I forgotten that pain!"**_ screams Jūbi in pain.

Jūbi wasn't kidding, even looking at it can cause pain, but Naruto as some tolerance as he is born human. But it doesn't help but feel nauseous when you get near the infected area.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" said Naruto until suddenly something crashes through the window, something white and gold.

" **Don't forget that we're in Limbo, a borderline of Heaven and Hell, meaning every soul in here has not passed on just yet."** Said Jūbi **"And I think a familiar foe has come for revenge"**

Naruto is now trapped between the now Golden infested room, he focuses onto the creature galloping around him. It appears to be a unicorn, but it has a golden horn hears gold armor and has a golden mane and beard. He rears up and whinnies loudly at Naruto, causing a golden light to shine blindly at him.

"Gah, too bright!" said Naruto covering his eyes.

" _So, after many years of justice and order around various worlds, a new Overlord has to come and ruin it all."_ Said the unicorn in a male but nasally tone.

" **Sparkles"** said Jūbi venomously, causing Naruto's eyes to flash brightly.

"Oh great, a talking horse" said Naruto sarcastically

" _Your sass will not save you, Darkborne, or rather I call you Naruto Uzumaki"_ said the Unicorn as he slowly circles around Naruto but at a far enough distance. _"For what you did to Fugaku Uchiha, I will punish you just like I did to your predecessor when he killed Pontiff Slyvahn and Prince(ess) Gwyndolin, and for having a one night with Lady Gwynevere which caused our once glorious Anor Londo to be forever be cast into eternal night. Though I don't understand why he would quote "Amazing Chest Ahead" she doesn't have any treasure."_

Naruto facepalmed, and so did Jūbi.

" _ **This pony is full of crap as I remember the Kyūbi killed this fuck tard tearing it to sheds and never laid a horn on the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Overlord, so Kami must have brought it back but modified its memories to think it won and no self-respecting overlord will allow himself to be killed by this faggot."**_

" _Most likely the person that killed the 4_ _th_ _was the demon prince."_ Said Naruto until he starts feeling nauseous and pulled down his mask to vomit violently. "Uh Yami, why is his Golden so fucking awful?"

"I see that the Golden is starting to take effect. But regardless, you will take responsibility for your predecessor's crimes, Overlord" said the Unicorn "For I, Sparkles, 2nd Grandmaster of the Censored Justice and former Captain of the Guard for her Royal Majesty Princess Celest…"

Naruto tossed a shuriken at Sparkles, it struck his horn and it explodes. The unicorn whinnied in respond and shaking his head to clear the smoke.

"Please. Shut. The fuck. up!" exclaimed Naruto who is still nauseous but trying not to vomit again, the Golden is getting to him. "You're annoying voice is going through me, if you want to kill me, just shut up and do it already."

Sparkles the Unicorn snorts angrily but agreed, he charges at Naruto with his horn lowered for the kill. But Naruto sluggishly dodged it but not without injury when the Unicorn horn scratched his arm. Naruto grunted as he held his now bleeding arm and pulls off his coat, revealing his Mithril shirt which reflects the Golden's shine. He also took off his hat and store them in his inventory.

"That was my best coat, damn it" said Naruto while coughing underneath his mask. He channels his Phazon and chakra all at once while forming Chaos Claws and Void Sword, which causes the Golden around him to clear off. Sparkles notice this and rears up and neighs with his might.

Let's get this over with" said Naruto before he charges at the Unicorn

Sparkles channels his magic in his horn and fires a golden beam out of it, Naruto drops down away to evade the blast, he got back on his feet and couches for a run to charge at the Unicorn before he could make another attack.

Naruto charges a full speed, he manifests a handful of Gudōdamas and launches at the Unicorn, each stick Sparkles who whinnies in pain and backs off, silver blood seeps out from the impact wound and the armor slowly form cracks and dents. The unicorn snorts deeply and emits a golden light while rearing back.

Naruto's equestrian foe starts channeling more magic into his horn until it glows, and he summons a longsword which he telekinetically wields. Sparkles charges for battle, Naruto held his Void sword and prepares for the attack.

BOOM

Suddenly the opened Sarcophagus breaks into pieces and a crouching figure resembling a dark red shadow with long vulpine ears and 9 long lashing tails is at view, the figure appears to be feminine, yet it's had to notice due to its shadowy complexion.

" **Finally, she's awake"** said Jūbi

"Who?" said Naruto

" **The one who started it all, the beast that attacked Konoha 12 years ago"** said Jūbi

Sparkles widen his eyes in shock and horror at such a sight.

" _No, if can't be, not her"_ said Sparkles

Her glowing blank eyes opens, and it open its glowing mouth to growl hungrily.

 _Fuck this, I'm out!"_ exclaimed Sparkles as he attempts to gallop away. This causes the NPC to react and roar loudly at the escaping Unicorn.

" **ROAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"**

She then dashes toward Sparkles and grabbed his neck with her sharp teeth, forcing the Unicorn to collapse on the floor.

" _No! Kami-sama was going to grant me a second chance PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"_

Mercy? Is that creature from the Censored Justice pleading for mercy. The nerve of him, hearing such things causes Naruto's mind to boil in anger, which so causes the NPC to react and sunk it's claws into the unicorn's side. Sparkles whinnies in pain as his silver blood leaks out from the wound.

The Overlord slowly approaches the downed Unicorn and crouches so that he and Sparkles met face to face.

"Did Censored Justice grant me mercy when they took me away my mother and sister away from me? Did the Censored Justice grant me mercy when I had to stay alive and survive from the spiteful villagers in that Yami forsaken Hidden Village?" said Naruto glaring at the Unicorn. "No, they did not as they were one of the people that made mine and a lot of gamer lives hell while you claim that you are for peace when actuality you are worse then the gamers you fight against."

As Naruto said that he is preparing the Human Path attack which Sparkles is looking in fear as he realized that Naruto is something to be feared as if he is looking at Yami-chan herself.

"So as a member of that accused Order, you will share the responsibilities" said Naruto as plunge his right hand into Sparkles body and starts yanking out his lifeforce, the Unicorn can feel his soul fading away and tries to shake off the Overlord, but the NPC sunk her fangs deep into his neck to keep him still.

After a few moments, Naruto finally yanks off the Unicorn's entire lifeforce, causing the spiritual body to fade away from existence, Sparkles managed to knock off Naruto and the NPC, but he knows it's too late. So, he rears backs one last time and neighs loudly before he fades away completely.

" **Censore Iustitea!"**

Naruto looks at the glowing light in his hand and closes it when he obtained it as an item.

 **Soul of the Last Unicorn, Obtained**

"Damn that horse, he's gotten me riled up" said Naruto "I hope to kill him is damn worth it, disregarding the lack of choice in the matter."

Censored Justice HQ: Location Classified

Somewhere in the main Headquarters of the Censored Justice, in a room filled with memorial statues of the past Grandmasters, the statue of Sparkles suddenly crumbles into dust, surprising the knights and members of their Order.

"The statue of Lord Sparkle, it's destroyed"

"Iie, it can't be, does that mean that his soul is…"

"no, it can't be, it's not possible"

Suddenly the Grandmaster of the Konoha Branch arrives and notices the now destroyed statue.

"It's got to be Darkborne, first he Gravely wounded Fujiyama, then murdered Merchant and no he spiritually murdered one of our Order's greatest Grandmasters of old. Curse him!" exclaimed the grandmaster

"This is not going well for us, the Kumo branch might foil up their mission causing Konoha problems with their alliance with Kumo, but now sighting of Gamers are revealing themselves and are now putting up a fight ever since Fujiyama is out of commission.

"We need him back on duty, he's should bring Konoha back to justice."

Back with Naruto

Naruto notices the dark red NPC still in the room with him, sitting patiently and looking passively at him.

"Err…Jūbi, is that who I think that is?" said Naruto

" **Well I did mention about it earlier, weren't you paying attention"**

"Well it's hard to focus when I was fight a Horse" said Naruto as he hesitantly approaches what could possibly be the Kyūbi. "Hello"

The Kyūbi NPC slightly tilts her head and blinks while sitting.

"Is she alright?" said Naruto

" **She's just reborn, it may take a while for her to adjust"** said Jūbi while the NPC suddenly starts shedding off its shadowy red skin to reveal a beautiful teenage girl with long blood orange hair, a pair of foxlike ears red vulpine eyes and short fangs pointed out of her upper lip. She appears to be naked, showing her slightly curved body, soft ass with 9 fox tails above it and C-cup chest. She appears to oblivious of the fact that she's naked or don't seem to care. **"Oh my, she looks like me…then again I am technically her mother"**

"Why is she naked" said Naruto couldn't help but blush

" **Sorry, she come with clothes"** said Jūbi while the Kyūbi NPC suddenly approach Naruto slowly and pulls him a loving hug while rubbing her cheeks to his own. **"She seems to like you, and I haven't programed her to serve you yet."**

Naruto groaned slightly while his cheeks redden, he can feel her breasts press on his chest.

"*sigh* it seems I have no choice but to take her along" said Naruto "But what should I call her, I can't call her Kyūbi or it'll give away my identity to my party."

" **Don't worry, she has a name"** said Jūbi

"What is it?" said Naruto

" **Her name is Naomi"** said Jūbi **"It's a name given to her by your Clan"**

"Naomi" said Naruto remembering the name, suddenly the mention of the name pricked the NPC's ears, she releases Naruto and stands awaiting while she then looks at him, waiting for something. Naruto notices this. "It seems she already programmed to acknowledge me."

" **Fascinating, normally it would take a while for an NPC to be fully programmed to serve their master."** Said Jūbi **"But it seems the Kyūbi chakra bonded with you already form a program such the power be used to create an NPC. Naruto-kun, give her a command"**

 _You sure?_ Thought Naruto

" **Hai, I need to be sure if she obeys"** said Jūbi **"Naomi is normally not the type to take orders or obey."**

"Ok hear it goes" said Naruto "Naomi, kneel"

Naomi kneels to Naruto

" **Ok, that's a start…I was expecting you to do something else but at least she can take orders without question"** said Jūbi slight disappointed at Naruto's first choice of command.

"Now is not the time for this, Jūbi" said Naruto blushing as he clearly knows what Jūbi was thinking. "Naomi, can cast a genjutsu on yourself wearing clothes"

Naomi nods while performing a hand sign which causes her to swirl in vermillion flames and she now appears to be wearing an orange kunoichi leotard with black toe-less socks and fingerless gloves, and a plain hitai-ate on her forehead.

"That will do" said Naruto as he turns to the door _Damn, she's good. Her uniform just heightened her beauty and sexiness._

" _ **That's my girl"**_ said Jūbi with praise and pride.

Unaware of both Naruto and Jūbi, Naomi somehow heard her "mother" praise her and she smiled sweetly at this.

Censored Justice HQ: Location Classified

Somewhere in the main Headquarters of the Censored Justice, in a room filled with memorial statues of the past Grandmasters, the statue of Sparkles suddenly crumbles into dust, surprising the knights and members of their Order.

"The statue of Lord Sparkle, it's destroyed"

"Iie, it can't be, does that mean that his soul is…"

"no, it can't be, it's not possible"

Suddenly the Grandmaster of the Konoha Branch arrives and notices the now destroyed statue.

"It's got to be Darkborne, first he Gravely wounded Fujiyama, then murdered Merchant and no he spiritually murdered one of our Order's greatest Grandmasters of old. Curse him!" exclaimed the grandmaster

"This is not going well for us, the Kumo branch might foil up their mission causing Konoha problems with their alliance with Kumo, but now sighting of Gamers are revealing themselves and are now putting up a fight ever since Fujiyama is out of commission.

"We need him back on duty, he's should bring Konoha back to justice."

"I know" said the Grandmaster "I need to consult with Kira…and pray to Kami for some guidance"

CJ Altar

The Grandmaster arrives at the headquarters main altar where a beautiful statue of the goddess herself is displayed along with other various statues acting as bodyguards. He kneels to the statue and mutters in prayer.

"Kami-sama, one of our past Grandmasters are no longer walking spiritually" said the Grandmaster "This troubles the order and they are losing hope in our cause. Please answer my prayers"

" _I am here, Danzō"_ a disembodied voice of a woman is heard all around the altar while the goddess statue's eyes suddenly glow. _"I am aware of the loss of Grandmaster Sparkle's soul in Limbo. He fell while trying to slay Darkborne, an opportunity which turned failure."_

"So that would be my fate if my soul falls from grace and taken by evil" said Danzō "We need Fugaku back, my branch is getting hurt badly, without Fugaku…"

" _You rely too much on Fugaku, Danzō. His overconfidence and pride became his undoing, but I'm sure he'll not make the same mistake again. In time he will regain consciousness and face Darkborne again once he regains full strength. But this will be a test of his redemption for failing us in the past."_

"I assure you that Fugaku will not fail again"

" _For his sake, he better not"_

Konoha Hospital: Fugaku's Ward

Fugaku Uchiha, in comatose is slowly starting to stir and gain conscious, but he is starting to get discomforting thought, thoughts regarding his defeat.

"Dark…borne, Darkbo...rne" mutters Fugaku as he slowly opens his eyes, which one is blind and glassy. But his working eye glows in Sharingan red. "Darkborne"

 **End of chapter**

 **Level 17**

 **HP: 7672 (40% Per level)**

 **Mana: 5760 (20% per level)**

 **RAGE: 7680 (20% per level)**

 **CHAOS: 3360 (20% per level)**

 **VOID: 3360 (20% per level)**

 **Phazon: 15840 (60% Per Level)**

 **INSIGHT: 20**

 **KUNAI: 15/35 (5 per Level)**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/35 (5 Per Level)**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Description: Naruto's new black goggles.**

• **Defense: +25**

• **Dexterity: +25**

• **Bonus Perk: Night vision (increase Sharingan's Insight by 30%)**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Description: an ordinary ninja mask**

• **Defense: +5**

• **Dexterity: +5**

• **Bonus Perk: Incognito**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Description: A hat worn by hunters' centuries ago when a village was plague by a bloodborne virus that turns humans into monsters.**

 **Defence: +10**

 **Dexterity: +5**

 **Bonus Perk: Hunter (20% Soul bonus)**

 **Chest: Leather Trench coat**

 **Description: Coat made from the strongest leather, blends well in darkness**

• **Defense: 500**

• **Dexterity: +25**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Description: a chainmail made of Mithril, a metal which is light as a feather but much denser than steel. Mithril is extremely rare and can only be found in one certain place, unfortunately the place is incinerated by an Ancient Demon during pitfall battle against a Wizard.**

• **Defense: 500**

 **Pants: Black trousers  
Description: Trousers dyed in black, helps blend in the darkness.**

 **Defence: 500**

 **Dexterity: +25**

 **Iron greaves  
Description: Greaves that protects the shins**

 **Defence: +62**

 **Arm: Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Description: The gauntlet of the Overlord with Phazon primordial gems added to it**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Ninja Vambrace**

 **Description: Greaves that protects the forearms**

 **Defence: +60**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: an item that was made by Jūbi as a gift for her previous true mate using a Estus Flask from the Dark realm and the blood vials from the blood realms. the blood Estus Flask tastes like the person's favorite drink and they are rare**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Sega Saturn Fragment (3/4)**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyuubi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Chakra control: LV2**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **MANGEKYO TECHNIQUES**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 PATHS TECHNIQUES**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	10. Chapter 10

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 10**

Nethertower: Lobby

Naruto finally returns to the Lobby with the final key, he notices that the Golden has also spread in there also, evidence of flowers and patches of grass on the walls and even one of the sinister décor was turned into peaceful angels and rearing unicorns before they were destroyed by a rather disgusted Moonlight Butterfly.

"As if the Angels were bad enough to influence their heavenly aura in the world, but this foul plague is irritating" said Hinata as she uses the purified statues as target practice for her Ebony and Ivory.

"Urp, tell me about it" said a rather green Kneesocks leaning over the ledge and puking out rainbows, glitter and confetti. Scanty is by her, patting her poor sister's back. "Oh Yami, the pain BLEH!"

"There, there, let it all out" said Scanty still rubbing Kneesocks's back.

"Yo, I'm back" said Naruto, getting everyone's attention.

"N-Darkborne" said Hinata almost slipping her tongue. She then sensed a demonic presence and saw Naomi standing by Naruto.

"A threat!" exclaimed Hinata drawing out her Claymore **Rebellion** and point it at Naomi, the NPC snarled at Hinata's hostility and prepares for a fight until Naruto stood between them. "Darkborne?"

"sheathe your sword, Moonlight" said Naruto "She's not a threat to anyone"

"Who is she?" Hinata asked with her sword still pointing at Naomi.

"My new NPC, now put the sword down" said Naruto. Hinata is still reluctant as her Byakugan is tracing a terrifying source of Chakra from her. But she did what she is told and sheathed her **Rebellion** back on her back. "Thank you"

"Wow, she's kind of cute for an NPC" said Scanty as she begins examining her, however Naomi is not happy with the green haired demoness getting physical on her and starts snapping at her. Scanty backs away but smiles in amusement. "She's a feisty one"

"Now behave, Scanty" said Naruto while Naomi gets more comfortable while Naruto approaches her. "She's just created recently and only comfortable around me. She'll need some training later one"

Suddenly Kneesocks's vomit got Naruto attention and he then approaches the sick demon.

"It seems the Golden doesn't agree when demon, huh?" said Naruto

"No, no it doesn't" said Kneesocks still feeling nauseous "I don't I'm fit enough to go on"

Naruto rubs his head as he tries to think of a way to make Kneesocks better, then he thought of something. He channels his Red Phazon to form claws in his left hand and held the bespectacled demon's hand. Suddenly the phazon flows into her, it feels weirds to her as she's a demon while it would burn a human.

But after a couple of minutes, the Golden in Kneesocks was killed off and she's getting color back on her face.

"By Yami, I feel…better now" said Kneesocks shocked and amazed at what Naruto did. "How did you do that?"

"It's a hunch, but maybe if I can use the red phazon to kill off the Golden as I noticed it killing off the spreading infection in the room I was in." said Naruto "I was skeptical at first as the Red Phazon can also burn too."

"But seeing as we're demons, we are tolerant to intense heat and flames, right?" said Scanty

"Hai, but didn't want to assume" said Naruto

"It doesn't matter, you helped me" said Kneesocks as she pulled Naruto into a hug. "Thank you"

"Err…sure" said Naruto becoming red as the same tone as Kneesocks.

Hinata is becoming rather uncomfortable at this, but she started humming in her mind to calm herself until her mood is stable, but the humming almost sounded like she was daydreaming of something, most likely bounding Kneesocks up and punishing her.

"Darkborne, seeing that you're here means that you've got the final key" said Hinata deliberately breaking up the hug between Naruto and Kneesocks.

"Hai" said Naruto as he gives his part each a Key, Hinata has the First Key, Scanty has the Second, Kneesocks as the third Key and Naruto has the Fourth Key. They position themselves to the podiums and place the keys on them.

Suddenly the locked door slowly starts to unlock and slowly opens, Naomi watches in awe as the doors open until her nose caught a scent and started to growl aggressively.

"What's wrong, Naomi?" said Naruto slowly drawing out his Saw Cleaver.

Hinata frowned under her butterfly mask and draws out her **Rebellion** but activates his Byakugan. But as her concealed pale eyes focus on sight, she notices movement approaching them on the other side of the door.

"Quick at arms!" said Hinata holding her **Rebellion** with both hands.

Coming out of the door is a few members of the Abyss Watch charging with their swords and daggers out. Naruto and his Party are ready to fight and charges in to cross swords against their new foe.

CLANG

CLANG

Metallic clangs echo between the opened door, Naruto and Hinata are back to back with their chosen weapons drawn, Hinata swings her Rebellion while Naruto swings his Saw Cleaver, both fend off and slay their undead foes. Scanty and Kneesocks are having a ball, a mixture of slashes from scythes and banging of pistols.

But as they fall, they'll rise again for it's their curse, the Abyss Watchers kept on going through the doors. Things might get messy for Naruto's party when suddenly Naomi decided to join in and charge for the kill, this gives Naruto and his party an opening to enter through the door, which will lead them to a stair corridor and another flight of stairs taking them to the Throne Room.

Throne Room

They climbed up the stairs and reached the throne room which is a darker reflection of Naruto's dark tower's throne room. the Abyss Watches have turned this great area for the Overlord into a battlefield, floors and walls stained in blood and damaged with craters and cracks. The fallen warriors fall in defeat and rise to fight again, and again, and again for all eternity, for it's their doomed fate.

And watching the endless fight is the Knight Artorias, or rather immobile as he is kneeling with his head low, his working arm grasp on the hilt of his sword where the top half of his blade is planted on the floor. The battle between the Abyss Watches would look appear to end as 2 are left standing, dueling and inflicting wounds until one of the them made a fatal blow with his dagger and plunged it to the other's chest.

As the final fallen Abyss Watcher falls, the lone one turns his attention to Naruto and his Party, he posses in his trademark stance and rushes for battle. Naruto draws out his Saw Cleaver, Hinata draws her **Rebellion** and Kneesocks pulls out her 2 scythes. 3 against one may appear unfair but then fate evens he odds with 2 more Abyss watchers rise to fight again, but against a different opponent.

More Abyss Watchers suddenly rise to fight once more, 3 now turned to 5, then it turns to 8, now 13. The numbers keep on increasing as more Abyss Watchers rise to fight the Overlord and his Party.

Naruto, Hinata and Kneesocks continues to duel the vast number with their chosen weapons, Naruto is swift to dodge the heavy swings from the Abyss Watchers' long swords, giving the Overlord opening to perform visceral attacks such as thrusting his Phazon channeled hand into their chest and ripping out either heart or lungs.

Hinata dodges to perform **Witch Time** to slow down the flow of time for her to inflict damage on those doomed undead soldiers in a matter of seconds. Following with **Wicked Weaves** as a finisher, pounding them to the ground on deep craters.

Kneesocks savagely swings her scythes swiftly that the blades are near invisible and dodge, and after a few seconds limbs and heads starts falling off and blood pours out from the lacerations. Scanty also fights by her side, firing her pistols at those who are dangerously close, each bullet doesn't just leave simple holes but massive gaping holes that will pierce through armor, break bones and tear through muscle and sinew. And the with such results from the bullets, the Abyss Watchers that approach her collapses with legs are ripped off or a head was blown off.

Naomi crouches on all fours and charges at her foes like a feral beast, which she is. The Kitsune NPC tackles and claws them one by one, resulting with savage mauling. She caught one with her sharp teeth and starts shaking violently in an effort in tearing the throat and, with luck, rip his head off. But Naomi doesn't just use her fangs and claws like any other beast, her 9 tails aren't for show as they move around like extra appendages as they grab and slam more Abyss Watches around her and in her range. She continues with the pouncing, clawing and mauling while her tails to the rest in her battle.

The battle goes on for an extended amount of time for as the Abyss Watchers are a formidable foe who refuses to die. But during the battle, their numbers are slowly depleting despite their revival, they are reaching their limit in their fight and they are slowly staying down, dead and defeated.

When every single Abyss Watcher collapses into a pile of corpses, their blood floods the floor of the throne room, the giant puddle reaches out for the still and kneeling Knight until the blood touches the sword and staining his feet and knee. The contact of blood causes Artorias to rise but his head lowered while slowly standing up and using his sword as a crutch to get him back on his feet.

Both of his feet are now on the blood flooded floor, he pulls his sword out of the ground and rests if on his shoulder since his other arm is dead. He raises his hooded/helmeted head and stares though the darkness from his hood. His body slowly radiates in pure darkness, the abyss within him is torturing his soul and making him growl feral as he growls under his breath before her bellows out a hollow roar, which causes the darkness to erupt from his body and sword.

 **BOSS BATTLE: Artorias the Abysswalker**

Artorias makes his first more and approaches the gaming party, he swings his longsword downwards onto the ground, creating a wave of darkness to spread towards them. The party divides to evade the incoming wave and flank the Abysswalker, but Artorias twists his body to perform a horizontal spin attack with his only working arm. But Naruto and Hinata ducked since they are the closest to the knight while the rest distance themselves. Due to evasion, Hinata performed **Witch Time** to slow time and sneak up swift attacks while her foe is slowed down.

Naruto however performs Rasengan and plunges it into Artorias's armor, the swirling chakra starts breaking the armor and cause the knight to howl in pain. But despite the impact, Artorias is still on his feet and now more hostile than ever, he hastens his movements and slams his sword to create a puddle of liquid darkness. Naruto and Hinata backs away from the dark puddle when a mist of it emerges and orbits around Artorias before it conjures up a thundering burst which caused the misty darkness to spread across in a 4 meters radius.

As the darkness spreads, Naruto and his Party backs away so that they will not get caught in the attack. But Naruto wasn't far enough and reacted when the darkness hit his face, he managed to shield his face but not all as some is over his left cheek and nearly his left eye. Then a warning from a message box appears.

 **Darkness Ailment at 19%**

The Darkness is not like the kind he experienced with Yami despite the lack of direct contact with the goddess, this darkness is burning and cold while Yami's is warn and welcoming due to him being her Champion. And removes his darkened hand and prepares to strike at the Abysswalker again. Naruto is rather confused at this, the darkness caused by Artorias has caused minor infection on him, yet he's a Champion of the Goddess of Darkness.

"Why is this cold and burning, Yami-sama's darkness was warm and welcoming"

" **Focus, Naruto!"** exclaimed Jūbi **"This is not the same darkness you're familiar with. As there are many spectrums of light, there are many shades of darkness countering it. Now don't let that son of a bitch taint you more of that other darkness."**

"Right" said Naruto as he activates his Mangekyō Sharingan and creates his Gudōdamas. "I'll show what's dark and burning!"

Naruto blasts out the black flames of Amaterasu and launches his Gudōdamas at Artorias, the black flames and dark chakra projectiles shoot out towards the Abyss tainted knight and they started to burn and break off his armor. Shrouded in flames and his armor in pieces, but Artorias remains standing, he then coats himself in flames again which surprisingly douses the black flames and causes the Gudōdamas to dissolve. He howls out another hollow scream before charging at the Overlord, but suddenly Scanty and the Moonlight Butterfly flanks the knight and began hailing bullets at the barely armored knight.

Each bullet starts tearing through flesh and skin, breaking bones and bursting arteries, yet Artorias kept on charging, then Naomi charges from behind with the attempt to pounce on the knight, but Artorias kept on going for Naruto. Then Kneesocks manages to amputate Artorias, but she only lobed off his dead arm which was quite a nuisance to the knight. Artorias emits another burst of darkness to ward off Naruto's party, but also worsens the Overlord's current infliction.

 **Darkness Ailment 36%**

The darkness spreads onto his body, this time it covers his left eye and the light in it is extinguished. Naruto covered his darkened eye in reaction, he cannot see with it…or rather only see pure darkness only.

"No" said Naruto but he continues to focus on Artorias who is now directly facing him. Naruto dodges the knight's sword barely; his eye sight has changed due to his left eye darkened and possible blinded. Naruto still has his Mangekyō in his right eye and casts Amaterasu with it, a point-blank attack causes Artorias to be engulfed in flames once again, but that only cause the Knight to emit more darkness, unfortunately Naruto is in range and causes his Darkness Ailment to increase and grow worse.

 **Darkness Ailment 59%**

Fortunately, his right eye still has its light intact, but most of his body and clothes is tainted by this strange darkness. But Naruto keeps on fighting Artorias.

Hinata notices the ailment and is starting to be concerned for her allies' wellbeing, she is aware of the symptoms of over exposure in darkness with very little insight, she needs to kill Artorias before Naruto gets completely tainted in this unknown darkness.

 _The only darkness is welcome is Yami-sama's_ thought Hinata charges with her **Rebellion** in hand _No one else's darkness, only Yami-sama!_

Hinata plunges **Rebellion** into Artorias's back, resulting a hollow scream but flays his long swords around in retaliation. Hinata is hit but she was fortunate that the wound as minor as she evaded what was about to a fatal attack. She notices that Artorias is focusing more on Naruto, but she notices that the knight's movements are debatable, is trying to kill Naruto or coat him in darkness?

Artorias continues swinging his sword around, he is now acting like a mindless beast. The darkness that tainted him has finally robbed him of what remains of his humanity and his movements are not of a knight anymore. He knocks Naruto off his feet and starts emitting darkness again, but this time on the floor where Naruto lies, the puddle of darkness begins to form tendrils and bonds the Overlord while the dark ailment continues to increase.

" **Darkness Ailment 78…86…91%**

"Grr get off me!" exclaimed Naruto until the darkness now covers his right eye along with his face.

 **WARNING: DARKNESS AILMENT AT CRITICAL LEVEL!**

Naruto suddenly stayed still, like a solid third dimensional shadow as the darkness starts dragging him in deep into the pitch-black void where it resides. Artorias only watches and gave out a triumphant but hollow scream.

"NO!" exclaims Hinata as she rushes to save Naruto, but Artorias stands in her way with his sword pointed close to her throat. Suddenly the Abyss Watches began to rise once again and slowly approaches Naruto's party. Hinata snarls in hatred for the Knight who stands in her way, but at fear when she and her allies are now surrounded by the Abyss Watches. "Damn it, why won't they die?!"

They noticed that the darkness in every Abyss Watcher is cloaking them, but their sluggish and mindless movements suggests that they aren't alive…at least willingly. Artorias slowly limps towards them while dragging his long sword with the intent to kill, he gave out a hollow scream and continues walking slowly.

Hinata feels powerless now, she is trapped, outnumbered and all she can do is watch Naruto immobile by the overwhelming darkness and slowly dragged into its pitch-black void.

Unknown Darkness

Naruto is now surrounded in pure darkness, not like the warm and welcoming kind produced by his Dark Goddess, but a cold and burning darkness. Such a shade is ancient and void of life, a pitiful wasteland for those to die in or forever tormented in isolation and loneliness would be a perfect hell to all who would be purely evil, could this be why Naruto is sent? Is he to be punished?

If so, then by whom?

" _ **You may claim to be born in darkness, child. But you have no idea what true Darkness is."**_

A cruel dark voice is heard in this dark voice, wouldn't say shadows for there is no light this place. Naruto, who's eyes are robbed of it's light, tries to see and find the source of the spoken voice, but all he can hear is heavy footsteps and low long growls.

" _ **You think Yami is the only Deity of Darkness? Wrong, there are many…but I am the first, yet forgotten through the ages. A…forgotten god you might say. You looked confused, typical human reaction. How can you understand darkness, if you can't truly see if with your own eyes, or even tolerate it without going mad?"**_

Normally a normal human would fear the darkness and what lurks in it, but Naruto remains calm and frowns with his supposed blind eyes.

" **I'm already aware of the other dark gods other than Yami-sama"** said Naruto, his voice now appeared to be dark and demonic, is it because he's in pure darkness or could be that Jūbi is making him not fear the unknown in the dark? **"I kind of got it when Gnarl told me about Nightshoud and I am guessing that my predecessors also dealt with other deities of darkness trying to one up the main one all the mutts trying to take out the alpha but failing to do so."**

The voice never spoke back, as if Naruto's response made it speechless, this made Naruto smile.

" **And I bet you were forgotten for a reason, why else would I not know about you or heard of you."** Said Naruto as he turns to face where the voice was spoken. Slowly, the darkness in his obscure sight is come clear as daylight, and the red glow of the Eye of Yami reveals in the blackness of his eyes. **"But if I can see you and remain sane, it proves that you're not as mighty as Yami-sama"**

Facing Naruto is a beast, a twisted dark beast multiple red eyes, antler-like horns that merges with its head and face and a row of rib-like spines protruding out from its back. It has long lanky appendages, except for one which is larger, bulkier and shrouded in whispering darkness.

The sight of such a beast does not deter the Overlord for he as seen another more terrifying and more beautiful than what he encounters. Jūbi felt Naruto's thoughts of the comparison between her and this dark beast, and it cause her to blush when Naruto considered her beautiful.

" **If your godhood and beast hood is at its max, then it's no wonder you're forgotten and lay in the dark"** said Naruto **"For you are nothing compared to both Yami and Jūbi combined"**

The beast roared in anger as he launches his bulky arm at Naruto, but the Overlord dodges it and counters with an array of Gudōdamas and launches them all at once. The combined impact stuck the beast and forces it to move back.

" **Curse you, mortal! You will pay for defying me, Manus, Father of the Abyss!"**

 **BOSS BATTLE: Manus, Father of the Abyss!**

With darkness now clear as daylight in his darkened eyes, Naruto has no problem fighting against the beast in his void of darkness. For there are no shadows in darkness to hide not from the Overlord's eyes.

Naruto lowers into a crouch and starts channeling the Jūbi's chakra so that he will go into tails mode now that he's alone and without risking of exposure to his other party. The darkness is a best place for another beast to let out. Naruto lets out, allowing the chakra to turn him feral while he removes his clothes and stores them in his inventory so that he would not ruin them in this next battle.

" **GRRR!"** Naruto growls furiously as he's crouched in all fours and shrouded in black and red chakra with vulpine eyes and 3 tails. He gave out a bloodcurdling roar that caused the area to vibrate violently and the grounds to quake, forming cracks and fissure in the darkness. He then pushes on with a dash with a murderous intent at Manus.

Manus was deterred by the roar and froze in fright until he conjures enough strength to gather his senses before charging at the dashing Naruto. 2 beasts began their fight in the dark, throwing fists and swiping claws.

But Naruto has kept his humanity in check, only enough to use his weapons, making him act more like a raging barbarian than a mindless feral beast. He starts hacking at Manus when he gets close enough and has an opening. Manus tries to get at Naruto by stomping his feet, pounding his asymmetrical fists and firing projectiles of concentrated darkness at Naruto. The stomps and pound were enough to stun Naruto, but the projectiles did the real work.

However, Naruto kept on standing, and despite the damage from the projectiles it only pissed him off. He launches off Gudōdamas and shoots out Amaterasu's black flames while charging with his Saw Cleaver in one hand and creating the Rasengan with the other. The barrage of Gudōdamas is like a force of a thousand cannon fires while getting shrouded in intense flames, Manus roars as he tries to endure the constant and devastating attacks Naruto is throwing at him.

Suddenly Manus had quite enough and reaches out his bulky hand and grabbed Naruto, causing the Overlord's attacks to cancel instantly. The Father of the Abyss then starts shaking his arms violently and slams it on the walls and floor hidden in darkness. Naruto grunts and groans painfully from every impact, he glares angrily at the dark beast and his Mangekyō Sharingan glows deadly when it reacts to the overlord's rage. And with that rage, Naruto is suddenly shrouded in dark purple chakra and bursts out like a shockwave which forces the Father of the Abyss to release him.

With Naruto released from Manus's grasp, the Overlord lands with a crouch while a giant ribcage surrounds him and pairs with long giant skeletal arms.

 **Susanoo (incomplete stage) Unlocked**

Another of the Mangekyō Sharingan's exclusive techniques, the Susanoo takes form of a giant incomplete skeleton without a skull. While incased in this giant chakra like based technique, the Saw Cleaver is exchanged to another weapon, a Katana with a glowing purple edge, the tsuba or guard resembles the Eye of Yami and the hilt is black and has a miniature roulette wheel with each slot represents the elements.

 **New Weapon unlocked: Damnation!**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune**

Naruto looks at his new sword and then a Manus, who wasted no time pulling out an attack at Naruto with his massive bulky arm, but Naruto held out his free hand which caused one of Susanoo's arms to mirror the movement. The skeletal hand caught Manus's fist, Naruto was impressed at this and made his next more by twisting his wrist, causing him to break Manus's wrist.

" **RAHHHH!"** Manus roars while he moves his injured wrist away from Naruto, but Naruto isn't done yet as he suddenly reached out his hand and the Susanoo's arm reaches out and grabs hold of the beast's antler-like horns. Manus tries to shake himself free from Naruto's grasp, but the Susanoo's grip is too strong to break free. Naruto plant his new Katana on the floor so that his other hand is free before using it to perform a massive punch from the Susanoo, right in Manus's beastly face.

But one punch isn't enough, a second punch, a third, it leads on with multiple punches to the face while the Susanoo kept held on Manus's horns. The incomplete Susanoo kept on punching Manus again and again, the mass trauma from the punches is too much and has reached its limit on the Father of the Abyss, who is no disoriented and close to death. Manus collapses on his knees, but the Susanoo kept its hold on his horns.

 _Time to end this_ thought Naruto as he commands the Susanoo to hold the horns with both hands and starts twisting the head swiftly and violently. And with enough twists, a loud crack from the neck is heard and Manus's head is torn off. The body disintegrates into darkness along with the body, but Naruto doesn't leave empty handed as he has obtained something while a message box confirms it.

 **Soul of Manus**

Naruto sighs in relief, but he also wonders how he is going to escape this void. Suddenly he felt a familiar welcoming warm and the darkness around him slowly changes into a different shade, a familiar shade which Naruto is happy to shroud in.

"Yami-sama" said Naruto, kneeling to his goddess but closes his eyes for he is not ready to gaze upon her. His Insight amount is too low. "I am so glad to be shrouded in your darkness again."

" **My Darkness is enough for you, My Champion"** said Yami, though her voice is only heard while her body is once again shrouded in her own darkness. But Naruto can sense she's near, she is standing in front of him while he kneels. **"The cold darkness of the so-called Father of the Abyss taints this glorious bastion of evil and it is a grave insult for him to claim dominion here. The Overlords have been my Champions, and their domain is also MINE. Manus has no right of claim in the Nethertower."**

"Well he won't be a problem" said Naruto while he presents Manus's soul to Yami. "I have his soul."

" **Indeed…may I have it?"** said Yami **"I will reward you for killing Manus, my dear champion will not go unrewarded for his deeds under my name."**

Naruto nods and presents it to his Goddess. Yami's dark hand reaches out and accepts the offering he champion gives to her. As sheer fingers touch the soul, it suddenly absorbs into her unseen body.

She smiles in her own darkness at her champion and pulls him close, this surprised Naruto but kept his eyes shut.

" **Now to reward you, my Champion"** said Yami.

Naruto suddenly felt something warm and soft pressing on his lips, if the darkness and the fact he cannot see her without overwhelming, he would see that she is kissing him, but this kiss is different. As their lips meet, her darkness enters her champion's body to purse Manus's darkness and bestow him with new abilities.

 **Yami is pleased with your offering. For that, she has bestowed you with 2 gifts**

 **Jutsu learned Water Style: Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **Spell learned Pursuers**

Yami broke her kiss but kept him in her darkened arms.

" **You have done well; more gifts will come should you encounter more of my foes and slay them."** Said Yami **"But now sleep, your quest is over."**

"But what of the Abyss Stone" said Naruto until he slowly drifts to sleep.

" **Shh, shh, don't worry, the Abyss Stone is yours"** said Yami smiling sweetly at her champion.

Meanwhile at the Nethertower Throne Room

Hinata and the rest of the party are fighting for their lives against Artorias and the Abyss Watchers, but suddenly the room engulfs into a black mist and a swarm of black ethereal specters appear and swoop towards Artorias and his Abyss Watchers, causing them to drop dead in an instant. Their souls that were cling to darkness escape their broken and tormented bodies, their obscure face would show relieved expressions as death has finally reached them, true death and total oblivion. Artorias was the last to embrace death's arms and kneels with the last of his strength to remain upwards, suggesting that he would die as he lived, as a knight.

As he dies there were four things that drop, it looked like a Artorias's armor, his great sword which was fully fixed but cursed (the cursed great sword of Artorias which is his Devil Arm), small summon statue of Artorias and his soul. Hinata slowly approaches the discarded items to reach out for them until a voice shouts out.

" **They aren't for you, Hinata"**

Suddenly Naruto emerges from darkness, but he is resting on the throne and fast asleep and fully clothed. The throne room is still shrouded in a black mist but doesn't obscure Hinata's sight as she noticed that a dark feminine figure is hovering in front of her. Hinata stares directly at her and starts to bow in high respect.

"Yami-sama"said Hinata

" **The Tower is secure, you can install the Abyss Stone now"** said Yami while she picks up the armor, sword and summon stone. **"I need to awaken Naruto-kun's secondary Gamer Powers, leave us."**

"Hai" said Hinata as she rushes up to the stairs with Scanty and Kneesocks.

As while the dark mist slowly fades, the room is still dark to hide Yami in darkness. She conjures up her powers into Naruto and suddenly he is now wearing the armor.

 **Multi-Gamer Update installed**

 **Darkborne Mode: Unlocked**

 **Abysswalker Mode: Unlocked**

" **There, now rest my Champion"** said Yami as she kisses him once more before she fades into her own darkness. **"Rest and dream"**

Overlord's Dream

Naruto is confused, he knows that he's sleeping but he is not in his usual mindscape he goes when he's asleep and dream. The location now appears to be some misty garden or gothic cemetery, depending on how you see it, in front of an old gothic Victorian style mansion styled with gargoyles on the rooftops.

The tombstones look worn out, but their names are still visible.

Yugi Muto

Jaden Yuki

Jareth the Goblin King

But the fourth Tombstone is badly damaged, and name is fades off through time.

Suddenly the mansion's front door opens, and a figure walks out a stand on the porch.

"you're back, young master"

Naruto turns to see the young blind maiden he met at the Gates of Hell, the one who will help him level up. She is wearing her same attire, but her presence makes her appear as a maid of the mansion.

"Please come in, Lady Jūbi and Lord 4th are waiting for you" said the Maiden offering Naruto to enter the mansion "And perhaps I can help you level up later, which should you do first?"

 **Level up**

 **Leave**

Naruto did notice that he hasn't been leveling up for a while and decided to Level up before, when he does, his new Level has now revealed.

 **Level 17-24**

"This way, please" said the maiden as she escorts Naruto into the mansion.

Overlord's Dream: Mansion lounge

As the blind maid escorts Naruto into the dimly lit mansion and though its corridors, Naruto did notice the portraits of his predecessors with their first mistresses, but also notice that none of the portraits portrays the fourth Overlord, or rather shown seriously damaged ones that are unrecognizable to the current Overlord. As they reach the end of the final corridor, a faint glow of an open fire is seen.

At the lounge is are a set of furniture in front of a big fireplace but sitting on an old wheelchair is an old man in a dark fur cloak over a dressing suit with a dark yellow cravat. He has grey hair, but his skin is dark and with a blueish hue which make him look like a living shadow.

With him, Naruto recognizes as Jūbi in a beautiful yet gothic Victorian style with a necklace dressed in 9 jet magatamas. Her tails a displayed in style of her dress and one of them us wrapped around her waist as a make shift sash.

The old man turns his head to Naruto and his eyes shift into a mouthless smile.

" **ah, you arrived"** said the old man as he pulls out a pocket watch to show the time of noon. **"And just in time, too."**

"What is this?" said Naruto looking around the dim lit room, obviously because the curtains are shut only the fireplace is the only available light in the area.

" **All answers will be answered, but first its tea time"** said the Old man as he picks up a bell and rings it. The Maiden approaches and bows to the old man. **"Maiden, please bring some refreshments."**

"At once" said the Maiden as she curtsied to the old man and leaves the room.

" **Please, take a seat"** said the old man offering a seat to Naruto.

Naruto reluctantly accepts but Jūbi reassures him by pulling him close to her and embracing him.

" **I see that you found my old helmet"** said the Old man

Naruto raised his brow at this and curiously stares at the old man, then he realized when his complexion was plain obvious from the start.

"You're the Fourth Overlord"said Naruto

" **I was the Fourth, now I am but a fragment of a forgotten memory imbued in an old rusty armor, segmented away by the Demon Prince."** said the Old man **"I am rather ashamed to be one, because I am easily forgotten while the others were praised and feared."**

"Why would you be forgotten?" said Naruto

" **Because I cannot pass down my title to anyone I please, if I can I would've chosen one of my sons, but they must win it the Gamer way"** said the Old man while the Maiden arrives with a tea tray and started pouring tea for her master and Naruto. **"The title of Overlord as passed down by Yami herself, we were chosen champions to fight, kill and conquer in her name. To spread evil and fear in the world and spread faith to her and shares to her Hearts. But the Demon Prince does not understand the great power and responsibility of being an Overlord. We are greater than simple villains, tyrants, demons and warlords."**

The Old man sighed in his wheelchair while the Maiden offers him a cup of tea.

" **And this is how I end as, a forgotten memory in form of a decrepit old man. But at least I wasn't fully forgotten."** Said the Old man

"Well I am an Overlord and I need to learn about who my predecessors are" said Naruto "But what surprised me was that Mateus of Palamecia wasn't a past Overlord."

" **History was written by the winners, but Mateus cheated his way to be known as an Overlord despite not being one"** said the Old man **"Even when they are in some trouble in their time and the might need help from others when needed."**

"And I'm guessing that you need my help" said Naruto

" **Actually, we can help one another"** said the Old man while drinking his tea. **"I want my memory to live on, and by doing that you need to regain more of my memories stored in the rest of my armor. And in return, you will learn the truth of why I was forgotten by the Demon Prince, which will connect you to it."**

Naruto said nothing, but he was in deep though and the Old man knows it.

" **I will give you time to mull it over, you need rest from your past quest and have other unfinished business to deal with."** Said the old man **"You'll know where I'll be when you have your answer"**

Meanwhile at the Nethertower

Hinata returns to the throne where Naruto sleeps on the throne, Hinata smiled and took off her mask as it's safe to do so.

" **You did well, Hinata-chan"** Yami's voice is heard in the darkness. **"Your training in your new Gamer status: Moonlight Butterfly of the Umbra's is progressing well."**

"Well…I kind of had help" said Hinata smiling while her pearl-like eyes gaze upon the sleeping Overlord. She frowned sadly and tighten her fist, Yami notice this.

" **You know you can be with him yet, just be patient"** said Yami

"I still can't get that moment out of my head" said Hinata trying to look away, but it isn't easy when her Byakugan suddenly turns on and caught Naruto in her sight. "The moment I became the Moonlight Butterfly..."

" **In time, he'll be with you, Hinata-chan"** said Yami **"You two are destined to be together"**

"Please, do not talk about destiny" said Hinata frowning as she hates the word. "I don't believe in it…but you're right."

The beautiful Hyūga gamer presses her two fingers on her lips to channel her magic and draws a circle in the air to form a magic circle around the throne. Slowly Naruto vanishes from the throne, returning to the mortal realm now that his quest in Limbo is done…for now.

"You'll meet me again, my love" said Hinata before leaving the tower. "In time"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 24**

 **HP: 8898 (40% Per level)**

 **Mana: 10271 (20% per level)**

 **RAGE: 8209 (20% per level)**

 **CHAOS: 4506 (20% per level)**

 **VOID: 4506 (20% per level)**

 **Phazon: 172534 (60% Per Level)**

 **INSIGHT: 20**

 **KUNAI: 15/70 (5 per Level)**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/70 (5 Per Level)**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head: ?**

 **Chest: ?**

 **Pants: ?**

 **Arm: ?**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Sega Saturn Fragment (3/4)**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	11. Chapter 11

**Overlord of Konoha: Naruto's evil game**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 11**

" **Master? Master!"**

Dark Tower: Throne Room

Naruto suddenly wakes up from the calling of Gnarl the minion master. He slowly opens his eyes as he awakes from his slumber on his throne. He is aware of his return from Abyss, he remembers the previous battles against the doomed souls of the Abyss Watchers and their commander Artorias, then his unexpected battle against Manus the Father of the Abyss which helped Yami reclaim her dark domain which Naruto rules in her name, earning him new dark abilities as rewards for his services to the Goddess.

Naruto rubs his eyes to full wake up from his slumber and turns to Gnarl who is now bowing to him.

" **Welcome back, sire"** said Gnarl

Suddenly a blood red portal appears from the floor and 3 figures emerges from it, the Demon Sisters Scanty and Kneesocks, and Naruto's own NPC born and created by the Kyuubi's left over chakra, Naomi.

" **Oh my, more female companions sire?"** said Gnarl smirking proudly at Naruto **"and at your age also. He he he"**

"Oh shut up, Gnarl" said Naruto turning away and frowning whilst pouting at Gnarl's teasing. He turns his gaze on his 3 demonic allies when he suddenly noticed that Moonlight Butterfly isn't among them. "Where's Moonlight?"

"She is unable to come and regrettably had to but the alliance on hold" said Scanty "But she said that you'll see her in time"

"I…see" said Naruto, feeling disheartened at the news. Strange he would feel like that.

"But we do have some good news" said Kneesocks "The Nethertower is yours and the Abyss Stone is installed. Scanty, if you please"

"Of course, sister" said Scanty as she seductively approaches Naruto and out something out from her cleavage and offers it to Naruto. It appears to be black jewel with a faint purple glow. Within the Abyss Stone is this jewel. I reckon that we might give it to you, my Lord."

Naruto reaches out for it but suddenly the jewel magnates onto the gauntlet and fuses with the rest of the jewels embedded in it. Suddenly a purplish glow shrouds on the gauntlet and a purple portal opens in front of everyone, the portal starts leaking out corruption from the abyss which caused Gnarl to freak out.

" **Sire, could you please not open portals to the Abyss inside"** said Gnarl distancing away from the portal."

With a flick of the wrist, Naruto closes the portal and smiles when a couple of message boxes appear.

 **Quest complete: Abysswalker!**

 **Abyss Gem obtained**

"Now I can enter Limbo freely, maybe that fish will lead me to Uzushio without getting caught in it's various whirlpools." Said Naruto as he is about to stand up but suddenly started to yawn. "But it must wait, my previous quest did tire me up and it would be unwise to press on unready."

Naruto stands up from his throne and heads for the stairs to his main quarters.

"I'll get some rest first" said Naruto "Gnarl, wake me up in the morning with breakfast ready."

" **Of course, sire"** said Gnarl bowing to Naruto who is going up the stairs.

Meanwhile

Now we find ourselves in a dark damp swamp where the mud and waters themselves are toxic to tread on, but fortunately it's no problem for a scouting group made entirely out of Sligs who are lead by Slig-Alpha and Slig-Storm. Due to them adapted in marsh-like environments and pollutive and industrial areas, these Slig Gamers are fine with the toxicity of the swamp they tread upon. In fact, the more reason why they would be around in such a hostile place, especially when foul creatures from giant leaches which will cause intense bleeding to basilisks with their breath that can petrify anything in range.

Right now, the Slig scouts have found what they were searching for, a perfect nesting ground for their unborn Queen Egg and possibly the continuation of their species since Abe did happen to make them go endangered after their enslavement and forcing Naruto to slay their former Queen Skillya.

The chosen nest is a toxic pond, about 6 metres in diameter, with open skies above it, the water is thick murky, and a toxic mixture of green and brown. Perfect to hide the young from the swamp's predators, especially with the pond's potent toxicity.

"No doubt about it, this place is perfect" said Slig-Alpha as he crouches down to scoop some of the toxic water in his hand. "Such potency, it's perfect for our new brothers and Queen to thrive"

"Who knew Konoha would have a this in the area" said Slig-Storm "And in their defunct training ground"

"My guess the CJ is responsible" said Slig-Alpha "But we could see this as a blessing in disguise."

Slig-Storm laughs in amusement.

"Aye, that's true" said Slig-Storm until suddenly his goggle's infrared caught some heat signatures. "Alpha, we've got company"

"Aye, I see it too" said Slig-Alpha cocking his gun and signals his squad to hide. "It's just too easy, but the real fun begins."

Emerging from the dense woods, the fanatics of the Demon Prince show themselves and approach the toxic pools. With them is an elusive figure in a long black trench coat with long sleeves and a high collar, a straw hat on his head with white cotton strips covering his face. The Fanatic bow to him for he is their commander.

"Finally it's here" said the Fanatic commander "After many years of searching, we have found it for our true king. Furido may have failed in retrieving the Red Hive, but I will not fail in retrieving the Green Hive. Start the ritual, emerge the gate to the Green's domain."

"Hai!" said the Fanatics as they surround the pond's perimeter and starts performing hand signs and chanting mantras. As the fanatics chant, the pond suddenly begins to ripple and a whirlpool suddenly forms in the centre of the pond. Slowly the pond drains and it slowly reveals 2 gnarly dead trees ached together to resemble a doorway leading to a pathway shrouded in a sickly green fog. After a few minutes, the pond is completely drained and safe enough to tread on.

"At last the pathway to the Green's domain, no better to hide the toxic assassins of the Overlord's armies than in it's original habitat." Said the commander "Plus their pungent stench would blend in their toxic swamp, it's no wonder the Yondaime had this training ground closed up, and even made the area more hostile deliberately as a cover."

"Sir, we've got company!"

"Oh?" said the commander until he turns to hear badly singing with drunk slurs, the fanatics turn to see Anko Mitarashi with a gourd full of powerful booze, the kind that the Censored Justice decommissioned and outlawed due to it's alcohol volume, potency and list of ingredients that would put Uruk grog to shame. But not only a gourd, but a blood-stained bag full of Basilisk eyes and gas glands, she was on a material gathering quest.

"Damn lizard almost stoned me with his breath" said Anko as she took a massive gulp while her beige coat was partially petrified and one of the sleeves crumbled to dust. "I swear it, Rodin. You better pay me good for this"

She then noticed the Fanatics surrounding the now drained toxic swamp.

"Huh, who the hell are you?" said Anko

The Fanatic commander realised who it is and started to panic.

"Damn it, she saw us" said the Commander "Kill her, we can't allow her to alert her comrades."

"Hai" said the fanatics as they pull out their weapons.

Anko frowned at this and finished off her drink before preparing for battle.

"I hope I get some extra cash or loot from you guys" said Anko at the Fantatics until some of them were shot down and the Sligs came out of hiding. "What the…?"

"Hey," said Slig-Alpha as he and Slig-Storm called in an ambush and began attacking the Fanatics. "Go inform our Lord, quick!"

"What?" said Anko in confusion while in the middle of a battle field. "What is going on?"

"Can't you see that the Demon Prince's fanatics have found what appears to be the Green's Domain?" said Slig-Alpha

"Er…"

"Oh for the love of…Storm, go with her" said Slig-Alpha as he tosses him a harness. "You might wanna take the skies, it's quicker.

"Got it" said Slig-Storm while taking off his pants and putting the harness on, he turns on the engines and he suddenly soars up in the sky. "Take my hand, Anko"

"Wait, what?" said Anko

"No time, just do it." Said Slig-Alpha while he resumes firing his gun at the fanatics. "If these bastards get the hive, our new master will be pissed off."

Still confused since the booze does cloud the woman's judgement, Anko decided not to argue and grabbed Slig-Storm's hand and they both took to the skies.

The Fanatic commander saw Anko escape in the sky with Slig-Storm, things got more complicated now since Anko will undoubtedly alert her allies.

"Half of you, keep those creatures busy and stay on guard if you killed them all." Said the commander as he approaches the emerged entrance of the Green's Domain. "the rest of you, come with me."

"Hai" said the fanatics.

With Anko and Slig-Storm

High up in the sky, Slig-Storm is flying as fast as he can while holding on Anko who is drinking the rest of her insanely strong drink.

"Ok, could you tell me what the hell is going on?" said Anko after finishing her drink.

"Alpha and I were on a scouting mission to find a suitable spot for form a nest for the Sligs to breed in…" Slig-Storm as he explains the situation.

Anko however is too intoxicated to pay attention and trying her best to listen to the Albino Slig Gamer. She can feel her eyelids drop suddenly as the booze in her system is causing her to fall asleep.

"…and while we did find the right spot, these strangers arrive and summoned some doorway to a hidden dungeon. Which will lead us to why we're heading back to the Tower." Slig-storm finishing his explanation, sadly Anko was asleep and didn't hear the whole story.

"he he he, come on Nai-chan, you know you want to" said Anko drunk dreaming.

Slig-Storm sweat dropped at this and shook his head.

Forget it, I'm sure the master will understand" said Slig-Storm as he ventures on.

Dark Tower

As the flying Albino Slig reach his destination, he flies through the magical barrier and descends to the balcony of the tower's throne room. Slig-Storm's entry caused the tower to emit an alarm with alerted the Overlord's summons who are also guardians of the tower.

Raijin and Fūjin appear from poofs of smoke and the new summon Artorias appear from the shadows, they draw out their weapons and prepare for the offense. Slig-Storm is confused at this as he has authority to enter the tower.

"Hold on, guys" said Slig-Storm hold his hand out but forgotten that he just released Anko who drop down and her face was planted on the floor.

"OW, SON OF A BITCH!"

"oops" said Slig-Storm

"Alright, who's the wise guy!" said Anko suddenly getting up, her nose is slightly bleeding from the drop. Still drunk, she is still confused and angry. "Where am I? This isn't Nai-chan's apartment."

Artorias growls as he held his weapon high for combat, so does the Baka Brothers.

"Oh, you wanna fight, eh?" said Anko as she suddenly transforms into her snake form. **"BRING IT, BITCHES!"**

"No, wait!" exclaimed Slig-Storm

But it was too late, the battle has just begun. The three summons/guardians charge in at the transformed kunoichi and they fight within the throne room. Slig-Storm knows when to get as far as possible and exits through the balcony while the chaos commences within the throne room.

The throne room is getting wrecked by this 3 on 1 battle.

BOOM

BOOM

Erupting booms are head when the 3 summonses are fighting against the giant serpent in the throne room. Anko, while still intoxicated is swatting the 3 warriors with her tail which forces them to crash into walls and pillars and trying to lunch at them with her open maw but misses with the summons dodge the attack. The noise is infuriating and disturbing that it causes the tower to vibrate violently, resembling an earthquake.

Main Quarters

The disturbance from downstairs has reached up into the Overlord's main quarters, Naruto is currently sleeping and sharing the bed with Neptune and Noire, and Naomi. But the disturbance is starting to rudely wake up the Overlord and the 2 Hearts of Yami.

"Huh, wha…?" said Naruto rudely awoken and instantly sat up straight. His eyes are half closed and his face showing a tireless and annoyed expression. "What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly Gnarl and Slig-Storm arrive at the same time but through different ways of entry, the flying albino Slig Gamer flies through an open window while the old minion master barges in as fast as his old legs can take him.

" **Sire, sire, we have an intruder in the tower!"** said Gnarl

"Actually, it's Anko, she's pissed out of her mind and is now fighting with your summons." Said Slig-Storm as he immediately explains the situation from down stairs. "I brought her here because we have discovered something you might want to hear."

"Huh…'s that right?" said Naruto mumbling tirelessly while rubbing his closed eyes, stretching his arms and yawning loudly. "And you think it's a good idea to bring in Anko, who wasn't authorized to enter this tower… at this time?"

"I'm sorry but it's urgent" said Slig-Storm "We found the Green minions"

"I see" said Naruto "Alright, alright, I'm up…I need to stop the ruckus downstairs anyway."

"Naruto-kun, why are you up?" said Neptune who is starting to wake up due to the lack of Naruto in her arms. "Did you forget about your quest in Uzushio now that you've got the Abyss Stone."

"Don't worry, I won't be long" said Naruto getting out of bed.

Back at the throne room

Artorias is the only one standing while the Baka Bros' herculean strength is surprisingly outmatched by an extremely drunk player transformed into a giant serpent that barely fit in the throne room. Anko, still in her snake form, laughs triumphantly while Artorias is kneeling and close to defeat.

" **HA HA HA, I AM VICTORIOUS!"** exclaimed Anko until suddenly the throne room starts to darken by a black mist and dark specters hovers around her. **"Huh? What's this?"**

Artorias knows what is going on and lowers his head in a kneeling bow as Naruto arrives at the throne room but hidden by the dark mist covering the area. Anko is still confused and worried when suddenly she felt something grab her long serpentine neck and drag her out of the throne through the balcony. With the mist clear, she notices that it was a giant ethereal skeletal hand holding her and it belongs to Naruto who is surrounded with a giant rib cage.

"I will not have any fighting in my tower" said Naruto in a dangerously calm tone. "Got it?"

" **H-Hai"** said Anko, still drunk but her instincts knows better than make an Overlord angry. She reverts back into her human form and remains still while Naruto puts her down on the balcony. "Sorry"

"Now then" said Naruto as he clears the dark mist from the throne room and the candles on the sconces, lanterns and candelabras light up. "Can you please tell me what is going on?"

Later

Naruto sits on his throne with Neptune and Noire by his side and Naomi kneeling by his feet, he listens to Slig-Storm about his and Slig-Alpha's discovery while they found what they thought was a perfect place for a Slig nest.

"Then these strange hooded people surrounded the pond, chanting these strange dialects and caused the pond to drain and revealed a doorway to a dungeon" said Slig-Storm "We were about to ambush them but Anko alerted them and their guard was up."

Naruto looks at Neptune and Noire but there were silent, they nod at each other as they know what is going on.

"The Demon Prince has found another hive, I can't let him get to it." Said Naruto standing up. "Where is this dungeon?"

"In a toxic swamp somewhere in the Forest of Death" said Anko, still drunk but her knowledge of the Forest of death is still there. "It's where creatures called Basilisks, leeches and poisonous slugs reside, not to mention various flora that spews out poisonous spores. No one goes in that area and ever leave alive…except or me due to my past apprenticeship with Orochimaru."

"Which is why I brought her, she was there in the most toxic part of the forest without succumbing to the toxins." Said Slig-Storm.

"Well considering the painful years' worth of bites from venomous snakes, you do tend to gain some immunity…plus the alcoholism after that pale bastard's betrayal and neglect" said Anko pulling out another gourd and starts drinking. "Meh, what can you do"

"The real question is that will I withstand the toxicity of the swamp?" said Naruto until Juubi suddenly spoke.

" _ **You were in Limbo, Naruto-kun. That's even worse than poison"**_

"Never mind, let's go" said Naruto standing up from his throne. "Anko, lead us to the dungeon."

"What's in it for me?" said Anko

"I'll pay a reasonable some that'll but a dent on your debt with Rodin" said Naruto "Haven't I told you that the first time we teamed up?"

"Oh yeah…I must've forgot" said Anko before taking a big gulp from his gourd. "Alright, I was bored anyways"

"Shall we?" said Naruto

"Sure" said Anko shrugging her shoulders.

 **Snake Bitch enters Party**

 **Slig-Storm enters party**

"Naomi, are you ready?" said Naruto to his NPC

" **Hai"** said Naomi standing up.

 **NPC Selected: Naomi**

 **Note: NPCs do not level up like gamers but share 50% of their creator/ owner's power. The stronger the gamer, the stronger their NPC.  
**

"Ok, Slig-Storm, Anko, lead the way." Said Naruto

"Hai/Aye" said Anko and Slig-Storm

Forest of Death: Toxic Swamp Entrance

The battle between the Slig squad and the Demon Prince's fanatics ended, but the battle is in the latter's favour. The Sligs are dead, massacred and given a warrior's death. However, Slig-Alpha is hanging on by a thread, his pants are busted and is leaning on a dead tree with a Lungbuster cigarette in his tendrils and a bottle of soulstorm brew in his hand. He knows he's dying so he might as well has one last smoke and drink before dying and respawn with a penalty.

"Damn it, and I bet I'll lose some of my best items too" said Slig-Alpha before coughing as too much smoke entered his lungs. "Damn, now that I'm dying I now understand why those crazy Vykker bastards had to extract Gabbit lungs for transplants. This shit could kill a man, heh heh heh *cough*"

Slig-Alpha pulled out his cigarette and took a a few swigs from his brew.

"Ah, I miss this stuff, nothing wrong with bones and tears, it's natural rather than the other crap made of addictive chemicals." Said Slig-Alpha when suddenly Slig-Storm returns, but not with Anko but with a Brown in a miner's helmet and a pickaxe. "'Ey, Storm! Where's the boss?!"

"It'll be quicker to bring Grubby to construct a waypoints, he said" said Slig-Storm slowly descending while releasing the minion Grubby. "Alright, get working Grubby"

" **Hai"** said Grubby as he hastily swings his pickaxe on the ground.

"You got another one for me" said Slig-Storm asking for a cigarette

"Here, I'll won't be needing them right now" said Slig-Alpha tossing his fellow Slig the remaining box. "I'm going to die anyway."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, you died before, remember?" said Slig-Storm

"Only because I was conveniently on shift at Rupture Farms, Soulstorm Brewery, The Slog Pens, Splinterz and Magog Motors." Said Slig-Alpha "And each death was caused by that blue bastard Abe."

"Well he won't be a problem for us anymore" said Slig-Storm taking a cigarette. "So shut up and die with some dignity."

"Ah screw you!" exclaimed Slig-Alpha before he dies. As the Slig gamer dies, his body slowly decomposes and vanishes into nothing, leaving only a steel crate with a Slig head and 2 rifles crossed from behind. The crate containing loot left behind.

 **Slig-Alpha Respawning in 3 hours**

"He's going to kill me for this, but I can't pass on free loot" said Slig-Storm as he reaches for the loot. "let's see what he's got."

 **Slig-Alpha's Loot**

 **Lungbuster Cigarettes x1**

 **Scrab Cakes x5**

 **Moolah x500**

 **Bullets x25**

"Heh, neat" said Slig-Storm

When Slig-Storm rummages through the loot, Grubby finishes his construction on the waypoint and Naruto arrives with Anko and Naomi.

"Do you always scavenge loot from fallen comrades?" said Naruto noticing Slig-Storm rummaging the loot.

"Hey, it's a crime to waste" said Slig-Storm lighting a cigarette "Besides, Alpha has the best brand"

"So, this the entance?" said Naruto now looking at the dungeon entrance.

"Aye" said Slig-Storm as he equips himself with some pants and took off his harness. "The rest of those guys are inside."

"Then let's not waste time" said Naruto as he immediately brisk towards the dungeon entrance.

Toxic Swamp

Naruto and his party descends from the entrance and arrive what appears to be a selection of swamps divided by deep toxic mud and walls of poison vapors spewing from poisonous plants to keeps the numerous areas of this "dungeon" apart.

"This is strange" said Naruto "I understood the catacombs from the fire temple, but this?"

"I didn't understand it either" said Anko "I went in a similar dungeon in the forest of death. I think it must've been caused by abnormal flows of chakra emitting from the forest itself."

" **Makes sense, Chakra is a natural force, like me"** said Naomi

"Wha?" said Anko, still influenced by her strong drink that she is unsure what the NPC is talking about.

"So this dungeon is like a maze, but the areas aren't connected." Said Naruto "It's best that we stick together so we won't get lost."

Suddenly a few Fanatics enter through one of the various doorways, looking confused and frustrated.

"Damn it, not again" said fanatic #1 before whacking the other on the head. "He did say stick together, we lost a few good men back there."

"Hey, it was you who suggested that we walk in a straight line, baka!" said fanatic #2

"It's common sense" said Fanatic #1

"We're in an FUCKING DUNGEON, Designed for FUCKING GAMERS, NOT FUCKING PLAYERS LIKE US!" said fanatic #2

"WELL I DON'T KNOW THAT. Fanatic #1

"AGGGHHHH, USELESS!" exclaimed Fanatic #2

"What you call me?"

"You heard!"

"THAT'S IT!"

The first fanatic threw a punch at the second fanatic and the 2 started fighting, but their fight was stopped with the third fanatic stopped them.

"Guys enough, we've got company" said the last fanatic as he noticed Naruto and his party. "It doesn't matter if we're lost, all that matters now is that we can't let them reach the hive"

"You're right" said Fanatic #1 as he and his comrades draw their weapons and prepares for battle.

Naruto walks calmly while performing a hand sign, a dark mist suddenly shrouds the area.

" **Dark Haze Jutsu!"** said Naruto, then he channels his mana and shadowy spirits wisp around him. **"Persuers!"**

The shadowy spirits from the **Perusers** spell fly towards the fanatics. The dark ethereal projectiles strike the enemy, and even if they dodge it, it would also act as a diversion while Naruto uses his Dark Haze and Stealth to slay them effectively with visceral attacks from behind.

"AHHH

"Huh, wha…AHHH

"no, no, NO, AHHH!"

One by one, the 3 fanatics were killed either a critical hit by the Pursuers spell or by Naruto stealthy visceral attack. Naruto lifts up the Dark mist and the area is now clear…well clear as it was in its swampy standards anyway. Naruto stands by the bodies of the fallen fanatics, two on the ground while the last one is still impaled by a great sword Naruto is holding.

Naruto is not in his Darkborne form, no he is trying out his new form, the Abysswalker which grants him a boost on dark spells that he used on his enemies. His armor matches the one Artorias dons, but it's not tattered and stained in darkness. The helmet is resembling the upper head of a fox with long ears and sharp fangs, and the plume is short but has 9 and orange.

When Naomi saw the armor she couldn't help but wag her tails with excitement, causing a strong gust of wind fanning from behind, almost blowing the rest of the party away.

"Boss, could you tell your new pet to calm down!" exclaimed Slig-Storm as he tries to stand in place.

" **I am no pet"** growled Naomi angrily at Slig-Storm.

"Naomi, relax please" said Naruto

" **Hai"** said Naomi without question

"Shall we push on?" said Naruto as he heads for one of the pathways, unsure which sections of the swamp it will take him. His party follows him.

Naruto and his party arrive and cross numerous sections of the swamp randomly. Their path is never a straight line nor was it connected. As they enter a pathway, it leads them to a different area, and another until they keep on appearing randomly over an over like some illusionary labyrinth. While they go through random areas of this dungeon, they encounter the fanatics who got lost, separated and trying to regroup or escape depending on their mindset.

"Damn it, we're lost"

"I told you to stay close"

"I know tha…uuhhh!"

"What, what's wrong"

THUD

One of the fanatics collapse when something is moving within his clothing, leeches and toxic slugs slowly wriggle out. The other fanatics panic at this while the slugs and leeches rain down from the top of the swamp's trees.

"AAAHHHH!"

The lost fanatics scream in fear and pain when those deadly invertebrate ambush the fanatics, but their fates were already set when they cross the Overlord and his party. Those who weren't attacked by the leeches and slugs fight against Naruto and his allies.

Slig-Storm made good work when he fires his gun, hailing bullets at those who got close. Anko uses her tamed snakes, including the wild venomous snakes that will kill you with one bite and crush your bones with their coils, to attack the fanatics while transforming into her serpent form.

Naomi stands by Naruto and attacks on his command, and his command is made to attack without mercy. Naomi is indeed merciless, going feral and savage as she dashes like a vicious beast while using her tails as her weapons. Naruto, switching in his Darkborne mode, charges with his Saw Cleaver in hand and demon's scar with the other.

This keeps going on for about 2 hours in total, battling against the fanatics but also surviving from the deadly fauna as the toxic swamp gets darker and the toxicity gets worse. But fortunately for them, that is a sign telling them that they are getting close to the end.

Meanwhile

The rest of the fanatics managed to survive the labyrinthine swamp and reached the domain of the Green tribe. A makeshift village surrounded with a toxic moat and a defensive wall made of sharpened stakes tied together. The houses are high up on the trees for protection from the swamp's dangers within the toxic mud and waters, and also act as sentry posts should any intruders dare approach.

"Commander, shall we push on?" said one of the fanatics.

"No, I'll do this on my own" said the commander as he pulls up his sleeves to expose his hands, his hands start to secret a slimy mucus slowly dripping on the ground. The dripping mucus starts to burn and melt the floor on contact. "Stay there until its safe approach."

"Hai, commander" said the fanatics while their commander stealthily infiltrates the minion's village.

The commander than collapses and slips through the small gaps between the walls and breach through.

" _It's a good thing I still have his power"_ thought commander as he stands up while snapping sounds crack throughout his body. _"But regaining my bones is agonizing, just endure it, endure it._

Back at Naruto

Naruto and his party are not deep within the swamp where the toxicity is at its potency, Naruto is feeling some discomfort as the toxins from the air is entering his lungs, he shrouds himself with Jūbi's chakra to help tolerate the toxicity. His Party is not showing any problems, that is because each of them have a strong tolerance and possible a powerful immunity to the airborne toxins.

"Oh yeah, this amount of toxicity is perfect to settle a Slig nest" said Slig-Storm "and it's far enough from harm."

Suddenly the sound of hissing is heard, and large shadows are formed from above, Naruto and his party notices giant webs with giant spiders up on the trees, few at a time are descending from the line out of their abdomen. Next the muddy water bubbles and giant slugs emerges from the surface.

"Far enough from harm, eh?" said Anko

"Shut up" said Slig-Storm cocking his gun and aiming it at the spiders. "A Slig can dream, right?"

"Well…Oh shit!"

Anko was interrupted when one of the slugs start spewing corrosive alkali from its mouth, but Anko was lucky to dodge the attack and stabs it on its mantle.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," exclaimed Anko but more slugs a slowly emerging, but not just slugs but giant leeches also emerge for their easy meal. They lunge at the party with their toothy suckers to latch on them for the feed. "PISS OFF, YOU SLIMY BASTARDS!"

Slig-Storm fires his gun and toss his BOOM grenades at the deadly invertebrates, then suddenly a Spider pounces on him and tries to jab it's stinger at him. The Albino Slig struggles to keep both the stinger and snapping mandibles away from him.

"Odd damn it, I thought ravenous fleeches were worse" said Slig-Storm still firing his gun at the giant invertebrates still preying on him and his fellow party members.

"What the fuck is a fleech!" said Anko while trying to dodge the continuing threat as possible, but the mud is making it difficult to move. But luckily she has certain allies that live in the swamp also, the snakes. She channels her chakra and summons the snakes from the trees and water to help her fight off the slugs and leeches.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" said Slig-Storm shoving a grenade down a leech's throat and tossing it towards a handful of spiders, slugs and leeches. "All that matters is that you shouldn't flush your pets down the toilets."

BOOM!

Naruto and Naomi are not showing mercy, their chakra is more corrosive and acts as a repellent against these oversized pests.

"This is a waste of time!" exclaimed Naruto in anger, causing his eyes to glow red and his Mangekyō Sharingan active. He activates his Susanoo, which is now taking form of the upper skeleton with glowing wiring. **"SQUISH THEM ALL!"**

Naruto starts flaying his Susanoo arms at the Spiders, Slugs and Leeches, the latter cling on to the arms but the chakra just burns them and forces the burned creatures to drop into the mud. Naomi sensed her master's anger, and this causes her to growl feral and transform, but only into the size of an elephant and her tails tall as the trees in this swamp.

"Duck and cover!" warned Slig-Storm to Anko as he drags her to the ground, a wise choice because Naruto and Naomi are now on a rampage that must be avoided immediately.

The Albino Slig is wise to do so, the Overlord and his NPC are out of control that it could cause accidental harm to other party members. The deadly invertebrate is panicking and making a hasty retreat…well only the spiders while the slugs and leeches are at a disadvantage due to their lack of legs.

The charred corpses start to sink into the muddy water and pile up onto the ground beneath the surface. But Naruto still pissed off and still has his Susanoo active, and it's not going well since Naomi is reacting to Naruto's mood.

"Thank Yami, we're still alive" said Slig-Storm wiping the sweat off his masked brow. "I thought I'd lose all my farmed loot."

"There, areas secure" said Naruto dispelling his chakra while calming down, Naomi's temper is also calming in sync with her master. "You think you can breed me an army of Sligs?"

"I rather not, can't risk it" said Slig-Storm "who knows what might be lurking in the area next."

"I agree" said Anko "We are in the forest of death, even the swamp itself is part of it."

"I see" said Naruto pausing for a moment before deciding to head on. "Let's go"

"Hai" said Naruto's party.

 _Finding the right and safe place for putting my Slig Queen Egg is a problem_ thought Naruto _Fighting those critters did tell me that nature is cruel and merciless to the weak. Even to unborn creatures like my Slig egg._

Meanwhile

The Fanatic commander searches for the Green Hive in the fortified village stealthily as ninjas should. He has searched for the Green Hive everywhere, but the search turned out nearly futile as it seems to be hidden very well.

But after the long struggling search, the commander has found it, the Green Hive.

The Hive is located deep below the village, in the dark caverns that are only light up by glowing green mushrooms grown on the wall and ceiling. The cavern floor is flooded as an underground lake is also located and shrouded in a toxic mist.

"Ah, there it is" said the commander approaching the Green Hive, standing on a high and dry ground surrounded by toxic plants spewing poisonous vapors to ward off trespassers, but the commander is not deterred. "After years of searching, I have pleased my King and proved my worth in his kingdom."

As the commander reaches out for the Hive, an echoing roar is hear and causes the toxic plants to grow agitated and produce more poison vapors which clouds the entire Hive out of the Commander's reach.

"Damn it" said the commander as he then lifts his head so that his eyes are in direct contact with a giant green beast that resembles a humanoid alligator with pointy ears, menacing eyes and a long scaly tail.

" **You shouldn't be here, human"**

 **Green Demon**

" **You are a fool to come here"** said the Green Demon **"You will perish and suffer for your intrusion"**

The commander chuckles while pulling out what appears to be a pipe, he places it in his mouth and blows on it. A bubble is blown from it, the Green Demon saw this and scoffed amusingly.

" **Heh, you think mere bubbles will help you?"** said the Green Demon **"Kill him!"**

The Greens charge in for the kill, but the commander was quick and starts shooting bubbles at the advancing minions and encase them each. The Greens exclaim and struggle while the bubbles hovers in the sky. The commander smirks and jumps up to pop each bubble, but as he pops them it causes massive damage on the Greens and kill them instantly.

POP

POP

POP!

With each bubble popped, the Greens are defeated easily, and this angers the demon as it charges at the Commander with a swipe of its webbed claws. It missed, just barely as it only knocked of the commander's.

"That was rude" said the commander. With his hat knocked off, his shoulder length brown hair with a fringe covering one of his gold eyes. He pockets his bubble pipe and starts performing hand signs. "Time to even the odds. Saiken, I call you."

 **NPC: Saiken incoming**

"You have no idea who you're messing with" said the commander "I'm not just a human, I'm a gamer"

Suddenly the vapors disperse and something huge and blobby slowly emerges from the ground.

"Ready for some fun, Saiken?" said the commander

" **Hai, Utakata-sama"** said a low, slurping and disgusting voice coming from the huge mass behind the commander named Utakata.

The Green Demon looks up with worry on his face as he backs up.

" **Quick, kill them! They can't have the hive, fight for our freedom!"** screamed the Green Demon

More Greens emerges from the vapors and charges at Utakata and the unknown mass known as Saiken.

"Give them a taste of your might, Saiken" said Utakata

" **Hai"** said Saiken before it spews out a golden vapor at the charging Green.

 **End of chapter**

 **Level 24**

 **HP: 8898 (40% Per level)**

 **Mana: 10271 (20% per level)**

 **RAGE: 8209 (20% per level)**

 **CHAOS: 4506 (20% per level)**

 **VOID: 4506 (20% per level)**

 **Phazon: 172534 (60% Per Level)**

 **INSIGHT: 20**

 **KUNAI: 15/70 (5 per Level)**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/70 (5 Per Level)**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description:**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Sega Saturn Fragment (3/4)**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto: Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 12**

With Utakata

Utakata defeated the Green Demon who is now kneeling into submission, it's scaly skin suffers with corrosive burns and it's mind is hazy and blunt, as if it recently had a lobotomy without having any incisions on the head.

Utakata discarded his cloak reveal his tall skinny body dressed in an ocean blue kimono and grey hakama with standard shinobi shoes.

"I have learned that the Greens are acting strange, which is the reason for me to act alone to avoid unnecessary losses in my squad" said Utakata "That's the last time you ever betray the Demon Prince, when he granted you strength, power and independence."

Fanatic commander Utakata approaches the Green Hive while concealing the toxic plants around it with bubbles and destroying them with every pop. The Green Hive is exposed and vulnerable now, just like the commander wanted.

"Finally, the Green Hive is now owned by my gracious king" said Utakata as he places his hand on the Hive, but suddenly a barrier of chakra appears around it, causing the commander to back away. "No, no no no!"

Utakata perform various handsigns and performs the Magic Lantern Jutsu.

"You majesty, can you hear me?" said Utakata "I have found the hive, but there's a…small problem."

Suddenly a shadow projection with a rainbow-like tint on the edges appears in the form of dark armour. The Demon Prince stands tall and look down at the Fanatic Commander.

" _ **What problem?"**_

"The Hive is protected by some barrier made of chakra" said Utakata "It activated the moment I touched it."

The Demon Prince starts pacing in thought, it's an unusual thing to hear about the Green Hive sealed up by a Chakra barrier. Then he frowned in empty space, remembering something.

" _ **This is unexpected…then again HE does do the unexpected"**_ said the Demon Prince _"_ _ **No matter, with you near the hive I can start working on the seals that power the chakra barrier. Remain on stand by until I'm done and return to the Kingdom with the Hive afterwards."**_

"hai" said Utakata "and what of the men?"

" _ **position them to guard the perimeter and tell them to kill anyone on sight, also the Greens will obey you since you defeated their Alpha, they'll think twice for betraying us."**_ Said the Demon Prince

"Hai" said Utakata

" _ **Furido may have failed in retrieving the Red Hive, but that because he is not like you and the rest of the Commanders."**_ Said the Demon Prince _**"I help reawake your stolen powers, don't fail me and regret it."**_

"I will not fail you, my king" said Utakata bowing to the Demon Prince before the Magic Lantern Jutsu dispels.

Green Domain

Naruto and his party reached the center of the swamp and broke in the Green's Domain. As they arrive, they notice that no one is around, the entire domain is quiet, too quiet which is not very concerning for the Overlord. For there is silence, there's bound to be hidden dangers waiting to strike. Everyone remained vigilant, they slowly walk across the street with their eyes scanning everywhere while they move on.

"It's quiet, too quiet" said Slig-Storm

"Meh, it's the same old trick" said Anko "We come in enemy grounds, we keep our guard up for a while until we all assume that everything's fine when suddenly…"

Window and doors burst open and a massive hoard of Greens burst out with katars and Tekko-kagi dipped in poison. They surround Naruto and his party, laughing maniacally and jeering threateningly at their intruders.

"when suddenly that would happen" said Anko calmly "Shall we?"

"Way ahead of ya" said Slig-Storm as he cocks his gun and starts firing at the Greens. "Eat lead, suckers!"

"Hey, leave some for me!" exclaimed Anko as snakes slither out from her sleeves while hissing aggressively.

"Naomi, show no mercy" said Naruto

" **Hai"** Naomi said while snarling ferociously at the Greens, she can sence her master's anger at the Greens, for they are nothing but traitors in the eyes of the Overlord. That anger causes her to grow the size of a whale and transform into her beast form, she roars while lashing her tails at the domain, destroying everything in its wake. **"RAAHHHH!"**

Naruto leaps up and climbs on his transformed NPC and starts destroying the domain while Anko and Slig-Storm battle the Greens on the ground. The forest and the swamp are dense and tall, perfect to conceal the transformed NPC while it goes full on Kaiju on the minion's hidden village in the center of the Toxic Swamp.

" **This sensation…it's given me a sense of nostalgia"** said Naomi **"Do you know why, Naruto-sama?"**

"Does it matter?" said Naruto, he knows what Naomi is referring to, he doesn't want to remember that night, even though he was only a newborn back then and barely remembers it.

" **Iie, it doesn't"** said Naomi as she continues swatting her paws at the buildings and pounding on the ground to create tremors.

 _Naomi doesn't remember that night?_ Thought Naruto

" **Of course not, all the memories of that night belong to me."** Said Jūbi **"She's just an NPC created by a portion of m…our Kyūbi chakra. She has no memory of the attack on Konoha 12 years ago."**

 _But she's feeling nostalgia, as if she's remembering that night_ thought Naruto

" **Well she is technically a part of me, maybe some fragments of memory are hidden there, or something."** Said Jūbi **"but it's nothing to be concerned about, the Kyūbi part in me admires you and sees you as a strong and worthy person because you're Yami's champion. And the Kyūbi only respects power, which you have."**

 _Oh, ok_ thought Naruto, Jūbi's words are reassuring and helped him understand while Naomi continues the destruction on the Green Domain. He watches the Greens slowly fleeting away from his party and the colossal transformed NPC causing mass devastation.

" **retreat, retreat to the burrows!"** exclaimed the greens as they run away. **"Defend the Hive!"**

As the Greens retreat, they are all gathering into one spot, their escape route leads to a network of tunnels, which the Greens call the Burrows. Naruto wonders if this is where the Green hive is located, only one and fun way to find out.

"Naomi, blast us a straight line downwards" said Naruto pointing at the various burrow entrances which many Greens are entering.

" **Hai, Naruto-sama"** said Naomi approaching the Burrows while channeling her demonic chakra into her mouth.

" _ **Naruto-kun, once Naomi uses her Bijūdama, her chakra levels will deplete for a while"**_ Jūbi informed Naruto as she knows what the NPC is doing.

"Ok" said Naruto to his tenant while Naomi builds up her ultimate attack. As the energy is at it's peak, it compresses into a ball the size of a tangerine before it explodes into a massive beam, firing towards the Burrow entrances. The beam strikes its target and drills deeply into the burrows, destroying everything in its path, including the fleeing Greens inside the burrow's network of tunnels as the beams creates a diagonal tunnel that's 5m in diameter.

Back with Naruto

Naomi ended her Bijūdama and reverts into her human form but not before Naruto jumps off. Everyone stands in front of the newly formed tunnel that leads downwards and undoubtedly to the Green Hive.

"Alright, let's go down" said Naruto walking down the tunnel with Naomi walking by his side. "I want to get out of this damn place as soon as I retrieve the Hive"

"You and me both" said Anko joining Naruto and Naomi

"Meh, it's not that bad" said Slig-Storm

"Well you can have it" said Anko

"I'm intended to" said Slig-Storm smirking. "The more reason why I'm here"

Naruto's party walk down the tunnel that will lead them to their destination, the angle of the tunnel makes it travel worthy and acts like long flight of stairs.

"Whoa, this is a deep tunnel" said Anko "I wonder how deep it'll take us?"

Meanwhile

Naomi's attack took 7 minutes to reach down at the deepest level where the Green Hive rests. The beam breaks through the ceiling and causes broken rocks and stalactites to fall on the rocky floor and glowing pools. This startles Utakata while he stands guard by the Hive.

"What the hell was that?" said Utakata he stares at the continuing beam drilling downwards. We're under attack."

Utakata opens a communication link to his Fanatics, but he is only getting white noise from the other end.

"What is going on? Respond, respond!"

But no one is responding, the fanatics were unfortunately killed by the rampaging NPC when it's destroying the village.

"Kuso, I have no choice" said Utakata "Saiken, attack!"

" **Hai, Utakata-san"** said Saiken, the beam's light reveals what appears to be a giant pale and bloated slut with tiny arms and multiply opening form a mouth. It waits for the beam fired by Naomi to die out and squeezes into the tunnel, it's boneless body has its benefits since the tunnel is too small but can be squeezed in while using its secreting mucus on its skin as lubricant.

Back with Naruto

As Naruto and his part are a quarter way down the tunnel, the albino Slig suddenly trips and rolls down while cursing under his breath and tendril.

"Ow, of, Gah, sonuva…ah!"

The cursing goes on for five minutes, everyone winces every time Slig-Storm curses in pain. Suddenly the cursing stops and the Albino Slig starts speaking in the darkness.

"Err guy, there's something squishy and slimy down there." Said Slig-Strom "And I think it's looking at me."

Naomi starts growling angrily at the dark, she can see through it, Naruto frowns at this and changes to Darkborne mode for his goggles, with it's perks, the goggles helps enhance his Sharingan to see clearly in the dark.

"Anko, turn to a serpent and burrow a detour and quick" said Naruto "There's definitely something down there and fighting it here is risky."

"Hai" said Anko as she transforms and starts digging on the sides.

What Naruto saw is huge, too huge for it to be in the tunnel. It resembles a pale ugly slug an opening for form a mouth and small eyestalks. Slig-Storm is freaking out and tries to pull his mechanical legs off its soft, flabby and mucus coated body, but the legs are stuck and buried.

" **Saiken, but how?"** said Jūbi

 _You know this creature?_ Thought Naruto

" **He is one of the 9 Biju, the Rokubi"** said Jūbi **"But it's impossible, he should've been forced with the others when I became whole again."**

 _Is it possible that he's like Naomi, an NPC?_ Thought Naruto

" **If so, then it means that there's a Jinchūriki down there, and a Gamer also"** said Jūbi

 _Interesting_ thought Naruto, he did wonder if the Jinchūriki survived when all the Biju left their bodies to fuse into Jūbi, now he gets to meet a fellow Jinchūriki, and is also a gamer too.

"Crap, crap, crap!" cursed Slig-Storm trying to pry his legs free. "Quick, toss me a harness, anything, help!"

"Naomi, get him out, quick!" said Naruto pointing down at the trapped Albino Slig.

" **hai"** said Naomi as she runs down.

As Naomi dashes down, the giant slug saw her and starts roaring and spraying a misty substance from it's opening. Naomi kept on, using her chakra as a protective shroud, she transforms into her vulpine form but only at a certain size for her to move freely in the tunnel.

Slig-Storm is caught in the corrosive mist, but during the years in an industrial environment does grant him some tolerance against harmful chemicals and poisons, but it does still hurt him.

"Damn Alkali mist, it's a bad time to have albinism!" said Slig-Storm

Naomi reached the Slig, but first she balled her fist and planted a punch right in the slug's face. Slig-Storm quickly took off his pants and jumps on the NPC's back, he turns to watch his pant melt away before Naomi took off, because her first punch pissed off the giant slug.

" **RAHHH! DAMN YOU!"** roared Saiken as he starts channeling chakra from his mouth.

" _Oh shit/_ _ **Oh shit!"**_ mentally exclaimed Naruto and Jūbi

"Anko, hurry up!" said Naruto

" **Almossst done"** said Anko in her serpent form

"quickly, move, move, move!" exclaimed Slig-Storm on Naomi's back while the NPC dashes off.

"Naomi, quickly" said Naruto as he enters the newly dug tunnel"

" **Hai"** said Naomi hasten her pace, knowing that Saiken has almost charged up his attack and she knows well to not get caught in it.

" **I never liked you, Naomi!"** exclaimed Saiken **"NOW, DIE!"**

Saiken fired his Bijūdama, but Naomi dodged it in time as she entered the tunnel. But the blast from the Rokubi NPC's attack causes the tunnels to become unstable and threating to cave in.

"Hurry!" said Naruto running away from the crumbling rubble caving in the tunnel.

Outside the Forest of Death

The Bijūdama skyrockets out from the diagonal tunnel and beams out into the night sky, a thick beam of light pierces through the clouds and though the stratosphere. If possible, it would be seen by anyone in Konoha, after the light comes a suddenly after shock which blow across the swamp, the forest and the outskirts of Konoha, it's was like a powerful gust of wind that could cause some damage on anything in it's path. It lasts for 5 minutes until the Bijūdama beam dies out and everything calms down.

Up on the Balcony of the Dark Tower, Gnarl along with Neptune and Noire saw the beam of light with awe, as if a giant firework was set off and pierced through the heavens.

" **Hmm it seems the Master has gotten himself in a sticky end"** said Gnarl

" _I hope he's alright"_ __said Neptune

" _Of course, he's alright"_ __said Noire reassuring her friend.

Meanwhile in certain places in Konoha, certain female gamers noticed the beam of light, Ayame in her Musume Cook form watches the beam from the Rooftops. Hinata, the Moonlight Butterfly leans out from her bedroom window in the Hyūga Clan compound. And Izumi is at the northern wall when she notices it and watches with amazement.

Each of them watches with awe but wonder what could be happening.

 _Could it be Naruto-kun?_ Thought the 3 Gamers, convenience in sync.

Green Burrows

With Saiken blocking their destination to the Hive, Naruto and his Party escaped the rampaging Rokubi NPC from attacking them by taking a detour to the network of tunnels leading to one of the Green burrows.

"Oh man, that as my last pair of pants" said Slig-Storm

"Damn that slug, if I ever see it again…" cursed Naruto while Naomi is annoyed at Saiken's presence. "Oh wait, I might have to, shit"

" **You know it's a matter of time"** said Jūbi

 _Hai_ thought Naruto rubbing his head while he heard quiet muttering and glowing green eyes lurking in the darkness. _No rest for the wicked_

" **Not yet, I'm afraid"** said Jūbi

"Anko, I need you to take Slig-Storm back to the Tower" said Naruto "I'll take it from here."

"You're going alone?" said Anko

"I have Naomi with me" said Naruto "besides, I know what kind of foe I'm dealing with. A Jinchūriki of the Rokubi"

"Oh…err, cool" said Anko nervously when Naruto mentioned about a Jinchūriki and its Biju. "Sure, I'll take Slig-Storm back. Have fun"

"Wait, I just need new pair of pants" said Slig-Storm "I can order delivery from the Gates of Hell and…"

"You want to fight a colossal demon made of immeasurable amount of demonic chakra with the power to level mountains, make tsunamis and hurricanes with it's massive multiple tails?" said Anko

Slig-Storm went silent and pale than he was before.

"An second thought, I might go to the Gates of Hell and have a few rounds" said Slig-Storm

"Sure, after we take a break" said Anko as she hoists the pant-less Slig on her back and they vanish via shushin. Naruto and Naomi are what's remaining in the Burrows and they are now confronting a hoard of nasty looking Greens.

"Let's go, Naomi" said Naruto

" **Hai"** said Naomi

With Utakata

The Fanatic commander looks up where the tunnel is blocked by the Rokubi NPC, he stands close to the hive while waiting for the protective barrier is dispelled so that he can retrieve it and leave the area.

"Saiken, what's going on?" said Utakata

" **Rival Gamers, they are here for the Hive"** said Seiken **"One of them is completely shrouded in armor and has a NPC like me."**

"Damn it, it must be him" said Utakata as he knows exactly who he is referring to. "I can't let him get the Hive. Keep the tunnel blocked, I'll try and gain command from the hive."

Utakata performs hand signs and activate his Magic Lantern Jutsu once more to contact the Demon King.

" **What is it, Utakata?"** said Demon Prince

"HE is here, I need access to the hive" said Utakata

" **The barrier is still intact, but I've weakened it enough to be hacked"** said the Demon Prince **"I will grant you authorization to control the Greens, but only until the barrier is down and/or you killed that meddling bastard."**

"Thank you, my King" said Utakata as a message bow appears in front of him.

 **Add-on unlocked: Minion Control (Green)**

"Excellent" said Utakata as he places his hand on the hive and starts to speak telepathically to the Greens, including the Green Demon he defeated. "surround the area and keep the enemy away from here"

" **Yes, commander!"** said the Greens as they scurry out of the area.

Naruto and Naomi

Naruto and his NPC are navigating through the burrows while fighting many battles against the Greens, those stealthy bastards with their natural camouflage are persistent but they cannot hide from Naomi's strong sense of smell, especially when their odor is grotesquely pungent with the aroma of rotten fruit and decaying corpses.

Naomi is not happy, she cringes whenever she and her master fight those things, Naruto notices her reaction and sighs at this.

"I know, they smell awful" said Naruto "Especially when we're in enclosed places."

"FORT!"

Suddenly Naruto and Naomi stopped when they heard a dreadful roar, they decide to follow it. The source of the roar lead them to a big room with a natural light source from glowing mushrooms grown on the ceiling. The room itself is constructed as a battling pit, many Greens form up at the spectator seats, cheering at a fight in the pit.

In the pit, the Greens are prodding what appears to be a troll-like creature with a pony tail, 3 claw marks down his right cheek while burn mark resembling a handprint on his left. His eyes show fear and a broken spirit while he sobs constantly when he tries but fails to fend off the Greens who continues to torment him.

"No, stop. I don't want the fort, you can keep the bloody fort!" cried the troll while swinging his heavy yet badly scarred arms that showed many inflammations caused by poison, it's a wonder this pitiful creature is still alive. "I DON'T WANT THE FORT!"

"What a pitiful creature" said Naruto but quite amazed at the troll's brute strength. "Hmm, equal power comparing to the Baka Bros. but with a high yet broken intellect, I could use him."

" **But is mind is shattered, I can sense strange magic coming from his burn mark."** Said Jūbi **"Must be some branding spell used to control enemies or punish traitors."**

"Really?" said Naruto getting more intrigued, amazed and excited. "Good, more toys for me"

Jūbi noticed Naruto's excitement, which made her smile while Naomi sensed it, causing the NPC's tails to wag. Naruto suddenly charges with eagerness towards the troll, ignoring the Greens who noticed him charging. While Naruto charges in, his party cover his ranks while approaching the demented troll.

Naruto breaks through the Greens and launches for the troll, but said Troll sensed Naruto and grabbed him by the head and slammed. Luckily Naruto poofed into smoke and was replaced by a random green via substitution.

"I always knew learning those textbook jutsus would come in handy against Chakra-less foes" said Naruto while a message box appears in front of him.

 **Basic Jutsus discovered!**

 **Henge**

 **Substitution**

Naruto cracks his neck and smirks while performing handsigns.

"He he, time for some practice" said Naruto performing **Dark Haze Jutsu** , then put a henge on himself to take form of a Green while giggling mischievously. "Oh I feel move alive, like a real boy. Trollin' a troll, such fun"

"I DON'T WANT THE FORT!" roared the troll as he blindly stomps rampantly while pounding the walls and floor.

Naruto dodges the troll while performing Shadow Clone Jutsu and creating a dozen clones before dispelling the dark haze.

"Time to bring this beast to its knees, attack!" exclaimed a disguised Naruto while mingling with the Greens. Luckily the minions are too stupid to notice that he is under a henge and fortunate that the minions can't sense chakra.

The Clones launch and dogpile on the troll, each clone channel up a load of chakra in them to keep the beast in their grip. The troll struggles but the clones are too strong, even for a bulking brute.

"Fort…no…don't…want…fort" the troll struggles while Naruto cuts off his henge and reaches out for the troll's burn mark, his hand flowed with a mixture of chakra, mana and phazon.

"show me the source of your madness, Troll" said Naruto pressing his hand on the burn mark. "and the secrets behind it."

As Naruto completely pressed his hand on the troll's burnt cheek, he gasped when he starts seeing a memory, the troll's memory.

(Brûz's memory: defeat and Shame)

"Oi!" The man named Talion and Ranger the Troll turn to face Brûz the Chopper. "What the blazes are you doing here? And who said you could let Ranger out of his cage?"

 **Brûz the Chopper**

 **Level: 40**

 **Tribe: Warmonger**

 **Class: Tank**

 **Weakness:**

 **Damaged by Executions**

 **Damaged by Explosions**

 **Damaged by Beasts**

 **Immunities:**

 **Arrow-Proof**

 **Vigilant against Stealth**

"Two of us are going to teach you a lesson" said Tailon drawing out his sword.

"HA! I like to see you try" scoffed Brûz arrogantly.

Talion and Ranger charges at Brûz and his hoard of Uruks and Ologs, they battle viciously, Ranger is ripping off limbs and crushing them with his own fists and heavy weapon of choice, but Tailon is focusing on Brûz while branding his enemies given the chance. Brûz is no push over and unlike any of the Ologs, he is cunning and that makes him more dangerous.

But Tailon is also smart, he knows Brûz when he first branded him. Knowing his strengths and weaknesses, and how to exploit them to his advantage. Through execution attacks to take much stamina and health off the troll, plus setting off grog barrels once Brûz is nearby, Tailon, Ranger and the loyal/branded Uruks and Ologs tired the traitor off.

With Brûz on his knees, Tailon placed his hand on Brûz's scarred cheek and glowed in to a ghostly form of an ancient elven warrior of Celebrimbor.

" _ **Edwenno o gwath!"**_

Brûz winces and struggles to resist what Tailon/Celebrimbor is doing, he can feel his mind burning and freezing at the same time.

"Enough, kill me! Just end it." Said the Brûz in a struggle

" _ **No."**_ Said Celebrimbor coldly while placing both ghostly hand on the troll's cheek and the light shines more brightly.

With that Brûz screamed in agony.

"Ahh, AAAAGGGHHHH!"

(Memory ended)

Naruto removed his hand from the Troll's cheek and noticed it glowing a bright but malevolent blue.

 **Brand Unlocked**

 **Dominance**

 **Intel**

 **Shame**

 **5 insight obtained**

"Ugh, what the shrack…where am I?" groaned the troll as he rub his head while looking around.

The Greens hiss and jeer at the troll as they attempt to strike the troll stealthily, but the troll is vigilant and swatted them like insects.

 **Vigilant against stealth!**

"Oh that is it" frowned the troll named Brûz as he charges at the greens, who started to retreat and run away from the pissed off troll.

Naruto was paying attention as he admires his new power he learned, plus gaining some insight on the way. The Overlord reaches out his gauntlet and blasts out a swirl of blue and white light at one of the minions and possess it.

" **mastah!"** said the branded green in an emotionless and zombie-like tone.

"Ha ha, this is awesome" said Naruto as he does it again and again, the Greens notice this and charges at Naruto to prevent him from branding more of their fellow comrades, but Brûz charges in like a raging juggernaut.

"GET SOME! RAH!" Brûz said in a battle cry, charging at the Greens mercilessly

Taking advantage of the chaos, Naruto kept on branding the Greens for him to use, knowing that it would be temporary once he obtains the Hive which results in a permanent dominion on the entire tribe.

The branding count now at 20 and ongoing, Naruto is having so much fun branding the Greens when he's just testing and trying out the power. Green against Green, the branded minions charge into battle to fight against their fellow comrades while Brûz resumes his battle.

"Ha ha ha, pathetic shracks, is that all you've got?" exclaimed while grabbing a Green and ripping it in half. The remaining Greens regroup and retreat from battle for they have lost, given the results. "Go on then, run! Run with your tails between your legs, ha ha ha!"

"aw, and I was having so much fun" said Naruto in a mock tone of disappointment.

Brûz noticed it and chuckled.

"Trust me it gets boring if you win all the time" said Brûz turning to Naruto "Appreciate the help there, name's Brûz by the way."

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto offering his hand to the troll and Brûz took it to shake. "So how did you end up here?"

"Hell would I know, I was completely insane and broken for too long, thanks to that damn Gravewalker…grr," said Brûz "I was not at a right mind and blinded with horror and torment, it's was annoying, contstantly saying that I didn't want the fort over and over again, it would drive you crazy if you were still sane."

"Is there a reason why you didn't want the fort?" said Naruto

"Err it's a long story, but let's say that I made a simple mistake of betrayal." Said Brûz "Last time I will do, trust me."

"Hope so, otherwise I'd kill you too" said Naruto staring at the Troll, his eyes show now deception.

Brûz laughs beastly at Naruto, admiring and respecting him for his threat.

"Ha ha ha, ah I like you already. And I could use a job." Said Brûz "Considering that I'm no longer in Mordor anymore."

"Mordor?" said Naruto

"my home" said Brûz simply, "I live in the Nurn province, nice place if you can handle feral caragors, warmongering Uruks and Rampaging Ologs like yours truly. But you look like Gorgaroth kind of guy if Sauron doesn't mind another Dark Lord in the neighborhood."

"Ok, I have some more questions to ask you, but I don't have the time" said Naruto "Let's go Naomi"

" **Hai"** said Naomi

"Mind if I tag along?" said Brûz

"Sure" said Naruto casually while he ventures on.

 **Brûz has joined the Party**

"You're a gamer?" said Naruto

"Gamer? What's that?" said Brûz, he never heard of a Gamer before.

"I'll explain later, come on" said Naruto when suddenly the room started to shake and something big bursts out from the ground and covering the area in a thick dirt cloud, Naruto and Brûz coughed while the troll shielded his eyes, Naruto was fortunate to have goggles to protect them. "What the hell?"

As the dirt cloud clears, they are now facing a huge reptilian beast resembling a humanoid alligator with large bat-like ears. Naruto draws out his Saw Cleaver and commands his branded Greens ready for battle.

 **BOSS BATTLE: Green Demon**

"Oh ho ho ho, now we're talkin'" said Brûz cracking his knuckles

Naomi snarls and becomes feral, showing that she's ready to fight. The Green Demon suddenly pulls out a weapon, a 10 foot long spear with a vine from a rotten tree spun around the shaft and spearhead. But hoisted on its back is a greatsword.

Suddenly the ground starts to crack and crumble beneath their feet, everyone starts falling down the hole and descend to the next area below.

Rotten Tree Gardens

They reached what appears to be an underground garden surrounded with dead or rotten trees as they were absorbing the toxic water from the swamp, causing them to form rot on their bark and leaving them bare of any leaves on their branches. The Garden also has it's own pond, filled with toxic green water and connected with irrigation trenches flowed by 4 waterfalls on the walls.

Naruto is at awe that the greens would have this in their burrows, but his amazement was halted when the Green Demon roars loudly to get his attention. It charges at full speed while fading out of sight, catching Naruto by surprise.

Luckily Brûz saw it coming thanks to his vigilance to Stealth and grapples the demon while forcing it to reveal itself.

"No so fast, bud" said Brûz as he tackles the Demon to the ground, throwing some punches into its ugly face before the Demon punches him off while drawing out the spear. The Demon roars at the troll and jumps back while activating its camouflage to blend into the garden. "You might want to stay focused."

"Hai" said Naruto as he activates his Mangekyō Sharingan, his eyes dart everywhere whenever there's any disturbance in the area, such as rustling leaves or sound of heavy footprints. Taking the troll's advice, Naruto is alert and focused.

Brûz's words of wisdom played through as Naruto instantly dodges an invisible attack when the demon attempts to thrust it's spear which was invisible too. Naruto counteracts by drawing out his Saw Cleaver and slashes it at the chest.

The Green Demon roars as it jumps back and vanishes from sight, but the Overlord and the Troll remains vigilant and waits for their opponent to strike again, but this time it will be easy with the dripping blood staining the floor. Naruto follows the blood trail with his Sharingan and prepares for the next strike from the Demon.

"Get ready" said Brûz as he can sense the Demon approaching.

"Hai" said Naruto as he flicks his Saw Cleaver open while drawing out the Demon's Scar with his other hand.

The invisible Green Demon charges once more, but Brûz pounces and grapples it into a choke hold, forcing it to reveal itself. Naomi helps the Troll by using her tails to bond its ankles together, and also having the pleasure clawing it viciously.

"Go on, kill the bastard" said Brûz holding the demon tightly and painfully. The Demon is resilient but still kept in place thanks to Naomi's assistance. "Ah nice one, lass. Keep hold of him."

Naruto nods and starts slashing the demon's chest, inflicting great damage on it and joining his NPC. The Green Demon tries to break free but the Troll's hold on it is too strong. It roars in pain but Brûz headbutts it to silence it.

"Shut the fuck up" said Brûz "Come on, just end the bastard!"

"Hey, let me have my fun!" exclaimed Naruto as he continues to main and slash the demon, no rush in killing it yet. "It's a change from killing my own Minions for a start"

" **Gr-greens not you!"**

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed both Naruto and Brûz, shutting them up in their own way. Brûz headbutts it again while Naruto uppercuts it in the jaw.

With the Demon silent, Naruto continues slashing his opponent.

"Go on, join in" said Naruto to Brûz

"Don't mind if I do" said Brûz as he grabs an arm and starts bending it the wrong way, the Demon tries to fight it but the Troll's brute strength is too strong. Brûz keeps on bending and bending until a snap is heard as the bones break. The Demon screams in pain but was silent again with an uppercut to the jaw and a headbutt from behind. "3 more limbs to break"

And so Brûz continues with the remaining limbs, he bends and breaks them until the sound of snapping is heard, resulting the Demon screaming but immediately silenced by both Naruto and Brûz.

The Overlord and the Troll would continue their fun until they got bored maiming the Demon, Naruto decided to end it for good.

"Hold it still" said Naruto sheathing his Saw cleaver and Demon's Scar. He channels his chakra into his tattooed hand and created a Rasengan. "Steady now, I want to aim it perfectly, right at the heart."

"Sure, but this bastard has some fight left in him" said Brûz trying to keep hold of the struggling and dying demon. "Be quick about it"

"Ok, ok, don't rush me" said Naruto with a Rasengan in his hand. "This jutsu requires concentration."

"Well finish that Ju-whatever and kill the bastard!" said Brûz

"Alright, here I come" said Naruto rushing for the kill, his Rasengan in hand. **"RASENGAN!"**

Naruto charges at the Demon and plunges the Rasengan directly where the heart it, due to the scars, the Rasengan tears through the skin and grinds though the chest and onto the heart, twisting and tearing it in a spiral motion. The Green Demon only stands while its heart is tearing apart.

 **DEMON SLAIN!**

The Green Demon is now dead, Brûz releases it while it drops down and crumbles to dust, the 2 weapons and a glowing Green ball of light is what's left of it, laid there for Naruto to claim.

 **Astor's Spear Obtained**

 **Hollowslayer Greatsword Obtained**

 **Green Demon's Soul Obtained**

"Well now, what's next" said Brûz until suddenly the ground quakes beneath their feet, cracks are formed and seeps out vicious corrosive slime. Brûz yelps in pain as the slim reaches his feet. "Ah! Fucking hell that stings!"

Suddenly a pale long appendage bursts out from the ground, shaking violently and flicking more of the corrosive slime. Naomi snarls at the appendage and lashes it with one of her tails, resulting the appendage retreating to the ground, but 3 more burst out.

"What are those things?" said Brûz trying to evade the strange appendages.

The cracks on the ground beneath them are growing and the floor is starting to crumble and form hole.

"Oh not again" said Naruto "Brace yourselves!"

The floor gave in and everyone falls in. as they fall, they notice that the appendages a actually tails, 6 slug tails belonging to Saiken, who is cling on the wall in the room below them.

Green Hive Caverns

As Naruto falls with Brûz and Naomi, Saiken leers at them with his tiny eye stalks and move his tails at them for the attack. But Naomi reacted by lashing her tails against Saiken's, the Slug's tails move back, giving Naruto and Brûz an opening to fall. Naruto lands with a crouch, Brûz however crashes but survived as he lucky to land on some Greens who broke his falls.

"Ow, that's gonna leave a mark" said Brûz

Naruto wasn't paying attention to the Troll, for his attention lies with another.

"Finally, we meet face to face"

Confronting Naruto is Utakata, standing by the Green Hive with his hand placed on it, the Hive react to the Fanatic's touch and suddenly more Greens appear and surrounds Naruto, Brûz and Naomi.

"The infamous Overlord" said Utakata "It's a pleasure to meet you"

Haruno residence: Kizashi's office

Kizashi is at his study, he is not having a good night as his wife Mebuki was in those trances again and attacking him ever since Fugaku Uchiha was gravely wounded and went into a coma. No choice but to lock Mebuki up in her room, resulting him to stay in his study. He was fast asleep when the beam of light rudely woke him up and following that is an urgent call from his Grandmaster via telephone, he keeps in his study.

The dark pink haired man is now in the middle of a phone call, talking to the Grandmaster regarding the beam of light located from the Forest of Death.

"Hai, I saw it" said Kizashi "hai, and the aftershock that follows."

 _[And does it feel familiar?]_

"Hai, it does" said Kizashi "But that energy flow is much weaker than the one from that incident. I guess that a rouge Jinchūriki has made refuge in the Forest of Death."

 _[It that's true, them apprehending that Jinchūriki would be beneficial for the Censored Justice]_

"But what if it's a Gamer?" said Kizashi

 _[A minor exception, we need a Jinchūriki to control, we are finding it hard to find and locating out current Jinchūriki, and I don't want to arouse Hiruzen's suspiction]_

"So, you want me to find and apprehend the Jinchūriki?"said Kizashi

[By any means necessary, and if you somehow find the Kyūbi Jinchūriki]

"I'll apprehend him too, discreetly" said Kizashi "Censore Iustitea"

[Censore Iustitea]

Kizashi hangs up and leans back on his chair with an exhausted sigh, trying to rub the sleep off his eyes. Then suddenly he heard something, singing coming out from his study, a song that brought a cold chill down his spine.

 _Sakura Sakura_

Dreadful nostalgia haunts his mind when he heard the first verse of that song, then next verse is song.

 _Noyama mo sato mo_

 _mi-watasu kagari_

Kizashi stands up from his desk and rushes for the door, he opens it but sees nothing, the singing suddenly stops. Kizashi sighs in relief and takes his leave.

"I'm just getting paranoid" said Kizashi walking down the dark corridor, he stops by the door and opens it to see his daughter Sakura sleeping peacefully. "There is no way, no way she could be cursed by the Dark Goddess."

Kizashi then moves on and takes his leave. But as Kizashi leaves the residence, the singing continues. Unknown to Kizashi, the singing was coming from his own daughter, singing in her sleep.

 _Sakura Sakura_

 _Noyama no sato mo_

 _mi-watasu kagari_

 _asahi ni niou_

 _sakura sakura_

 _hana zakari_

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 24**

 **HP: 8898 (40% Per level)**

 **Mana: 10271 (20% per level)**

 **RAGE: 8209 (20% per level)**

 **CHAOS: 4506 (20% per level)**

 **VOID: 4506 (20% per level)**

 **Phazon: 172534 (60% Per Level)**

 **INSIGHT: 25**

 **KUNAI: 15/70 (5 per Level)**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/70 (5 Per Level)**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description:**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Astor's Spear**

 **Hollowslayer Greatsword**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armor**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Sega Saturn Fragment (3/4)**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Red Demon's Soul**

 **Green Demon's Soul**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **BRAND**

 **Dominance**

 **Intel**

 **Shame**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto: Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 13**

Green Hive Caverns

Naruto has finally reached his destination leading to the Green Hive, yet another obstacle comes between him and his prize. Utakata, the commander of the Demon Prince's fanatics was standing by the Green Hive and with a calm and calculated expression, Sharingan eyes meet lone golden.

Utakata shifts his exposed eye at Naomi and noticed the number of tails she has, then he returns his gaze at Naruto with a pleasant but unwelcoming smile.

"What are the odds, to meet a fellow jinchūriki" said Utakata "Or rather…the ONLY jinchūriki.

"What makes you think that I'm the only one?" said Naruto

"You can't fool me, I was only a little boy and in intense pain when Saiken was pulled out from me by a supernatural force. I still remember the day it happened, midnight on October 10th." Said Utakata

"The day I was born" said Naruto

"Is that right, then you are him, then" said Utakata "Go on, show yourself. We're practically family"

"How is that?" said Naruto

"We started out as Jinchūriki, cursed by our villages that despise us, but then we were blessed by our most gracious Goddess Yami…but I had to pay a price, Saiken for a power I NEVER wanted. This mockery of a Gamer ability, bubble power…fucking bubbles. And what do you have?"

"Action RPG" said Naruto simply, Utakata scoffs at the answer.

"Unbelievable, and an Overlord too" said Utakata as he thinks this has some twisted joke played on him. "Not only that, but from a damn Konohite"

"I am NOT a Konohite, would a prisoner call a prison his home?" said Naruto

"True, but you were BORN in Konoha" said Utakata

"No, I was truly born a Gamer" said Naruto "True I was mothered and fathered by my parents, which I never had the pleasure to be with. But I was reborn as this, a Gamer Overlord with a purpose in life, and I will cut down anyone who gets in my way"

"Well I apologies if I am in your way. But I am here for this Hive and I will not give it up so willingly, plus I am assigned by my King to liberate this Hive before you could."

"Your so-called Demon Prince is no King, there can only be one to Rule the Gamers under the grace of Yami and her Hearts." Said Naruto

"My King bows down to no one, not even your Goddesses" said Utakata "And as a loyal servant to my King, I will not let you have this Hive."

"Is that a fact" said Naruto drawing out his Saw Cleaver and points it at Utakata "Then I'll challenge you for it. Gamer to Gamer, with a Yami no Game."

 **Yami no Games Initiated: Generating Game Dimension!**

With that a golden light in the shape of a golden eye appears on the floor between them, the area suddenly changes as they are slowly teleported into another realm known as the Gaming Dimension. Suddenly next to them are two people sitting on an ancient viewing booth with the same eye symbol on it, engraved in polished shining gold. They almost look like they are twins, but Naruto knows that the first person is spiritually ancient, his insight and knowledge tells that he is the nameless pharaoh/baron, the First Shadow Gamer and founder of the Overlord.

The second being Naruto knows, Yugi Muto one of his predecessors, but appears as an adult than a teenager when Naruto viewed his memory battling against Kaiba Seto.

" **Challengers of the Yami no Games, we welcome you to the Gaming Dimension where 2 of you will battle for the honor and glory of your pride as Gamers and for your Goddess Yami for bestowing you the powers given for your worth."**

" **The Challenge is valid, and the prize is set. Utakata step forth!"**

Utakata approaches the booth, he couldn't help but kneel before the 2 former Overlords despite not having any allegiance with them. It's like some mighty force is causing him to show respect to them.

" **As the Overlord challenged you, you will decide on the challenges, granted the only reason that Yami-sama is allowing you to choose the challenge is because she wants to test how her champion will deal with the Yami no Game when others challenge him as once this is over he can chose the challenges himself."** said Yugi **"You will be given 3 challenges to design and bestow the Challenger."**

"I understand" said Utakata before turning to Naruto "you ready?"

"Always" said Naruto until suddenly the ground starts to shake and the ground crumbles beneath them and vanish from existence. But before both Gamer would fall into the newly formed pit, each of them is supported with 5 Bubbles connected with ropes tied up on harnesses on their chests. "What is this?" said Naruto

"First Game: Bubble Balloon Battle" said Utakata as he hovers in the air with his…bubble Balloon Harness.

 **A/N: …I just don't know anymore *facepalm***

Naruto sweat drops and his expression drops in a deadpan.

"What the fuck?" said Naruto

"Hey, if it were me challenging you, it'd be different so quit complaining!" exclaimed Utakata "Despite the name of this first Game, the rules is this.

 **Bubble Balloon Battle Rules**

 **Each opponent has 5 Bubble Balloons keeping them airborne, each must pop all 5 or make them fall into the pit to win.**

 **Weapon of Choice is allowed, no exchanges.**

 **No Jutsu or Magic**

 **Game is in a time limit, if time limit ends the game ends with a draw**

 **Challenge must remain airborne always, if both falls in pit the game ends with a draw.**

"Do you understand the rules?" said Utakata

 **Yes**

 **No**

"Sure fine, whatever" said Naruto pressing **Yes**

"Choose your weapon" said Utakata

Naruto thought hard on this, what would be a good weapon to pop bubbles with…then it hit him. He selects Astor's Spear as his weapon, considering its reach and distance away from his opponent.

"Alright, let's do this" said Naruto with Astor's Spear in hand and hovering with his 5 Bubble Balloons.

 **FIGHT!**

 **TIME: 10 minutes**

Due to them hovering on their balloons, the momentum is limited, and the only way to move is to use their body weight to shift the gravity. Naruto is a quick learner as he leans forwards to approach Utakata. Utakata smirks at this and pulls out 6 shuriken in his hand and tosses them. Naruto notices and deflects them with his spear.

 _Son of a bitch, he chose Shuriken as his weapon._ Thought Naruto while deflecting the sharp projectiles with his polearm weapon. But as he deflects, one manages to fly pass and hit a Balloon _"Damn it!"_

With one balloon popped, Naruto slowly descends but remains airborne. Naruto leans forward to approach Utakata, but that Bubble based Gamer is not making it easy for him. Utakata continues throwing shurikens at Naruto's Balloons, popped another balloon and now 3 remains.

But Naruto suddenly evens the odds as he thrusts his Spear and pops 2 of Utakata's balloons, causing the Bubble based Gamer to curse under his breath.

 **Time: 8 minutes**

They remained in air for a few good minutes, but they both know that they are on a time limit. Utakata tosses more of his Shuriken at Naruto's Bubble Balloons, manages to pop one while the rest of the projectiles were deflected by the spear. Naruto retaliates by popping one more.

Both each have 2 Balloons left.

 **Time: 6 minutes**

With 6 minutes left on the timer, the 2 Gamers are still airborne, but both only managed to pop one more, leaving one left to keep them airborne.

Naruto tries to pop the last balloon on Utakata's harness, but the Bubble Gamer is kicking it away and preventing it from reaching his last balloon.

"Give it up, I win this round" said Utakata as he tosses his shuriken and it pops the last Balloon that was keeping Naruto staying in the air.

Naruto has no balloons left, he is now falling into the misty pit below him, but Naruto is no loser for he makes his last effort before reaching the pit. He aims his spear and aims it carefully and launches it like a javelin.

"If I go, you're coming with me" said Naruto after launching the spear, which went through Utakata's remaining balloon.

"No!" exclaimed Utakata as he too falls into the pit and into the mist.

 **GAME!**

With that, the area changes when the pit is now solid ground with Naruto and Utakata on the ground. The Nameless Baron and Yugi stands up from their booth for their announcement.

" **With both Gamers fallen into the pit and their balloons popped, this game is declared a tie"** said Yugi as a giant scoreboard with Naruto and Utakata's name and Gamer name on with their score.

 **Naruto/Overlord: 1**

 **Utakata/Bubble Gamer: 1**

"Hey, I did not agree t be called that!" exclaimed Utakata taking offense of the gamer name by his.

" **SILENCE!"** boomed the Nameless Baron, causing Utakata to flinch and be silent before him. **"Utakata you will announce the next game"**

"H-Hai" said Utakata as he performs a hand sign. The area changes into 2 towering rooms with a mortar-like device in the center. "Game 2: B…"

"No! No FUCKING BUBBLES" exclaimed Naruto kicking the mortar, accidently setting it off by launching a colored bubble and it flies up where various colored bubbles are stuck on the ceiling. "Tell me you have something cool with that power of yours, for Yami's sake!"

"I wish I have" said Utakata feeling depressed. "I just wish that bastard Yagura purged me along with my other Clan, but Noo, I had been a Fucking Jinchūriki and spared to be the village's Fuck weapon."

"Tell me a about," said Naruto as he and Utakata are now depressed, too depressed to even start the second game."

Yugi and the Nameless Baron sweat drops at the two Gamers are huddled in the corner and a gloomy expression. They look at each other and sighed.

" **Due to their mental state, we declare this second game a tie"** said the Nameless Baron

 **Naruto/Overlord: 2**

 **Utakata: 2**

Utakata's Gamer name was erased since he is ashamed of it and now depressed since his powers are humiliating.

" **Utakata, declare the final…"**

Suddenly something is vibrating in Yugi's pocket.

" **Er…hold on"** said Yugi as he pulls out a cell phone and answers it. **"hello...you sure, hai they are not mentally capable to continue…I understand. Of course."**

Yugi hangs up and clears his throat.

" **Yami-sama is not pleased and decided to declare these Yami no Games null and void"** said Yugi

" **Unless we switch the Games to the Overlord instead"** said Nameless Baron

Naruto and Utakata, still gloomy and depressed began nodding their heads as they agree with the alternative.

" **So be it, Naruto Uzumaki please rise"**

Naruto begins to stand up and present himself before 2 judges.

" **You will bestow the remaining game"** said the Nameless Baron

"What about the second Game, we didn't do that one?" said Naruto

" **Look, Yami-sama was lenient enough to bend some rules since you're her Champion and all that, beside I've got a date with Tea in half an hour"** said Yugi

" **Besides, do you want to do another Bubble Related Game?"** said the Nameless Baron

"NO!" exclaimed Naruto and Utakata in panic, desperately not wanting to go through the embarrassment.

" **Then it's decided, Naruto will bestow the final game"** said Yugi

"Alright" said Naruto as the area expands into a city, modern, futuristic but desolate and tainted in chaos. The tall buildings are bounded with vine-like tendrils with closed flower buds that are suspiciously human sized, with small ones the size of small children and babies. And the night sky is red as blood with a bright full moon that is pitch black with the red mark representing the eye of Yami, with ten colossal appendages poking out of the sky and around the full moon, swaying and moving calmly in this chaotic battleground created by Naruto's dark imagination.

Naruto and Utakata stand in the middle of a cross junction while the roads are filled with empty and abandoned cars and other vehicles. "Final Game: Bijū /Jinchūriki Showdown!"

The Ground quakes as Naomi stands behind Naruto, in her former glory as the Kyūbi no Kitsune while Saiken is behind Utakata and in his Rokubi form. Utakata is at awe at the area and then looks at Naruto.

"For now, we don't fight as Gamers" said Naruto as he leaps up high and lands on the Kyūbi's head. "We fight as Jinchūriki with our respective Bijū!"

" **ROAAAAARRR!"** Naomi roars long and loud, releasing a booming hurricane from her long maw.

Utakata smiles at this and leaps up and lands on Saiken's head with a crouch.

"What are the rules?" said Utakata

"Simple" said Naruto as he channels the Kyūbi Chakra into him, shrouding him in a glowing red chakra cloak in shape of the Kyūbi. "We only use the Biju's chakra and fight! Last one standing is the winner!"

"Fine with me!" said Utakata as he channels Saiken's chakra, shrouding him with a dark indigo chakra shroud with 3 tails behind him.

 **FIGHT!**

Naomi and Saiken rushes into a charging clash, they crash into each other and begun their wrestling while their numerous tails wave chaotically as they smash into building and create devastating natural events from hurricanes to earthquake. And while the 2 beasts fight, their masters clash into a battle of their own.

Naruto and Utakata fight, only with chakra enhanced Taijutsu. Punches and kicks were thrown, counted and blocked in a choregraphed fashion. Naruto managed to land a punch on Utakata's face, but the impact was absorbed when Utakata's face turned soft, pale and moist. He allowed Saiken's Chakra to mutate him for protection while his revealed eye pops out and not forms an slug's eyestalk.

"Yeash" Naruto exclaimed in disgust

"Stay focused!" Utakata spurts out as his mouth is partially fused, matching Saiken's own. "I don't this fight to be easy, or will I accept pity"

"Oh, trust me," said Naruto is feels the Kyūbi Chakra flow more into him, mutating him into a semi vulpine form with his skin burned dark red from the chakra. His eyes glows and his mouth go sharp and pointy with inside glowing also. Next a fox-skull appears on top of his head along with a spine fused on his back and ribs hug around his chest. **"You'll get none from me"**

Naruto roars extremely loud, and Naomi joins in. Their joined roar created a sonic boom that formed a deep crater beneath the beast's feet and it blew away Saiken off the ground, Utakata drops on the ground and uses the slime secreting from his skin as glue to stick to the ground. The intense gust from the roar forces Utakata's only eye stalk to shrink into his eye sockets.

The roar ends and Utakata retract himself from the ground, but he doesn't get the chance to compose himself as Naruto dashes for the kill, with Astor's Spear in hand. Utakata barely dodged the spear, the blade tore through the Jinchūriki's Gi. Utakata frowned when Naruto decided to use a weapon, he NEVER mentioned weapons were allowed.

"Bastard" said Utakata "You never told me that weapons were allowed!"

"Didn't I" said Naruto in feign ignorance "I did say fight like a Jinchūriki, don't Jinchūriki use weapons in combat?"

"Oh, that's it" said Utakata as he pull out a pair of kunai "I'll play along"

"Well duh, this is a game" said Naruto rolling his eyes while twirling his Astor's Spear.

Now with weapons in hand, the two gamers resume their battle while their NPC's fight in the battleground. The devastation in the area is so chaotic that the laws of gravity is no longer logical, gravity is screwed up with debris levitating in the air. Naruto and Utakata leaps up on those newly formed floating platformed created by Urban debris, the Overlord twirls his Spear and jabs it at Utakata, but Utakata dodges, only 3 but the fourth hit its mark.

"Grr" Utakata grunts as the spearhead hit his side, but he avenged himself and snapped the spear in half.

 **Warning: Astor's Spear Damaged!**

"Motherfucker" exclaimed Naruto as his Spear vanishes from his hand. "I just got that!"

"Tough shit!" said Utakata as he starts spitting corrosive alkali at Naruto

Naruto ducked but it was a feint attack as Utakata kneed him in the face. The impact from Utakata was strong enough to knock Naruto off the platform.

"Augh!" Naruto exclaims as he falls to the floor, but luckily one of Naomi's tails sways beneath him and broke his fall. "Whew, that was a close one"

Naruto looks up and frowns at the platform.

"Take this!" said Naruto as he performs hand signs and perform Gudōdamas to launch at Utakata. "DIE!"

The Gudōdamas fly and crash through the platform Utakata stands on, the impacts from the compressed balls of chakra causes the floating debris to break into pieces and crumble down to the ground. However, Utakata escaped the attack and counteract by spitting out a glob of corrosive alkali at Naruto. Naruto step aside to evade the incoming attack, he draws another of his weapons from his growing arsenal. The Hollowslayer Greatsword, a large weapon he gained from the Green Demon. Naruto holds it up with both his arms and poses in such an appropriate stance in combat.

"Dare you try that again" said Naruto his eyes changes into his Mangekyō Sharingan while increasing the flow of Naomi's chakra, intensifying the physical change in his appearance.

Meanwhile

In the Toxic Swamp, a figure in a black bodysuit and Spring Themed Samurai Yoroi and Kabuto with a rebreather carefully navigates though the toxic flora of the swamp and fends of the hostile wildlife.

" _Life is beautiful_

 _but also toxic, cruel and_

 _Tainted by evil"_

"Spring Samurai to Poison Swarm, come in Poison Swarm"

 _Poison Swarm here, what's your status?_

"Stable, this rebreather you lend me is working perfectly" said Kizashi Haruno, or in his code name Spring Samurai.

 _I told you it works, we use them to while training and taming these specific insects. Plus that's how I got my swarm of poisonous nano-beetles._

"Is this why you gave me this body suit also?"

 _Hai, the nano-beetle swarm resembles a purple cloud and they are light enough to float in the air, they're the only species that are wingless because they have no need for it during their appropriate mass._

"Can we spare the anthropology for a moment and focus on the mission" said Kizashi "now where too?"

 _Just head straight where the danger is at its strongest, then you'll reach your destination, but keep an eye on the air's toxicity, the rebreather can only handle as much toxicity as it can._

"Got it"said Kizashi he hands up and pushes on. "If it does happen, I'll just have to purify the area to make the air breathable."

Behind Kizashi's path is a trail of fresh green grass, spring flowers and the trees are now lively with blooming blossoms. Plus, the arrival of squirrels, rabbits and songbirds perch on Kizashi's Spring trail…but it slowly fades when the swamp's toxicity returns, killing off the flora and the poor spring critters became an easy meal for the Giant Spiders and Snakes.

" _Life and death battles_

 _For dominance over nature_

 _Death always return"_

Back with Naruto

The battle between the Jinchūriki Gamers continue, their wide open urban battleground is beyond recognition as nearly every building was demolished by the NPC's contestant battles in their giant beastly forms. Naruto is now swinging his Hollowslayer Greatsword, which Utakata is dodging as each swing is slow due to the size and weight of the weapon.

But Naruto is strong, normally the swing would be slower and heavier if a mere normal man wield such a weapon. But with chakra flowing into his arm muscles, the swing is slightly quick, but not quick enough as Utakata can dodge them with ease.

"Augh, screw this!" said Naruto as he exchanges his weapon with his most common one, the Saw Cleaver and opens it into it's cleaver form. Now his attacks are quick, but Utakata can dodge them…but with some difficulty. The Rokubi Jinchūriki must mutate his body to make it more flexible which is impossible for humans to become, bending in such acute angles and crouching down until his body is almost flat.

Naruto frowns as he keeps missing his opponent.

"Damn it, and I thought Slugs are slow" said Naruto while missing every time.

"They are, but not me" said Utakata as he dodges another attack, but this time he snuck in an attack and sprayed corrosive Alkali. It hit Naruto on the face and chest, causing the Overlord Gamer to scream in pain.

"AGH! It burns!"

Utakata stops and watches in triumph, he watches as Naruto drops on his knees and covers his face was the Alkali slowly eat away his face.

"It burns, oh Yami-sama please spare me of this torment!" moans Naruto in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick" said Utakata as he pulls out a Kunai and prepares to slay Naruto. "It's been fun, but this Game is mine"

Suddenly Naruto poofs into smoke and caught Utakata by surprise.

"Nani?" said Utakata before he felt some swipe across his neck and his head keels over and falls from his body. Naruto revealed himself and looked ahead to see Naomi roaring in triumph over the downed Saiken beneath her paws.

Utakata's shocked expression froze now he was beheaded, and Naruto picks up the head and looks at it.

"Sorry to say this…nah, I'm not." Said Naruto tossing the head over his shoulders until he rolls on the floor. The area returns to normal, leaving only Naruto and the decapitated corpse of Utakata. "Game Over!"

 **Naruto/Overlord: 3**

 **Utakata: 2**

 **WINNER: NARUTO!**

" **The Games are set, and the winner has been declared"** said Yugi Muto **"Please step forth, Naruto Uzumaki"**

Naruto approaches the 2 Judges.

" **By right, the Green Hive is your"** said Yugi Muto **"Claim your prize"**

" **Utakata, you have lost and must pay the penalty"** said the Nameless Baron

"Er…he's dead" said Naruto gesturing a headless Utakata

" **You forget, he is a Gamer"** said Yugi as he shows Naruto by pointing.

Suddenly Utakata's head started to make gurgling noises, he spurts out as if he's trying to speak. He opens his mouth and instead of a tongue a long fat black slug pops out and starts moving slowly while dragging Utakata's head with it, as if it's a snail's shell.

"What the hell?" said Naruto until he heads Utakata's voice speak into his mind, through telepathy.

 _I will accept defeat and leave you with your prize. But I will return and challenge you should the occasion arises as the prince has dark allies._ Said Utakata mentally as the slug drags his severed head. As for his body, it starts breaking up into hundreds of Slugs that sliver away, leaving only discarded clothing and items.

"Ok, that was weird" said Naruto before turning to Yugi "Was that his Penalty?"

" **Not exactly, but it would do."** Said Yugi rubbing his head. **"having your own head as a Snail's shell sounded better."**

"What was the original penalty?" said Naruto

" **Trust me, you don't want to know…slugs and snails are gross enough already"** said the Nameless Baron. **"Now if you don't mind, it's best we're off"**

" **Oh, yeah. Tea-chan is waiting for me"** said Yugi

After that, Yugi and the Nameless Baron fades into darkness. Naruto now turns his attention to the Green Hive and approaches it, he places his Gauntlet clad hand on it and it reacts to the touch, the jewel on the back turns green and the Greens suddenly surrounds Naruto.

" **Master!"** the entire Green Hoard bows to Naruto as they are now reinstated in his army now that the Green Hive is in his possession.

"Finally," said Naruto while something emerges from the ground, Grubby the Minion Gate builder arrives with a newly built Waypoint Gate. "And about time too"

" **Gate ready, Master!"** said Grubby hoisting his pickaxe over his shoulders and tilting his miner helmet up for a clear view.

"Very well" said Naruto as he lift his Gauntlet to command his Greens, the hoard surrounds their Hive and drag it to the gate. As the Hive is placed, it engulfs in a flash and fades from existence, a sigh of teleportation via the waypoint gate.

 **Green Hive Installed**

 **Minion Control upgraded**

"Yes" said Naruto as he finally claimed the Green Hive.

He sighs in relief, but then he noticed a coupe of things glinting at him, first was near the Hive's former location, buried in a thin layer of dirt, it was underneath the Hive the whole time before he removed it. Now he crouches it, pulled out a kunai to dig it out until it's excavated completely.

Naruto pulled it out and give it a wipe, shining more and glinting in a gold hue.

 **Strange Ring obtained**

 **Description: What a strange ring, how and why was it underneath the Green Hive?**

Naruto couldn't help but be mesmerized by the ring, circling the rim with his index finger and prodding the tip inside. But suddenly he heads a whisper and it broke his attention to the ring as he turns to the pile of slugs which was Utakata's body. He reluctantly approaches the slugs and pulls out the Uchiha Katana for it's length and starts scraping the slugs aside, where he then notices something black and curved, but has a unique symbol resembling a Red S.

He uses Observe on it for identification, and what he saw amazed him.

 **Fragment of Sega Saturn**

"Yes, I found the last fragment" said Naruto reaching out for the fragment.

He reaches out for the fragment, which causes the whisper to grow loud but still distorted. But then he stops, he lifts his head up when the smell of flowers hit his nose and the air's density thins from his lungs. The green hue of the caverns slowly turns pink as infinite pink blossoms rain down and the rocky floor suddenly blankets with fresh grass and blooming flowers.

Then suddenly numerous glowing pink swords rain down towards Naruto, forcing him to jump away from being skewered, but unfortunately it distances himself from what might be the last fragment of Sega Saturn.

"Damn it" said Naruto someone appears through a swirl of cherry blossoms; the person is wearing full body armor with Samurai yoroi and Kabuto. The armored warrior pulls out his rebreather to reveal his blue eyes and dull pink moustache linked to his side burns. Kizashi Haruno reveals his face as the air is safe to breathe in, he draws out a beautiful katana.

" _Spring, season of life_

 _For I, it's child, it's slave_

 _A Spring Samurai"_

Kizashi slowly approaches with sword in hand, but he stops so that he is a few feet apart from Naruto.

"It's a honor to meet you in person" said Kizashi "Fugaku has been muttering your name whist in coma, Darkborne"

 _Thank Yami the curse worked_ thought Naruto in relief, more relieved that his face is still concealed.

"And how is that Uchiha bastard?" said Naruto

"Awake, but not yet fit for duty" said Kizashi as he points his sword at Naruto. "I swore that I will avenge him when I have the chance. And lo, the opportunity presents itself."

" _As fallen brother_

 _Falls into a cursed slumber_

 _Avenge him I shall"_

 _What is be pratting on about?_ Thought Naruto

" _ **It appears to be Haiku, Naruto-kun"**_ said Jūbi **"A form of poetry, that's not important right now.**

 _You're right, I can't leave without that Fragment or else that CJ bastard gets it and destroy it._ Thought Naruto

" _ **Thus Preventing the Resurrection of Sega Saturn"**_ said Jūbi

"And we can't have that" mutters Naruto

Kizashi heard Naruto and tilt his head in confusion.

"Huh? Can't have what?" said Kizashi

Naruto said nothing but only draw his Saw Cleaver and poses in for the offense.

"I can't have you getting in my way, nor allow you to live" said Naruto cleverly changing the subject.

Kizashi snarled slightly while posing for battle.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Said Kizashi **"Scatter!"**

Kizashi's Katana suddenly starts to glow pink and slowly scatter into the wind.

" **Ninja Art: Senbon Zakura"** said Kizashi as his sword's blade breaks into hundreds of petal shaped shards that glow pink to match their floral counterparts. The shards mix with the swirling blossoms, surrounding him like a barrier as his opponent charges in for the kill.

As Naruto gets close, he immediately stops as he got close. Only gained a few scratches from the flying petal-like shards and jumps back. But Kizashi held his bladeless sword high and perform a single-handed hand sign, causing the shards to fly towards the Overlord.

Naruto dodges them first, but it returns for a second, but Naruto dodged again. The shards kept on flying towards Naruto, but Naruto kept on dodging the shards and only that apparently. He is trying to get close to Kizashi for an attack, but the shards kept interfering and keeping him at bay.

But despite missing the Overlord, Kizashi kept on controlling the metal shards and continuing his attack maneuverer on him.

" _Watch as evil dance_

 _And fail to attack his foe_

 _The Spring Samurai"_

Naruto heard Kizashi's new Haiku verse and growls as he knew the so-called Spring Samurai is mocking him. But as Naruto kept dodging the blade shards, he discreetly calls in his minions with a flick of his wrist, his gauntlet jewel glows green as he as summoned his Greens.

The Greens are silently emerging behind Kizashi and prepares to pounce him, they pounce but only a couple jumped on the Spring Samurai as Kizashi caught the Green's pungent stench but wasn't quick enough to evade them fully.

"Agh, damn it all" said Kizashi as he controls the shards to swirl around him and cut the Greens that jumped on him.

 _Now's my chance_ thought Naruto as he makes his move but keeps it inconspicuous to the Spring Samurai.

Kizashi is still distracted by the Greens that are on his back, trying to kill him with his trademark jutsu which could be a magnetic release Kekkei Genkai. Each petal-like shard slices through scaly skin of Naruto's little toxic assassins, and the many cuts prove fatal and forces the Greens to drop dead.

But as Kizashi dealt with the Greens that pounced, he failed to notice that Naruto as dashing around him, launching a barrage of Gudōdamas. Now it's Kizashi's turn to dodge incoming attacks, even call the shards for form a glowing pink metallic shield in front of him to block the last remaining Gudōdamas but failed to estimate how dense those projectiles are as it took 3 impacts to break the shield and the fourth hit him in the chest.

"Gah" exclaimed Kizashi as he knocked off his feet and crashed on his back, fortunately his Yoroi absorbed most of the impact, but it caused enough damage to make him could trickles of blood. "Kami help us, that was an intense attack."

Kizashi got on his feet and aims his bladeless hilt at Naruto.

" **Ninja Art: Gokei!"** said Kizashi as he sends his shards to form a spherical barrier and entombed Naruto within. "Got you now, there's no escape."

" _No escaping death_

 _Kami will now judge your fate…"_

"Oh give it a rest!" groaned Naruto with an irritating tone while he stands within Kizashi's Gokei.

"Hn, no appreciation for the traditional art of Haiku" said Kizashi "And I thought we were fussy about our culture."

"Knowing you lot, you practically destroy it when it doesn't appeal you" said Naruto

"Say what you like, but we are the enforcers of Kami's divine Justice and we'll purify those who foul her Grace" said Kizashi as he grasp his bladeless hilt with both hands and closed his eyes. "Now pray to Kami for forgiveness.

"judgement is at hand."

"Oh come on, you had to finish it" groaned Naruto

"Be silent and pray, heathen!" said Kizashi slightly angry at Darkborne. **"Ninja Art: Senkei!"**

Suddenly the area is surrounded with columns of hovering glowing pink katanas, each are angling towards the Gokei.

"Time for Prayers have pass," said Kizashi "Now die! **Ikka Senjinka!** "

The glowing pink swords them dart towards the Gokei, but as they are inches away they stop and drop onto the floor with repeating metallic clangs as they hit the floor.

"What?" said Kizashi in shock until he heard Naruto laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha, oh I wish I could see the look on your face" said Naruto when the Gokei suddenly scatters in place. Freeing Naruto from entombment, but he is not alone. With him is a teenage girl with pale skin, large eyes; one of which is blue, and one is green. She has long black hair pulled into pigtails held by glowing raspberry-colored hair accessories. Her forelocks cover her ears, while her bangs are split into two sections - one of which sticks up on the end.

She wears a black dress with a thin blue line going down the center of the torso, to the waist where blue glowing designs rest. Near the bottom of her skirt is an oval design split into two colors; one is silver, while the other is grey. On top of her dress is a white sleeve-less jacket lined in pink with six buttons on the left of her chest; three tiny grey, and three slightly bigger, coming in green, yellow, and blue. She has a large black collar with a stylized S on the side, and on each arm is a white loose sleeve lined in pink. On each foot is a loose black boot with a white bottom, a stylized S, and a blue glowing oval at the cuff.

Kizashi widen in shock and horror as he steps away to get enough distance. For he knows exactly who that girl is, or rather by reputation.

"Saturn, Sega Saturn" said Kizashi

"Oh, you met?" said Naruto with amusement.

"No in person, but we've heard of her" said Kizashi "One of the Purple Sage's students, The Sega Hard Girls"

"That's right" said Saturn as she pulls out a pair of silver wands with a diamond shaped frame on top, each holding an indigo crystal ball surrounded by a thin silver spiral, which with the right angle looks like an S. "And since you took me down, along with my friends, destroyed Seha Academy AND imprisoned Centre-sensei along with the other Sages. It's time for some payback."

Saturn twirls her wands and took control on the shards, she points her left want at Kizashi and commands the shards to strike Kizashi.

"No…NO!" exclaimed Kizashi as he tries to make a run for it, but the Shards are too quick, and they engulf him. "AAAAGGHHH!"

Slowly the Shards fade away since they were fueled by Kizashi's chakra, slowly Kizashi is revealed now blood and close to death but standing in place with as much will power he can muster.

"C-curse you…Gah!" said Kizashi until Saturn forced him onto his knees and stuck his back with one of her wands.

"Where's Centre-Sensei!" exclaimed Saturn

"Go to hell" said Kizashi, that earned him another whack from Saturn' wands "Gah"

"Tell me, and I will spare your life!" said Saturn

"You think I fear death?" said Kizashi snarling at Saturn "IF I die, I die with honor and loyalty to the cause and to my beloved Kami."

"You're wasting your time, Saturn" said Naruto "He won't tell us, not verbally anyway."

"What do you mean?" said Saturn

"I mean that there are other ways of gather information" said Naruto lifting his recently chakra channeled hand. "Fun ways"

"You think I will willingly surrender classified information to you?" said Kizashi

"Of course, not" said Naruto as he grabbed Kizashi by the forehead and channels his Chakra, the sensation feels like cold fire. "That's why it's fun"

"AGGHH" screams Kizashi as the chakra violently surges into his mind.

"You will tell me everything you know" said Naruto, he is taking this opportunity to gather information about the Censored Justice, about their plans, who they are and how much man power they.

"No, I will not!" exclaimed Kizashi as he is trying to resist Naruto.

"You will" said Naruto as he channels his chakra. "Reveal your secrets!"

 **Scanning for intel…pending**

"AGGHHH!" screams Kizashi in immense pain.

 **Warning: Mental Seal detected…cancelling scan**

"Oh know you don't" said Naruto _Jūbi, I need some assistance!_

" _ **Got it"**_ said Jūbi as she channels her Chakra into Naruto's system.

 **Overriding mental Seal…scanning resumes**

"No…I will not…let you!" roared Kizashi

 **Mental seal at full capacity**

"It's useless, you lose "said Naruto as he activate his Mangekyō Sharingan and directly stares into Kizashi's eyes. **"Mangekyō Sharingan: Tsukiyomi"**

"Ahh AAAAAHHHHH!" Kizashi screams in terror, what he saw in the Tsukiyomi broke his concentration and will power, giving Naruto the upper hand.

Unfortunately, Naruto used too much chakra that he cannot stabilize the flow as it violently surges into the Spring Samurai's brain.

 **Error Error!**

 _Damn it, I used too much_ thought Naruto until the area engulfs in a flash of light.

" _There they are, round them up"_ said Kizashi

" _Oh shit, it's the CJ"_

 _The sound of battle mixed with commanding battle cries and various creatures._

" _Your beloved White Heart won't save you now, and neither your enslaved Pokémon"_ said Kizashi

" _Pokémon aren't slaves, they are partners"_

" _Silence, Kumo whore. We'll be sure to bring to them once they arrive for the treaty signing"_

" _I'm not going back, get go of me…LITTEN USE FIRE BLAST!"_

" _ROAW!"_

Naruto returned from one of Kizashi's memories, he shook his head to compose himself. Kizashi held his head as it suffers from the mother of all headaches.

"Damn you" said Kizashi when suddenly Saturn points her wand at him.

"Anything?" said Saturn asking Naruto

"No, despite gather the intel, the memories are securely locked by the memory seals." Said Naruto "But I managed to get a small glimpse from it somewhere within the Forest of Death."

Kizashi stiffens as he tries not to betray his emotions, but it failed when Naruto glares at him with his Sharingan eyes.

 _By Kami, those eyes are more terrifying than the whole clan combined._

"This isn't your first time in the Forest of Death, isn't it?" said Naruto "and what are Pokémon?"

"I have nothing else to say" said Kizashi despite his voice trembling in fear, he's been affected by Naruto's Tsukiyomi, but his willpower though damaged remained intact.

"Pokémon…they are creatures that certain Gamers catch and train." Said Saturn "Gamers who worship the White Heart and trained by the White Sage"

"And we had the pleasure banishing everyone of them" said Kizashi as he couldn't help but laugh. "their actions against those unique creatures is cruel and sinister. Who goes around capturing them with small metallic balls and train them to fight one another."

"What makes it different for certain clans, like the Inuzuka and the Aburame for example" said Naruto "The way I see it, those Gamers formed a bond with those creatures…"

Naruto suddenly raise his gauntlet high and summons his minions.

"Just like the minions with me" said Naruto before pointing his gauntlet at Kizashi

Kizashi snarls as he pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it, engulfing the area in smoke and shrouding him out of sight. As the smoke clears, Kizashi is gone, but the floor is surrounded with strange seals.

"You will face Justice, Darkborne!" said Kizashi while escaping into the shadows and vanish into a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"Oh no you don't" said Naruto, his insight and Sharingan saw where Kizashi fled to and followed. The trail lead to a teleportation seal Kizashi installed at the last minute. Naruto tries to jump in before Kizashi could get a chance to close it, but Naruto was too late. the seal is closed and the Spring Samurai escaped.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger as he pounds his gauntlet clad fist on the ground, his eyes bleed black and red when his anger triggers his Mangeyko

" **DAMN IT!"**

Location: Classified

Kizashi escaped, retreated into one of the Censored Justice's elusive bases where he is stationed, positioned somewhere in the Land of Fire, but the whereabouts are classified by said conspiracy. The Spring Samurai is too wounded to stand straight, so me mustered as much chakra he has left to stay on his feet.

"He is no ordinary Gamer," said Kizashi limping across the corridor. "He must've left Fugaku alive as a message, I've got to warn the Grandmaster."

Kizashi limps across the corridor and reaches for the room ahead, but as he crossed the corridor he saw something shocking. Bodies of dead Censor Knights, Sentinels and Eradicators piled up in a decaying heap. There was even slash marks on the walls and broken shards and debris from storage pots, barrels and various décor in the room.

"W-What is this?" said Kizashi until he head humming in one of the corridors ahead, the tune of that humming chilled his spine, such a chill that caused his wounds to act up violently as he crouches on his knees with a painful expression. He musters enough will power to look up at the corridor and sees a small figure in what appears to be in a white shirt, beige sleeveless jumper, a red plaited skirt, black stockings and brown flat shoes. The figure who remains humming appears to be walking away from the scene of the crime with a bloodsoaked wakizashis in hand.

Kizashi took a good look at the figure and noticed one familiar feature, her shoulder length blossom pink hair. But before he could react, he rolled aside to dodge a sneak attack. He draws out his Senbonzakura and prepares to fight, but who he saw now shocked him.

"That's impossible" said Kizashi

"Don't look too shocked, it's just the Will of Yami-sama and my new Lord" said the attacker, a woman with short blond hair with green eyes filled with vengeance and hate which is leering directly at Kizashi. Her attire suddenly caused Kizashi to red and wanted to avert his eyes but that will leave him open for his attacker to strike.

What she is wearing resembles a girl's highschool uniform, but the white shirt lightly tight and outgrown over the years, top buttons on her white top must be loose, exposing her tight cleavage and fishnets undershirt, and she plaited skirt is slightly short and she might show off her ass if at the right angle. But it seems that the attack doesn't care or feel ashamed to be wearing such attire. "Not even your accursed Justice could defy fate, **Husband!"**

Kizashi could feel the venom when his attacker ended her sentence, then he heard chuckling from a mocking way and he turns to where the room is at its darkest, he couldn't see who is lurking in the dark, but he noticed that he as the familiar red eyes and knows immediately who is in the darkness.

"How?"

The figure as he leaves the shade to reveal himself as…Naruto? But how indeed, didn't he miss that opportunity to pursue Kizashi? What the hell is going on? though the answer wasn't directly to Kizashi,

"Questions for another time" said Naruto(?), though he wasn't replying to Kizashi but the Spring Samurai assumed he was. "But it's time for you to pay for your crimes, Kizashi Haruno."

"I…I committed no crime" said Kizashi getting nervous

"Now, Now" said Naruto(?) as he draws out his saw cleaver "No use lying to us now, time to fess up"

Meanwhile in Yami's Realm

The Dark Goddess Yami was watching everything, she was amazed that Naruto infiltrated a CJ outpost, which was considered impossible to breach through due to their specialized barriers to ward off Gamers.

" _ **He never ceases to amaze me"**_ said Yami _**"Just what I expect from my beloved Champion"**_

While she watches her Champion continue to pursue Kizashi but was halted by a small group of Censor Knights but Naruto dealt with them brutally as he possibly can imagine, followed with some horrible screams from the meddling bastard who come between Yami's champion and his prey.

"Hai, he's more dark and sadistic than I give him credit for"

Yami is not alone in her realm, no one is ever alone in the shadows. Accompanying the Dark Goddess is her White Heart, Blanc of Lowee. She came under Yami's request to help Hinata the Moonlight Butterfly with her training. Speaking of…

BAM

BAM

Deep within the darkest part of Yami's realm, Hinata the Moonlight Butterfly is battling against a hoard of darklings, a race of minions with a Darkness Attribute. But when all odds are against Hinata, she has a trick up her sleeve…literally. Hinata rolls up her left sleeve and reveals a jeweled bracelet and she sways it elegantly, causing a beautiful sound to emit out from it.

As the sound calls, the dark floor becomes disturbed as small claws hands burst out, some grab a few ankles and pulls the Darklings down. Next, something crawls out, dark green and back creatures with large bat-like ears, menacing red eye and a pair of nasty pointed teeth capable for gnashing and gnarling. One of them sports a white mohawk while another wear a pair of glasses and…appears to be reading a somewhat complicated science book.

"Stripe, Brains, give out the attack"

"Yesss, mistress" said the creature known as Stripe

"At your command, ma'am" said Brains at a rather sophisticated tone.

"CHARGE!" roared Stripe

"OO-RAH!" roared the creature in their battle

"Oh, such barbarism…how delightful" said Brains as he pulls out a revolver and fires it perfectly at the Darklings "Oh I do envy my dim-witted brethren…but I guess having this keen intellect is beneficial, I suppose."

Yami chuckled when she took a quick glance at her guests, Yami did find Hinata's company fitting and sees a dark but wonderous future within that female gamer.

" **Her visits do warm my dark heart, but I think its time that we should proceed in our next step"** said Yami

"DO you mean…?" said Blanc, breaking up her stoic apathetic expression as her blue eyes shine with hope.

" **That's right"** said Yami **"Blanc, it's I need you to assist my Champion and bring him to me."**

" _Yes, Yami-sama"_ said Blanc calmly but also with excitement.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 24**

 **HP: 8898 (40% Per level)**

 **Mana: 10271 (20% per level)**

 **RAGE: 8209 (20% per level)**

 **CHAOS: 4506 (20% per level)**

 **VOID: 4506 (20% per level)**

 **Phazon: 172534 (60% Per Level)**

 **INSIGHT: 25**

 **KUNAI: 15/70 (5 per Level)**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/70 (5 Per Level)**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description:**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Astor's Spear**

 **Hollowslayer Greatsword**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armor**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Red Demon's Soul**

 **Green Demon's Soul**

 **Mysterious Ring**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Greens**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **BRAND**

 **Dominance**

 **Intel**

 **Shame**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**

 **Co-Author's note  
** To know how Yugi became the first overlord read Yami no Overlord here on Yin's profile, yes Yin I am shilling this fic since it is in the same universe so that way people can understand this universe and for what we have planned in the future of this universe you might see some familiar faces.


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto: Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 14**

Green Hive Caverns

Naruto is furious, his foe escaped him and that is unforgiving. The Overlord's fury is intense that it flooded the entire caverns with murderous intent. And the fortunate souls to witness it are his surviving minions and Sega Saturn who feels overwhelmed and now dropped on her kneed and her wands free from her loosened grip.

"Damn it, damn that pink haired motherfucker!" exclaimed Naruto with complete fury, he kicked a few unfortunate minions who got in his way and sent them splashing in the toxic green pools and left them to drown. "He calls himself a warrior, a warrior?! WARRIORS DO NOT FLEE FROM THE FACE OF THEIR DEMISE, HE SHOULD'VE ACCEPTED HIS DEATH LIKE A FUCKING WARRIOR, AAAAGHHH!"

Naruto kicked another minion, but this time it crashes into a handing stalactite where the impact killed it before it falls into the toxic pools. That minion was lucky while the others are struggling to stay emerged, drowning and slowly dissolving by the pool's acidity.

"I swear, I will find that bastard along with the rest of the fucking Censored Justice and make sure their own destruction is surely remembered by all." Said Naruto

While Naruto is lost within his own fury and ignoring everything and everyone around him, he suddenly has some company whom Saturn immediately noticed arriving. 2 petite figures first arrive from in the shadows but revealed themselves already as they walk further into the caverns.

"Blanc" said Saturn with slight caution from the presence of the White Heart. Out of the main Hearts of Yami, she is feared mostly…second to the missing Iris Heart Plutia.

"Hello, Saturn" said Blanc briefly greeting one of Neptune's counterparts and main Sega Girl. "I see that your choker is whole, and your physical form is restored."

"Hai" said Saturn now caressing her black choker, the artefact Naruto reconstructed. "I'm glad to be back, especially when I'll get my back from the Sack of Sega Academy."

"Uh huh" said Blanc as she's no longer interested, as Sega Academy wasn't part of her domain back in the day. "Well let's hope you and your fellow Sega girls find your Sensei and be avenged."

"Hai" said Saturn pumping her fist in the air with determination. But Blanc merely walked away along with the other figure, the Moonlight Butterfly.

Blanc and Hinata approaches the still enraged Naruto as he continues to blindly abuse his own minions.

"Naruto-san"

"White Heart Blanc, I presume" said Naruto before turning to greet the White Heart. "I'd welcome you but right now isn't the best of times."

"I understand, but I'm only here as an envoy for Yami-sama" said Blanc "She requested you presence"

"Can it wait?" said Naruto "I'm tired and frustrated for another quest, diplomatic, religious or otherwise"

"Of course," said Blanc "Provided that we gain entry to you tower, I have some catching up with my fellow Hearts."

"Of course, and thank you" said Naruto while suddenly Grubby emerges from the ground as he installed a new waypoint gate. Exiting the gate are Slig-Storm, Slig-Alpha and Bruz.

"Sir" said Slig-Storm saluting to Naruto

Naruto nods at his allies and approaches Slig-Storm, he pulls out the Slig queen egg ad present it to the pale slig.

"Here, you'll have the honor of saving your species and giving them purpose again." Said Naruto "You should be rewarded, and this is your chance."

"T-Thank you" said Slig-Storm, dumbfounded at this great honor and to be rewarded by his new master. "This is a great honor.

"Lucky bastard" mutters Slig-Alpha crossing his arms in jealousy. "How come I didn't get a reward?"

"You died" said Naruto simply

"But I died fending off the Demon Prince's acolytes" said Slig-storm

"And died, I do not reward those who die on duty" said Naruto "Slig-Storm made it through and earned his reward"

Slig-Storm shrugged as he cannot deny that knowledge.

"Ah, fucking hell. Nothing goes right with me!" exclaimed Slig-Alpha throwing his run out of rage, this set the gun off and the fire ricochets until it impacts to his own head. "Ah…piss"

Slig-Alpha collapses and fades away to be respawned in the Dark Tower.

 **Slig-Alpha killed by Slig-Alpha**

"Tell Alpha that I'm docking his pay once he's back on his feet." Said Naruto to Slig-Storm

"Aye" said Slig-Storm as he heads for the edge of the pool and carefully dunk the egg in until it sinks slowly.

 **Slig Nest installed**

But as that message box appeared, Slig-Storm feels funny and his chill all over his body. He drops on his mechanical knees and hugs himself from the sudden cold.

"W-What's going on?"

"See for yourself" said Naruto gesturing the pool, suggested the Pale Slig to use as a mirror.

Slig-Storm leans over to look at his reflection from the green water, and what he saw shocked him, his pale albino skin is changing, he is getting some color in his pigments and his he is now a light green Slig, still pale in comparison but no longer suffering from albinism.

"By the Odd, my skin" said Slig-Storm with delight

"As Overlord and champion of Yami, I grant you this reward" said Naruto "No longer are you an outcast, but now commander of my Slig Army"

"I-I…"

"No need for so much gratitude" said Naruto "It gets rather annoying"

"A-Aye" said Slig-Storm as he is completely grateful for his master's reward.

"Saturn, Blanc, Moonlight" said Naruto "Shall we go now?"

"Hai"

Haruno Residence: Kizashi's Office

In the Kizashi Haruno's private office, The Spring Samurai is discussing his report with a few member of CJ, the Inuzuka patriarch Koga and his brother Ryōga, and ROOT agent Inque acting out as the Grandmaster's envoy since the Grandmaster needs to remain anonymous at all cost, also an Envoy representing a member codenamed Kira coming from the main capital of the Land of Fire.

The reason of this meeting is because the Grandmaster believes that there is a breach within the elusive HQ and suspects a mole within the group. But the meeting isn't about the suspected mole intheir midst, it's about Haruno's mission report and everyone found it fishy and too good to be true.

"Are you seriously telling me that your outpost was ransacked by Darkborne…even though you escaped from him out from the deepest depths of the Toxic swamp?" said Koga

"That's right" said Kizashi

"Sorry to say this, but there is no way that elusive Gamer could be in 2 places at once." Said Ryōga

"He could've used a Shadow Clone to infiltrate the outpost" said Inque "Who said he might not have knowledge of our jutsus since he could possibly be a Konohite himself."

"And the Grandmaster could suspect anyone of us as Darkborne" said Koga

"I think the Grandmaster is getting senile to think that" said Ryōga, earning a tanto blade pressing on his neck by Inque.

"Bad mouth the Grandmaster once more and I'll make sure you'll never find your way home again" said Inque darkly at Ryōga

"Is that a threat, punk?" said Ryōga angrily as he bears his sharp canines while glaring at the Ink blotted ANBU mask wearing ROOT agent.

"Ryōga, stop" said Koga "We are not here to start a fight, we are hear to confirm the Kizashi's report."

"Sorry" mutters Ryōga while Inque sheathes his Tanto

"Ok, The Kage Bushin no Jutsu is a possibility, or Darkborne has allies to pose him as himself to mess with us." Said Koga "Be that as it my, the Grandmaster is not happy with you failing to apprehend Darkborne when you have the chance."

"I know, forgive me…fighting the same Gamer twice on the same night did drain me and he took advantage of it and escaped me." Said Kizashi "I am ashamed to call myself a Warrior of Justice."

"Oh, don't beat yourself about it" said Ryōga "sure we mess up now and then, but it does that Darkborne is a complete coward and knows better than to mess with the famous Spring Samurai.

Kizashi made a face but barely noticeable, thankfully now one was paying attention and caught up in their brief conversion.

"Alright, that will be all for today, Kizashi" said Koga "Just get some rest and we'll summon you to our next briefing. **Censore Iustutea"**

 **Censore Iustutea"** said Kizashi bowing to the other CJ members before they leave the office, as they open the door, Mebuki Haruno was about to knock while holding a tray carrying a bowl of ramen. "Ah, Mebuki-chan, could you please escort my guests outside."

"Hai, Kizashi-kun" said Mebuki putting the tray down and gestured the CJ members to the door. "This way, sirs"

"I see that you and the wife got a long, about time" said Koga heading for the door. "Have a good night, Haruno-san"

"Hai" said Kizashi

Dark Tower: main quarters.

Naruto returns to the Tower from the now installed Slig Nests, for now he is alone as he requests it and have a chance to rest. Saturn and Blanc are at the Tower's Chapel to meet up with Neptune and Noire. Slig-Storm stayed behind in the Slig Nest with Bruz and Slig-Alpha hasn't respawned yet.

But he isn't completely alone though.

" **Your bath is ready, Naruto-san"** said Scanty and Kneesocks bowing to Naruto

Naruto smiled and nodded at his Demon servants while he prepares to take his bath, the stench of the toxic swamp stained his person and it would be wise to clean up before meeting with Yami, it'd be not proper and insulting to present himself while smelling like hot bile spewed from a drunken troll, and he wouldn't want to drink with Bruz after describing the fouls stench.

"Thank you" said Naruto while dismissing the Demon Sisters so that he can undress. But before he could take off only his jacket, he sensed someone in the quarters but sighed in relief as he's got an idea who is stalking in the dark.

"It's quite rude to peep on a someone who is trying to take a bath, Moonlight" said Naruto turning to the shadows, forcing Moonlight Butterfly to come out of hiding. "Then again, it seems that old habits do die hard for you, Hinata."

"So you know who I am" said Hinata taking off her mask. "But do I need to know how?"

"It's more like why I know that" said Naruto "Could it be the insight, something from my pre-gamer past triggered my mind and noticed something I was oblivious to see before.

"Like what?" said Hinata

"Your hair, those eyes" said Naruto walking towards Hinata "It's still unclear to me, but I know you're the Moonlight Butterfly but why do I know that?"

"That is a mystery" said Hinata "Perhaps a mystery you will soon discover later on"

"Maybe" said Naruto before moving towards the baths while discarding his Darkborne Gear until he is only in his pants. "But there is another question I need to ask you."

"Oh?"

"With the insight reflecting my pre-gamer past, I do remember you as a shy, awkward girl yet here you are, calm, confident and, dare I say it, sassy from time to time."

"You could say that Vert-chan has some credit for my change" said Hinata "But the rest is a long story."

"I have all night" said Naruto

"Unfortunately, it's more complex to tell in just one night, plus the reason why Blanc-chan is here"

"My appointed meeting with Yami" said Naruto leaning on the batch's ledge.

"Indeed" said Hinata "But I assure you that she will explain everything"

"I see" said Naruto "Hinata…would like to join me, the water is nice."

"Oh my, moving a bit quick, aren't you?" said Hinata smirking at Naruto

Naruto blushed at that but blames it on the heat of the steam.

"It's like that, I was merely suggesting that you might need to refresh yourself before heading to Yami's realm tomorrow."

Hinata chuckled and kneeled by the ledge.

"Sorry, but I must go." Said Hinata "Rodin need me to perform tonight."

"I see, maybe later…I mean hang out or something." Said Naruto

"You haven't asked a girl out before, have you?" said Hinata

"N-No" said Naruto

Hinata smiled kissed his forehead.

"If you have time, you can pop by at the Gates of Hell and see my performance." Said Hinata before standing up and make her leave. "Blanc-chan will take you to Yami, Ja ne."

After that, Hinata swirled her finger to create a portal to Limbo and vanished through it. Naruto sighed and smacked his head.

"Nice one, Naruto" said Naruto sarcastically, then he noticed Jūbi chuckled at him. _You find this amusing_

" _ **Ooh yeah"**_ said Jūbi smirking cheekily at the Overlord.

Naruto groaned irritably at the Jūbi's tease, but the annoyance was short-lived as the lukewarm water of his bath puts him in a soothing trance and drifts him to sleep.

"Hey, Jūbi…. wake me up if I'm about to droow…" said Naruto before keeling back and out cold from the euphoric and soothe warmth of his bath.

Overlord's Dream: Mansion's Lounge

Naruto suddenly arrived sitting in the lounge in the dark Victorian styled mansion in Overlord's Dream. But for now he is alone by the unlit fireplace.

"Hello?" Anyone home?" said Naruto

"Welcome back, young master"

Naruto turns to see the Blind yet beautiful maiden curtseying to Naruto before walking towards him, Naruto stands up from his seat and bows to her.

"Thank you, dear maiden" said Naruto "I guess you know why I am here."

"Of course, young master" said the Maiden as offer her hands to the young Overlord.

 **Level up**

 **Leave**

Naruto wasted no time and accepted the Maiden's hand, which opens up the level up menu for him to level up his current status.

 **Level 24-29**

"Thank you" said Naruto nodding to the maiden "Where's the old man?"

"I'm sorry, your insight is not yet enough for his visit."

 **Insight required: 40**

 **Shroud of the Fourth Required**

"I see" said Naruto "Well…thank you"

"Any time" said the maiden nodding and curtseying to Naruto while he leaves.

Kizashi's Outpost (classified location)

The Censored Justice are right now inspecting the outpost and deciding if it should be repaired and regarrisoned by another member or be condemned and demolished due to being breached and sacked by the elusive gamer that continued to slip through their fingers.

The state of the outpost is atrocious, a thing of nightmares for the Censored Justice could ever tolerate to stomach. Not even Koga Inuzuka, who is assigned with the inspection could comprehend the amount of gore and mutilation on the deceased and to position them disrespectfully.

What Koga now witness is a horrid display of charred up corpses of ever dead CJ soldier that formerly garrisoned the outpost, now impaled by 10-foot-long stakes, some amputated and their limbs scattered everywhere, and rest hung upside down on the rafters by their ankles, still dripping in blood as their only their skins were charred up while their internal organs remain bloody and uncooked. But the bodies aren't the only things to add such horror, various graffiti painted on the wall depicting sentences and short messages for the CJ read:

" **Guess Who?**

" **I.D the dead"**

" **Who died?"**

Koga is gobsmacked at this, he wanted to puke but stomachs it for a little longer, but his shock remains plasted on his face.

"By Kami, how can Darkborne do this?" said Koga "Out of all the Gamers we hunted, there is no one that twisted to commit this atrocious act…Kizashi was lucky to be alive"

"Sir, what should we do with the bodies?" said one of the Censor knights

"The proper way to deal with our dead, burn them as Shinobi of Konoha" said Koga "And gather the ID tags, so I can notify their next of kin"

"Hai" said the Censor Knight.

Koga sighed as he turned away, for such a sigh is too much for even a shinobi could bare, even a human. He searches for a spot untouched by blood and sits on it in a lotus position, mutters while his hands pose signs for a jutsu incantation.

" _ **Magic Lantern Jutsu"**_

Koga finds himself in a holographic projection of the CJ briefing room, only the Grandmaster is present in this projection.

"It's as worse them you feared, Kizashi's report is true but I never expected this much barbarism from any Gamer."

" _What did you find?"_

Carnage, so much carnage, Grandmaster. He didn't just slay our brothers but horrible mutilated them 'til beyond recognition, especially when there are no heads to he found." Said Koga shuddering in pure horror. "It's like the old tales from our ancestors, such incidents only happen by certain gamers in the past. The…"

 _Koga, compose yourself and refrain from speaking about the dark moments of our cause."_ Said the Grandmaster _"We are all aware of what those men…no, monsters did to appease to their "goddess", and I promise we will apprehend and exile him."_

Koga said nothing but nodded.

"What of the Outpost?" said Koga

" _Destroy it, it is tainted and it's clear that no one will want to garrison it"_ said the Grandmaster _"Burn the dead and report to me"_

"Hai" said Koga before dispelling his Magic Lantern Jutsu, he didn't speak the pairse for it's not quite appropriate at the moment, many of died by the hands of that monster and what's the point of a praise? "Fugaku, Kizashi, Darkborne yearns for our destruction. I must stay cautious."

Next day: Throne Room

Morning has come, and Naruto arranged a meeting with Hinata and Blanc alone in the throne room. The young Overlord sits in his throne while the White Heart and the moonlight butterfly kneels respectfully as Naruto isn't just an Overlord of Gamers but also Yami's champion.

"Thank you for arranging this meeting with us, Naruto-san" said Blanc

"A pleasure, I'm sure what Yami needs me for is very important" said Naruto "So, what can I do for her?"

Suddenly the skies grow dark as if daylight is extinguished, darkness shrouds all over Konoha and parts of the Land of Fire, Naruto could hear the screams of panic coming from outside, but the Overlord smirks as he believes the Dark Goddess is presenting herself in person, and he is correct.

All forms of light die out from inside the throne room, making it pitch black and all the visible shadows gather into one spot to form a dark portal for Yami herself to ascend from. Naruto stands up from his throne and kneels and his head low, for he still cannot gaze upon his goddess's face yet as he could not yet tolerate the intense darkness of her person.

"Welcome to my Dark Tower, Yami-sama" said Naruto, his head still lowered, and his eyes shut as a safety precaution.

He waits for Yami to respond and accept his welcome, but then he felt a hand caress his whisker-scarred cheek and lift his head up with her thumb.

" **Thank you for having the time to this meeting, and I appreciate the invitation"** said Yami

"It's a pleasure but is necessary to put Konoha on high alert?" said Naruto "The Censored Justice is already testy with me when I humiliated another Elite in their secret club."

Yami chuckled at this while she walk towards the throne and helped herself by sitting on the vacant throne.

" **Oh let me have some fun"** said Yami **"It's been an eternity since I brought out terror and despair to the mortals when I shroud their little world in darkness…sadly that goody-goody Kami spoils it on me, and I mean the actual Kami, not that poser the foolish Censored Justice believed her to be."**

"Fair enough" said Naruto while he could still hear panicking screaming outside the tower, much to his amusement. "Any chance I could do that?"

 **Eventually, but right now we have other matters to settle"** said Yami **"Naruto, I have another quest for you."**

"Wouldn't it show up in a floating translucent screen to inform me like always?" said Naruto

" **On normal quest, but this is an event quest I am talking about"** said Yami **"Special quests on certain days for them to be opened."**

"What do you mean?" said Naruto, not understanding the explanation of Event Quests.

"Perhaps I can explain"

Naruto, Blanc and Hinata all turn their attention to where the voice is coming from, Kaito the Dark Protector and Guardian of the Phazon is in the Dark Tower and somehow breached though it's magical defenses with setting out it's warning alarms to alert the minions assigned as guards.

But he is not alone, with him is a person that looks like normal guy in his 20's with sort of Caucasian/Vietnamese mixed skin, black hair, glasses, wearing ordinary clothes, and carrying what looks like a red katana.

"Kaito?" said Naruto "what are you doing here, And who is he?"

"I am ChaosSonic, I am a being of Chaos allied to the world maker YinShadow."

" **I invited them here, I'll explain once the Dark Protector finishes"**

"Thank you" said Kaito bowing to Yami before turning to Naruto "What you don't realize is that tonight will be the night when the moon is shrouded in darkness and positioned above the tower's peak, it channels it's energy into the tower heart to create a new portal."

"Ok…so it'll take me to another realm?" said Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"Not quite" said Kaito, "it's a portal in time, but it requires us World makers to open it and set up the time dates."

"Normally it would take 3 World Makers to create a time portal, Kaito's Phazon, my Cyber-chaotic energy or possibly Brown Phantom's order energy incase either one of us is not here and Yinshadow's Dark Magic" said Chaossonic "but due to Yin's absence, the shadow of the new moon is the best substitute."

"Two things, one where is this Yinshadow?" said Naruto

"Right now, he's busy on a quest of his own." Said Chaossonic

(Meanwhile in a version the "Real" World: Washington D.C)

A hooded young man in his late 20s with dark brown hair, short beard. He is standing on top of a roof on a building facing the capital building.

 **Yinshadow: World Maker and Dark Profit**

He sways his hand and summons a sniper rifle and aims it where he spots a middle aged Indian desent man in a suit man talking to some old fake tanned twat in a navy blue tux and wearing what looks like a blonde toupee.

 **FCC Director Py: CJ America's Media control**

" **Threaten the net, will you Py?!"** said the hooded man speaking in a scouse/Liverpudlian accent, he cocks his sniper prepares to fire at the FCC Director, he was about to open fire when he sensed a disturbance in the air and jumped back, luckily evading an attack. The hooded man looked up to see what stopped him and snarled. **"You're a fool to stop me, Serkis. DO you have any idea what Py is planning, I have to stop him."**

Facing Yinshadow is a woman in her 30s with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes filled with hatred for the hooded man.

"It's people like you that forced Py's hand int the first place!"

 **Ana Serkis: CJ America agent**

" **People like me? HA HA HA, you got to be joking!"** laughed Yinshadow **"Py only wanted to control the net, failed to realize that the net is another force in this world, it cannot be controlled."**

"We'll see about that" said Serkis as she pulls out a hand radio and speaks to it. "This is Serkis, the target is sighted"

[Roger that, well done Agent Serkis]

"DON'T TRY AND SEDUCE ME, SEXIST PIG!" exclaimed Serkis before breaking the radio accidently by her uncontrolled triggered rage. She assumed that the complimented response from the hand radio was some sign of misogyny, but it was just an innocent compliment. Yinshadow sweat drops at this, how can someone be triggered by a simple well done? But that thought got him distracted enough for a swarm of military helicopters and unmanned drones to surround the building he and Serkis is on. The drones point their guns at Yinshadow and search lights from the helicopters beam at Yinshadow, the bright light caused Yinshadow to drop on his knees as it weakens him. "It's over, Yinshadow, you lost."

" **Shit"** said Yinshadow weakly in a dumbfounded expression while holding his arms up in surrender. **"Not again."**

(Back at Gamer Naruto's realm)

"But I'm sure he's fine" said Chaossonic

"Ok, now for my second question" said Naruto "Order energy? I thought Chaos is evil and order is good." Asked Naruto.

"Chaos and Order are basically two sides of the same coin they itself are neither good nor evil it is the person who wields them that it depends on who that wielder's morality lies, I and several other world makers ally ourselves with each world maker to help each other with possibilities that could or could not happen, it is sort of like Domination and Destruction in a way." Replied Chaossonic

"Ok, so when will we begin the quest?" said Naruto

"Are you saying that you accepted the Event Quest?" said Kaito

 **Yes**

 **No**

"Oh right" said Naruto realizing that he must respond by choice, he presses **Yes** thus starting the Event quest.

By accepting the quest, the dark morning rapidly sped up until it is now the pitch-black night of the new moon. Normally you can't see the new moon, but if you can see through darkness you can tell that it's slowly getting in position, right above the peak of the Dark Tower.

"The new moon is almost in position" said Kaito as he heads for the Tower Heart and starts channeling his Phazon into each hand. "Quick now, Chaos!"

"Right" said Chaossonic as he draws his red neon cybernetic katana and points it at the tower heart his clothes change into a suit of armor that resembles the starry night sky and Helmet with a star of chaos from the Warhammer series on it. "Ready"

"Ok, on my mark…" said Kaito as he waits for the darkness of the New moon to beam down at the tower and engulf the tower heart. "Ready and…NOW!"

Chaossonic and Kaito channel their energy source into the moon's darkness, the combined energy mixes and swirls like a vertical maelstrom. The channeling power continues for a little while until it suddenly ends, and a portal is completely formed.

"Chaos, the time date" said Kaito

"Already got it" said Chaossonic "The time portal is now open, and the destination is selected."

" **Good, now I can explain the quest"** said Yami while waving her dark hand and present a message box to Naruto

 **Event Quest: Butterfly Event**

 **Find Hinata Hyuuga and Blanc**

 **Find Kaito**

 **Find Chaossonic**

 **Visit Hokage for Academy enrolment**

"hmm, looks simple"

" **Don't be so sure, the time portal will take you back the moment you awoken your powers, from the beginning."** Said Yami

"You mean I have to start over?" said Naruto

"No, the tower will always be linked and the power you regained will be there when you arrive in the past." Said Chaossonic "But your allies will not, I'm afraid."

"I see" said Naruto "Oh well, at least the CJ won't be on my back for a while."

"Don't be so sure ,especially when the side quest on the Neko Pokémon trainer in this event." Said Chaossonic

Naruto then heads for the Time portal and slowly shakes off some hesitation in him before stepping into the portal.

"I'll see you all soon" said Naruto before jumping into the time portal. The portal closes and suddenly an unnatural force sweeps pass everything, across the Dark Tower, across Konoha, across the Shinobi Nations, even the entire world. But the force was just sudden, like a flap of a butterfly's wing.

"So, it begins" said Hinata smiling "Finally"

Later on

The Darkness caused by Yami begins to fade, allowing the stars in the night sky to reveal themselves. Hinata sits on the ledge of the balcony, humming to herself while looking down at Konoha in the night.

"He won't be back for a while, but I'll be waiting" said Hinata

"Hinata"

Hinata turns to see Blanc the White Heart approach her and on the balcony to join in the view.

"The event in this time will end soon, I promise you" said Blanc "Just be a little patient"

"I know, but the memories he and I made together will keep me entertained" said Hinata "Speaking of entertainment, I have a shift to go to"

"I'll meet you later then" said Blanc while Hinata jumps off the balcony and sees her gliding with a pair of giant butterfly wings. "She does give her namesake some justice…especially when naming the event quest."

Blanc turns away and heads inside the throne room and makes her way to the doorway leading to the Tower's chapel.

"Butterfly Effect, quite appropriate when it involves time travel" said Blanc

Gates of Hell

"Look, normally I don't go around hiring anyone who comes here" said Rodin wiping a glass from behind the counter. "But since he is a good customer of mine, I'll respectfully accept his request and allow you application…for a trial run though."

"Thank you, and I promise I'll do a good job" said a girl, due to the dark and dim lighting it's hard to reveal any features.

"Yeah, yeah, you can start by collecting the empty bottles and recycling them" said Rodin

Suddenly the bar door opens and Hinata arrives on time for her shift.

"Hi, Rodin" said Hinata

"Hey Hinata" said Rodin "Just in time this fine night, got plenty of customers tonight to see you perform."

"Oh good, I could use some extra dough…I got no quests available yet" said Hinata

Then suddenly, the sound of clinking glass is heard from the back.

"That's all the bottles, boss"

"Good, come here for a sec" said Rodin "Hinata, I say hello to our new face in the Gates of Hell, Sa…sorry, what was your name again.

The lighting brightens slightly to reveal the hired employee for the Gates of Hell, a girl round the same age as Hinata, hears a red Chinese battle dress with a white ring on the back with black shorts underneath, followed with a pair of toeless shinobi shoes and fingerless gloves. Her hair is shoulder length and pink, and her eyes are green as the fresh leaves.

"Sakura" said the girl "Sakura Haruno."

Hinata discreetly stiffens and pulls a false but convincing smile.

"Nice to meet you" said Hinata, her left pale eye twitches with irritation. "Welcome to the Gates of Hell."

"Likewise," said Sakura calmly.

"Alright, now the introductions are done with" said Rodin "Time for work, just let me pop by the back for a moment."

As Rodin enter the back room, Hinata and Sakura remained still for a moment until suddenly.

CLANG!

They instantly cross swords with each other, lavender eyes glare against green eyes, both share the same hateful snarling expression on their faces.

"Thought I'd never see your horrid face again, Cherry" said Hinata

"Likewise, who thought you be the Moonlight Butterfly" said Sakura smirking arrogantly at Hinata "Naruto-kun may have some history with you, but I'll be having his forgiveness and our bond fixed."

"In your dreams, Naruto-kun is mine" said Hinata

"We'll see about that" said Sakura

The blades from the 2 female gamers scrape each on the edges as it creates sparks, each are trying not to tear each other apart, so disappointing for them.

"Listen, I like working here, so consider this a safe zone for us" said Hinata "No fighting in the club."

"Sure…but that includes a 4-meter perimeter outside" said Sakura, I would like to get in the club without any backstabbing."

"All right, but outside that is all out battlefield" said Hinata "Got it?"

"Got it" said Sakura "You better watch your back"

Hinata steps back and activates her Byakugan, only as an act of intimidation. But Sakura is not deterred.

"I ALWAYS watch my back" said Hinata tapping her left temple to gesture her active Byakugan. "It you who should watch yours"

Haruno Residence

Kizashi is still sitting upon his desk as if he is waiting for something, he shifts his eyes and then closed them for a moment. _Anyone spying us, Jū-chan?_

" _ **Iie, the cost is clear"**_ said Jūbi **"The unnatural darkness must've caught the spies' attention and left the perimeter."**

"Good" said Kizashi as his blue eyes turn black and red of the Eye's of Yami. Suddenly Mebuki arrives in the study, wearing a tight scanty maid's uniform that's showing off her cleavage and shows the shape of her now plump ass.

"Seriously, every time you pose as that bastard, my spine chills up as if I have sharp icicles jabbing me" said Mebuki blushing with embarrassment. "And forcing me to wear this and eat those power-ups to temporally enhance my certain…features is slightly embarrassing."

"Sorry, Mebuki-chan" said Kizashi waving his hand in front of himself and engulfs in sinister dark orange smoke, the smoke clears up and Naruto no sitting on the desk? What is going on? "But I must keep up appearances."

Mebuki pouted while still blushing with embarrassment, to be dressed up in front of the Overlord is degrading, especially when it is punishment for her past crimes against him.

"How long do I have to do this?" said Mebuki

"Until I believe you are forgiven for your crimes, Mebuki" said Naruto smirking wickedly, he is enjoying this while pulling out what appears to a bottle of milk with the words "BOOM" labelled on. "Now then, drink this Booboom milk"

Naruto tossed the BooBoom Milk to Mebuki and she catches it, she blushes in hesitation as she looks at the bottle of milk. For she knows what it can do.

"First the Thicc-shake and now this" said Mebuki "Where are you getting these?"

"I don't see you drinking it" said Naruto

Mebuki groaned at this and hastily bit the Sub-shroom, suddenly she drops on all fours, exclaiming in discomfort as her breasts begin to swell up and pop out from her top, her swelled up tits them began to lactate, which caused Mebuki to feel sluggish as the milk in her tits are weighing her down.

"Oh Yami, my tits, they hurt" said Mebuki while rubbing her plump swelled up breasts, milk leaking out from her erect nipples. "Please, make it stop"

"You know the penalty, Mebuki" said Naruto pulling out a suitcase and opens it to reveal a variety of power-ups. "You will pay it at full and I will be sure that you do. Now come here and put your new fat ass and massive tits to work"

"H-Hai, Naruto-san" said Mebuki as she sluggishly crawls to Naruto, her massive milk-filled tits dragging on the floor and making a trail of milk on the way. She crawls underneath the desk and resumes her punishment.

For what punishment Naruto was referring to? What is for another tale to tell.

 **The End**

 **Level 29**

 **HP: 10068**

 **Mana: 13109**

 **Rage: 10478**

 **Chaos: 5751**

 **Void: 5751**

 **Phazon: 187400**

 **INSIGHT: 25**

 **KUNAI: 15/95**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/95**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description:**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Sega Saturn Fragment (3/4)**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	15. Epilogue

**Naruto: Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Epilogue**

Yami's Domain

The 2 world makers Chaossonic and Phazon Lord Kaito are now bowing and exchanging farewells to the Dark Goddess, thanking her for their assistance in sending her Champion to his new path which will soon be known in time.

" **I must thank you for your Assistance"** said Yami

"Please, it's quite alright" said Chaossonic hold out his hand of modesty. "We all know what path Naruto is heading to, Yin has foreseen it."

"I wander what the Dark Prophet has foreseen for the Overlord" said Kaito

"If he has something, he will give me a glimpse" said Chaossonic before turning to Yami. "I must bid you adieu, Yami-sama."

" **Of course, ja ne Chaos-san"** said Yami while Chaossonic exits the realm by phasing out from the darkness. The Dark Goddess them turns to the Dark Protector. **"I know what you're thinking, and I must assure you that your vengeance against Yubel will come, Kaito."**

Kaito nods at this, remembering that dreadful moment is haunting for Kaito.

" **Anyhow, how is Samus?"** said Yami

"She is well" said Kaito "She still has some more lessons to learn but is glad to have a training partner to improve her phazon techniques."

" **Glad to hear, Blanc will be pleased indeed to hear that one of her worshippers is processing well."** Said Yami

"Speaking of which, I must return to my shrine and supervise her process" said Kaito as he prepares to leave the realm. "It is pleasure to meet you, Yami-san. Farewell"

Yami nods at the Dark Protector before watching him leave her realm.

With Chaossonic and Kaito

The two world makers are walking across some random street in Konoha, dressed in normal attire to say incognito and blend in with the citizens, away from the watchful eyes of the Censored Justice.

"So, Chaos, would you like to stay my shrine for a while for you to rest?" said Kaito

"I appreciate it" said Chaossonic "but I have a place of my own, working as the Overlord's head librarian in his growing kingdom especially in the multiverse."

"Wow so you're that librarian?" said Kaito "I hardly see you"

"I needed to restore the lost or confiscated tomes and scrolls from the CJ and from YangSun's allies in the multiverse and also keeping the record of the project Brown Phantom and I are working on" said Chaossonic "It's not easy, Yin had to help me when he has time. Before, he helped me find 3 chapters of this 1st Overlord's lost history."

"Interesting" said Kaito "Well I happened to move into the Overlord's kingdom too, it feels weird now since the butterfly effect altered the timeline to reveal it, but I'm glad to have a Phazon Shine without hiding from the Censored Justice. Making training Samus much easier."

"I agree…Ramen?" said Chaossonic before offering a free meal to his fellow World maker.

"Sure" said Kaito shrugging his shoulders.

So, the World Makers decided to hang out in Ichiraku Ramen, which was relocated within Naruto's Dark Kingdom…the name is yet to be known to the world.

Ichiraku Ramen: New Yahrnam

When Naruto was sent to the past, it changed everything in the mountainous region of the Hokage Faces, the alteration of the time-line caused the Hokage mountains to split in a dark shadowy canyon with a large black stone wall with a massive Torii gate is built and decorated with impaled shinobis and citizens who were foolish to cross them without the Overlord's permission. The Hokage faces are divided by two when the mountains split, but the faces of Tobirama and Sarutobi sustained damage by the cataclysmic shift. The "Black Gates" which the Konohites call them, is unsettling to be close, and they fear that could be on the other side.

Originally the canyon wasn't there at first, but the timeline is still altering, and the world makers are still aware of the changes in history…and they don't care. They cross the gates and walking on the road which leads to a small, dark gothic town with an ominous and unwelcoming feeling to those who weak willpower, especially with the the Dark Tower still standing high.

The town is called New Yahrnam is a haven for Gamers of Konoha, protected from the Censored Justice through magic and dark malicious rumours and superstitions to keep them away from the walls and gate. Many CJ knights and agents dared to breach through and spy on it, but they went far enough and never left the Kingdom alive to tell the tale.

Anyway, as told before the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant is relocated and business is good for the Ichirakus, many customers are having their joyful snacks to replenish them health and mana/energy depending on what Gamer class the customers are.

"I still couldn't get use to this, Ayame" said Teuchi with a joyous smile on his face when his business is indeed booming. "The kid did a good, and I'm glad you're doing well in his Tower."

"Hai, but I have to return once he comes back, you know that" said Ayame

"I know, I've been running this business before you started to talk and walk," said Teuchi serving an order for a customer. "So, don't worry about your old man, but don't forget to visit now and then."

"Of course" said Ayame until she saw Chaossonic and Kaito "Welcome, table for two?"

"Hai" said Chaossonic as he and Kaito finds a table to sit in. "I'll have the Miso Ramen Soup"

"Same here" said Kaito

"coming right up" said Ayame as she took the world maker's orders.

Suddenly a tremor erupted, causing everyone to brace themselves and hold their food.

"Damn, another tremor" said Ayame as she returned with a slightly spilled bowls of ramen and place them on the table. "Here you go, guys"

"Thanks" said Chaossonic as he paid Ayame "And a bottle of Sake for Kaito and Frozen Butterbeer non-alcoholic for me for me"

"Sure" said Ayame heading back to the counter.

"That wasn't an earthquake" said Kaito smirking at Chaossonic "And you know it"

"Hai, time has almost shifted, affecting the terrain of the world" said Chaossonic "For another chapter to be written"

In no time, Ayame returns with the bottle of Sake and a non-alcoholic butter beer.

"here you go, on the house" said Ayame winking at the world makers.

"Thanks" said Chaossonic to Ayame before pouring both cups "I believe this call for a celebration"

"I couldn't agree more" said Kaito taking his cup and tap it with Chaos's own. "To the Overlord"

"TO THE OVERLORD!" everyone in the restaurant couldn't help but overhear them and join in the toast and raise their cups and glasses.

Chaossonic and Kaito drank their Drinks, but suddenly Chaossonic painfully held his head and drop his sake cup which smashed on impact.

"Agh!" exclaimed Chaossonic as his eyes turn pale.

Chaos's vision #1

A middle-aged man in dark attire stands in an urban opening, his left hand is bandaged but with a dark fingerless armlet with a glowing orange jewel on the back of the hand. And on the back of his right hand is a strange dark red tribal tattoo resembling the frontal view of a long-eared fox's head. The man's attire is hard to point out as the vision is not clear in Chaossonic's eyes.

But what he can see is that the man is only standing with his arms crossed, observing a battle between a young woman with shoulder length grey hair and in dark armour with a long black cape with magenta accents. Her opponent is unclear, Chaossonic cursed this.

Back at Ichiraku Ramen

"Chaos, Chaos are you alright?" said Kaito

"Yeah, it's just a random prediction" said Chaos "It's probably nothing"

"Anything interesting?" asked Kaito

"not sure but I have my suspicions so far as I talked about similar instances with one of my allies." said Chaossonic "But I wouldn't worry about it"

Kaito is unsure, but he trust Chaos's word and nods, the World Makers resume their snack and say nothing more about it.

Later: New Yahrnam Library (an entrance to the Nexis of the records to multiple worlds)

After their snack at Ichiraku, the World Makers went their separate ways and returned home. Chaossonic's home is the Library of new Yahrnam, a dark and gothic place that partially filled with books and scrolls professionally organised by yours truly each having a door to a sector one that says Crossover verse (Dimensions A-D, U, and R), one that says Overlord Universes (Dimension O) and another that says Extras (Universe E).

"ah, home sweet home" said Chaossonic before locking up for the rest of the night. "Time to call it a day" to which Chaossonic opened he Dimension O door and entered in.

Chaos walks across the dark halls, between bookshelves and head for his main office where he resides in. The library can be a lonely place for a World Maker, but the solitary and darkness is calming for Chaossonic for it gives him the time to think and focus in this area.

Suddenly flashes of random visions come and go, causing the librarian to hold his head.

"Damn it, can't it wait until the time shift end first" said Chaossonic as he is a vision flash in his head, "damn it, Yin. It should be you getting this head ache, how could Apollo or the oracles in the Riordan verse handle it!?"

Chaossonic rushes for his office and kneels by an unlit fireplace, he immediately lights it and starts looking deeply into, the dancing embers and swirling flames helps him focus on what appears to be a new prediction of the future, something that his fellow World Maker Yinshadow is known for, as the Dark Prophet.

Chaossonic shares this power, but it's not as strong as Yinshadow's, and it can be quite a pain as the visions become unpredictable to foresee.

(Hana no Uta by Aimer is playing)

The flames roar high in the fireplace, granting the World Maker a fully detailed prophecy or what about to happen.

Future

"Aghh!" the sound of painful screams coming from the dark, gothic yet professional clinic within the Overlord's domain of New Yahrnam. Within maternity ward, a mother is giving birth, the screams aren't exaggerated as she experienced it before…twice one of them was with twins.

With her are 2 female doctors acting as mid-wives to assist the birthing mother during labour.

"Keep pushing, Hinata" said the doctor who is a young woman with long light pink hair and pink eyes, dressed in a doctor's apron and wearing a medical mask. "Just a little longer now"

"AAAAGHHH, THAT WAS 7 HOURS AGO!" screamed the mother with shoulder length indigo hair, pearl-like eyes pulse out veins all over her temples. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DRUG ME SILLY UNTIL THE YAMI-DAMN THING IS OUT, AAAGHHH!"

"Typical mothers, still can't handle the pain" said the Doctor seeing wet turfs of auburn hair poking out. "Karin, the head is crowning, pass me the forceps"

"Hai, doctor" said a red headed woman in her late 20s as she rushes to collect the medical tool the light pink haired doctor asked for. "Here you go, Dr. Compa"

"Thanks you" said Compa while she prepares to pry the baby out, "ok, you need to work with me, Hinata. Push while I pull, got it?"

"H-hai, just get it out of meeeeeeeee!" roared Hinata Hyuuga while pushing with all her might.

As Hinata push, Compa pulls with the forceps, they kept this going for 8 more minutes until suddenly…

"Aaand it's out" said Compa as she pulled the new born out and checked its gender. "Congratulations, it's a boy"

"Oh thank yami" said Hinata with relief as she lean back on the pillow, catching her breath while Compa cleans the newborn and cut off the umbilical cord off. Then she gives the baby to Hinata, whom she held lovingly to meet her new son. "Kawaii, my beautiful son."

"Hai," said Compa "I was a bit shocked to see the auburn hair, but I suspect that's an Uzumaki trait"

"Hai, the Uzumakis are know for their shades of red hair." Said Hinata "Hello there, little one"

The auburn haired baby sturrs for a moment but slowly reacts from the voice of his mother and starts opening his eyes, but unlike Hinata and the father, the baby's eyes aren't blue or Byakugan, they are coloured gold. The golden eyed boy looks deeply in awe at Hinata, imprinting her as his mother before closing his eyes to sleep.

"His eyes, they're gold" said Hinata slightly shocked.

"Gold?" said Compa as she gently opens the baby's left eye to see for herself. "Interesting, yet unusual."

Knock

Knock

"Compa, may I come in now?"

"Hai, the birthing is finished" said Compa

The ward doors open and a man in his late 20s walks into the ward and towards Hinata, he has short less spiky blonde hair. Naruto Uzumaki, Overlord of New Yahrnam and Konoha for over a decade, not to mention father of many children is here to see his newborn child.

"You have a son, Naruto-sama" said Compa

"May I?" said Naruto

"Of course" said Compa as she pass the newborn to Naruto, the Overlord looks down at his new son in his arms, who started to open his eyes and looked in awe at Naruto. The Overlord noticed the unusual eye colour, which does not match his or Hinata's, But Naruto chuckles at this and kissed te baby in the forehead.

"He has the eyes of an Overlord" said Naruto referring to one of his predecessors, the fourth Overlord having glowing yellow/orange eyes. "But he has my clan's hair… you thought of a name for him?"

"Hai" said Hinata "The one we agreed on"

"You mean THAT name?" said Naruto

Hinata nods at this.

"Very well, I arrange the baptism and announce his name to New Yahrnam" said Naruto before returning the baby to Hinata.

"Ok" said Hinata while watching Naruto leave the ward. Hinata places her son on the cot by her and both get ready to sleep.

"Remind me again, what are they planning to their new son?" said Karin to Compa

"Hinata wanted to honour Lady Blanc" said Compa "The Overlord agrees to it."

"So…what's the name?" said Karin

"Shirou" said Compa while looking at the newborn baby who's about to be named Shirou.

Time Skip

Naruto stands at the edge of a magic circle while Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno and Izumi Uchiha are standing by their own.

"this is ridiculous" said Sakura to Naruto "You do know that we might eventually face each other."

"That's the fun of it" said Naruto smirking at Sakura "I learned much about this war and I wanted to try it out especially since the overlords also have a history with these wars especially the first overlord in 1st and 2nd war and the second overlord in the 3rd war and now I will start the 4th grail war."

Izumi chuckles at Naruto and shook her head.

"Starting one of the greatest wars in Gamer History just for the fun of it" said Izumi "You still amuse me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckles at this.

"But still…" said Sakura reluctantly until Hinata spoke out.

"What's wrong, Haruno?" said Hinata but she asks out of mockery and not of concern. "Having second thoughts? Want to chicken out of the war?"

Something snapped within Sakura and she starts gritting her teeth.

" _Oh, you're the first to die, Hyuuga"_ growled Sakura's inner self angrily at Hinata "Alright, Naruto! Let's do it!"

Naruto smirks at Sakura's rekindled determination and they began their incantation on their own magic circle.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

fill. fill. fill. fill. fill.

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled."

They are muttering an incantation

"――――I announce.

Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.

In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――！"

As all of them say that their servants were summoned, 5 each are called by their chosen masters.  
in front of them

In front of Naruto there was a pink haired woman with brown fox ears in a blue Japanese dress she said to Naruto

"If there is an order I will come immediately! Your dependable Fox Shrine Maiden Tamamo no Mae! Caster has des~cended~ "

The second was a blond fox girl with a pink fox tail with a sword and in a Japanese school girl clothes.

"Servant Saber, arrived superbly to your summons! Something like that~ My name is Suzuka Gozen."

The third was the same woman that chaos seen before in the fist vision he saw in Ichiraku's a young woman with shoulder length grey hair and in dark armour with a long black cape with magenta accents.

"Servant, Avenger. Summoned upon your request. Jeanne d'Arc alter."

The fourth was a beautiful purple hair woman in a skin-tight outfit that also shows her boobs with pieces of Samurai armour on and she had a motherly aura around her.

"Good day, dear Gamer-san. Servant, Saber... oh? What? I am not a Saber... my. Umm... I am Minamoto no Raikō. While I am currently much too flawed to act as a commander, I hope you will still treat me well especially since I am summoned as a Berserker servant."

The fifth were surprisingly two people one was a tall blond busty woman in what looks like red pirate armour the other was a white hair girl with a cut scar on her face and a black pirate dress.

"Were you surprised? The two of us are one Servant. This girl is Mary Read. I am Anne Bonny. Pleased to meet you. We are servant class rider."

In front of Hinata are also 5 servants one was a teenager with blond hair and green eyes in a red dress with the white part at the bottom is see trough as if she is letting you see her panties.

"Umu! You've chosen well! You understood that you are not wrong, Mage! For you have chosen the Red Saber, Nero Claudius the Emperor of Roses!"

Next to her was a woman with jackal like ears and tail she is barely dressed and has a voluptuous build.

"Yes, My real name? Hmm, that will cost extra. Yes, I'm here ~. I was called the Queen governing the country of Sheba, the Caster of Midrash."

The third was a black hair girl teen in a black and red kunoichi outfit.

"Katō Danzō. Activated. Requesting input, Master. As Danzō is a shinobi, I will obey any command."

The fourth was a light blue hair girl in a samurai outfit

"My name is Tomoe. Tomoe Gozen ... was also something that others once called me by Archer Inferno. Though I have devoted myself to Yoshinaka-sama, now, I am your servant who will serve you."

The fifth was a red hair woman who is also busty wielding a sword and shield and a crown.

"Nice to meet you, I am Boudica. Or you can just call me Miss Boudica or the Queen of Victory."

In front of Sakura is a woman with blue hair and a white dress with Egyptian amulets.

"Heh, I wonder what you'd think if I came with a carpet leading the way! ...Yes, I thought about it just a bit, but refrained since this is the first time we're meeting. I am the last pharaoh, Cleopatra VII Philopator. And, if you could, Master, please refrain from having a head higher than the sun?"

Another was a woman in a wedding dress and pinkish hair with mechanical pieces sticking out of her head, she was then trying to say

"Ber…ser…ker Fran…kein…stein."

Another was a British looking woman with clothing of the British empire from the 18th-19th century with red eyes and pinkish hair in a ponytail and busty

"Please be at ease now that I have come. Let us save all lives, without fail. Even if all lives will have to be sacrificed. Berserker class Florence Nightingale the Angel of Crimea."

The fourth was a busty female pirate with long pink hair and green eyes with a diagonal scar across her left eye. She is wearing a red pirate coat but it do much justice as it barely covers her beast and exposing much of her cleavage.

"Are you the new master? I'm Francis Drake the King of Storms and Ghosts. Well, I hope we can work well together."

The last one for Sakura was a girl whose face like Nero's in Japanese clothing but silver like eyes and whitish blond hair.

"Shinsengumi's first unit's captain, Okita Souji arrives. Are you my Master? ... Eh? Haori? ... It seems to have gone somewhere..."

For Izumi a woman in white clothing and an interesting sword.

"My name is Altera, descendant of the Huns and the God of War's warrior."

The second was a woman in kinky clothing but her body was white as a vampire with an iron maiden chained behind her and a staff in her hand.

"Oh, could this be what they call fate? I'm an Assassin Class Servant, call me Carmilla."

The third was a girl ninja with snake scale marks on her.

"… Assassin Paraiso, is here. Loyalty to my master, if I am rude at the name of my master, I am prepared to take any punishment."

The fourth was a girl with black hair and red eyes, her clothing that looks like a military uniform.

"I am the Demon Archer Nobunaga, the Demon king of the Sixth Heaven! Very well ... I will allow you to my Master !"

The fifth was a messy black-haired man with a pale complexion and cold expression. He wears what appears to be a black western style military uniform with a black cloak with. The weapons we wield are a Katana with a black hilt and a rifle strapped on a holster.

"Shinsengumi Vice-Commander, Hijikata Toshizou. Class? That doesn't matter though I guess Beserker. If I am here, this is- the Shinsengumi." 

Twenty servants in total bow, 5 each to their master. Naruto smirks at this and rub his hands with excitement.

"Ok then, shall we go to war?" said Naruto to his 3 mistresses/opponents

Time Skip

The baby Shirou is now a child and bedridden in a hospital and slowly regaining consciousness but confused at what happened to him. He looks around and notices a man sitting next to him, waiting for the young boy to wake. The stranger has messy black hair and vacant black eyes with a vacant expression to match with it, he wears a black suit and trench coat. "Hello, you must be Shirou, the staff wants to ask you, would you rather be sent off to an orphanage or be taken in by a man you just meet since no one could find your parents sadly."

Shirou starts to think about it before deciding, and then he suddenly pointed to the man.

The man smiles calmly at the boy and nods. "Ok, then let's get you dressed right away, we need you to get acclimated to your new home right away as soon as possible." Said the stranger standing up from his seat and make his way to give Shirou a fresh pair of clothes. Then he stopped when a realisation stuck him. "oh, I almost forgot. I have to tell you an extremely important fact, are you ready?"

Shirou simply nodded, to the man's relief.

 _That made things easy, I_ _should do this right now._ Thought the stranger before speaking back again "You see Shirou, I am a Gamer class mage."

Time Skip

Shirou, now a teenager is wounded badly in the chest while rushing to a storage shed to escape from his attacker, a stranger in blue body armour with a blood red spear who came to finish him off. The wound is deep but nearly missed his heart, blood spurts out and stains his chest. He collapses on the pile of cardboard boxes and onto the floor where the magical circle starts glowing when own blood touches it.

Shirou grits his teeth in pain and leans on the wall while collapsed the floor, his hand on his wound to stem the bleeding.

"My life was spared. My life was saved so I'm not going to die that easily! I must fulfil my true wish, while told my adoptive father that I wished to become a hero of justice, that was only a farce to become I know of my true father and I can't do that if I am dead! I'm not going to be killed in a place like this…"

He clutches his left hand into a fist in anger and refusal of his apparent fate, thus causing the back of his hand to form lines that resembles a sword and a dark gauntlet with a glowing jewel suddenly formed on his right hand. He looks up and notices his attacker, hoisting his red spear up and ready for the killing blow. But Shirou frowns at his attacker, the one called Lancer, and deny his death.

"…for no good reason by a guy just like you, WHO KILLS PEOPLE LIKE IT'S NOTHING!"

Suddenly a bright light engulfs the entire room, startling Shirou and the Lancer while blinding them, but then the light dies out and the room now glows elegantly and beautiful when a scabbard surfaces from the magic circles, connecting chains to what looks like a sword and summoning several servants as all 5 of the servants appear and guard Shirou one of them attacks the Lancer.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Lancer before he was forced outside from various attacks all at once and evaded them all early.

The one who attacked Lancer then asked Shirou this "So I ask you." She then turns to Shirou facing him "Are you my Master?"

As the scene pans out we see Shirou looking at a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has "finely textured" blonde hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She normally wears shining armour with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath.

The other four looked identical the girl in front of him one was wearing black armour, another was wearing white armour, one was on a horse with a giant Lance, and the last one was wearing western clothes.

(Vision Ends)

Chaossonic gasped after the vision he saw from within the now died out flames, shocked at what he has foreseen.

"So, it's coming the 4th and 5th war and the true future successor of the overlords" said Chaossonic as he then noticed an open scroll, it's blank but it contains only the title.

 **Shirou: Fate/Overlord-Coming Soon**

 **Author's Note: And that's it for Book 2 of Overlord of Gamers, I hope you all enjoy it. Plus I wanted to thank Chaossonic1 and PhazonLordKaito for their support.**

 **PhazonLordKaito: Well, this is interesting, who knows what will happen to Darkborne and his allies next**

 **Chaossonic1: It seems like the future of this universe will be interesting be it from the past, present or future**

 **Now then, Book 3: Butterfly Effect will be coming soon. Hopefully not too long, am I right?**

 **Later**


End file.
